


Harry Potter And The Dark Lord Sidious

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Dark, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 96,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns from the future to fix the past - and he won't let anyone get in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Sirius Was Dead!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> All HP related characters, locales and so forth do not belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling (and probably a few other people by now).
> 
> All other characters, locales and so forth belong to the people who own the copyright on them. But I can't be specific, cause otherwise it might spoil the fun.
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> This is a do-over story, but hopefully it won't be your average, every-day, common-or-garden re-do story. But again, you'll learn more as you go along, because I don't want to spoil the story.
> 
> Also, this is another of my "adult" tales. There won't be a lot of sex and smut, but there will be A LOT of violence, blood, guts and deaths so horrible that even Fox News wouldn't cover them. The 18+ rating is not just for show, so be warned - if you are not old enough to read about graphic violence and death, you should probably read something else. And if you ignore the warning, don't come crying to me about it afterwards, cause I will just point and laugh and mock (cause I am that mean - grrrr!).

_Sirius was dead!_

As Harry listened to Dumbledore explain The Prophecy, and how he was destined to be the saviour of wizard kind, only one thought went through his mind.

_Sirius was dead!_

As he turned and stalked out of the office, the same thought kept running through his head.

_Sirius was dead!_

As he stormed down the stairs, glowering, the thought continued.

_Sirius was dead_

And as he came face to face with Luna Lovegood, the thought echoed.

_Sirius was dead!_

Then, as he leaned over, and kissed her passionately, the thought went through his mind one last time.

_Sirius was dead, and he couldn't be happier about it_


	2. The Potter Conspiracy

After a few moments, Luna pulled away.

"So - you have news, love of my love?" She asked. Harry carefully schooled his face in to a mask of sorrow.

"It seems that Lord Voldemort attacked The Ministry tonight" He said calmly "Minister Fudge, Director Bones and Percy Weasley were killed when Voldemort attacked The Hall of Prophecies" He paused, and Luna frowned.

"There's something your not telling me, dearest one"

"It seems that Sirius Black was found dead in The Veil Chamber" Harry paused again, then continued "He'd been tortured to death" Luna stared at him for a moment, then hugged him gently.

"Professor Dumbledore has said he will let me alone to mourn the death of my beloved godfather" Harry continued quietly "Would you like to come with me?"

"If you want" She smiled softly "Do you want to go back to your dorm?"

"Not really" He sighed dramatically "With Ron, Ginny and Hermione all gone...." He shook his head "How about 'our place'?" Luna smiled softly, and nodded.

xoxox

Ten minutes later, the two students arrived in front of a huge tapestry on the seventh floor.

"Shall we?" Luna asked.

"We shall" Harry nodded, then turned to face the wall. A moment later, the tapestry melted away to reveal a small, wooden door.

"After you" He gave a short bow. She smiled, then took his hand and together they walked in to the room, hand in hand.

As they entered, the door vanished behind them, replaced with a portrait of James and Lily Potter. Harry glanced at it, then turned back to Luna. Slowly a smile spread across his face, until he was beaming at his girlfriend.

"We're nearly done, my dear heart" He said, still grinning.

"Five years" She shook her head "How have you stood it this long?"

"I'd like to say prayer and clean living" Harry smirked "But the truth is it comes down to two things"

"Which are?"

"The love of a good woman"

"You're dating a good woman?" Luna pretended to frown "Can I meet her?"

"Okay - the love of an evil, manipulative woman"

"That's better"

"And the desire for absolute, complete and total revenge against everyone who screwed me over"

"Only two more to go, then you can take on the throne" Luna nodded, taking his hand "Any regrets?"

"Maybe one" He paused, then sighed "I wish Remus could have done more damage" Luna laughed "Come on - a werewolf rampage that only kills one person? What kind of pathetic, half-assed killing spree is that?" Luna laughed again.

"Well - you could always have another do-over. See if you can get him even more riled up" She smiled.

"Another one?" Harry shook his head "No - this is going well enough for me. Most of my enemies are dead, The Potter Conspiracy is all but over, and soon we can move on to phase two"

"Oh - I love phase two" Luna threw herself in to his arms "When are we going to deal with the last two?"

"That's the hard part" Harry looked down at her, stroking her hair gently "If I move against them now, it's going to look a little suspicious" She sighed "I know, I know - it kind of sucks a little. But Voldemort is going to be in a celebratory mood, and the sudden revelation about his two little friends might not annoy him as much as we'd like"

"I suppose" She pouted "But I want to deal with them now! They're strutting around like the own the world, and it just pisses me off!" As she finished speaking, a few of the paintings on the wall shook a little.

"Hey lover - calm down. We don't want to destroy the castle" He paused, then grinned "At least - not just yet" She returned the grin "We'll take the summer off, then when we get back in September, we'll deal with the last two on our list"

"The entire summer off?" Luna looked at him sceptically, and he smiled.

"Maybe not the whole summer" He paused "I mean - Lucius and his cronies did have the temerity to kidnap and murder my godfather. Surely they deserve some punishment for that?"

"I would have thought so" Luna nodded matter-of-factly "I mean - they deprived you of the joy of doing it, so clearly they have to suffer"

"So - with that in mind, I was thinking we take the first two weeks off - maybe go on holiday somewhere, then come back and begin the end of The Potter Conspiracy"

"That sounds like a plan" Luna grinned "And speaking of plans...." She closed her eyes, and a moment later, a large, four-poster bed appeared in the centre of the room. She opened her eyes again, gave Harry a seductive glance, then turned and walked to the bed, slipping her robes off as she went. Harry watched her naked form slip between the sheets, then smiled.

"An evil and manipulative woman indeed" He said to himself, then - slipping off his own robes - he followed her to the bed.

xoxox

Dumbledore looked around the office, then sighed.

The raid at The Ministry had been a disaster - the top echelons of government had been gutted, Sirius Black murdered and - worst of all - The Prophecy had been lost.

Whether Voldemort had it, or it was just destroyed in the general chaos of the raid, Dumbledore wasn't sure. But the mere idea that Voldemort could know the truth - that The Dark Lord might now know Harry Potter was the only one who could kill him - was enough to worry The Headmaster more than anything else that had happened in the past five years.

Which was pretty impressive, given the amount of things that had happened to worry him in the past five years.

In fact, it seemed that ever since Harry Potter had made his return to The Wizarding World five years before, Dumbledore's life had been filled with nothing but unexpected deaths, unexplained disasters and general level of chaos that hadn't been seen since Voldemort's first rise.

And if the complete collapse of the government wasn't enough to be going on with, reports were also growing of another Dark Lord. Thankfully, the newcomer hadn't reached anywhere near the level of destruction Voldemort was pursuing, however Dumbledore feared it wouldn't belong before The Order was fighting a battle on two fronts, and with all the losses and death that his group had suffered, he wasn't entirely certain he could win.

But, he reflected, that was a problem for the future. Right now, he had a folder of submissions for the now vacant position of Minister Of Magic, and if the events of the evening were anything to go by, the position would need filling quickly.

xoxox

"Do you think your guardians will let me stay over?" Luna asked. She and Harry were lying on the bed, staring at the ever changing patterns on the roof.

"I don't see why not" Harry turned on to his side and stared in to her eyes "They've been surprisingly helpful and loving since I started school"

"And how do you think The Great and Powerful Oz will respond to you having a live-in girlfriend?" Luna waggled her eyebrows.

"Probably not so well as Aunty Petunia and Uncle Vernon, but hey - it's not like he has any say" Harry paused "You don't think he'll try to get himself named as guardian now that the mongrel is dead?"

"It's possible" She mused "You technically need a wizarding guardian, especially since you're a such an influential figure in society" She paused, then shrugged "I suppose we can find someone more suitable if we need to, but to be honest I'm hoping that Voldemort and Sidious will be able to keep his mind off everything else" She smiled up at him "Do you think we can arrange that?"

"I don't see why not" He grinned "So - where do you think we should start?"

xoxox

_**Valentines Day, 2002**_  
Dear Mr Potter,

You will no doubt wonder why I of all people am writing to you. You loathed me with a passion, and, since I am in a truthful mood, I must admit I gave you great cause to.

All the love and attention poured on you by your adoring fans annoyed me beyond reason, you were loved and cherished for something you had no control over - something you weren't even aware you'd done, and I did could never understand why people didn't see you for who you were.

If only people knew the truth about you, about your life, then I'm sure they'd view you in a whole different way.

But, as Albus keeps reminding me, the wizarding world needs its heroes, and to tell everyone what I know about you - about your life - would destroy society. And as petty and vindictive as I might be, I don't think I have it in my to destroy the whole of society as we know it.

So instead, I will settle for destroying one life. One single, solitary life. But trust me - destroying this one life will be far more satisfying than taking down the rest of the world.

Because that life is yours.

While I was alive, I could never have done this. But now that I am dead..... I have nothing to fear, and I can tell you everything. Every sordid little detail.

So get ready, Mr Potter, because everything you know is wrong, and I am about to put you right......  
_**end flashback**_

xoxox

"Good morning" Dumbledore stood at the front of The Great Hall at breakfast at the following morning. The four house flags had been replaced with simple black banners, and all the staff were wearing black arm-bands.

"As some of you may know, our world suffered a grievous blow last night. Minister Of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Director of The DMLE Amelia Bones and former student Percival Weasley were killed during an attack on The Ministry building" He paused to let the students react.

"Acting as Temporary Minister, Deputy Director Scrimgeour has declared two days of official mourning. The funerals of Minister Fudge and Director Bones will follow this period, while young Percy's family will be arranging his burial" Reflexively, he glanced at the end of The Gryffindor Table, to where the Weasley Twins sat, then at the two spaces next to them, a gesture Gryffindor House had kept since the unfortunate deaths of Ron and Ginny a few years before.

"In light of this, The Board has chosen to close the school early, so that the wards and protections can be increased over the summer. They, like I, believe this is the start of a new phase of the war, and that we should all be on our guard" He paused, looking around. After a moment, he glanced at Harry, who was sat with his arm around Luna.

"That we should all take extra care with our safety and security over the coming months, and prepare, however reluctantly, for extra casualties" He paused again "Over the coming weeks, security will be increased in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and other wizarding centres" He saw Harry whisper something in Luna's ear, causing her to let out a snort of amusement.

"Now, if I may ask you to stand for a minute's silence, to remember those who gave their lives for their country last night" He waited for the assembled students to rise, then slowly bowed his head.

xoxox

"Please be seated" Harry and Luna sat down as Dumbledore looked up "Finally - we're all facing tough times ahead of us, but I am sure that if we all pull together, we can make it through"

"Or if we all pull together, we can all die at the same time" Luna whispered in Harry's ear. He laughed, causing a few people to turn and stare at him.

"Thank you for your time" Dumbledore finished, and sat down. Harry watched him for a second, then turned back to Luna.

"So - schools out early" He smiled slyly "Do you think we could put that to our advantage?"

"Possibly" She nodded "But I suspect that you've got one more task to do before we can break free"

"He's going to want to explain the expanded security" Harry sighed "My guess is four guards - or watchers, as he will call them, along with restrictions on what I can do and where I can go" He paused "On the bright side, after last Christmas, he's probably not going to force me to The Burrow any time soon"

"Probably not" Luna smirked slightly "But I guess that means he won't let you come visit me either" She sighed theatrically "I guess I'll have to wait until September to see you again"

"Won't that be sad" He paused, then looked up to the staff table again "Well - I suppose I should get this over with. Wait for me?"

"Always" She nodded "But while you're sorting out the old man, I'll go and give our condolences to Fred and George. It looks like they could use a friend right now"

"Okay" He bent over and kissed her cheek "See you later"

"Yes dear" She smiled up at him, then watched as he stood and walked up the hall. As he reached the staff table, she stood up and walked up to where Fred and George were sat next to each other.

"Hey Luna" Fred looked up "How's it going?"

"I just wanted to pass on our condolences" She replied sincerely "Both Harry and I are sorry for your loss"

"Thank you" George smiled weakly "Charlie's coming home later today, and we're holding the funeral tomorrow" He paused, then smiled grimly "We've had a lot of practice at Weasley Funerals in the past four years"

"I would imagine" Luna patted his shoulder "Is there anything we can do?"

"Thank you, but we'll be okay" Fred smiled "You are both invited, if you wish to come" He looked up at the staff table "Assuming The Headmaster doesn't have any problems with that"

"Harry's talking to him now about the summer, but with the deaths at The Ministry, there are good odds that Professor Dumbledore is going to be far more restrictive"

"We can have a word with Dad if you like?" George smiled up at her "He still has some influence within The Order"

"No" Luna shook her head "I don't want to put any more pressure on him, especially now" She leaned down and kissed his cheek "You're very sweet, but we can fight our own battles when we need to"

"I don't doubt that" Fred nodded "But while you are out fighting and being all heroic, try to remember you are just mortal, and we've lost enough of our family already"

"We'll try" Luna replied softly "But these are difficult times, and we all do what we have to" She looked up as Harry came back down the hall "Again - our condolences" She walked back down the table and took Harry's hand "Shall we?" He nodded, somewhat distracted "Bad news?"

"About what we expected" He replied, glancing back up the hall "What did Fred and George say?"

"They invited us to the funeral" Luna smiled "They were even willing to ask Arthur to go to the mat for us if Dumbledore objected"

"Really?" Harry returned the smile "That's nice of them"

"I thought so" She looked around, then smirked "You know - sometimes I think we should feel guilty about the way we're manipulating all these people" She glanced back in to the hall "I mean - take the twins. We've killed their little sister and three of their brothers, not to mention their mother, but still - they are doing everything they can to help us feel better during their time of crisis" She paused, then shrugged "Then I think about what they did, and how they treated you, and what do you know? The guilt goes away" Harry laughed, and gave her a soft kiss.

"I gave up my guilt a long time ago" He replied softly, then paused and smirked "Even though I won't do it for another five years"

xoxox

**_Valentine's Day_**  
.....So there you go. Now you know the truth.

What you do with it is up to you, but knowing you as I do, I suspect it is going to be a sight to behold.

Enjoy you future, Potter, however it turns out.

Disrespectfully yours,  
Severus Snape.  
_**end flashback**_

xoxox

"See you in September" Harry leaned over and gave Luna a peck on the cheek "I'm sorry I can't visit during the holidays, but Professor Dumbledore was clear"

"I understand" Luna pouted "Keep in touch?"

"Of course" He looked around then kissed her softly on the lips "Be careful"

"Of course" She smiled, then turned and skipped down the platform. Harry watched her go, then turned as Fred and George walked up behind him.

"Hey guys - I'm sorry I can't be with you for the funeral, but Professor Dumbledore doesn't believe it will be safe"

"We understand" Fred said with a sad smile "I'll make sure Charlie and Dad know why you can't attend"

"Thanks" He reached out and patted him on the shoulder, then glanced round "Sorry - I have to go - my Aunt and Uncle are waiting"

"Of course" Harry gave them a last nod, then bounded off up the platform to where Petunia and Vernon were waiting.

"Aunt, Uncle" He nodded "No Dudley?"

"He's got a date" Petunia smiled "Claire Bonnie from number ten"

"He's dating Claire?" Harry smiled "Way to go Dudley" His aunt and uncle smiled "Anyway - I just wanted to let you know there will be extra guards on duty this summer. But Professor Dumbledore has promised they will stay out of the garden, and won't be a bother to us" He paused "He knows how much you both hate the wizarding world"

"Of course, dear" Petunia smiled again "Will we be seeing Miss Lovegood this summer?"

"Well - Professor Dumbledore has forbidden me from leaving the house for long periods, and went out of his way to make it clear that he would prefer me not to see her" He paused "So she should be portkeying in to my room at about eleven o'clock tonight, unless you have any objections?"

"None at all" Vernon shook his head "I kind of like her" Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise "I mean - she's a little strange...."

"That's true" Harry nodded.

"But she is a lot of fun, and she does make you happy" Vernon shrugged "As long as she doesn't set the house on fire, or turn Dudley in to a moose, she can stay as long as she likes"

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon" Harry smiled "I would give you a hug, but you know - people are watching"

"Of course" Vernon replied, then he raised his voice "Now get your trunk in to the car, boy, and be quick about it"

"Yes Uncle" Harry lowered his eyes, and started tugging at the trunk again.

xoxox

"Do you think we should say something?" Arthur, Fred and George watched from the edge of the platform as Harry tugged his trunk along the ground.

"No, Dad" Fred shook his head "If we try to pressure Dursley, it will only make him punish Harry harder"

"I suppose" Arthur sighed "Well - lets go. Charlie will be arriving in about an hour, and we should be there to meet him"

"Yes Dad" The twins nodded, and together the three Weasley men walked towards the public floo access.

xoxox

"Home sweet home" Harry looked around his bedroom as he pushed the trunk up against the wall. He glanced at his watch and smiled "Five hours to go. Guess I should get ready"

As he moved around the room, preparing it for Luna's arrival, he whistled to himself, and thought back to the night he'd returned to the room. The night everything had changed.

xoxox

_ **Little Whinging, August 1991** _

An eleven year old Harry snapped awake as bright purple light filled his bedroom. He blinked a few times, then, as the light faded, found himself staring at a young man in his early twenties, wearing a hooded robe.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm the man you'll grow up to be in twelve years time" The older man replied.

"Oh" Harry sat up, and reached for his glasses. He put them on and stared at the older man again "I'm really going to become you?"

"Yes"

"Am I happy?"

"You have a beautiful wife, two lovely children, and a life you always dreamed of. The Dark Lord is dead, and you are a national hero" The man replied calmly. Harry paused, then narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't answer my question" The older man smiled softly.

"You're right, I didn't" He sighed "I thought I was happy, but six weeks ago I found out it was all a lie. For twelve years, ever since we met Hagrid two weeks ago, our entire life was manipulated by one man. He decided who we met, who we were friends with, who we fell in love with. He decided who lived and who died. He ruled every single aspect of our existence, and made us think we were happy because it suited his purpose" Harry stared at him for a moment, then his eyes widened.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" The older man stared back at him, then nodded.

"Your insight serves you well, young Harry" He said with a grin "Unless you let me help you, Dumbledore is going to screw up your life, and you won't even see it coming"

"You'll help me?" Harry swung his feet out of bed and stood up.

"It's why I am here" The older man paused "Although, I can't say it will help you as much as it will help me" As Harry watched, the newcomer whipped out his wand "ANIMUS DESTRUCTO!"

xoxox

Harry threw the hood of his robe back, and stared at the body of his younger self. The spell to remove his soul had worked just as Luna had said it would, and now all he had to do was transfer his own soul in to the younger body. He closed his eyes.

"Ela-ka triana volkuna xrantha" He whispered. There was a momentary feeling of movement, and when he opened his eyes again, he was facing his older self.

"Yes!" He exclaimed quietly, then, as he looked around the room again, his eyes widened "What the...."

xoxox

"Professor Dumbledore? You wanted to see me?" Minerva McGonagall walked in to the Headmaster's office to find him staring intently at a few strange devices on his desk.

"Yes, Minerva" Dumbledore looked up "The wards on Privet Drive just registered three strange surges of magic. I would you like you to go and have a look around, and see if there is anything untoward going on"

"Of course" McGonagall nodded "Should I alert you if there is?"

"Yes please" He replied "However I suspect it might just be another burst of accidental magic - young Mr Potter has had a few of them, and I suspect after Hagrid told him the truth about himself, there might be a few more"

xoxox

Harry continued to look around, then shook his head.

"I know Snape said there were extra wards, but this is taking the piss" He said to himself. According to his limited examination, there were twelve sets of wards on the house. Four of them seemed to be to prevent magical-transportation of various types, while two more were related to OWL mail redirection.

However the other six were confusing, to say the least.

"Personality modification wards?" He frowned "Why would Dumbledore's wards need to involve personal....." He trailed off "No. No way" He shook his head "I think the most surprising thing is I am actually surprised by this" He turned back to his older body "I suppose I should deal with you first, then get on with taking down the wards...." He trailed off again as he heard the unmistakable sound of an apparation crack outside.

xoxox

McGonagall looked around quickly, then transformed in to her cat form. She padded towards Number 4, looking around for any danger that might be lurking in the shadows.

xoxox

"Minerva" Harry sighed "Doing your master's bidding, no doubt" He fingered his wand for a moment, then shook his head "No - I need you alive. At least for now. Plus having you go missing so soon would only put His Shadow on alert" He shrugged "You get to live today, kitty-cat, but trust me - your time will come" He turned away from the window, and shoved his older body in to the wardrobe.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow, then take down the wards. Then, I think, I will have a little chat with Aunty Petunia, and maybe show her the advantages of having a magical child in the house" He smiled at the images in his head, then turned and crept back in to bed.

xoxox

"So there was nothing?"

"No, Albus - not a thing" Minerva smiled "As you suspected, I believe it was just accidental magic"

"Very good" Dumbledore smiled "Well - thank you for going"

"My pleasure" She returned the smile, then turned and walked out of the office. Dumbledore watched her go, then glanced back at the instruments.

"Maybe the sensitivity needs adjusting" He mused "To detect dark magic, as opposed to just the usual adolescent bursts"

xoxox

When Harry awoke the next morning, he looked around, then smiled.

"Okay. Time to rewrite history" He rubbed his hands together, then pulled out his wand.

xoxox

"Where is that boy?" Vernon snapped "Shouldn't he be down by now?"

"I'll go and...." Petunia started, then trailed off. She blinked a few times, then turned to her husband "Vernon?"

"Pet?"

"Did you just feel something.... strange?" She asked, still looking around.

"As if a loving, warm feeling swept through you, changing your out look on life?" Petunia stared at him, then nodded.

"I think I can explain that" They both turned as Harry came in to the kitchen "You should probably sit down, Aunt Petunia. We have a lot to discuss"  
**_end flashback_**


	3. Two Days In Summer

Harry drew his wand as he heard the familiar sound of a portkey tunnel forming, then lowered it as Luna appeared in front of him.

"You've already taken your wand in hand?" She asked with a wry smile "You ARE an animal"

"Very amusing" He slipped his wand in to his pocket, then gave her a tight hug "But the truth is, while Dumbledore might be mistaken about some things...."

"Just some?"

"Okay - while he might be mistaken about almost everything, his warnings about taking more care do make some sense"

"So you were worried I might be someone else?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise "You have that little faith in my wards, my dear?"

"Lets say I have enough respect for Voldemort not to underestimate him" Harry replied, causing Luna to smile.

"Good answer" She glanced towards the door "Your guardians?"

"They know you're here" He nodded "I think they're waiting up to say hi, if that's okay?"

"I don't see why not" She shrugged "Do they know I'm likely to be here for a while?"

"I did suggest that since I won't be able to visit you all summer, you might take it upon yourself to remedy the situation" He paused "Besides - they both like you - a lot"

"They like me? They really like me?" Luna clasped her hands together and fluttered her eyelids "That's so sweet" She reached out and took his hand "Shall we go and say hi to my future in-laws?"

"I think we shall" Harry grinned, then lead her to the door.

xoxox

**_Little Whinging, August, 1991_**  
"Compulsion wards?" Vernon looked around the house.

"Yes" Harry nodded. He had finished explaining the situation - including his return from the future - and was now answering their questions "It seems that Professor Dumbledore didn't want you and Aunt Petunia to welcome me with open arms" The two Dursleys exchanged glances.

"Is that why...." Petunia started, then trailed off, staring down at the table. Harry paused, then reached out and tilted her head up.

"That's why you stuck me in a cupboard, and why you treated me so badly over the past ten years" He said softly.

"Oh god" Petunia moaned.

"When I first planned my return, I had every intention of punishing all three of you" He continued in the same soft voice, though his eyes had turned hard "I was going to wait until I was done, then I would come back, and make you suffer for every single slight, every single wrong you did me" Petunia and Vernon exchanged worried glances.

"And now?" Vernon asked.

"It wasn't your fault" He said simply "When Aunt Petunia read the letter aloud, it activated the wards, and ensured that neither of you would care for me. But now that I've cancelled the wards....." He paused "All I ask is one favour, and I will consider all your sins forgiven"

"Favour?"

"I'm going to arrange for two occlumency amulets - one for each of you" He held up his hand before they could reply "They will ensure that no one - not Dumbledore, nor any other wizards - can read your mind, and learn what I've told you" He paused "Once I've done that, I want your word you will not tell anyone"

"Even Dudders?"

"Okay - three amulets" Harry grinned "Anyway - the three of you will keep my secret, and when we're out in public, you will continue to behave as normal towards me"

"You mean....."

"As if you don't care for me, and you resent my very existence" Harry nodded "I want Dumbledore to be under the impression that nothing has changed. That you three loath me, that I am new to the world of magic, and that the wards are still in place"

"Why?" Vernon leaned forward "I mean - why not tell him the truth?"

"Because if he thought for one moment I wasn't his willing tool, he would take steps to remedy that" Harry's voice became firm and unyielding "I've had him run my life once before - I won't have it again" He paused, then grinned "So - do we have a deal?"  
_**end flashback**_

xoxox

"Good evening Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon" Luna smiled as she and Harry walked in to the front room.

"Luna" Vernon smiled warmly, and stood up to hug her. Luna returned the hug, then turned to Petunia, and hugged her as well.

"I just wanted to say hi, and to thank you for having me this coming summer" She said, sitting down next to Harry on the sofa.

"It's a pleasure, love" Vernon replied with a grin, settling back in to his seat "So - what are your plans for the holidays?"

"Oh - the usual" Harry took his girlfriend's hand "There are a few Death Eaters we need to take care of, but mostly we'll be hanging out here, learning new spells and planning the final part of phase one of our revenge" He paused, then clicked his fingers "I knew there was something I meant to tell you. There was a battle two nights ago"

"Serious?"

"Voldemort attacked The Ministry" Luna nodded "He's been trying to trick Harry in to getting The Prophecy all year, and apparently got sick of waiting"

"Fudge, Bones and one of the Weasley boys were killed in the fight" Harry continued "In addition, they spent a good long while torturing my beloved Godfather in order to force my hand"

"And since you are just such a hero, I take it you went rushing off to save him?" Petunia asked with a grin.

"Not so much" Harry shook his head "I mean - I thought about it, but then I considered what would happen if Luna and I tried to go up against Lord Voldemort and twelve of his finest" He shrugged "So I left it to the Aurors, and to Dumbledore and his illustrious Order of The Phoenix" Petunia and Vernon watched him for a moment, then Petunia smiled.

"I'm guessing they didn't succeed?"

"His mangled and tortured body was found after the end of the battle" Luna said calmly "Apparently they weren't able to save him"

"Such a pity" Petunia sighed "I remember him from your parents wedding - he seemed like a nice young man"

"Oh - he was" Harry nodded "He loved my father a lot, and I'm sure he loved me too" He paused, then his face went blank "And I'm sure if he hadn't forced me to fight, and to kill, and then faked his own death to ensure I stayed by Dumbledore's side, we could've been very good friends"

xoxox

"Morning Severus" Shacklebolt nodded as Snape apparated in to Privet Drive.

"Kingsley" Severus returned the nod "How is the golden boy this evening?"

"Quiet. He hasn't been out of the house since he got home, and there's been nothing to indicate any danger"

"Excellent" Snape replied "Who's coming next?"

"Hestia will come in six hours, then we're going to move on to the four guard rotation" Kingsley replied, then took a step back "If you encounter any problems....."

"I know what to do" Snape said tiredly, pulling an invisibility cloak around him "Good night, Kingsley"

"Good night, Severus" He nodded, then closed his eyes, and apparated away.

xoxox

"So you think you will be done by the end of the year?" Vernon leaned back in his chair. Harry and Luna had explained the fallout from The Ministry raid, and what their plans were for the coming summer.

"There are only two names left on the list" Luna replied with a smile at Harry "But we can't really deal with them until term starts again - at least not without raising too much suspicion"

"Makes sense" Vernon nodded, then glanced at Petunia "And once you're done, you'll keep your promise?"

"Of course" Harry took Luna's hand "Once Voldemort is dead, I will happily relocate you, Petunia and Dudley to anywhere you chose, and between us, Luna and I will remove any memories you don't wish to keep"

"Thank you" Petunia smiled softly, then glanced at her watch "It's late, and I guess you two have had a long day"

"True" Luna smiled, then turned to Harry "So - you ready to take me to bed, young man?" Harry glanced at his aunt and uncle, who were both smirking.

"By all means" He took her hand and lead her out of the room, pausing to smile as Petunia called after them.

"Don't forget the silencing wards!"

xoxox

The next morning, Luna and Harry came down to breakfast to find a red haired teen-aged girl sat at the table.

"Jimmy!" The girl jumped up and bounded over to Harry, flinging her arms around him. Luna watched in amusement as Harry blushed.

"Something you want to tell me, Jimmy?" Luna raised her eyebrows, still amused.

"Claire, this is my beloved, Luna Eloise Lovegood" Harry extracted himself from Claire's embrace "Luna, this is my cousin's girlfriend..." He glanced at Claire, who nodded "Girlfriend, Miss Claire...." He paused "Do you have a middle name?"

"Jamie" She smirked.

"Seriously?" Luna grinned at Harry.

"Nah - just kidding. It's Mary" Luna burst out laughing.

"I like this one" She said, still grinning.

"Glad you approve" All three turned as Dudley walked in to the kitchen. Claire ran over and gave him a hug, then turned to face the other two "So, Harry - I understand you two had a good year?"

"Pretty much" Harry smiled as Luna walked over and put her arms round him. He glanced at Claire, then turned back to Dudley, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"You can fill me in later" Dudley nodded almost imperceptibly "Claire just popped round for breakfast, since we're going to be going in to London later today"

"Sounds fun" Harry smiled "Doing anything exciting?"

"Maybe a movie" Claire shrugged "Would you two like to come along?"

"Best not" Luna shook her head "But thank you for the offer" Claire glanced between the two of them, then shrugged again.

"If you're sure" She turned to Dudley "Ready to go?"

"Yup" He nodded "Give me a moment?" Claire nodded, stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, then turned and bounded out of the room. Dudley watched her go, then turned back to the two mages "Will it be safe?"

"Well - she could kick you in the nuts if you annoy her" Luna grinned, but then trailed off "That's not what you meant, is it?"

"Mum told me about the attack on the magical government, and that Lord Moldervort is making his move" Dudley said quietly, making sure he wasn't overheard.

"It's true" Harry nodded "The Minister, the head of the police and Uncle Sirius were all killed in the fight, and what remains of the government is pretty much convinced the war is going to get worse before it gets better"

"And you can't do anything?" Dudley asked.

"I'm good, but I'm not that good" Harry grinned, while Luna laughed softly "What's on your mind?"

"Is there the chance he'll attack London? My London?" Dudley glanced at them seriously "Is it possible?"

"I'd like to say no, but honestly I just don't know" Harry shook his head "He's just had a big success, so he might rest on his laurels for a while"

"But on the other hand, he might use that as a stepping stone to launch an all out war" Luna continued.

"Swell" Dudley rolled his eyes. Harry glanced at Luna, who shrugged, then nodded.

"Okay - there is something I can do, but there is a downside" He pulled out his wand, then picked up a mug "Transmus Portus" The mug morphed in to a watch "Put this on"

"Okay" Dudley took the watch and slipped it on to his wrist.

"If there's a Death Eater attack, take Claire's hand and say the words 'these are not the muggles you're looking for'. It will bring you back here instantly"

"Cool" Dudley smiled, then frowned "Won't that mean that...."

"Claire will learn about magic" Luna nodded "But if it's a choice between your lives and the secret..." She shrugged "We'll cross that bridge if we come to it" Dudley paused for a moment, then smiled again.

"Thank you - both of you" He turned and walked to the door "See you later?"

"Of course" Harry replied "Have fun"

"We will" Dudley waved, then bounded out of the room. Harry turned to Luna and grinned "So - what do you think we should do today?"

xoxox

"So - your cousin seems to be pretty happy" Claire took Dudley's hand as they walked down Privet Drive to the bus stop. Dudley nodded, then smirked.

"His young lady friend is staying with us for a few weeks"

"That would put anyone in a good mood" Claire returned the smirk "But I hope you're not going to get any ideas, young man"

"Of course not" Dudley nodded with pompous expression, then broke down in to laughter as Claire merely grinned at him "Seriously - I know that in the past, I wasn't the nicest guy, but I have been trying to make up for it"

"And you have" Claire started, then stopped as the bus arrived. They both got on, and took a seat near the front "In fact, ever since your cousin started at that....." She paused "I want to say 'special school', but that sounds a bit odd"

"It's an Academy in central Scotland" Dudley replied, slipping in to the story Harry had given them five years before "I only call it a Special School when I want to wind him up"

"And.... I want to say Eloise?"

"Luna" Dudley nodded "Eloise is her middle name"

"And Luna goes there too?"

"That's where they met - four years ago" Dudley glanced up, checking the progress of their journey "Apparently it was love at first sight, and they've been together ever since"

"Four years ago....." Claire started, then frowned "That would make them...."

"Harry was twelve, and Luna about eleven and a half" Dudley nodded.

"Wow" She exclaimed quietly "And they're still together?"

"Still together" He nodded.

xoxox

"I think we should break up" Luna's head snapped up as Harry spoke.

"Pardon me?" She stood up, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"We've done pretty well - wiped out most of The Potter Conspiracy and no one knows it was us" He paused and grinned "No one even suspects us"

"So you think we should break up?" She continued to stare at him.

"Here's the thing - while we've had a pretty easy time so far, the war is only going to get worse, and things are going to get a lot harder. So I thought if we break up, it would at least cause some level of distraction"

"You're breaking up with me to cause a DISTRACTION?" Luna's voice finished in a yell, and when Harry looked up at her, her hair was flying around her head.

"Well - yeah. I think if we put on a good enough show, we can misdirect Dumbledore and his cohorts for most of the year" He frowned "Am I missing something, love?" Luna stared at him, wand in hand.

"Are you MISSING SOMETHING?" She raised her wand, then paused, and lowered it "Love?"

"Huh?" He stared at her, still confused.

"You called me love?" She frowned "You're breaking up with me can yet you called me love?"

"What makes you think I'm breaking up with you?" Harry asked, then he paused, and his mouth fell open in shock "You really think I'd break up with you?"

"Well - you said we should break up... then...." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "And I'm an idiot"

"Yes" He nodded with a grin "Yes you are"

"You could be more sympathetic" She sighed, opening her eyes again "I've just seen my life vanish before my eyes!"

"I'm sorry" He bounded over to her and pulled her in to his arms "I didn't think you'd think I was actually....." He sighed "I'm an idiot"

"Yes" She nodded against his chest "Yes you are" He laughed quietly "And we're not doing it"

"Not even for pretend?" He asked in a whisper.

"Not even then" She replied equally quietly "I don't want anyone thinking we're apart - not even for a second" She looked up at him, eyes serious "Promise me"

"I promise" He nodded, staring in to her eyes "Not for a second" He paused "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"How do you get your hair to do that swirly thing?"

xoxox

**_Little Whinging, August 1991_**  
"Boy! Get the door!" Vernon bellowed. Harry smiled as he glanced out the window, then ran downstairs.

"Yes, Uncle" He replied hesitantly. He pulled the door open, and had to bite his own lip to prevent himself from screaming a curse.

Standing opposite him was Professor Minerva McGonagall, smiling warmly.

"Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked politely. For a moment, all he could think of was the look of fake sympathy on her face when he'd been forced in to The Tournament, and his hand itched to grab his wand.

But a moment later, he returned her smile, and nodded.

"My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, and I've been asked by Professor Dumbledore to take you to buy your school supplies"

"Oh" Harry paused "I have to ask my Uncle...." He trailed off hesitantly, pretending to be scared.

"Who is it, boy?" Harry winced, and turned to face his uncle.

"It's a teacher from my school, Uncle Vernon" he replied quietly "She wants to take me to.... She wants to take me to buy my supplies for school" Vernon glared at him for a moment, then looked up at McGonagall.

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want you freaks hanging around my house?" He snapped at the teacher. Harry reminded himself to thank his uncle later, but for now merely continued to stare at the ground.

"Mr Potter needs a wand, and his supplies for school, Mr Dursley. I promise I will have him there and back as soon as possible, and I will not hang around your house any longer than necessary"

"Keep him as long as you want" Vernon snorted "I don't care if you never return him" McGonagall stared at him defiantly for a moment, then turned to Harry.

"Are you ready, Mr Potter?"

"Yes!" Harry grinned, and grabbed his jacket from the hanger and ran out of the front door. McGonagall smiled fondly, then followed him down the path.

xoxox

"So, Mr Potter...."

"Call me Harry" Harry smiled up at the transfiguration teacher.

"That wouldn't be appropriate, Mr Potter" McGonagall replied "I am your teacher after all"

"This doesn't look like a school" Harry gestured to the pub they were stood outside of.

"That is a good point" She paused "Very well - Harry" He grinned "Our grounds keeper tells me that he explained most of the magical world during his visit?"

"Yes, Professor" He nodded.

"Then I should warn you that Hagrid probably underplayed the level of your fame" She glanced at the door "Your scar...." She gestured to his short hairline ".....is well known through throughout our world, and...."

"How?" Harry stared up at her "I mean - from what Professor Hagrid told me, only he, you and this Professor Dumbledore saw me on the night my parents were killed"

"Hagrid is not a Professor - he is just the grounds keeper"

"That doesn't answer my question, Professor" Harry replied calmly, though inside he cursed himself for his slip. Of course Hagrid wasn't a professor yet!

"I don't know, Harry" She shrugged "I can ask Professor Dumbledore if you like?" He paused, then shook his head.

"I suppose it doesn't matter - I was just curious" He turned to the door "So you were saying?"

"It's highly likely you'll be recognized, and, though I am ashamed to say it, most wizards and witches are not known for their patience and restraint" She paused "I can cast a glamour over you, so you won't be mobbed...."

"Would you let me do that through school?" He asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not" She shook her head "The wards at Hogwarts would not permit you to disguise yourself"

"Lie" Harry thought to himself "With Pettigrew, Crouch Junior and Granger, to name a few, doing it, I can't imagine there's any type of disguise the wards would block" He sighed resignedly.

"Then I might as well get it over now" He said decisively.

xoxox

"Bless me, is that Harry Potter?" Harry resisted the urge to flinch as everyone in the pub turned to face him. McGonagall, to his great surprise, actually tried to shield him from most of the attention, but a few people did reach out to shake his hand, or pat him on the head.

"If you'll excuse us, I have to take Mr Potter through to The Alley" McGonagall said, and most of the people backed off. As she quickly escorted Harry through the pub, he caught sight of Quirrell, lurking in the background. The Defence Teacher stared at him for a second, but then McGonagall ushered Harry out of the back door.  
_**end flashback**_

xoxox

"Was that a gunshot?" Claire turned and stared out of the window of the cafe they were in. Dudley paled slightly, then slowly reached out and took her hand.

"It was probably nothing, sweetie" He said, keeping his voice calm. He followed her gaze, then swallowed nervously "Hon?"

"Yes Duds?" She turned, but then they were both distracted as the front of a shop down the street exploded in a burst of bright green light.

"I'm about to do something strange, but you have to trust me - it's nothing to be scared of"

"Okay" She nodded warily.

"These are not the muggles you're looking for" He whispered, then felt a tugging at his stomach as he and Claire were pulled in to an eerie half-light.

xoxox

"Portkey" Harry looked up in surprise, then pulled out his wand. Luna followed suit, and they both pointed their wands at the corner of the room. A moment later, they lowered them again as Dudley and Claire appeared.

"Attack on Regents Street" Dudley said quickly "The front of Hamley's was blown out"

"Magical?" Luna asked, ignoring the confused look on Claire's face.

"Bright green, and far too quiet for normal explosives" Dudley nodded, then, with a quick glance at Claire, turned to Harry "Are your police going to deal with it?"

"They should, then they'll wipe the memories of everyone who saw it" Harry replied, then turned to Claire "So - I guess we've got some explaining to do?"

"Magic?" She asked faintly, and Harry, Luna and Dudley all nodded "It's real?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "But it is kept secret from most of the country, because we're not convinced it would end well if we told everyone" He paused "So either I can modify your memory, so you don't remember the attack, or the portkey Dudley used to bring you back, or I can put you under a mild secrecy spell, and let Dudley explain everything"

"Mild secrecy....." Dudley started, but Luna interrupted.

"It would just mean she wouldn't be able to talk to anyone else about it. Only you, Luna, me and your parents" She said kindly "It won't change anything else, and once you've got used to keeping the secret, we can remove it"

"Did I have one of these?" Dudley asked curiously.

"No" Harry smiled wryly "By the time you got to the point you would tell anyone else, your parents had made it clear what would happen if you did. And obviously neither of them would be saying anything to anyone"

"True" Dudley returned the smile. Harry turned back to Claire.

"It's not that we don't trust you - I've known you since I was this high" He held his hand out "But this is a big secret, and it really does need to be kept"

"There's a whole department of the government dedicated to keeping this secret" Luna continued "And they won't be anywhere near as kind as we are" Claire glanced between the two of them, then took a deep breath.

"Cast your spell" She said firmly. Harry glanced at Dudley, who nodded, then turned back.

"Okay"

xoxox

**_Diagon Alley, August 1991_**  
Harry closed the door of the Madam Malkin's behind him, rolling his eyes. Even knowing he was more on the dark side of the force than the light, he still couldn't stand to spend more than five minutes at a time with Malfoy.

He looked down the street, and took a deep breath. While seeing Petunia, Vernon and Dudley again had been a test, and having to face McGonagall was nearly a curse, his hardest challenge yet was walking up The Alley towards him. And, after being face to face with Malfoy only moments before, he wasn't sure he could talk to Hermione Granger without physically ripping her head off.

"I guess we're about to find out" He said to himself, as Hermione caught sight of him, then caught sight of his trademark scar, and her eyes seemed to light up.  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"Wow" Claire let out a gasp of exclamation "All of this is real?" She glanced at Harry, who had been listening to Dudley's explanation "He's not taking the piss?"

"Nope" Harry grinned "Magic, unicorns, dragons - all real" Claire paused, digesting the information for a moment, then frowned.

"So what about today?" She asked hesitantly.

"Like most things, magic has the potential for good and evil" Luna said "And there is a group of mages, lead by a complete whack-job of a man, who think they should rule the magical community" She paused "And like most who mix politics and violence, they are intent on targeting those who can't fight back"

"The non-magical community?" Claire asked, and both Harry and Luna nodded.

"The attack today was just to provoke our government - the magical government - into acting" Harry continued "If you want to know more about the war, and the danger it entails, we can tell you, but honestly - I think you'd be better off waiting for a few days"

"He's right" Dudley took Claire's hand "You've learned a lot in the last hour, and I think you should think it over before you get any more shiny new knowledge"

"Okay" Claire nodded and she and Dudley stood up. She pulled him towards the door, then stopped and turned back "What about my parents?"

"You can't tell them" Harry said quickly.

"I know" She nodded "But what if the...."

"Death Eaters" Luna supplied.

"....come here?" Luna turned to Harry, who furrowed his brow thoughtfully.

"It's unlikely it will happen tonight, but if you can give me until the end of tomorrow, I can put some basic wards up" Claire smiled "They won't be much - I am not supposed to do magic out of school, and warding a whole house is not inconsiderable, but between us Lu and I should be able to protect your family"

"Thank you Jimmy" She let go of Dudley's hand, bounded over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then turned and did the same to Luna. Then she bounded back to Dudley, and pulled him out of the room. Luna smiled, then turned to her boyfriend.

"You know, aside from the murders and the pretending to be a Dark Lord, you are a pretty nice guy"

"I actually do know that" Harry returned the grin she gave him "But now, to business"

"To business" Luna mimed holding up a glass, and Harry smirked.

"You know what I mean. Earlier this year, Sidious warned Voldemort what would happen if he attacked the muggles. And since Voldemort has clearly ignored this warning, I think Sidious and his wacky sidekick...."

"Beautiful yet deadly assistant" Luna glared at him.

".... should do something about this blatant violation"

"And what does 'Sidious' have in mind?" Luna asked. Harry looked at her, and merely smiled.


	4. Crime And Retribution

**_Diagon Alley, August 1991_**  
"Are you Harry Potter?" Hermione asked as Harry walked up to her.

"Yes" Harry bit his lip, trying to turn his feelings of utter rage in to a look of shyness. Judging from the look on her face, he seemed to be doing it right.

"Hi - I'm Hermione Jane Granger" She held out her hand, and Harry shook it "I'm starting this year, and.... well - I've read all about you"

"I'm sure you have" He smiled shyly at her "There seems to be a lot of books written about me, though I don't know why"

"Because you are Harry Potter! You are The Boy Who Lived!" She realised her voice was carrying, and lowered it again "Sorry - but you defeated You Know Who...."

"Voldem...."

"Don't say his name" She looked around, and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Sorry" He paused, then glanced down the street "Sorry - I've got to go. Professor McGonagall brought me, and I am...."

"Minerva McGonagall?" Hermione's voice went up two octaves "You know her? She's here?"

"Just over there" Harry looked at her curiously "Would you like to meet her?" He watched as that excited look came in to her eyes, but then she shook her head.

"I don't want to bother her" She continued shyly "I'll let you get back, and see you in September" With that, she turned and bolted down the street. Harry watched her, and sighed as she met up with a group of red-heads.

"Death is too good for her" He growled quietly "And I know just how to do it" He felt McGonagall walk up behind him, and turned to face her.

"Having fun, Mr.... Harry?" She asked with a smile.

"Well - there was a boy in the robe shop that I didn't like" He shivered "He seemed a little mean"

"What did he look like?"

"About my heigh. Bright silver hair. Slight sneer...."

"Draco Malfoy" McGonagall sighed "His parents are have certain.... views and since he grew up with them, he probably thinks he has those views as well" She paused "I saw a young girl...."

"Oh - Himoninny Gringo" He said, then frowned "That's probably not right"

"Hermione Granger?"

"That sounds more like it" Harry nodded with a grin "She seems nice enough, if a little over enthusiastic about me" He sighed internally as McGonagall's eyes lit up.

"Well - it's nice to know you're making friends" The Professor nodded, then glanced at the large clock at the end of the street "It's time to go. Do you have everything?"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"What are you thinking of, love of my heart?" Luna asked. They'd spent the previous two days surreptitiously warding Claire Bonnie's house, and it was now as protected as Harry's was - though it lacked wards to prevent magic being detected, since none of Claire's family were likely to be casting spells any time soon.

"I was just thinking back to my first meeting with Hermione" Harry said, a slight frown crossing his face "I just wanted to rip her head off, right there and then"

"With your bare hands?" Luna smiled appreciatively "I would pay good money to see that" Harry returned the smile.

"If it helps, the troll more or less did my job for me" She laughed.

"That does make me feel better" She paused "So - how do you want to do this?"

"Lucius and Narcissa should be attending the annual Greengrass Ball tomorrow night" Harry replied "The wards around Greengrass Manor will no doubt have been improved, given the current situation, but I think we can probably get through them"

"And you don't want to kill the rest?" Luna tilted her head to one side.

"Not just yet" He shook his head "This is just an object lesson in the use of power, and what happens when you disobey me" He grinned "Not you, sweetheart"

"I gathered"

"But if I get rid of Voldemort now, or even if I gut his inner circle, then the war will end a lot more quickly, and that won't give us time to do what we have to do" He smiled as she nodded "So - tomorrow night, we go to Greengrass Manor, and deal with Lucius and Narcissa, but leave everyone else alone"

"Agreed" She nodded again "So - tell me more about the troll"

"You know this story already, sweetie" He grinned.

"I know" She returned the grin "But I never get tired of it"

"Okay, okay" He held his hands up "It all started on the platform....."

xoxox

**_Platform 9 3/4, September 1st, 1991_**  
"Harry!" Hermione waved as Harry walked through the portal to Platform 9 3/4, then walked up the platform towards him. Harry glanced around, and wondered where Ron and Ginny were.

"Miss Granger" He nodded politely.

"Didn't your Aunt and Uncle drop you off?" She glanced past him, but he shook his head.

"They're not big fans of mine" He said quietly, then looked towards the train "Magical train?"

"Yes!" Hermione replied, then, while they walked down the platform, she launched in to a history of The Hogwarts' Express.

_"Why is this relevant again?" Luna asked._

_"I'll get to it in a second" Harry grinned._

"Is Harry Potter in here?" Harry and Hermione looked up as Ron opened the door to the compartment open.

"Hello" Harry smiled "This is my friend Hermione" Ron glanced at the girl, then turned back to Harry.

"I'm Ron. Mind if I join you? The rest of the train is full up" Harry gestured to the seat opposite.

_"Is this the relevant part?"_

_"Ron pretty much ignored her, and the one time they talked, he made a disparaging comment about know-it-all muggleborns" Harry sighed "They spent the rest of the trip trying to make friends with me" He paused "Then came the sorting"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione pulled The Sorting Hat off her head, and bounded over to the table on the far left. Harry applauded politely, then looked up to the staff table. Nearly every Professor was smiling, and Dumbledore looked like his face would split in two.

A few minutes later, Sally-Anne Perks was sorted in to Ravenclaw, and Harry took a deep breath.

"HARRY POTTER" Everyone in The Hall turned round to stare at him, while Dumbledore leaned forward, looking intent.

_"Let me guess - you whipped out your wand and went on a mass killing spree?"_

_"You have no idea how close I was"_

"Good lord!" Harry heard the voice of The Hat in his head, and almost burst out laughing.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry rolled his eyes "Luna warned me you'd get past my shields"

"You...." The Hat trailed off "You would really do that?"

"He screwed over my entire life, and nearly every person I knew and loved helped him do it for their own gain" Harry snarled in his mind "And that includes you, you useless piece of felt"

"What did I do?" The Hat asked, but before Harry could respond, it continued "Okay, okay - I know what I did"

"You informed on me, you put a Slytherin in Gryffindor and you blinded the wards of the school to prevent everything Dumbledore did from being known to The Ministry" He paused "As if they didn't know already" He smiled as he felt The Hat squirm in his mind.

"What do you want me to do?" It asked after a moment.

"Whatever you want" Harry let a feral grin cross his mind "The moment you put me on, I cast a spell on you. If you tell Dumbledore anything you learned, if you put someone in the wrong house because He asked you to or if you do anything to hurt me, then you will regret it"

"No... that's not possible" The Hat argued "You can't override The Founders' magic"

"Maybe I'm bluffing to stop you doing Dumbledore's will" Harry replied, and let a glimmer of doubt cross his mind "Are you willing to take the risk?" When The Hat didn't reply, he grinned again "Now put me in Gryffindor, like a good little Hat, and I will let you get back to your life"

_"I take it you weren't bluffing?" _

_"Not so much" Harry grinned "Of course - I didn't see the next part, but from what I hear - it was a sight worth seeing"_

Dumbledore reached up and took The Sorting Hat down from the shelf, and placed it on his desk. The four Heads of House were sat opposite him, and they'd been discussing Harry's sorting. Flitwick had just asked why it had taken so long.

"I had been wondering that" Dumbledore replied, then turned to The Hat "I was wondering if you could give us some insight?" For a few minutes, The Hat stayed silent, then it opened its mouth.

"It's like this....." It started, but then - to the great surprise of all five teachers present - it let out a scream of pain, then exploded, sending bits of felt and fabric all over the office.

All five teachers ducked out of the way, and - after the explosion had died down - they peered at the top of the desk. Only The Hat's brim remained, lying forlornly in a little heap. Dumbledore stared at it for a few seconds, then looked up at the four Head's of House.

"Well - that's not something you see every day"

_Luna let out a burst of laughter, causing Harry to grin._

_"The start of term proceeded much the same way as before. Snape and Dumbledore both tried to read my mind - and seemed quite upset when they failed - while Ron and Hermione kept up their bickering" He sighed "If I hadn't seen it before, I would've been completely convinced. But - knowing what I know - I am ashamed to have believed it even once" Luna walked over and hugged him._

_"At least it had a happy ending this time" She whispered softly, and he laughed._

_"True" He looked up at her "Because Halloween rolled around, and just like clockwork, a troll came to Hogwarts"_

"Where's Hermione?" Harry looked around, concern etched on his face. Ron shrugged.

"I think she's in the girls' bathroom"

"After what you said" Harry said, a hint of nastiness in his voice.

"Well - how was I supposed to know she'd take it personally?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"We've got to warn her - that troll is going down towards the dungeons" Harry started jogging, and Ron quickly followed after him.

xoxox

Hermione stared up as the troll as it lumbered in to the bathroom, and wondered when Ronald would show up.

When Dumbledore had first explained his plan - to ensure Harry Potter would be on the side of light - Hermione had instantly seen the sense in it, and had been exceedingly proud to be a part of it.

But right now - staring up at her impending death - she was starting to wonder if Dumbledore had entirely thought this through.

A moment later, however, she relaxed as she heard two sets of footsteps running down towards her.

"HEEEEEEEEELP!" She screamed "IT'S IN HERE!" She stared past the troll to see Harry and Ron burst in, then her eyes went wide as Harry pulled out his wand and fired a stunning spell.... at Ron.

_"It wasn't enough that she die a horrible, bloody death - I wanted her to know that I was the one killing her"_

Ron collapsed in a heap, then Harry turned back and stared at Hermione.

"Harry - help me!" She screamed again, as the troll shuffled forward.

"I don't think I will" He replied in a surprisingly calm voice "I know about The Potter Conspiracy, Granger, and while being duped by an interfering old man isn't a crime, it does - in this case - carry the death penalty" He took a step back, then cast a large shield between him and the troll. A second later, he cast another spell, directly at Hermione.

"What... what was that?" She asked, then stared up at the troll looked down at her, and started lumbering forward even faster.

"Male pixie scent" Harry conjured a chair and sat down "Which just happens to be a troll's favourite food"

"PROTEGO!" Hermione held her wand up, but the troll reached out and took her arm and pulled her in to the air.

"If it makes you feel better, you won't be the last to die" Harry stared up at her, face blank. He glanced at Ron "Your future husband will perish, as will most of his family" He paused to let her scream as the troll pulled her leg off and ate it "Just like Santa, I've made a list and checked it twice" He paused, then grinned darkly "And trust me - you don't want to be on my naughty list"

"I'm sorry" She moaned "I'll do anything...."

"Anything?" He asked as her left arm was ripped off.

"Anyth...." She started, but before she could complete the word, the troll reached down and crushed her head. A second later, her entire body vanished into its mouth.  
_**end flashback**_

xoxox

"You pretty much know the rest" Harry continued "I made it look like I'd been in a fight, and when the cavalry eventually arrived, I explained that I had accidentally stunned Ron when I tripped, and that though I tried to save Hermione, I wasn't able to stop the troll before it ate her"

"And I'm sure they ate it up, if you'll excuse the phrase" Luna smirked.

"They were all full of sympathy and pity for the trauma I'd suffered, and I was pretty much treated as a hero for even attempting it" He sighed, then paused "You know - I can't believe that, aside from Quirrell, I killed one person in my first year - what was I thinking?"

"Well - you made up for in my first year" She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead "And you can make up for it tomorrow" He looked up at her and smiled.

"You always know just what to say!" He jumped to his feet "So - what would you like to do today?"

xoxox

"Have you finished the report?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked as his newest Auror came in to his office.

"Yes, boss" Lucinda Doyle nodded "It looks like a typical Death Eater attack" She paused, hesitating.

"But...."

"The only thing that showed up as a single use of a portkey in a cafe down the street" She paused "It was unregistered, and untraceable"

"Do you think it was someone involved in the attack?" Kingsley leaned forward, looking intently at her.

"That is a possibility, but I would say it is more likely that someone used it to escape - that they knew what the attack meant, and didn't want to get involved" She replied "That doesn't excuse the unregistered part, but it would explain the rest"

"Hmmm" Kingsley nodded "That's mentioned in the report?" Lucy nodded "I'll get someone to look in to it, but if that's the only thing....."

"Yes boss" She smiled, then put the folder down on his desk "Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you" He dismissed her, then glanced at the folder. Set next to a full blown attack on a children's toy store, one unregistered portkey was nothing to worry about, and yet it did match a strange pattern that seemed to have developed over the past year or so.

"But" He reflected "Ever since Voldemort's return, things had been so strange.... what's one more?"

xoxox

Lucinda Doyle walked away from the Director's office, thinking over what she'd told him. The idea that someone was producing unregistered portkeys was quite disturbing, especially with Voldemort on the move. Despite Director Shacklebolt's apparent disinterest, she decided to look in to it.

"Or maybe I'll tell Harry" She smiled at the idea. Ever since he'd saved her life on the night Voldemort returned, they'd kept in touch and been on fairly friendly terms "Maybe he can help"

xoxox

"Lucy Doyle?" Luna looked up in surprise as Harry read out the letter.

"That's Auror Lucinda Doyle to you" Harry replied with a smirk "It seems that during the attack on Hamley's, there was a record of an unregistered portkey being used. The newly minted DDMLE has asked her to look in to it" He stopped as Luna burst out laughing.

"I'm guessing your not going to tell her?" She asked after she'd got herself under control.

"I think I'll leave her in the dark for the moment" He smiled "It's nice having some friends in The Ministry"

"Do you think she'll support you when we take power?"

"I'm hoping" He nodded, then glanced at his watch "It's time"

"Really?" She grinned as he nodded "Excellent" She walked over to the wardrobe and flung it open, revealing two jet black robes. She turned back, and bowed deeply "My Lord" He stood up slowly, then returned the bow.

"My Lady" He waved his hand, and the first robe flew out of the cupboard and over his head. As he raised the hood, Luna followed suit until they were both covered, their identities hidden by the spells woven in to the robes.

"Shall we?" Luna's voice came out as a menacing whisper.

"We shall" Harry's voice was deep and terrifying. He reached out and took her hand, and a moment later, they vanished.

xoxox

"Must you leave?" Leanna Greengrass took her husband's hand as they and The Malfoy's walked to the ward boundaries of Greengrass Manor.

"I'm afraid The Dark Lord has requested my presence early tomorrow" Lucius replied "Following the last attack on Muggle London, Our Lord believes our next show of force should be against Hogsmeade"

"While the students are absent?" Franklin raised his eyebrows curiously.

"The Dark Lord believes that if we merely destroy some shops, rather than killing children, we might be able to engender more support amongst the rabble" Narcissa replied with a slight smile. Franklin tilted his head to one side.

"Very well...... can you hear that?" The four Death Eaters looked around, then Narcissa screamed as a giant shape started forming in the sky. A few seconds later, two figures appeared ten meters away from them.

"LUCIUS MALFOY! NARCISSA MALFOY!" A deep male voice echoed through the sky. All four Death Eaters drew their wands, then felt them summoned away an instant later.

"YOUR PATHETIC MASTER WAS WARNED WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF HE OPPOSED MY WILL. NOW YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE FOR HIS INABILITY TO FOLLOW ORDERS"

"LORD VOLDEMORT FOLLOWS NO ONE!" Lucius bellowed, striding forward.

"No!" Narcissa let out a slight moan, then ran after her husband.

"There you're wrong" After the loud reverberation of the male voice, the woman's voice was almost silent, and yet it pierced the night just as easily.

"Who are you?" Lucius stopped a few feet short of them "Who are you that dares to stand up to the greatest wizard of all time?"

"My name" Harry took a step forward "Is Lord Sidious. Remember that name, because it spells your death. REDUCTO!"

Narcissa screamed as her husband's head exploded in a shower of blood. She ran forward, only to die as Sidious' companion severed her head with a simple sweep of a scythe, conjured out of nowhere.

Franklin and Leanna stared in disbelief, then both took a step back as the two dark figures walked towards them.

"You will tell your Lord what you've seen tonight" The robed woman hissed "And tell him the next lesson will not be so merciful" The two figures turned and walked slowly in to the night, while overhead the shape coalesced in to a giant wolf head, with blood dripping from its teeth.

The two Greengrasses exchanged glances, then turned and bolted in to The Manor as fast as they could.

xoxox

"Director - there has been another report of an attack!"

xoxox

"My Lord - we were attacked"

xoxox

"Headmaster - there's been an attack"

xoxox

Harry and Luna appeared in his bedroom, still clad in robes.

"Where've you been?" Dudley asked, looking up from a book he was reading. A moment later, he found himself staring at two wands and a scythe "Never mind - I don't need to know" They both flipped their hoods back, and grinned as they lowered their weapons.

"Sorry Duds" Harry smiled as he pulled his robe off "We went to deal with the people who attacked the store yesterday, and weren't expecting you when we came back" He glanced at Luna as she put the robes and scythe back in to the cupboard, and waved her hand so they vanished.

"So I gathered" Dudley was still looking a tad distracted "Did you get them?"

"More or less" Luna shrugged "We've still got two more on the list of twenty three, and until we've dealt with them, we can't wipe Voldemort off the face of the Earth"

"Why?" Dudley frowned "I mean - wouldn't it be easier to deal with those who betrayed you without the problem of a rampaging Dark Lord running around?"

"Normally, yes" Harry nodded "But our plan is to have Voldemort kill the last two names on the list" Dudley stared at him for a moment, then a smile spread across his face.

"Every time I think I've worked you out....." He started, then shrugged "Sometimes.... well most of the time, you scare the crap out of me, but I have to say - it is an honour to know you"

"Thank you" Harry blushed faintly, then smiled "How's Claire doing?"

xoxox

"Director" Rufus Scrimgeour stood up as Kingsley walked in to his office "I understand you have something to report?"

"Yes, Minister" Kingsley nodded, glancing at the folder "Last night, there was an attack outside Greengrass Manor in Devon. We were first alerted by reports from the Muggle Liaison office, citing a giant image of a wolf head in the sky"

"A wolf head?"

"Dripping blood from its fangs" Kingsley continued, and Rufus sighed.

"Him"

"We believe so" Kingsley nodded "We sent a team out to investigate, and found the bodies of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy lying about twenty meters from the outer wards" He glanced at the folder "Lucius' head was missing, but all the evidence suggests it was blown apart using a blasting curse"

"And Mrs Malfoy?"

"Decapitated, most likely with a bladed weapon of some type"

"Oh dear" The Minister leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. After a minute, he looked at Kingsley again "What did Mr And Mrs Greengrass say about this?"

"They say they don't know anything" The DDMLE shrugged "There was the annual Greengrass Ball, at which The Malfoys were guest, but Franklin Greengrass said that both Lucius and Narcissa left around midnight, and that he and his wife had returned to their party before the image appeared in the sky"

"And there's nothing to suggest they're lying?"

"Well - they're suspected Death Eaters, and I wouldn't trust either of them as far as I could throw them, but technically and legally the deaths occurred outside the boundaries of their property, so there's nothing we can do to force the issue" He held the folder out.

"Anything else I should know before the press get involved?"

"There was one minor aberration in the attack on Muggle London that we haven't been able to explain" Kingsley said reluctantly "But Auror Doyle is looking in to it, and I don't think the press know about it"

"Please elaborate"

"During the attack, a portkey was used at the cafe up the road. None of the Muggles remember seeing anything - they were all staring at the explosion"

"So someone used a portkey" Rufus shrugged "A little irresponsible, but as long as no one noticed...."

"It was unregistered and unauthorized - the signature wasn't in our records"

"Oh" Rufus frowned "Has Auror....."

"Doyle, sir"

"Has she found anything?"

"She's still working on it, Minister - she is going to talk to one of her sources tomorrow"

"She has sources?" Rufus raised his eyebrows in surprise "I thought she only joined us a month ago?"

"She did" Kingsley shrugged "But after the events of The Tournament, she made a lot of friends. I'm guessing it's one of them"

"You don't know?"

"I don't pry all that much" He replied with a smile "Sometimes my Auror's sources are..... not what you would call respectable. If they thought that The DDMLE, or worse The Minister, might learn of them....."

"I get the idea" Rufus nodded "Okay - keep me informed about the portkey thing, but you're right - it's probably nothing to worry about" He smiled "Go home - get some sleep. I suspect things are only going to get worse from here on in"

"Yes, sir"

xoxox

Harry opened his eyes, then stretched out his arm. When it encountered empty space, he rolled over and frowned.

"Honey? You awake?" He blinked a few times, then sat up and glanced over to the desk, where Luna was sat, draped in a thin gown.

"Yeah" He moved the covers back and walked over to her, planting a kiss on the back of her neck "Something wrong?"

"There was another letter this morning...."

"What time is it?"

"About half ten - you slept a long while" She smiled "But then again, you did expend a lot of energy after we got back" She let out a small laugh as Harry blushed "Oh my - the Feared Dark Lord Sidious blushing like a school girl"

"I hate you"

"I know" She continued to grin "Anyway - Lucy said she'd like to talk to you about the portkey, see if you've got any ideas"

"Okay" Harry nodded "We're meeting in the park?" Luna returned the nod.

"And I'm guessing I can't come?" This time Harry nodded reluctantly "I'll use the time to catch up on my revision"

"I know it's annoying, but my protectors will be watching...." He stopped as she held up her hand "I know - you know all this. Sorry" He smiled "So - what should we tell Lucy?"

xoxox

"I'm just going for a walk in the park" Harry said as he walked out of the front door to Number 4 "I'm meeting a friend from school. Feel free to come with me" Hidden under invisibility cloaks, Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance exchanged glances, then Emmeline stood up and followed him, while Hestia adjusted her position so she could cover the front gate.

Emmeline followed Harry until he came to the park, then gasped in surprise.

xoxox

"Brilliant guard you've got there" Lucinda rolled her eyes.

"To be fair, she isn't a properly trained Auror" Harry grinned back "And over the past few years, The Order has lost most of its best and brightest" He shrugged "Maybe they're having trouble getting good help"

"I'll mention it to Director Shacklebolt" Lucinda smirked "But aside from Dumbledore's little playgroup, I came here for another reason" She held out a sheaf of parchments "These are all the reports we have on the attack, including the rogue portkey" Harry took them, and glanced through them.

"Dumbledore hasn't told me any of this" He sighed "Sometimes I wonder if he is keeping me in the dark for a reason, or if he just thinks 'out of sight, out of mind'"

"I can ask The Director to talk to him - he's still a member of The Order as far as I know" Lucy offered, but Harry shook his head.

"I don't want to bother him - if the war is picking up, he'll have other things on his mind"

"You're a very forgiving person - far more than I would be in your position"

"I know" Harry shrugged, then looked at the parchments again "The only people I can think that would need to be in the area of the attack are either Order agents, who would want to report back to Dumbledore, or Death Eaters, who were watching the area for Aurors or Order members" He looked up at Lucy, who was nodding "But I guess you've already thought of that"

"Pretty much" Lucy sighed "Not to worry - I'm sure we'll find out the cause eventually" She realised Harry was frowning slightly "Harry?"

"Setting aside the Death Eater thing, are you sure it's not The Order?"

"Why would they need unregistered and untraceable portkeys?" Lucy frowned as well "Minister Scrimgeour and Headmaster Dumbledore seem to be working together in the war"

"True" Harry nodded "But I would've thought Snape would have to have one - otherwise Voldemort might wonder why one of his Death Eaters was carrying a Ministry-approved portkey" He paused "So if Dumbledore is providing unauthorized potkeys to him...."

"Why not others?" Lucy mused, then nodded "I will bring to the Director...."

"Who is a subordinate of Dumbledore"

"..... I know it's not perfect, but he is still my boss, and I can't go round him" Lucy sighed "Not without absolute proof that he is doing something wrong"

"I suppose" Harry shrugged, then glanced at his watch "I know it's been short, but I should be getting back. The wards and protections don't really extend this far, and the longer I am out...."

"I understand" She stood up, then leaned over and hugged him "Take care of yourself, little boy"

"Yes, snooty wench" They exchanged a grin "Seriously - things are going to get worse before they get better, and I wouldn't want you hurt"

"Not after all that effort you went to to save me" She kissed his cheek "Say hi to Luna for me when you see her next"

"I will" He watched her walk away, then apparate out of the park, then turned back to where Emmeline was waiting.

"Shall we go back? Or do you want to watch me play on the swings some more?" Without waiting for an answer, he strode back towards his house.


	5. Love At First Sight (More Or Less)

The rest of the summer passed quickly, and before they realised it, Harry and Luna found themselves preparing for the yearly Back To School trip to Diagon Alley.

"You're not going?" Luna asked as she packed her bag up.

"I've had a better idea" He smiled. She raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Do tell"

"Not this time, love of my life" He shook his head with a fond smile. When she pouted, he smiled "Trust me - you'll enjoy it more if you don't know in advance" She continued to pout at him "No - I'm not telling you. I don't care what you do..... I don't care if you remove your top.... or your skirt..... or your knic..... Okay - okay - I give"

"I thought you might" She beamed at him "So - tell me"

"NOW?" He looked her up and down "You don't think we could find something else more fun to do?" She glanced down at herself, then looked up again with an evil grin and shook her head "Well - okay" He shrugged "If that's what you want" He sat down on his desk "Did your Dad ever teach you about the boy who cried wolf?" She tilted her head to one side "What?"

"You're really not going to molest me?" She asked innocently "I'm sitting here, wearing nothing but a smile, and you're actually going to explain your plan" She shrugged "Sometimes I wonder what I see in you"

"I think you know what you see in me" He grinned as he jumped forward, landing on top of her and pushing her down to the bed "It's what you saw in me the first time we met"

xoxox

**_Platform 9 3/4, September 1992_**  
"Harry - this is my sister, Ginny" Ron smiled as Harry nodded to the younger of the two Weasleys.

"It's nice to meet you" Harry said politely, idly wondering if he could trip, push her off the platform and claim it was an accident.

"You too" Ginny smiled at her brother "Ron's been telling me all about you - about saving the stone and stopping You-Know-Who..."

"Do you mean Lord Voldemort?" All three span round, and Harry's face lit up in a smile. Luna stared at him for a second, then continued "You're Harry Potter"

"Yes" He nodded, still smiling "Yes I am. And who might you be?"

"Oh - she's no one" Ron said dismissively, then unconsciously took a step back as Harry turned to frown at him.

"Remember your last careless comment, Ronald? Remember what happened to Hermione?"

"Sorry" Ron apologised, holding his hands up "This is Luna Lovegood, one of our neighbours"

"Miss Lovegood" Harry reached up and tipped his imaginary hat, causing Luna to blush slightly, while both Weasleys frowned at him.

"We should get a compartment" Ron said, turning to walk down the platform. Harry nodded, then turned back to Luna.

"Do you want to join us?" He asked hopefully, resisting the urge to laugh as Ron and Ginny both glared at him.

"Really?" Luna's face lit up, then glanced past him "Do you think they'll mind?" Harry followed her gaze, then leaned forward until his mouth was right next to her ear.

"I don't really care" He whispered almost silently "I've never met this girl before, and Ron's kind of a prat" Luna giggled, then nodded. Harry leaned back and raised his voice again "Excellent" He turned and beamed at the two red-heads "You two don't mind, do you?"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"So - what's your plan?" Luna asked, bending over to pick up her skirt. When Harry didn't reply, she turned back to find him staring at her bottom "Because I was thinking we could cast a mass imperius curse and get every single student to storm The Ministry and kill anyone they find"

"Fine, fine"

"And then we'll set the dementors loose in Hogsmeade to eat all the little children"

"Sounds wonderful"

"And of course we can make Dumbledore part of the threesome I am planning tonight...." She trailed off as she realised he was now glaring at her "A step too far, huh?"

"If I wasn't exceedingly skilled in managing my mind, I think I would be forced to punish you for that image" He smirked at her "And no - we're not going to feed little children to dementors, nor are we going to start a massacre in The Ministry with an army of students"

"You were listening?" She slipped her skirt back on, then sighed "I thought the beauty of my booty had entirely distracted you"

"I'm very hard....."

"Even after that?"

"....to distract" He grinned, then glanced under the duvet on the bed, then looked back up at her "Anyway - my reason for missing Back To School day tomorrow is so I can play Sidious for a while"

"And you don't want your sexy yet scary sidekick?"

"Not this time" He shook his head "I know it's unlikely, but if we are both missing, and Sidious and Susan make an appearance, someone might work it out" She looked at him sceptically "As I said - unlikely, but you never know"

"What are you going to attack?"

"The Alley" He said with a grin "But I'm only going to conjure the Big Bad Wolf. This will hopefully put The Ministry on alert, and when nothing happens, will make them relax a little" He smiled "I figure if I keep doing this maybe once a week for the next two months, they'll start to relax and not take the mark so seriously"

"And then when you do launch an attack, it will take them completely by surprise and scare the crap out of them" Luna grinned "To answer a previous question, my dad did tell me about the boy who cried wolf, although I don't think he understood it"

"Why?"

"He seemed to think the point of the story was that if you lie over and over again, people will stop believing whatever you say"

"And what do you think the point is?"

"That if you're going to tell lies, you should never tell the same one twice"

xoxox

**_Hogwarts Express, September 1992_**  
"So your father runs a newspaper?"

Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes, then Ron stood up.

"I'm going to find Fred and George" He sighed "See what they're up to"

"I'll come with you" Ginny stood up, glaring at Luna, who merely smiled back.

"Bye, bye" The blonde girl waved "See you later"

"Right" Ginny sniffed, then followed Ron out of the compartment. Luna watched them go, then turned back to Harry.

"My word, I thought they'd never leave" She rolled her eyes, then pulled out her wand "Do you mind...." Harry shook his head, eyes wide with surprise and confusion. Luna cast a few silencing and privacy spells, then turned the windows of the compartment jet-black and locked the door. Finally, she turned back to Harry, who was still staring at her with wide eyes "So - I guess I have some explaining to do"

"Maybe a little" He glanced at the door to the compartment, which - if he had understood all the spells she'd cast on it - would take an army of mages to get through "Where did you learn all those?"

"My mum and dad taught me" Luna replied simply "Dad's been running the newspaper for nearly twenty years, and sometimes he makes people annoyed" She paused "And mum - she taught me how to read people, and how to learn to tell the difference between what you see, and what you know"

"I'm sorry I didn't get to meet her" Harry said softly, then looked up curiously as Luna laughed quietly "What?"

"Ron thinks I am nobody, and I can't imagine the Dursleys have ever met me, so how...."

"How do I know your mother died in a spell-crafting accident?" Harry slapped his hand to his head "Why is it I can never think straight around you? You'd think I'd learn, but no - apparently not" He sighed "So - how much do you know?" She stared at him intently for a few minutes, then smiled.

"That you are not as helpless as you seem, that you're already on your path, and that I should build my house of straw" She watched as he smiled.

"She told me you'd have some idea. I guess I owe her an apology" He reached in to his robes and pulled out a letter "Before I give you this, she made me promise I would give you the choice"

"Choice?"

"As you guessed...." He paused as she frowned at his choice of words "As you said, I am already on my path. And if you choose to join me, I will welcome you with a smile on my face and a song in my heart. But I won't force you either way, and if you decide you won't want to get involved, I won't hold it against you, and I will do my best to protect you from all that's coming"

"That doesn't sound ominous at all" Luna smirked "But to save you explaining, I will join you with a song and a smile, so hand it over" Harry nodded and gave her the letter.

As she opened it up and skimmed through it, he thought back to the last conversation he'd had with Luna before he'd returned from the future - the night she'd given him the letter.

_"So - you're really going back?" Luna asked._

_"Pretty much" Harry replied, then glanced at the body on the floor, then looked up at her again "Are you sure you can't...."_

_"No" She sighed sadly "If we try taking two people back, the spell could become unstable, and we could end up anywhere" She saw the look on his face, then added "And not necessarily together"_

_"Drat" He snapped his fingers in disappointment "Well then - I guess I'll go on my own" He sighed "I'm going to miss you, love"_

_"I'll be there" She smiled "And if you give me this...." She reached in to her robes and pulled out a letter ".... then hopefully I should be able to help you out a little" He reached out to take it, then pulled his hand back, causing her to look at him in confusion "What's wrong?"_

_"You really want to get your younger self involved in.... this?" He gestured to the body, then to the two bodies in the next room, and one in the kitchen "I mean - quite aside from the fact I plan to murder 23 people in the bloodiest and cruellest ways I can devise, there is the fact I will be 23 and you will be 11"_

_"So?" She stared at him, not understanding what he meant._

_"You don't think that's a bit.... wrong?" He blushed bright red, causing Luna to giggle._

_"Are you going to try and jump me the first time we meet?"_

_"NO!"_

_"And are you going to try to manipulate me in to having sex before I'm ready?"_

_"Of course not!"_

_"So what's your problem?" She smiled as confusion filled his face "You are a good and decent man, Mr Potter" He smiled, glancing in turn at each of the bodies of the four people they'd just killed "I mean where it counts" She smiled softly "You will look after me, protect me and ensure I am loved. And then, when we're both ready, we can move on to the next step. I have no qualms about putting my past-self's future life in your hands" She held the letter out again, and this time he took it._

Luna finished reading the letter, then looked up to see him gazing down at her.

"So you've come back from the year 2003 to have your bloody revenge on all those who made your life perfect?" She asked, one eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"More or less"

"And my future self says I should help you, because you are a good and decent man"

"Yup"

"What do you think?"

"I know that I always liked the other you - if The Master hadn't been dead set on driving us apart maybe something could've happened, and in the year or so it took me to confirm everything Severus had written, I fell madly and passionately in love with you"

"And how do you know I wasn't part of this.... this Potter Conspiracy as Luna calls it?"

"Because I am very good at what I do, and very few people can lie to me for long" He stared down at her "Besides, you are a good and decent woman, Miss Lovegood" She blushed at his words, then glanced back at the letter.

"Have you read this?"

"No" He shook his head "It was addressed to you" She grinned, then started reading out loud.

"_'If I know my Harry, he will be worried that you will see him as a dirty old man - a 23 year old man leering over an 11 year old girl. But trust that he won't ever abuse you - he will love you, care for you and make you feel more special than anyone has in the past. He is your destiny, my little one, and if you stand by him, your life will be better than you can imagine'_" She paused, and looked up with a slight smirk "She goes on to say _'But if you want my advice, I would try to get him over the D.O.M. stage as soon as possible, because he is a demon in the sack'_" She burst out laughing as Harry went bright red again "Don't worry, Mr Potter - you may retain your virtue for the time being - I'm not going to creep in to your dorm at night and molest you"

"That's good to know" He leaned over and kissed her forehead "It's not because I don't love you, or because I don't find you attractive...."

"But you want to be able to look yourself in the mirror each day without being revolted at what you see" She nodded "So, now that we've dealt with that, can you tell me who Sidious is, and why you give off the image of a wolf?"

"I will, but how did you..."

"Side effect of my mother's accident" She shrugged "I pick up certain things - just images and feelings mostly. I can't use it to scan people, or read minds, or break Occlumency shields, but sometimes...." She paused, then shrugged again "It's just something I've learned to live with"

"Oh" He paused "Well - the Wolf does come from The Three Little Pigs. When I am done, Voldemort, The Order Of The Phoenix and The Ministry will fear me, even though they won't know it's me. I am going to blow the first two away, and take over the third"

"And Sidious?"

"That's a bit more complicated" He paused, took a deep breath, then began "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...."  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

Luna walked through the entrance to Diagon Alley and grinned.

"Harry is going to love this" She said to herself. Despite the apparent escalation of The War, the street was full of people, all of whom seemed to be enjoying themselves. Quite why, she wasn't sure.

"Could it be dumb-ass optimism? Good old-fashioned British Pluck?" She thought, then took another glance "Or could it be the two.... no three dozen Aurors stationed at strategic points up and down They Alley" She grinned "Oh yeah - Harry is going to love this a lot"

xoxox

"I thought today was Back To School Day?" Dudley sat down opposite Harry at the kitchen table.

"It is" Harry nodded, looking up from the book "But since Mr Potato Head has said I can't leave the house without an escort, and has failed to provide said escort, I guess I am stuck here"

"How are you going to get through school without any supplies?" When Harry shrugged, Dudley smiled "I guess you're going to let Dumbledore work that out for himself?"

"Pretty much" Harry nodded "Plus Luna's going to pick up all the stuff I need, just in case Dimbledour can't work it out"

"Can I ask you something?" Harry nodded "Why do you avoid using his name? I mean - most wizards avoid using Voldemort's name, and that doesn't bother you"

"It's not that I avoid it" Harry replied with a grin "I just don't think he deserves the respect of using his name, let alone one of his titles" He paused "Does this mean I respect Lord Voldemort?" He shrugged, then glanced at his watch "Okay - I have to do something in about two minutes"

"Anything fun?"

"Scaring the living crap out of most of the wizarding world" Harry replied casually, causing Dudley to grin.

xoxox

"Luna!" Cho waved as Luna walked up to a small group of Ravenclaws "Did you have a nice summer?"

"So so" Luna shrugged "The interfering old man forbad Harry from seeing me - apparently I can't be trusted to protect him in my own home" She rolled her eyes "I was hoping to see him around today, but...." She made a show of glancing up and down the street "Apparently his minders aren't going to let him go out to play today"

"That sucks" Terry Boot said with a sympathetic smile, then he grinned "But hey - only four days before we go back to school"

"True" Luna smiled back "So how's the shopping going?" She looked around "I can't help but notice The Aurors"

"It seems Professor Dumbledore persuaded Minister Scrimgeour that he should look like he is trying to protect the children" Katie rolled her eyes "As if You-Know-Who is going to do something so blat....." She trailed off, looking around with a frown "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Luna asked, holding back a smile.

"I suddenly felt... cold" Katie looked around again, and both Cho and Terry nodded, then all four of them looked up as a dark cloud rolled across the sky.

"Looks like rain" Luna commented "Do you think we should get indoors?" She turned and walked towards Flourish and Blotts, leaving the other three students behind her. A moment later, she let a tiny smile cross her face as screams started to fill The Alley.

"EVERYONE GET INSIDE" A deep booming voice echoed through the street. Luna ducked inside the book shop, and stepped to the side as a few people pushed in after her. They all turned to stare back out of the windows as The Aurors spread out, searching the area for any side of the new Dark Lord, while above them, the clouds continued to display the shape of a massive wolf's head, snapping and biting at street below.

xoxox

_**The Great Hall, September 1st 1992**_  
"LUNA LOVEGOOD!" McGonagall called out, then watched as the young blonde student walked up The Hall and took her place on the three-legged stool. McGonagall picked up The Sorting Hat, and put it on her head.

"Miss Lovegood?" Luna smirked as The Hat's voice filled her head "I don't seem to be able to read you"

"And that's my fault?" Luna raised her eyebrows in amusement "I thought you were all powerful"

"Apparently I have my limitations" The Hat seemed to shrug, which Luna thought was pretty impressive for something that didn't have shoulders.

"So you can't sort me"

"Not even a little bit" It paused "But I was given a fallback - if I can't place you, The Headmaster gets the final say"

"Then put me in Ravenclaw" Luna replied quickly "And pretend it was your decision" The Hat seemed reluctant to reply, and Luna frowned "Let me put it this way. Either you announce me in Ravenclaw, right now, or I tell the school what you really are"

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat bellowed, causing McGonagall to take a step back in surprise. Luna smirked, then took The Hat off and set it down on the stool. Then she bounded across to her new House table, and took her seat near the end.

xoxox

Harry watched Luna's sorting with a wry smile. When he had cursed The Hat the year before, he was 99 percent certain it would ignore him, and talk to Dumbledore. And while he was willing to admit he might have been wrong, he was convinced that this was not the same Hat that had sorted previous generations of children.

When Luna removed it from her head, and let a smirk cross her lips, he became even surer that he was right.

"So he's now deciding the fate of all the children" He thought to himself "I guess that kills the idea of putting the little witch-bitch in to Slyhterin"

Luna danced over to the Ravenclaw table, Harry glanced up to where Dumbledore was watching The Sorting, wondering just what The Headmaster has instructed his fake Hat to do.

xoxox

"Miss Weasley. Welcome to Hogwarts"

"Thank you" Ginny smiled "Where am I going?"

"Do you even need to ask?" She felt The Hat smile in her head "Like your brothers, parents and grand-parents before you, you are a GRYFFINDOR!" The word filled The Hall, and, as she took The Hat off, she saw her four older brothers beaming happily at the choice of her House. She also glanced down the table, and couldn't help frowning as she realised Harry was staring across at the Ravenclaw table, to where Loony Lovegood was sat.

"Well - we'll see about that" She thought to herself, then smiled again as she sat down opposite Ron.  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"We've been in here for half an hour" Cho whined "Don't you think that if this Sidious was going to attack, he'd have done it by now?"

"Maybe that's what he wants you think" Terry replied, looking out of the window "He could be lulling us in to a false sense of security"

"Or maybe he's just set his mark off to interfere with our day, and cause us all no end of hassle" Cho snapped back, then, turning to Luna, asked "What do you think Luna?"

"I wish Harry were here" She said softly, then looked round "I'm sure The Aurors have it all under control - it'll probably be over in a few minutes"

"How do you know?" Everyone in the shop turned to look at her, and she blushed slightly.

"We aren't being evacuated. If they were really concerned, we'd all have been given portkeys to The Ministry or somewhere else" She shrugged "I think our Shiny New Minister is putting on a show, to make it clear that our safety is his number one priority"

"By wasting all our time?" Cho snorted in annoyance "Oh yeah - that makes me want to like him"

"Cho!" Terry started, but before he could finish, another booming voice filled The Alley.

"WE HAVE COMPLETED OUR SEARCH AND INVESTIGATION. YOU MAY NOW ALL RETURN TO SHOPPING"

"At last! Cho walked towards the door, while Terry and Luna exchanged glances.

"It's been a difficult summer" Terry said, half apologetically, then turned as Cho yelled his name "See you at school"

"You too" Luna nodded, then, as Terry departed after his girlfriend, she looked out of the window again, and saw most of the people going about their normal business. However all of The Aurors now seemed slightly on edge, and, when she observed the groups of students and parents scurrying around, she realised everyone was on edge.

"My love, you are a genius" She smiled to herself, then pushed the door open and walked out on to the street "But of course, I've known that for a fair while"

xoxox

**_The Great Hall, September 2nd, 1992_**  
"Good morning Miss Lovegood" Harry swept in to The Great Hall, and came to a halt in front of the Ravenclaw table "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you" Luna nodded, then gestured to the space next to her "Would you care to sit down?"

"Why thank you, I think I would" He flipped the bottom of his robes out dramatically and sat down, causing Luna to giggle and a few of the other Ravenclaws to stare in surprise. Harry noted this and turned back to Luna "Did I grow an extra head or something?"

"No" She smiled "You just have the two, same as always" He laughed, drawing even more attention.

"So - I was wondering...." He paused, then, seeing the two red-heads who had just walked through the door, leaned over and started whispering in her ear.

xoxox

"Where could he be?" Ginny asked as she and Ron walked down the main staircase.

"Maybe he got up early" Ron suggested as they reached the ground floor "From what Mum tells me, the muggles he's with tend to work him hard during the summer"

"I suppose" She sighed "Do you think we could bring him home next summer? To give him a break?" She paused "And to spend more time with us?"

"We can ask Mum and Dad" Ron nodded, then, as they walked in to The Great Hall, they both stopped dead "Or maybe not"

"What is he doing with HER?" Ginny hissed so quietly only Ron could hear her "He's supposed to be making friends with me!"

"I don't know if she's a part of this" Ron replied in an equally quiet voice. Ginny looked up to the staff table, and found Dumbledore looking back at her, with a slight frown on his forehead.

"I'm going to guess not" She said, then walked over to where Harry and Luna were still whispering "Good morning Harry" Harry looked round, slightly startled.

"Oh - good morning Ginny" He smiled "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes" Ginny replied with an equally bright smile "Would you like to join us at the Gryffindor Table?"

"I already promised Luna I would eat breakfast with her" Harry smiled, nodding at the girl next to him "But if you and your brother would like to join us...." Ginny frowned.

"We're supposed to eat at our own tables" She said, unconsciously using same tone her mother had used with her when she was a child.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked, looking curious "I mean from what Harry tells me, The Headmaster was talking a lot about making friends in other Houses last year. How is anyone supposed to do that if they can't mingle at meal times?"

"We're getting our timetables today" Ron said from behind his sister, but before he could continue, Harry laughed.

"Are you saying Professor McGonagall won't be able to find me if I'm not at the Gryffindor Table?" He asked, then stood up and waved "Professor McGonagall - since Ron thinks you'll have trouble finding me later, I just thought I'd let you know, I'm right here" There were a number of laughs around the hall as Ron went bright red. Harry sat down again, then turned back to the two Weasleys "So - are you going to join us?" Ginny stared at him calculatingly for a moment, then slid in to the space opposite him. Ron followed suit a moment later, sitting opposite Luna "Now - that wasn't that hard, was it?"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"Did you have a nice day, love?" Harry stood up as Luna reappeared in his bedroom "Get all you want?"

"All my stuff for the coming year, and all of your stuff as well, dear" She smiled "And I think today went better than you expected"

"Do tell" He took her hand as she sat down, dumping the parcels and packages in the corner.

"I ran in to Cho and Terry - they are still going strong, more or less, by the way - and when The Big Bad Wolf appeared, we were ushered in to Flourish and Blotts, and kept there for around half an hour or so"

"They didn't evacuate?" Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise "I would've thought they'd be trying to get everyone out as soon as possible"

"Maybe there were too many people" Luna suggested "Anyway - by the time The Aurors were finished, Cho, and a few others, were far more annoyed with Scrimgeour than with Sidious"

"Really?" Harry leaned forward intently "Do you think we can use this?"

"I can't see why not" Luna grinned "A few more false alarms, and not only will The DMLE get relaxed, but the population might get more annoyed at them" She stood up and started pacing back and forth "Plus the increased security will only increase their annoyance when there are no more attacks" She span round to face him "Did you plan all this? Or is it just dumb luck?"

"I'd like to say I am that much of an evil genius, but honestly - dumb luck" He flopped back on the bed, a smile on his face "Okay - there's two more things I have to tell you, and you're not going to like either of them, but I can't see any way round it" Luna laid down next to him and stared up at the roof.

"Okay - hit me"

"I'd rather not" She laughed softly at the old joke "First - you have to go home tomorrow. I don't put it past the old fool to come looking for you before term starts"

"Dad thought the same" Luna nodded "And he's pretty sure he's seen a few people lurking around who might be Order Agents" She paused "Of course, we could get lucky, and it'll turn out they're Death Eaters"

"That would be nice" He grinned "Either way, I'm not sure we can push it any further" He turned on to his side and kissed her cheek "You don't mind?"

"Three days without you?" She sighed dramatically "How will I ever survive?" She grinned, and kissed him softly "I'll be fine, darling. Don't worry about it"

"I'll try not to"

"So what was the other thing?"

xoxox

Diagon Alley is almost empty, and the street is entirely deserted.

Suddenly Borgin and Burkes, Madam Malkins and Twilfitt and Tatting's explode in to huge balls of flame, sending glass and wood bursting out in to the street, accompanied by the appearance of three Dark Marks above the street.


	6. Sith Lords And Spiders

"Finally, I am pleased and proud to announce that, for the first time since The Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff game, we will be letting The Quidditch Cup go ahead again" Dumbledore paused as a number of cheers and applause filled The Great Hall "Since it has been nearly four years since the last match was played here, the majority of the teams will require a rebuilding period. Consequently this term will be dedicated to team try-outs and training, to allow your new teams to get ready. Then the six games will be held in the New Year" He looked around, then took a deep breath.

"In order to make sure that this is done fairly, the try-out schedule and training rostas have already been completed. Every house will get the same length of time, and there will be no exchanges" He looked around to ensure everyone understood "Finally all practices must be attended by two members of staff, which have also been assigned" He realised a few of the students were frowning "I understand that this is very unusual, but after the events of four years ago I want to make sure that everyone is safe, and we don't have any more disasters"

xoxox

"So - you going to try out?" Luna glanced at Harry, who shrugged.

"Honestly? I'm not sure I can be bothered" He stared up the table "I mean - with everything else we've got to do, playing a silly little game seems kind of pointless"

"I'm going to" She grinned as he spit his orange juice out all over the table.

"Really?" He waved his wand over the mess, vanishing it, then turned back to her "Really?"

"Well - we've got two to go, and then we have to deal with Uncle Thomas" She shrugged "I just thought we'd have a lot of free time this year, and since we can't spend the entire year playing hide-the-lightsaber, I figured I should find something to fill the time" She grinned as he burst out laughing.

"So where do you think you'll play?" He asked after he calmed down.

"In The Quidditch Pitch" She replied, staring at him as if he was crazy "I mean - I could try playing at bottom of the lake, but I might end up on my own"

"True"

"But I want to try keeper" She looked over at The Ravenclaw table "Cho's going to be the seeker, and I think Terry's going to try for chaser, but we don't really have anyone" She shrugged again "Sure you don't want to play for Gryffindor?"

"Nah" He shook his head "I will be quiet happy to come and cheer for you, three times a year, especially when you kick Gryffindor's ass"

"Yay!" She threw up her arms in celebration "Okay - I'm gonna go talk to Cho, and see if I can sign up for try-outs"

"Okay. Have fun" He leaned over and kissed her softly, then stood up and walked out of The Hall.

xoxox

A few weeks later, Harry was walking down the main stairs when he heard a voice behind him.

"Mr Potter, I was wondering if I might have a quick word" Harry rolled his eyes and turned as Dumbledore walked up.

"Professor" Harry nodded "Could you make this quick? I am supposed to be going to Quidditch try-outs with Luna"

"Miss Lovegood is trying out?" Dumbledore smiled slightly "I am sure that will be a wonder to behold"

"That's my girl" He replied with a grin "But I doubt you came all the way down here to talk to me about my girlfriend. What's on your mind, Headmaster?"

"I wanted to ask you if you were going to continue your study group this year?" Dumbledore said as they walked along "I understand that, from all reports, you did wonders with a number of students last year"

"I can if you think I should" Harry nodded "I mean - I don't have OWLS this year, so I should have a little more free time"

"Excellent" Dumbledore smiled "With the conflict with Lord Voldemort taking a turn for the worse, I believe that the students can never be too prepared"

"I might have to limit some of what I do though" Harry said, causing Dumbledore to raise his eyebrows curiously "If Luna makes the team, I will have to attend her matches, and I think I'd like to attend any training sessions she might have to attend as well"

"May I ask why?"

"Her safety" Harry replied in a voice suggesting it should have been obvious "I mean - it is very unlikely they'll be another swarm attack, but even setting that to one side, I don't like the idea of her being alone for that length of time"

"She would hardly be alone, Mr Potter" Dumbledore said patronizingly "With the various other team members and staff assigned to watch over them"

"Still - I'd feel better if I was there as well" He held up his hands before Dumbledore could protest "Don't get me wrong - it's not that I think they can't take care of her, but she is my everything, and after Ginny, Remus, Ron and...." He paused, and wiped his eyes "Sirius, I don't think I could stand to see anyone else I love die"

"Of course" Dumbledore nodded sympathetically "I will speak to Professor Flitwick about it"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Harry beamed at him.

"I have just one more thing to discuss, if you have the time?"

"Of course" Harry replied, still smiling.

"At the end of this year, you'll be of age, and the protections over your Aunt's house will start to fade, and then vanish. In order to ensure they last as long as possible, I would like you to return there" Harry frowned "I know it is a lot to ask, Mr Potter, but I believe it will be the safest course"

"I suppose" He shrugged "Can I as you something?"

"By all means" Dumbledore held his hands wide.

"What happens when they do fade?" Harry looked up at The Headmaster "I mean - I can run and hide, and protect myself from the Death Eaters, but Aunt Petunia....."

"I can ensure they are taken care of, if that is your wish?"

"I think so, yes" Harry nodded thoughtfully "I mean - I don't like them all that much, and I can't imagine wanting to see them after I leave, but she is my mother's only living relative, and I know that she wouldn't want them to die"

"That attitude does you credit, Mr Potter" Dumbledore beamed down at him "When it gets closer to the time, I will see if I can talk Minister Scimgeour in to taking action"

"Thank you" Harry grinned, then glanced down to where Luna was standing, broom in hand "I have to go"

"Of course" Dumbledore watched Harry run down the corridor and take Luna's hand. He had been tempted to say something about the relationship, but, he reflected, it wasn't as if he hadn't tried to convince Harry in the past.

"Plus" He thought to himself "It's not like there are that many alternatives any more"

xoxox

**_The Great Hall, October 31st, 1992_**  
Harry pushed his plate away, and looked around the table. Although it hadn't been spelled out for him, both Dumbledore and McGonagall had made it pretty clear they didn't want him sitting at the Ravenclaw table for the feast. So he was now sat between Ron and Ginny, listening to them babble about the coming Quidditch Match.

For some reason Harry couldn't fathom, Dumbledore had changed the order of the Quidditch season around, and the first match of the year was going to be Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff, rather than the traditional Slytherin/Gryffindor game.

"So what do you think of Cedric?" Ginny leaned forward, turning to Harry "From what Ron said, he did quite well last year, but he's shot up this year, which might throw his game off"

"I'm thinking of asking someone out" He said, causing Ron to spit out his pumpkin juice and Ginny to drop her fork with a loud clatter. Harry smirked, then reached out for one of the scones on the plate in front of Ginny.

"A girlfriend?" Ginny raised her eyebrows curiously, after picking up her fork again.

"Well - I have to admit Neville is looking kind of cute...." Harry started, then burst out laughing at the twin looks of horror on The Weasleys' faces "You two are far too easy sometimes" He rolled his eyes "No - I do have a girl in mind"

"Anyone in particular?" Ginny asked, playing with her fork in what Harry assumed she thought was a alluring manner.

"Actually yes" Harry grinned "I admit she is a little younger than me, but every since we met I've just felt this connection between us - something that makes me feel like I've known her forever" He sighed "I just hope she feels the same way" He paused "Or at least she doesn't point and laugh"

"Oh - I'm pretty sure she won't" Ron replied "So when are you going to ask her?"

"I was thinking of doing it now - so we could go to the game together" Harry took a deep breath, then, with a glance at Ron, he stood up and turned to Ginny "Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry?" She looked up, only partly realising that the rest of The Hall seemed to have fallen silent.

xoxox

Luna watched Harry stand up and look down at the young Weasley girl, and let a smile cross her face. Ever since Harry had told her about this in one of their little chats, she'd been looking forward to it. And when she realised that everyone in The Hall had fallen silent, and was in fact watching the interchange, she had to resist the urge to cackle wickedly.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry?" Luna rolled her eyes at the simpering expression on the young girl's face.

"Could you excuse me a minute?" Luna smirked as Ginny's eyes went wide when, instead of asking her, Harry turned and walked down the length of the table. Every step he took echoed through the silence that still pervaded The Hall, until he stopped at the end of the Ravenclaw table and looked down at her.

"Mister Potter" She nodded politely.

"Miss Lovegood" He looked around, then smiled slightly when he realised everyone was staring at him "I seem to have attracted an audience"

"To say the least" She looked around, then across to the Gryffindor table where Ginny and Ron were both staring back at them, eyes wide with surprise.

"I can wait, if you'd like?" He looked around again "I mean - if you'd like some privacy?" She smirked up at him.

"I think I'll take the chance" She smiled "After all, I'm about to bag The Boy Who Lived"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore's voice cut across the silence "May I ask what you're doing?"

"I was going to ask Luna if she'd like to come to the next Quidditch Match with me, Headmaster" Harry turned to stare up at the staff table "I thought this would be a good time, since the game's only a few days away" Dumbledore stared at him with disbelief etched on his face.

"You seem to be causing a lot of disruption, Mr Potter - perhaps you could conduct your affairs in a less public place?"

"If you insist" Harry shrugged, then turned back to Luna "Miss Lovegood, would you like to take a walk?"

"I think I would" She jumped to her feet, took his hand, and together they turned and walked out of The Great Hall.

xoxox

"Three. Two. One" Luna counted down as they walked away from the feast. As she reached one, they could here a babble of excited conversation start up behind them.

"That's put the basilisk amongst the spiders" Harry said with a slight smile. Luna glanced at him for a moment, then reached out and took his hand.

"To say the least" She grinned as he laughed softly "How angry do you think they're going to be when they learn we've been dating for two months?"

"I don't know" He paused, then grinned "But if you're going to tell them, can you wait until I'm there?"

"Of course" She looked around as they walked out of the main doors "Are we going somewhere?"

"Actually, yes" He nodded "I was planning to do this a little later, but since we've got some spare time" He turned and lead her down the main path towards Hagrid's hut "And since Dumbledore decided to change the Quidditch Schedule, I need to sort it out quickly"

"Sort what out?" She looked around as they walked past Hagrid's hut and headed towards The Forbidden Forest.

"I have to talk to Aragog" Harry said with a grin, causing Luna to stop dead.

"Aragog?"

"Yes, love"

"The giant, talking, magical spider that probably could eat both of us without noticing he did it?"

"Yes, love" Luna stared at him for a few minutes, then shrugged.

"Okay"

xoxox

"Miss Weasley - perhaps you could explain this?" After Harry and Luna had ambled out of The Hall, McGonagall had lead Ron and Ginny back in to The Trophy Room, where Dumbledore was pacing back and forth. When Ginny didn't reply to Dumbledore's question, he turned to face her "Well?"

"I don't know" She sighed "I mean - they met on the train, and I know they've spent some time together, but...."

"Mr Weasley? Do you have any explanation?" Dumbledore turned to face him. Ron paused, then shrugged.

"I've got no idea, sir"

"I thought I had made it clear to both of you how important this is" Dumbledore glared at each of them in turn "Harry is very important to the future of our world, not just because he is the only one who can kill Voldemort"

"We understand, sir" Ron said meekly.

"Are you sure? Because the way you are behaving seems to suggest you are treating this like a game" He looked at Ron "After that Muggle-born died last year, I thought you would have learned your lesson. The death of Granger was not only a serious loss to our world, but a major dent in our plans"

"I know, sir" Ron didn't look up.

"And Miss Weasley - you volunteered because you wanted a chance to win your knight in shining armour" Dumbledore snapped "So why is it your knight is currently out walking with another girl?"

"I don't know, sir" Ginny sighed "I haven't been feeling well for a few weeks, and I've been having strange dreams"

"Well pull yourself together, girl" Dumbledore continued in an angry tone "If Harry continues this dalliance with the Lovegood girl, she is likely to lead him astray"

"You think she is working for You-Know-Who, sir?" Ron asked in surprise.

"No" Dumbledore shook his head "Callista and Eric would never go to the dark side, and, despite her mother's death, I don't think Luna would ever turn to evil"

"Then why...."

"Because she isn't one of us" Dumbledore yelled, then took a deep breath, and continued in a calmer tone "She doesn't know what Harry's future will entail, and it is highly unlikely she will be able to help him achieve it properly"

xoxox

"So what can I do to help?" Luna asked as they approached Aragog's lair.

"Just be yourself" Harry replied calmly, then handed her a small charm bracelet "Also make sure you don't lose this"

"What is it?"

"A portkey that will return you to my Aunt's house" He smiled at the look of surprise on her face "Just in case they don't want to listen to me"

"Do you have one?" She asked.

"Yup" He tugged a small chain round his neck in to view "They both activate on the name of the Emperor's son - his original name, not the new one"

"Okay" She smiled, then looked around "Webs"

"We're nearly there" He took a deep breath "Sure you want to do this?"

"Yes dear" She smiled "Lets go"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"LUNA! LUNA! SHE'S OUR GIRL!" Harry yelled out as Luna flew down the pitch, throwing the quaffle back and forth with another Ravenclaw girl named Lisa Boyle "ESPECIALLY WITH THAT CUTE LITTLE CURL"

"Cute little curl?" Susan sat down next to him.

"It is a very cute curl" Harry shrugged "Plus there isn't much else that rhymes with girl" He grinned "So - how do you rate them?"

"Should I really be telling you?" Susan waggled her eyebrows "I mean - you could be a spy!"

"That's true" Harry admitted "I'm keeping a low profile just to ensure I can report back to...." He trailed off "I have no idea who the Gryffindor captain is going to be"

"Probably Katie" Susan watched as Luna flew over again, this time, catching the quaffle and flinging it at the goal.

"Woohoo! Go Luna!" Harry jumped up and cheered as she scored. His girlfriend span round and waved at him.

"I think she'll probably make the team" Susan smiled, then glanced down to the far end of the pitch, and her smile fell a little "Do you think it'll be safe?" Harry followed her gaze, to where the memorial stood.

"I'm sure it will be fine" He said kindly, gently resting his hand on her shoulder "Professor Dumbledore has put up extra wards around the pitch, and for every match this year, they'll be a detachment of Aurors on duty" He looked up as Luna did a barrel roll above them, intercepting the quaffle on the way "If you like, I can do an extra study group tonight to help with defensive spells" She smiled across at him, and nodded.

"I guess I'm just a little spooked" He smiled sympathetically and nodded.

"I understand"

xoxox

**_Hogwarts' Quidditch Pitch, November 1992_**  
The first Quidditch match of the year was well under way, with Ravenclaw taking a slight lead over Hufflepuff. However Ron and Ginny were paying very little attention, as they were staring down the stands to where Harry and Luna were cuddled up against the cold.

"They seem to be pretty friendly for a first date" Ginny said with a frown, then looked up as Diggory and Cho swept overhead "And Cho is doing amazingly"

"Do you think she'll be a problem?" Ron watched her fly around, matching Diggory turn for turn.

"Yes" Ginny nodded, still staring down at the couple near the front of the stands "I know Dumbledore wants us to do something, but I don't know what he thinks we can do"

"Dumbledore?" Ron frowned, then turned to follow her gaze "Oh - right" He paused "We need something to keep him busy"

"Or to keep her busy" Ginny replied, then her eyes went wide with surprise as both Harry and Luna stood up "Where do you think they're going?"

"Do you think we should follow them?" Ron glanced across to where Dumbledore was staring up at the battle between the chasers.

"Yeah" Ginny nodded, and the two of them followed Harry and Luna out of the stands and away from the pitch.

It wasn't until they were five minutes away that they heard the first screams.

xoxox

"And as Cho Chang speeds towards the....." Lee Jordan started, then trailed off frowning.

"Mr Jordan?" McGonagall stared at him.

"Can you hear that?" Lee looked around "It sounds like..... it sounds like thunder"

"Don't be silly" McGonagall snapped at him "There are no clouds in the sky! Now get on with the game!"

"But....." He started, then everyone turned as the students in the Slytherin stands started screaming.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Diggory yelled, flying down the pitch "IT'S THE ACROMANTULAS! THEY'RE....." Before he could finish, a tide of black swept in to the stadium.

xoxox

"Looks like Aragog's keeping up his end of the deal" Harry remarked casually as an explosion of screams came from behind them.

"Can you keep yours?" Luna asked in an equally casual voice.

"It might take me a while, but I'm pretty sure Nessie won't be feeding on any of his family" He paused "Can't say the same for anyone else of course" He glanced over his shoulder "They're still following us"

"I'd have thought they'd have gone back to the stadium - being fearless Gryffindors and all" Luna shrugged "So where should we lead them?"

xoxox

"Mr Creevy - where does it hurt?" Madam Pomfrey had found Colin lying on the ground.

"My leg...." He said in a barely audible voice "I think it's broken"

"Well let me have a look" She bent over him, and started casting a few diagnostic spells.

"Mad...." Colin started, then screamed as a shadow loomed up behind her. A second later, he watched as a horse-sized spider reared up over her, then crushed her beneath its body "Oh god"

"God won't help you now, you little snitch" The spider hissed. With a series of flicks of its forelegs, it shattered Colin's elbows and kneecaps, then with one final plunge, tore his stomach out "I am tempted to eat you, here and now, but I was instructed you should suffer, little human" With a final flick that snapped his thigh-bone, the spider turned and shuffled off, leaving Colin staring at the sky, wondering when the pain would be over.

A few moments later, he wasn't wondering any more.

xoxox

"ARAGOG!" Hagrid had been smacking some of the smaller spiders aside, making his way through the horde to where the patriarch was apparently directing the rest of his family "What are you doing?"

"Ensuring the future for my family" Aragog hissed "And protecting my Lord"

"You're Lord?" Hagrid asked "Who is your Lord? You-Know-Who?"

"That child?" Aragog laughed "He will be long dead when Lord Sidious rules the world" He took a slow step forward "As will you"

"Me?" The half-giant stared at him in disbelief "What...."

"You betrayed my Master, old friend. And for that you must be punished" With a surprising burst of speed, Aragog charged towards him. Before Hagrid could resist, the giant spider had him between the front pincers "Farewell, old friend. You chose... badly" With a slight twitch, he ripped Hagrid in two, then tossed the parts to his children "Feast my family!"

xoxox

"REDUCTO MAXIMUS!" Dumbledore blasted a group of spiders from the centre of the pitch, then closed his eyes for a moment.

"Poppy" He sighed. He'd seen the healer working feverishly a few minutes earlier, tending to one of the first year Gryffindors who'd been thrown from the stands when they collapsed. Apparently they'd both been taking by surprise, and it hadn't ended well for either of them.

"INCDENIO!" He heard a number of voices casting spells from behind him, and turned to see Tonks, Shacklebolt and Amelia Bones coming through the horde towards him.

"Headmaster - I apologise for intruding, but I thought you might require some help" Amelia called out. Dumbledore smiled.

"I'll take any help I can get. We need to drive them back to The Forest" He glanced around "SEVERUS! MINERVA!" The two Professors turned, and fought their way through towards him "Form a line! Push them back in to The Forest!" The six mages lined up, and started sending out bursts of flame.

xoxox

"Looks like they're winning" Luna and Harry were gazing out of a window in the Room of Requirement.

"Aragog knows what he's doing" Harry smiled "By now, Hagrid, Pomfrey and Colin will be dead - they don't need to stay any longer"

"Why not the others?" She glanced at him "I mean - massive Acromantula attack - could wipe out all of The Potter Conspiracy in one go"

"I'm going to need them later on" He let a feral smile cross his lips "Ginny still needs to go to The Chamber, Ron has to be taken for the Tournament and Tonks...." He trailed off, grinning "Suffice to say, I have plans for them. And to be honest, Hagrid, Poppy and Colin were not the worst of the worst, so they get off lightly"

"Really?" Luna raised her eyebrows in surprise "Hagrid manipulated you, Poppy hid your medical records every time you got injured and Colin...."

"Informed on me every chance he got" Harry nodded "And that's why at this very minute, they're being eaten alive by giant spiders" He paused "But Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Molly....." He shook his head "They don't deserve such an easy death as this" He looked over at her "Still want to be a part of this?"  
_**end flashback**_

xoxox

"I made it!" Luna skipped in to The Great Hall the next morning, and sat down next to Harry "I'm part of The Ravenclaw front row for the opening game!"

"Go you!" Harry leaned over and kissed her "I am very proud of you, love of my love" She glanced at him, then reached over and turned his head to face her.

"What's wrong, dear?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing" He replied, then sighed "I don't even know why I try to lie to you" He glanced up The Hall, then turned back "Just remembering your first year" He smiled sympathetically as her smile darkened "Sorry - you were in such a good mood"

"I probably would've thought about it soon" She paused thoughtfully "It's about two weeks, isn't it?"

"To the day" Harry nodded, then glanced up at the staff table again "One thing I've never known for certain is whether or not he knew" Luna followed his gaze, to where Dumbledore was calmly eating his breakfast.

"Knew what?"

"Whether he knew who was controlling it" He said quietly "Whether he knew what Ginny was doing"

xoxox

**_Hogwarts, November 1992_**  
"GIRL! MAIM! BLONDE! LUUUUUUUUUUUUNA" Harry's head shot up as he heard the new whisperings fill the corridor. He had been returning from the library - Luna had pointed out that despite the fact he was one of the most powerful mages in the world, he still had to do his homework if he wanted to perpetuate the appearance of a good little boy - and was looking forward to an evening of baiting Ginny and Ron when he had first heard the basilisk.

At first, he had continued walking. It was unlikely the giant snake would kill anyone, and everyone who was petrified would be healed come the end of the year. But most importantly, Luna wasn't harmed in the original timeline, and he couldn't see why that would change.

He continued thinking that, right up until he heard the snake whispering her name.

At which point, he dropped his books, and started charging down the corridor, wand drawn.

xoxox

Two endless minutes later, he ran round the corner, and stared at the petrified body on the floor. Holding a mirror, an inquisitive look on her face, Luna looked more peaceful than he had ever seen her.

Which was kind of ironic, because right at that instant, it was that peaceful look of complete serenity that was making him more angry than he had ever been before.


	7. Snakes, Of Various Types

**_Hogwarts, November 1992_**  
Harry stared down at Luna, lying petrified on the floor, then took a deep breath.

"Now is not the time to go on a killing spree" He said to himself quietly "However tempting it might be" He took another deep breath, then knelt down next to the body of his girlfriend.

"Madam Valentine will look after you, love of my love, and at least if your in the hospital wing, you will be safe from the little witch-bitch" He felt his temper rising again, and closed his eyes. When he was under control again, he pulled out his wand, and cast a levitation spell on her.

xoxox

"Madam Valentine!" The new Hogwarts Healer jumped up as Harry's voice proceeded him in to The Infirmary.

"Yes, Mr...." She started, then, noticing the body he was levitating changed direction "Place her in the bed over there"

"Thank you" He replied, then guided Luna in to the bed in the corner "She's been...."

"Petrified, yes" Valentine nodded "Don't worry - I'll look after her, Mr Potter. It might be a while, but I promise you - she will be back to normal soon"

"Thank you" Harry stared down at his girlfriend, then looked up at the new Healer "And call me Harry"

xoxox

"Mr Potter - why are you out after curfew?" Flitwick walked up the corridor to where Harry was stood, hand resting on his wand.

"I was returning from the library, sir, when I found..." He closed his eyes, trying to block out the image "When I found Luna petrified"

"Oh dear" Flitwick looked up at him, an expression of genuine sympathy on his face "Where is she?"

"I took her to the infirmary, and gave her over to Madam Valentine - I stayed about half an hour, which is why I'm late"

"Of course" Flitwick nodded "I will escort you back to The Tower, then inform Professor Dumbledore"

"Thank you" Harry fell in to step next to him, his hand still gripping his wand. After a few moments, he turned to the Professor "Sir?"

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"A few of us were talking, and we were wondering if Professor Dumbledore is going to continue the Quidditch Tournament this year?" Flitwick paused for a few minutes, then sighed.

"He was going to announce it tomorrow, but I don't suppose it will do any harm" He paused "The answer is no" Harry thought about this for a moment, then nodded.

"I thought so" Flitwick raised his eyebrows "Three deaths, two hundred and thirty nine injuries - over a hundred serious. And from what some of the sixth and seventh years say, rebuilding the pitch will take a long, long time"

"To say the least" Flitwick sighed "The Headmaster estimates it won't be completed before the start of the next school year"

"Wow" Harry shook his head "So next year?"

"That will depend on The Board, and in part The Ministry - there hasn't been this level of carnage since the merpeople rebellion of 1734" He realised Harry was frowning in confusion "They caused a massive tidal wave that killed two dozen students, injured three hundred more and flooded most of the castle. The school was shut for eight months"

"Bloody hell"

"That was the response then as well" Flitwick smiled "Suffice to say, I wouldn't look for any Quidditch before you enter your fourth year, and that's if I am being optimistic"

"This is not going to make Ron happy" He shook his head sadly, then glanced back the way he had come "Still - I suppose there are bigger things to worry about"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"Tonight, we are going to study acromantulas" Harry said, walking back and forth at the front of The Great Hall. He glanced over at Susan who smiled back faintly "I know it has been over four years since the attack, and we haven't seen a swarm, or even a rogue, since then, but after listening to some of your comments, and fears, about the new Quidditch season, I thought that we could all do to learn how to defend ourselves" He stopped packing, and looked around, then took a breath.

"But before I start, I want to make it clear that you are NOT to use anything I teach you to start hunting them down" He glared round the room, making sure everyone understood "From what I can gather, both from The Ministry and Professor Dumbledore, the attack four years ago was probably a one off event - an anomaly that is very unlikely to be repeated" He paused "However, if students start going in to The Forbidden Forest, and attacking the host, it is almost certain they will respond, and respond with the same deadly force they did the last time" He looked around again, then smiled.

"However, since you are all good little boys and girls, it's unlikely you'd ever do something so stupid as to tickle a sleeping dragon, so to speak" There were a few nervous laughs round The Hall, then he continued.

"Okay - here's where we're going to start....."

xoxox

"That was a very informative lesson, Mr Potter" Dumbledore watched as Harry's study group broke up. Harry turned, and smiled.

"Thank you, sir" He looked around as the students started to walk out of The Hall "Like I said, I'm not expecting anyone to have to use it - with the basilisk taken care of, the acromantulas have nothing to fear in The Forest any more so shouldn't need to come rampaging - but it's better to be safe than sorry"

"Very wise" Dumbledore nodded "Do you have a moment? I would like to talk to you about something important"

"Of course" Harry nodded, then sat back against the desk he had been using as Luna walked up beside him.

"Would it be possible to talk in private?" The Headmaster glanced at Luna, then back at Harry.

"Whatever you tell me, I'm just going to tell my girlfriend later" Harry replied with a smile "And if you want to talk to me, you'll have to wait for me to walk her back to Ravenclaw Tower, and come back before we can start our conversation" He grinned at the bemused Headmaster "But it is up to you"

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed "I wanted to talk to you about Christmas - the holidays are coming up soon, and with Voldemort on the move, the world is becoming more dangerous" He paused "And I'm sure you've heard about Lord Sidious"

"Isn't he a new Dark Lord who is standing up to Voldemort?" Luna asked curiously, causing Harry to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"He has been reported as attacking some Death Eaters, however neither The Ministry nor myself am sure of what his ultimate aim might be" Dumbledore continued "For all we know, he might just be removing the largest obstacle to his plans before he moves on to this next target"

"So you aren't going to try to make an alliance with him?" Harry frowned "If he is powerful and cunning enough to take chunks out of Voldemort's Army of Doom, don't you think he might be someone you could make friends with?" Dumbledore stared at him, a look of slight disbelief on his face.

"You think...." He paused, shook his head and started again "You think I should make friends with a Dark Lord?"

"It was just a thought" Harry shrugged "What were you going to say about Christmas?"

"I think you should stay here, rather than returning home" The Headmaster glanced at Luna again "I know that you probably wanted to spend some time together, but I don't think it would be safe for you to return to your Aunt's"

"Oh - that's okay" Harry smiled "Eric is going away to his brother's for Christmas, so Luna is staying here" He reached out and took his girlfriend's hand "I was already planning on spending Christmas here, but thank you for your blessing" He couldn't help a slight smirk at the look of disappointment on Dumbledore's face "If that's all, sir, I really should be escorting Luna back to her dorm"

"Of course" Dumbledore nodded reluctantly "If I may say, you do seem very protective of Miss Lovegood" Both Harry and Luna stared at him, slightly curious "I just mean it is apparent, from all reports and appearances, that she is quite clearly capable of taking care of herself"

"That is true" Harry nodded "But after her first year, and the fact I nearly lost her, it has become second nature" He glanced at his girlfriend, who was now beaming at him with a look of love and adoration. He returned the smile, then turned back to Dumbledore "I don't think I could cope with losing her again - not for a day, not for a second" He paused, then shrugged "Plus I didn't get to spend any of Summer with her, and I guess I am making up for lost time"

"Isn't he sweet?" Luna leaned over and kissed him, then blushed slightly and turned back to The Headmaster "Sorry - sometimes I can't control myself" She pulled Harry to his feet, and together they bounded out of The Hall, leaving a perplexed Dumbledore behind them.

xoxox

"That was actually quite a lot of fun" Luna grinned as the two of them walked down the corridor.

"I can't believe he is still trying to break us up" Harry rolled his eyes "He can't want me to marry Ginny any more - I think even he has to accept that is pretty unlikely"

"Only pretty unlikely?" Luna smirked "Why, Mr Potter, are you even more kinky than I imagined?"

"What?" Harry stared at her for a second, then blinked "Ewww - no. That's even worse than the Dumbledore suggestion!" Luna giggled "I just meant that, given my past, and my future, I am not willing to say anything is a dead certainty" She burst out laughing.

"Fair enough" She nodded, still laughing "So who do you think he is planning to replace me with?"

xoxox

**_Hogwarts, Christmas 1992_**  
"Miss Weasley - where is Mr Potter?" The leaving feast had been under way for over an hour, and the two youngest Weasleys were still sat on their own at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"He said he was going to wish Luna a Merry Christmas before the feast" Ginny said, pouting "I guess he is taking longer than he thought"

"Then go and get him" McGonagall shook her head and walked back up to the staff table, and sat down next to Dumbledore "I know you have a plan, Albus, but sometimes I wonder why you picked those two"

"Molly and Arthur trust me" Dumbledore replied quietly "They know that if Ron and Ginny assist Harry to complete his destiny, they will be able to do anything their hearts desire" He glanced up to where Ginny was walking out of The Hall "Although it is fairly easy to guess what Miss Weasley's heart's desire is" McGonagall followed his gaze, then turned back to him.

"Albus, have you noticed that young Ginny is looking slightly...... strange?"

"Pardon me?" He looked at her, slightly curious.

"I only saw her once or twice before she started here, but I remember her being more... vivacious. Full of life" She stared towards the door that Ginny had just gone through "Now.... now she seems to be....." She paused, then shrugged "Somewhat blah" Dumbledore smiled incredulously.

"Somewhat blah?"

"I can't think of a proper description" McGonagall admitted "Other than I can't help but see an image of a huge, black cloud floating above her"

"I have noticed she seems a little less her normal self" Dumbledore admitted "But given that Mr Potter seems to be running around after someone else, and the fact this is the first time she has been away from home for this long, I would expect her to be a little altered" He shrugged "I wouldn't worry about it, Minerva"

xoxox

"So the attacks have continued, and I expect you'll have more company soon" Harry said, looking down at Luna "Your father stopped by two nights ago - he's come every other week since you were attacked" He sighed "I can't believe it's going to be another five months before I get you back"

"It won't seem that long" He didn't turn as Ginny walked in behind him "And I can help it go by" For a moment, Harry continued to stare at Luna's petrified form, wondering if she'd mind being used to beat Ginny to death.

"Probably not" He thought "As long as I didn't break any parts off her, she'd probably find it funny" Smiling for a moment, he reached out and patted Luna's hand, then turned to face the young girl behind him.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I can cope on my own" He sighed "I take it you're here to take me back to the feast"

"Professor McGonagall was worried about you - you shouldn't be wandering the halls at night. Not with this.... this monster on the loose" Ginny waved her hands, and Harry clenched his fists to avoid rolling his eyes.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself" He said patiently "And I am not in the mood for a feast" He paused "If you like, you can walk me back to Gryffindor Tower - just to ensure I get there safely" He wasn't surprised when her eyes lit up, and she held out her hand. For a moment, he looked at it, then reached out and took it.

"Don't worry, Harry - I know this doesn't mean anything" She said softly "I just want to be friends"

"Friends" Harry replied contemplatively, then nodded "I think I can do friends" Then, as Ginny smiled, he added mentally "Right up until I feed you to the snake you're controlling"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"Tonight?"

"Tonight"

"Won't be just any night?" Harry turned at Luna's comment, and grinned.

"If we do it right, it will be one of the better nights" He nodded "Two days before the end of term, and I've had enough of waiting. We're going to get Dumbledore and Snape talking, and let Draco in on the conversation"

"You're sure Draco's a Death Eater?" Luna asked, then rolled her eyes "Of course you're sure"

"He got his mark just after the raid last time" Harry replied anyway "Now I admit the changes I have introduced might have altered the timeline, but honestly I can't imagine they would have prevented him" He paused "Okay - I'll make you a deal"

"I don't mind if you kill him" Luna shrugged "After all he did, he deserves it"

"Oh - that wasn't what I meant" He frowned "We're going to kill him either way. He tortured Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Sirius, Susan, Dumbledore, Parvati and Cho during the final battle - some of them never got over it" He sighed "And while I admit I plan to kill more than half of that group, and quite honestly don't care that he did, he also dared to lay a hand on you" He looked up in to her eyes "That's something I can not, and will not, ever forgive nor forget"

"Do you have any idea how hot you look when you're angry?" She said, leaning over to hug him.

"As a matter of fact, I do" He smirked "But anyway - what I meant was if he isn't marked, we simply kill him, and find another way to get Snape in to Voldemort's bad books. But if he is, we use him to betray Snape, then betray him a few months later so Voldemort kills him as well" He grinned "Doesn't that sound fair?"

"Eminently" Luna nodded, then glanced at her watch "Lets do it"

xoxox

Later that evening, Harry sat down next to Luna for the evening meal, then realised she was smirking slightly.

"Fun day, dear?" He asked, but before she could reply, they both looked up as Snape walked across to where they were sat. Harry did a double take as he realised Snape was blushing slightly.

"Miss Lovegood - I would like to apologise, once again, for my comments in class"

"Don't worry about it Professor - it could have happened to anyone" She said, and Harry wondered how she was not smirking.

"Still - I shall endeavour to take more care of my words in future" He nodded slightly "Thank you for being so understanding"

"My pleasure, Professor" Luna returned the nod, then turned back to Harry as Snape walked away "I don't understand why he is always so mean, when clearly he can be so nice" She realised Harry was staring at her as if she was utterly crazy "I guess I should explain?"

"Please" Harry nodded "Before my head explodes"

"It's like this....."

**   
_flashback - earlier that day_   
**   
_"I had Defence today, and we were studying the various tools you can use, such as sneakoscopes, secrecy sensors, Dark Detectors and so forth" Luna sighed "And Snape had us testing them on each other"_

_"Oh dear"_

_"To say the least. Marita Ryder waved a secrecy sensor at me, and it went nuts"_

"Maybe it's broken" Luna suggested, holding out her hand "May I?" Marita nodded, handing it over. Luna looked at it a second, then raised it up and started hitting it against the desk repeatedly.

"What...." Marita stared at her for a moment, but Luna continued, increase the ferocity of each hit.

"MISS LOVEGOOD! STOP THAT!" Snape bellowed, walking up to her "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I BANGED YOU THAT HARD AGAINST THE DESK?"  
**_end flashback_**

Harry stared at Luna for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. Luna smiled at him fondly as he slowly regained control of himself.

"What happened after that?" He asked, still letting out the odd laugh between words.

"The rest of the class had the same reaction you did, more or less" Luna smiled "Snape pretty much called an end to the lesson five minutes after, because every time he said anything, people would start giggling again" She grinned "Even though I knew what he had meant, he apologised to me, then walked out without another word"

"So I should think" Harry smiled again, then glanced up the table "In fact, I think I am going to go and have a word with him about propositioning my girlfriend!" He stood up, then leaned down and whispered to Luna "Actually, I'm going to get him and Dumbledore talking, but hey - any excuse will do" Before she could respond, he turned and marched up The Hall, veering off to stand in front of Snape.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I had a dream last night" Harry said softly "Something I think you should be aware of" He glanced at Dumbledore significantly, then looked back at Snape "If I might speak to you both?" Snape nodded, then raised his voice.

"I will NOT be spoken to like that, Potter!"

"Professor Snape?" Dumbledore turned, eyebrows raised.

"I realise I misspoke earlier today, but I do not believe I should be openly mocked, especially by a Potter!" Snape snapped.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in private" Dumbledore said reasonably, and the other two nodded "Very well - come with me"

xoxox

Luna smiled, then wandered over to where Malfoy was talking to Blaise Zabini.

"What do you want, Loony?" Zabini snapped. Luna stared at her for a moment, then turned to Draco.

"Haven't you ever wondered why Snape and Dumbledore spend so much time closeted together, Draco?" She asked with a sly smile. Draco stared back at her "I mean - far more than any of the other teachers"

"You know, don't you?" He asked, continuing to stare at her.

"That you and he both have the same night job?" Luna smiled "Harry and I talk a lot" She paused, then glanced up to where the three people were vanishing "But you've got to ask yourself if you both have the same boss" Draco's eyes widened for a moment, then he suddenly stood up.

"I'll be back in a little while, love" He said to Blaise, then turned and walked up The Hall. As he reached the top table, he tapped himself on his head, and he slowly vanished. Luna watched for a moment, then turned back to Blaise.

"Enjoy your Christmas, Miss Zabini" She bowed politely, then turned and walked out of the hall the other way.

xoxox

**_Hogwarts, June 1993_**  
"HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER" Harry read the writing on the wall, then smiled.

"Thank god for that. I was starting to wonder if she'd ever get possessed" He checked his wand was in his robes, then turned and walked along to the girls' toilet.

"Myrtle?" He looked around, then shrugged "Guess she's out" He walked over to the sinks, and hissed softly. A moment later, one of them vanished and the entrance to the tunnel was opened.

"Here we go" He smiled to himself, then sighed "Pity you missed this, love - it's going to be fun"

xoxox

"Ginny Weasley is missing" McGonagall said quietly. All the teachers turned to face her.

"Oh my" Dumbledore sighed "Is there anyone else...."

"I'm afraid Mr Potter is also missing from the dorms" The Transfiguration teacher added, causing Dumbledore to smile.

"Then I think we can relax a little" He continued to smile "If I know Mr Potter, he will already have gone to rescue her"

xoxox

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The killing curse flew from Harry's wand, hit the basilisk and sent it crashing in to the wall. Harry grinned - he hadn't had this much fun since he killed Dumbledore two years before.

"Who are you?" Tom Riddle's avatar floated in the centre of The Chamber, staring in disbelief as Harry threw a third killing curse in to his monster.

"I'm the boy who killed you, Tommy Boy" Harry replied with a manic grin "And I'm the boy who will do it again. AVADA KEDAVRA!" The fourth curse ripped a hole in the skin of the basilisk, and Harry yelled in triumph as it screamed in pain.

"You killed...." The ghostly figure started, then trailed off as Harry sent a powerful cutting curse across The Chamber, severing the head from the body of the snake "How...." Harry paused, lowered his wand and turned to face the avatar.

"My name is Harry Potter" He said in a quiet, menacing voice "And when I am finished with you, Tom, you will be a footnote in history - the failed Dark Lord who's sole claim to fame will be that I made my name killing him"

"Are you sure?" Tom quirked an eyebrow at him "Because I am almost fully corporeal, and once I return...." He stopped as Harry walked over and picked up The Diary.

"The thing about using inanimate objects, Tom, is that they are very, very fragile" He raised his wand "Can I ask you something?"

"If you must"

"Ever heard of clay pigeon shooting?" Harry asked, but before Tom could reply, he flung The Diary up in to the air "AVADA KEDAVRA! INCENDIO!"

"NOOOOoooooo" Tom's avatar screamed in horror as The Diary burst in to flames. A second later, he vanished in a burst of white light. Harry stared at the burning Diary, then turned to look at Ginny, who was slowly waking up.

"Show time" He whispered.

xoxox

Ginny opened her eyes, blinked a few times, then sat up. She looked around for a few moments, then heard a noise behind her.

"Harry?" She slowly got to her feet and turned round, then smiled as she saw Harry sat in a chair, staring at her "Oh god - Harry. I remember..."

"I have no doubt you do, Miss Weasley" She blinked a few more times at the cold, angry tone in his voice, then took a step forward "I'd stay where you are, Miss Weasley - I wouldn't want to trigger the spell prematurely.

"Spell?" She asked curiously. Harry waved his hand lazily, and an intricate lattice of blue and yellow lines appeared around her. She stared at them for a moment, then turned back to him "What does it do?"

"It's an old punishment spell I found - apparently it originated in Egypt" His voice retained the same, cold tone "The moment you cross it, your blood starts to turn to acid - about one cell every thirty seconds" A slight smile came to his lips "The ancient Egyptians were not nice people, but they knew how to send a message" He looked up and smiled at her "Wouldn't you say?"

"Harry....."

"You should probably be quiet, Miss Weasley, because right now I am trying to find a reason not to blast your head off" He closed his eyes, took a deep breath then opened them again "There's just one thing I want you to answer, then I will answer any questions you have" She stared at him hesitantly, then nodded "Did you send the basilisk after my Luna?" Ginny flinched, and Harry sighed.

"I didn't do it on purpose" She said in a panicked tone "I don't want....." She stopped as Harry held his hand up.

"Enough, Miss Weasley" He walked up to her, an inch away from the barrier.

"But...." He waved his hand lazily and she felt a silencing spell hit her.

"I said that that was enough" He turned and sat down again "I know about The Potter Conspiracy" He smiled as her face went white "I know that you, Ron and Hermione were recruited by Dumbledore to make friends with me. I know that Hermione made sure I fell in love with you, by keeping other girls away, even going so far as to actively turn them against me" He grinned "And as a consequence, she was eaten by a troll" He waved his hand slightly, cancelling the silencing spell "And I know that Ron was told to manipulate me - ensure I went on adventures, ensure I made friends with Granger - and most importantly - made friends with you. And when his time comes, he will also pay for his crimes in a suitably appropriate way"

"Oh god" Ginny moaned.

"Trust me, little girl - god has nothing to do with this" He paused "I know that you and your mother cooked up a number of love potions, that you fed them to me, year after year, until I thought I was in love. That you kept up this delusion through our marriage, all the way up until I killed you"

"Killed....."

"Did you know that Tom Riddle's mother used the same tactic on his father to make him fall in love with her?" He asked casually "At least Merope had the decency to tell him the truth - you kept me dosed up, and I had to learn about what you were doing when - of all people - Severus Snape decided to tell me"

"Severus...."

"Now, me being a sceptical type, didn't take Severus' word as gospel" He grinned "After all, we didn't have the best relationship" He shook his head "Instead I tortured every person in my life until they admitted the truth - you, Ron and Dumbledore took the longest to break, but in the end, I learned the whole truth. And then I decided that it wasn't enough" He span round and glared at her "It wasn't enough that I killed you. That I tortured you until blood ran out of your eyes and your stomach burst out of your chest. No - I wanted you to suffer properly"

"You're from the future" She said, still white.

"Give the girl a Kewpie Doll" He said quietly "Ten years, to be exact" He glared at her "Long enough to learn everything I need to make my future my own"

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked, staring at the floor.

"I was going to kill you quickly, but you sent a giant, killer snake after my soul-mate, and that's something I can not forgive" He stood up, and dispelled the chair he'd been sat in "So - I'm going to let you live"

"Harry...." He turned, and she shivered at the look of pure malice on his face.

"Enjoy your life, my darling" He said sarcastically "Because I'm damn sure I will" He span on his heel and walked towards The Chamber door. Ginny stared after him.

"Harry.... HARRY!" She screamed "Don't leave me alone...."

He stopped at the door and turned back.

"Don't worry - you won't be alone" He grinned "Now that the basilisk is gone, the rats will probably return soon" He turned back and walked out of the door.

"HAAAAAARRRRYYYYY....." As he slammed the door, cutting off her tortured scream, he smiled to himself.

"Good bye, Ginny"  
**_end flashback_**


	8. Sidious Rising

**_Hogwarts, June 1993_**  
Harry strode through the halls towards the Headmaster's office, oblivious to the looks he was receiving from those he passed.

"OPEN UP!" He yelled at the gargoyle. For a moment, he thought it wouldn't obey, then it slowly slid to one side, revealing the revolving staircase. He stood on the first step, and, as he rose upwards to the office, he schooled his face in to a mask of sorrow, and took a deep breath - mostly to ensure he didn't blow Molly's head off as soon as he saw her.

"Come in" Dumbledore's voice drifted through the door as Harry was about to knock. He rolled his eyes, then pushed it open. Before he could take more than a few steps in to the office, he heard Molly scream in surprise, and saw Arthur leap to his feet.

"Headmaster" He nodded, then turned to the Weasleys "Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley" He sighed, then stumbled over to a chair and slumped in to it.

"Are you alright, Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked in concern, then, glancing to the door again "Are you on your own?"

"Yes" Harry said, speaking in a choked voice, then he turned to the other two adults "I managed to find The Chamber, but by the time....." He stopped, letting out a slight cough "By the time I got there...." He trailed off as Molly let out a wail of horror. Dumbledore leaned forward, looking intensely serious.

"Mr Potter - what happened?"

"By the time I got there, she was already dead" He said quietly "Voldemort had used up all her life force, and was fully corporeal" He paused as Molly collapsed in to tears on her husband's shoulder "He ordered the basilisk to come out, and before I could do anything it had eaten her - swallowed her whole" Molly's wails grew louder, and he had to resist the urge to smirk "I managed to kill it eventually - a combination of blasting hexes and cutting charms, then I destroyed the diary, which took Voldemort down with it" He turned back to the Weasleys "I'm sorry - I tried, but.... I was just too late"

"We understand" Arthur nodded sympathetically "I am sure you tried your best"

"Thank you" Harry spoke in a whisper "It's just... it's just it's the second time I've arrived too late...." He closed his eyes, then opened them as Molly walked over and hugged him.

"It's not your fault, Harry" She said kindly "I know you would have saved her if you could"

"I know" He wiped his eyes, then turned to Dumbledore "May I be excused, Headmaster?"

"Of course" Dumbledore nodded "You should probably go to the infirmary - Madam Valentine will want to have a look at you"

"Yes, sir" He stood up, and walked slowly to the door. When he reached it, he turned back "Headmaster?"

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"I think it was Lucius Malfoy who gave that diary to Ginny. She said he was paying a lot of attention to her in Diagon Alley"

"I will take that under advisement, Mr Potter"

"I just thought you should know" Harry said quietly, then walked out of the door and on to the staircase.

"Not that you'll do anything, of course" He said to himself "You don't want to punish Death Eaters when you could be screwing me over instead" He shook his head, then slowly smiled "Mandrakes should be ready tomorrow"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"How did it go?" Luna asked as Harry walked in to the Ravenclaw common room and sat down next to her.

"Pretty well" He smiled "When I saw Draco creep up to the door, I told Snape that my vision indicated that Voldemort knew he was a spy. He, of course, started to talking Dumbledore about it"

"Which only confirmed what I told Draco" Luna returned the smile, then leaned over and kissed him "You are my little evil genius"

"It's a talent" He shrugged "Anyway - Dumbledore convinced Snape that I might be wrong, and that even if Voldemort has his suspicions, he couldn't know for certain"

"So Snape will be going the next time he's summoned?" Luna asked.

"Almost certainly" Harry grinned "And once he arrives....." He trailed off as they both smiled at the image forming in their heads.

"One down, one to go" Luna said, then leaned back in her chair "I take it you're going to wait for Draco?"

"Yeah" He nodded "I want him to feel safe - feel that he is moving up in Voldemort's little army of doom - before I take care of him"

"I can't wait" She grinned, then jumped up, and in a single, swift motion, straddled him and gently kissed him "So, since we're going to wait to take Draco down, I guess we'll have to find something else to do...."

xoxox

**_Hogwarts' Infirmary, June 1993_**  
"Mr Potter? Are you ill?" Madam Valentine stared at him as Harry walked in to the Infirmary.

"No, Madam Valentine" He smiled, then turned and walked over to one of the beds "I understand that the Mandrake Potion will be ready today?"

"Professor Snape and Professor Sprout are bringing it over in about five minutes" She nodded "After that, it should be about half an hour"

"Do you mind if I wait?" He asked hopefully "After yesterday....." He stopped and swallowed "I just want to make sure she's alright"

"Of course" Valentine smiled sympathetically, then conjured a chair "Please - have a seat"

"Thank you" He bounded over and gave her a hug, then turned and sat down next to Luna.

xoxox

"Mr Potter? Are you ill?" Dumbledore walked in to the infirmary, followed by Snape and Sprout.

"No, sir" Harry shook his head, then turned back to Luna "I learned that Madam Valentine was going to be curing the petrified students today, and I wanted to ensure that Luna wouldn't be alone when she woke up"

"That's very charitable of you, Mr Potter, but there are four of us, so Miss Lovegood will be in good company" Dumbledore replied matter-of-factly "And I would have thought that, after the events of yesterday, Mr Weasley might need your company a little more than Miss Lovegood"

"Ron is sleeping, sir" Harry replied curtly "I spent most of the night talking with him, and when I mentioned Luna was being revived, he said I should come, and that he was going to sleep" He stared up at Dumbledore, wondering how far the Headmaster was willing to push him.

"Very well - you may stay for a little while, but even if Miss Lovegood does awaken today, she will need her rest"

"Of course, sir" Harry smiled "I would never do anything to put her at risk"

"Then we will call that settled" Madam Valentine said with a smile "Severus, Pomona - I require your assistance"

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, Valentine brought the potion over to Luna's bed, then looked at Harry.

"Can I suggest moving back a little, Mr Potter?" She said calmly "While Miss Lovegood will be okay, awakening after such a long period of petrification can be unsettling, and she might react to anything that she perceives as a danger"

"Yes, Madam Valentine" Harry pushed his chair back, then walked round to the end of the bed.

"Thank you" The Healer nodded, and turned back, pouring the potion in to Luna's mouth.

For a few moments, nothing happened, then Harry smiled as colour began returning to Luna's cheeks. The faint pink glow he knew and love spread down her neck, across the top of her chest, then vanished under her jumper. A few seconds later, it re-appeared at the hem of her skirt, and ran down to her feet.

"Will she...." Harry started, but Valentine held her hand up. Harry closed his mouth, and took a deep breath.

"Harry?" Luna blinked a few times, the looked around "Harry?"

"I'm here" He replied softly, then, after Madam Valentine nodded, he bounded round the bed, and fell on to his knees next to her "I will always be here"

"I knew you would come for me" She said softly "I knew you wouldn't leave me"

"I will never leave you again" He replied in the same, soft voice, then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

xoxox

The three Professors watched Harry and Luna's reunion with varying expressions of disgust on their face.

"Looks like your plan isn't going to work, Headmaster" Snape said in a quite voice "Especially since Miss Weasley got herself eaten"

"That is quite a problem" Dumbledore admitted "However I am sure we can find someone equally suitable for him" They watched as Harry slowly kissed Luna's forehead "Though I suspect we will have to do it quickly, before Harry becomes overly attached to Miss Lovegood"

"I think you might be a few minutes too late" Pomona said with a sigh "Judging by the looks on their faces"

"Rest assured, I will have this dealt with in due course" Dumbledore replied, then strode forward "Mr Potter, I think you should probably let Miss Lovegood rest now" Harry glanced up at Madam Valentine, who nodded reluctantly.

"Of course" Harry smiled down at Luna "I will be back to see you in the morning, sweetie"

"I'll be waiting" Luna replied, grinning up at him. Harry gave her a final peck on the cheek, then turned and walked out of the infirmary, not paying any attention to those behind him.  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

Snape grabbed his arm as pain flared in The Dark Mark he bore. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath, then reached for the portkey that would take him to Voldemort's inner sanctum.

xoxox

"You are certain, boy?"

"Yes, my Lord"

"You know what will happen if you are wrong?"

"I do, my Lord"

xoxox

As the effect of the portkey faded, Snape found himself outside the door to the inner chamber. Reaching in to his robes, he pulled out the familiar bone-white mask and attached it to his hood. Straightening his back, he pushed the door open, strode in to the room then bowed low as he reached the throne.

"My Lord, I come as summoned"

"Of course" Voldemort's voice was silky and smooth "Rise, Severus. We have much to discuss" Snape stood slowly, still staring at the floor.

"How may I serve you this night, my Lord?"

"You can tell me the truth" Snape's head shot up, and he started at Voldemort, trying desperately to hide the fear on his face.

"The truth, my Lord?"

"I have a number of reports, from people in whom I have placed great trust, that you are not as loyal as you pretend" The expression on Voldemort's face did not change as he continued to stare at his supposed servant.

"May I know who has accused me, so that I might defend myself?" Snape held himself as still as a statue, but his mind was working overtime.

"Boy" Snape turned as Draco walked out of the shadows behind Voldemort's throne.

"Draco...." He started, then trailed off "Why?"

"Because I worship my Lord, and do not like those who would betray him" Draco stared at him levelly "And because it was my duty to inform him of those who did not feel the same" Snape closed his eyes, then slowly began to move his hand towards the emergency portkey Dumbledore had provided him with.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape flew through the air as three disarming spells hit him at once. As he crashed to the ground, both his wand and the portkey that he had been reaching for flew out of his robes.

"I wouldn't want you leaving us" Voldemort said in the same silky tone "Not while we still have so much to discuss...."

xoxox

Harry blinked a few times as he awoke from his dream.

"Damn it" He sighed "They always seem to cut out at the best bits!"

xoxox

**_Hogwarts' Grounds, July 1993_**  
"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as he and Luna walked through the ground on the last weekend of term.

"If you keep asking me that, I'm going to do something mean" She replied, rolling her eyes "I'm fine - it's nearly three weeks since Madam Valentine woke me up, and while I admit I was put out at you that you killed the little witch-bitch that petrified me, I am over it now" She smiled serenely.

"You didn't want me to kill her?" Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh no - I wanted her dead" She smiled "But I wanted to do it myself"

"Oh" He smiled sheepishly "Well - how about I let you take the next two? At the start of next term?"

"Who?"

"Pomona Sprout and Dennis Creevy" He said with a slight smile. When she didn't respond, he added "You can be as creative as you like"

"Okay - deal" She nodded, then kissed his cheek "So - why the further enquiries about my health?"

"I want to start laying the ground for phase two" He said simply, and, after a moment, she grinned.

"And you are wondering if I am up to coming with you?" She asked, and he nodded "I would consider it an honour"

"Excellent" He hugged her "Then we go tonight"

xoxox

"HOLD! WHO DARES TRESPASS IN OUR FOREST?"

"I do" Harry strode out in to the centaurs' clearing, with Luna walking slightly behind him.

"And who are you?" The centaur stared down at him "And why should I not kill you where you stand, human?"

"Because then my beloved would be forced to wipe out your entire heard" Harry stared back at him, his voice not wavering "And you would lose your chance to be a part of the new order" As he spoke, he let his magic flare, curling it around himself to create a powerful field. At the same time, Luna waved her hand, and a jet-black scythe with a shining silver blade appeared in her hand.

For a moment they stared at each other, then the centaur took a step back.

"My name is Morrigan" He said, with a slight bow "Forgive me - I was not aware humans of your size could have such power"

"I am full of surprises" Harry grinned "Two nights from now, bring your heard leaders to the hidden pool. I am summoning a meeting of all those who live in the forest, and I wish you to be there"

"I will do as you ask" The centaur bowed again "May I ask your name, human?"

"My name" Harry said, with a dramatic pause that made Luna roll her eyes "Is Sidious"

xoxox

"Sidious. You have returned" Aragog stared down from his web as Harry and Luna strode in to the clearing, and both went down on one knee.

"I have, my Lord Aragog" Harry nodded, then he and Luna rose "And, as promised, I have vanquished your enemy - the king of serpents id dead"

"For which I thank you" Aragog replied, making a slight bowing motion "But I suspect our business is not concluded yet"

"You are as wise as you are powerful" Harry tilted his head in acknowledgement "In two days time, there will be a meeting at the hidden pool. I wish you to be there, and I believe you will find it to your advantage"

"You seek to command me, human?" The mix of sarcasm and contempt could easily be detected.

"Of course not, my Lord" Harry said, his tone calm "However I would point out that I kept my promises - your great enemy is dead and I protected you from retribution for your attack last year. And that my final promise - to change all our worlds for the better - still binds me"

"That is true" Aragog nodded thoughtfully "Very well - I will be there, along with my mate" He glanced passed Harry to where Luna was stood calmly "I see your mate has recovered from her malady"

"She has" Harry couldn't help smiling.

"And the one that caused this?"

"She has been suitably punished" Harry paused, then nodded to himself "If you would give me your word that you would not attack those who dwell in the castle, I can grant you access to where she, and the body of your enemy, resides. I believe that it would provide you with sustenance to last you a long time"

"That would be acceptable. I give you my word that neither I, nor my family, will abuse this favour"

"I will lead you there after the meeting" Harry nodded "And now, I must go - I have one last person to invite, and then we should return to our bed, before we are missed"

"I would say peace go with you, however I do not believe that is your wish" Aragog let out a low laugh.

"Lets say luck" Harry smiled "There is one last thing - a favour, if I may?" Aragog nodded "I would ask you not hunt the centaurs until the meeting, to which they are also invited" He heard numerous chitterings and clickings around him "They also reside in the forest, and the promise I gave you I also gave them. I plan to make the world better for all of us, not just mages or acromantulas" He stared at Aragog for a long while, until the spider once again nodded.

"We will do as you ask, young human" He smiled "But if you prove faithless, or false, then all the power you have, all the magic you wield.... it will count for nothing"

"I am aware of that, my Lord" Harry bowed low again "Until the night after tomorrow"

xoxox

Luna, scythe still in her hand, watched in fascination as Harry held a rapid conversation with three of the mer-people on a hidden shore of the lake. While she had learned some of the languages of various magical creatures, the discussion Harry was having was light-years beyond her limited abilities.

To her slight shame, when Harry had told her of his eventual plans, she had wondered if he would be able to carry them out. The idea that one man, even one as powerful, driven and dedicated as her boyfriend, could change the world so completely was a little unbelievable.

But now, watching him charm one of the most prickly and temperamental races in the world, she was truly starting to believe that there was nothing he couldn't do.

"And I will be by his side" She thought "We will make history together, and bring in a new era" She grinned at the idea, then took a step forward as the three mer-people vanished in to the lake. Harry stood up, stretched, then turned to face her.

"They will come as well" He smiled, and she noticed he looked slightly tired.

"Excellent" She smiled "And now, you really should get some rest, my dear"

"I plan to" He nodded "I had forgotten how tiring plotting to overthrow the government could be" She reached out, took his hand then, hand in hand, they walked through the forest, back towards the castle.  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

The next morning, as most of the students sat down to breakfast, they were treated to the sight of Draco swaggering in to The Great Hall.

"What's with Malfoy?" Lavender asked Neville as they watched the blonde haired boy take his seat at the Slytherin table.

"Maybe he's learned what he inherits" Neville replied with a smirk "He does seem awfully happy for someone recently orphaned"

"Maybe he finally found someone to replace Parkinslut" Lavender suggested, but before Neville could reply, they looked up as the post owls arrived.

xoxox

"We're going to be late" Luna said, pulling Harry along.

"I'm too tired to run" Harry moaned.

"You want to miss Dumbledore's face?" Harry tilted his head to one side, then shook his head, grinning "Then come on!"

xoxox

Valentine watched curiously as a huge grey raven dropped a large package in front of The Headmaster. She watched the bird as it flew off, then turned back to see Dumbledore still staring at the package.

"Expecting something?" She asked curiously.

"Not as such, no" He shook his head, then pulled out his wand. As she watched, he cast a number of diagnostic spells, then leaned forward in concern as his face became more and more pale.

"Headmaster? Are you alright?"

"No, Isabella, I don't believe I am" He looked up, a worried expression on his face, then shook his head "Too late - I can't stop it" He looked around, then turned to face her "Something bad is about to happen, Isabella, and I can't stop it"

"How bad?" She looked around in concern - The Great Hall was almost full of students, and two more - Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood - had just walked in the main doors.

"Something I didn't wish the students to see" He replied, then added "I think we should take a step back" He stood up, and took a few steps away from the table. Valentine did the same, as did the rest of the staff a moment later. Dumbledore looked up and down the table, then raised his voice.

"I need a shield between the table and the students. Now!" The staff all raised their wands, and a moment later, a dozen voices yelled in unison.

xoxox

"PROTEGO!" Luna came to a halt, and Harry nearly bumped in to her from behind.

"Just in time" She whispered. They both stared up at the front as a glimmering shield appeared directly in front of the staff table "How do you think he did it?"

"Horribly" Harry replied, hiding a grin. As they continued to watch, the box suddenly started to increase in size. In less than a minute, it was the size of a grown man.

"YOUR SPY GOT CARELESS, ALBUS" A voice echoed through The Hall, seeming to come from everywhere at once. Both Harry and Luna raised their wands, as did a number of the study group members. Then, with a flash of bright white light, the box exploded, sending body parts and blood splattering over the inside of the shield.

"Ewwwwwwwww!" Lavender exclaimed, but a moment later her voice was drowned out as a large number of other students started to retch at the sight before them.

The various parts of Severus Snape's hacked up body were lying, and in some cases hanging, around the hall, while his blood dripped off the walls, the windows, the roof and the staff table, forming an ever larger pool on the floor.

However the vast majority of them were staring at the box, which was still stood on the staff table. A large spring came out of it, and, rocking back and forth in the breeze created by the aftermath of the explosion, was a large, coiled spring, topped with Snape's head, a look of utter horror and terror plastered on its face.

xoxox

**_The Hidden Pool in The Forbidden Forest, July 1993_**  
"Thank you for coming" Harry looked around at the three groups in the clearing surrounding the pool. He and Luna had arrived half an hour earlier, and cast a number of spells to ensure they wouldn't be disturbed. In addition, Harry had cast a translation charm that would let everyone in the clearing understand the mer-language, and in turn let the mer-people understand English.

"You did not tell us that they would be here" Morrigan glared across at where Aragog, his mate and two of their children were stood.

"I invited those I felt should hear what I had to say" Harry replied calmly "And I have their word that they will not attack you this night" Aragog nodded.

"I have promised Lord Sidious that I will not break the peace he has requested" The giant spider said, then added "Unless, of course, I am provoked"

"Which you won't be" Harry gazed at Morrigan, who slowly nodded his assent "Then, for the moment, we shall call that settled" He glanced at Luna, then stood up "I have asked your to come as envoys of your races, because you are the three largest groups of magical creatures in the area. Eventually, I hope to speak to all the magical races, but as you can see, I am only young, and I have to start somewhere"

"Speak to us about what, young human?" Morrigan asked. Harry glanced at Luna again, then took a deep breath.

"I plan to rule this country one day, and while you have all seen examples of my power, I am not foolish enough to believe I can achieve this goal alone" He looked around "I would like your assistance - and that of your races"

"You wish us to take on The Ministry?" One of the mer-people asked.

"No" Harry shook his head, smiling slightly "I am not going to go the way of Grindlewald, nor of Voldemort. Trying to conquer the world by force is a lot of effort, and generally ends in failure"

"Then...."

"He will do it by slight of hand" Aragog said in a slightly amused voice, causing Harry to nod and smile again "He will bring down Voldemort, and will make himself beloved"

"Exactly" Harry continued "Once I have defeated their greatest enemy, they will not think twice about giving me what I want" He paused "And if you are willing to assist me - to grant me favours when I ask - then, when I am ruling this country, I will remember your assistance" He looked around "The magical world treats you as second class citizens - sometimes not even that. I promise that if I achieve my goal, I will change that. I will grant you equal rights, and will ensure you are treated with the respect you deserve as sentient beings"

"And what of the bugs?" Morrigan sneered "Will you give them free reign to feed?"

"No" Harry shook his head, sighing "However I will ensure they are not hunted down on mass for the actions of one of two of their race" He turned to Aragog "I will ensure your voice is heard in government, so that you are not excluded" He turned back to the large centaur "As will yours" He paused "I plan to unite the magical world in a way it has never been united before - to ensure we can live in peace and prosperity for all, and with no one being enslaved to others simply because they have more legs than we do" The three races stared at him, then Morrigan turned to where Luna was sitting patiently.

"Do you believe he can do this, young human?"

"I do" She nodded "And I intend to be by his side"

"And what if he fails?"

"Then I will be by his side" She continued "And if you are as wise as you seem, so will you"

"The Ministry might disapprove of our siding with someone who plans to overthrow them" One of the mer-people said.

"That is true" Harry admitted "But would they treat you any better if you didn't try?" As he let them consider that, he walked over to Luna, and took her hand "I will give you the summer to think about it. School will be over soon, and I have to return home. When I return in the Autumn, I will speak to you again, and you can let me know your choice then" He glanced at Morrigan, then Aragog "I would like to believe the peace will last until then" The two creatures turned to look at each other, then both nodded "Thank you" He bowed.

"Lord Sidious" Morrigan took a step forward "Who are you? Really?" Harry glanced at Luna, who nodded.

"My name is Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. My partner is Luna Lovegood, and together, we are going to change the world"  
**_end flashback_**


	9. Summer Lovin'

Neville stared at Harry with an expression of terror on his face.

"Erm.... ooops?" Harry blushed, then lowered his wand "Sorry about that, Nev"

"Don't worry about it" He replied, in a voice that was remarkably calm, given that his hands were shaking.

"It's just.... you kind of surprised me" Harry glanced at the pillow that had hit him earlier "Would you like me to fix your bed?"

"No, no - that's fine" Neville glanced behind him, to where a large hole had appeared in his headboard "I'll take care of it"

"Okay" Harry blushed again "Again - sorry" He flopped back on the bed, then suddenly sat up "It's Christmas!"

"That's kind of what I was trying to tell you" Neville grinned, pulling out his wand "Reparo!"

"It's CHRISTMAS!" Harry bounded out of his bed, and charged over to the door to the dorms. He flung it open and charged out in to the stairway.

"Three. Two. One" Neville counted to himself, then smiled as Harry charged back in.

"I guess I should put some clothes on first"

xoxox

"JOY TO THE WORLD! THE DAY HAS COME! TODAY! WE GET! OUR GIFTS!" Harry bounded in to The Great Hall, then danced over to where Luna was sat, eating breakfast.

"Mr Potter - perhaps you could restrain your enthusiasm for a time we are all more awake?" Dumbledore said, glaring down from the staff table.

"My apologies, Headmaster" Harry made a majestic bow "I guess I am just full of the Christmas Spirit, and want to share it with the rest of the world"

"Then by all means feel free to share it" Dumbledore rolled his eyes "Just share it somewhere else"

"By all means, your Professorship" He bowed, then span round to face Luna again "Wouldst thou do me...."

"Yes!" Luna bounded to her feet, grinning madly.

"I wasn't finished" He smiled, causing Luna to blush and a few people around her to laugh.

"You mean you don't want me to do you?" She asked, still slightly pink.

"MISS LOVEGOOD!" Flitwick's voice echoed through the hall "PLEASE TRY TO REMEMBER WHERE YOU ARE!"

"Sorry, Professor" She grinned and waved apologetically, then turned back to Harry "What were you going to say?"

"I was going to ask if you would do..... if you would grant me the honour of taking a brisk walk with me, on this fine, Christmas morning?"

"It would be my privilege, Master Potter" She stood up, and held out her hand. Harry took it, then together they walked towards the main doors.

"Oh - two more things" Harry span round, Luna spinning with him "Luna and I will be hosting a little party in the Room of Requirement at three o'clock this afternoon, for everyone in the study group who is here over Christmas. No training, just fun" He smiled as a few people cheered "Oh what the hell - anyone else who wants to come is invited as well!" Even more people cheered this time, and he beamed at them. Then he raised his wand and called out "And secondly - Frigado Precipitum!" A second later, everyone looked up in surprise as snow started to fall from the roof. Harry looked around, smiling, then lead Luna out of The Hall, hand in hand.

xoxox

Charlie Weasley limped in to The Burrow, and sat down opposite his father.

"Merry Christmas, Dad" He said quietly.

"You too, Charlie" Arthur replied, smiling fondly "The twins will be along in about half an hour - they got caught up at the shop - something about security checks by The DMLE" He sighed "I've arranged to go to the cemetery at three o'clock" Charlie nodded, then closed his eyes.

"Is it going to end, father?" He asked quietly "Ginny? Bill? Ron? Mother? Percy? Or will whatever this... this curse is continue until it kills us all?"

"I don't know, son, I just don't know" Arthur leaned back, and sighed "I can only hope it's over. I am not sure I could lose any more of you" He turned as the sound of the floo opening came from the living room "Ah - that would be the twins"

xoxox

"I guess The Weasleys will be sitting down to Christmas Dinner soon" Luna grinned as she walked hand in hand through the grounds with Harry "Wonder if they'll enjoy it as much as last year"

"Well - they're less likely to have their home torched, and I would say it's improbable anyone will die" Harry shrugged "Though you never know - maybe Uncle Thomas will get hyped up on mince pies and jelly-tots and go on a rampage through The Order"

"Ah - a rampage through The Order. That sounds kind of fun" Luna sighed wistfully "You know what I can't believe?"

"That the last two cats caved, and they are all recommending Whiskers?"

"They did?" Luna beamed "Cool! But what I can't believe Dumbledore hasn't figured it out" Luna shook her head "Every member of his little playgroup has died in mysterious or bloody circumstances, and he still hasn't joined up the dots" She stopped, and turned to face him "Have you done something to him, or was he always like this?"

"Thinking back, he was always like this" Harry replied thoughtfully "Take Ginny, for example - the two times she let the monster out, Percy, Fred, George and Ron all commented she looked a little ill, and I'm pretty sure that Pomfrey. Valentine and McGonagall all mentioned it to Dumbledore. Yet he didn't once connect Ginny's odd behaviour with the monster running around the castle" He paused, then continued "I think that he is so sure he is right about everything - that he can foresee all that happens, and that he is an instrument of destiny - that he automatically ignores anything that doesn't fit in to his world" He grinned "Which I guess is lucky for us"

"Is that why you dealt with Hermione first?"

"Pardon me?"

"From what you've told me, she is.... was the smartest witch of our generation. If you'd kept her alive until now, do you think she would have seen the pattern?"

"I don't know" Harry admitted "I wasn't really thinking about that when I killed her. Mostly I was just thinking of all the times she told me not to be friends with you, because you were an unstable nutcase, or all the times she pushed me towards Ginny, or all the times she talked me in to doing something dangerous....." He trailed off, then shrugged "I just wanted that bitch dead, and using the incident that made us friends in the first place just seemed to be poetic justice" He leaned over and kissed her "But enough of this - how would you like to build a snowman?" Luna giggled, and the two of them bounded off, further in to the grounds, not noticing the figure that had been watching them from the edge of the path.

xoxox

**_The Burrow, August 1993_**  
"I thought he was going to be staying with us this summer?" Molly stared at Dumbledore as they sat in her kitchen.

"You still want him here?" Dumbledore replied, looking a touch surprised "I would have thought that after this year...."

"He will still need a loving family to ensure he remains in the wizarding world, Albus" Molly said firmly "And while he might not become a member of this family in the way I'd hoped, I would still like him to be an honorary part. After all - he did try to save my Ginny, even if he didn't succeed"

"I understand" Dumbledore nodded contemplatively "However there is the additional problem of Miss Lovegood" He glanced out of the window to where, just beyond the horizon, Luna's house stood "They are becoming entirely too involved with each other, and if he were to stay here for the summer, I suspect that would only increase"

"And you wouldn't consider bringing Miss Lovegood in to our.... our little group?" Molly asked.

"I doubt she would agree" Dumbledore shook his head "Her parents, especially her mother - may she rest in peace - raised her to be entirely too independent, and consequently she lacks the ability to see the big picture - to act for the greater good"

"Then how about someone else?" Molly sat up straight, suddenly looking intense "My Charlie mentioned a girl from school who's gone in to The Aurors - a Nympho...."

"Nymphadora Tonks" Dumbledore smiled "I had intended to use her later on, but I suppose, under these circumstances...." He trailed off "A distant relative, perhaps?"

"One who came here for the funeral, and has stayed on for the summer" Molly nodded "My niece, Tara Weasley"

xoxox

_So, my love, it seems I will be coming to Ottery St Catchpole in the next two days or so. And while I fully expect my jailers to do everything they can to keep me away from you, I also am sure I can find ways round their controls. _

_Also - did you see the report of Sirius escaping this morning? He seems to be about two weeks late - he was out a week before my birthday last time, not a week after. Do you think this means anything, or am I just being overly paranoid about all the changes I have made?_

_Either way, you should be prepared for a fun year. Aside from the gift I promised, we have dementors and an escaped convict to look forward to. Doesn't that sound fun?_

_All my love,_   
_Your Harry xxox_

xoxox

_Dearest,_

_It looks like you are right about your warders. I wandered across to The Burrow today, and was told that, due to your coming arrival, the wards are going to be tightened, and for security reasons, only those on the permitted list will be allowed to enter the grounds. And then I was turned away._

_However, as I left, I did a low-level scan, and the configuration of the wards are attached. Being the wonderful wizard you are, you should be able to work out a way to bypass them._

_I've also seen another red-head wandering about - a girl about your age (maybe one year older) who looks like she could be Molly and Arthur's daughter. I haven't been able to find out who she is, but I'm pretty sure that she wasn't here a few days ago when the funeral was held._

_I know it is a tad redundant, but I advise caution._

_Always yours,_   
_Luna._

Harry rolled his eyes as he finished Luna's letter.

"Looks like I won't be meeting Willow in my fourth year" He said to himself "Unless he can pull another metamorph out of his ass before then" He leaned back on his bed, then glanced at the clock on the table "Half an hour before I am rescued. Oh joy"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

Luna was setting out a table of snacks and drinks when she heard the door to the Room open behind her.

"Hey love - do you think we need more drinks?"

"I'm not your love, Luna" She span round to find Neville pointing his wand at her "Please don't make any sudden moves - I would hate for this to end badly"

"What makes you think it will end badly, Neville?" Luna asked, lowering her hands to her sides.

"I was out for a walk earlier - though I would get some F.A. and E. as my gran puts it" He took a step forward "And while I was examining and interesting plant specimen, I heard two people walk past me"

"Did you?"

"And just as I was about to stand up, and say hi, I heard them mocking The Weasley family - discussing the misfortunes they'd endured and finding humour in them" He continued to stare at her "At first I just assumed I'd misunderstood - surely no one could be so callous as to mock a family that had lost more than half its members. But then these people continued to astound and disgust me, as they suggested it might be fun to watch Vol.... Voldemort go on a killing spree through not only The Weasleys, but the whole of The Order"

"Are you sure you heard correctly?" Luna raised her eyebrows curiously "That you weren't just tired, or cold?"

"I wish I had been" He continued, wand still held steadily "But when the boy - there was one boy and one girl - said that he had had Hermione Granger killed - I knew that I couldn't be imagining it" He took another step forward "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?"

xoxox

**_The Burrow, August 1993_**  
"Harry, may I introduce my distant cousin, Tara Weasley?" Ron said as a pretty looking red-head bobbed a short curtsey, and giggled.

"Miss Weasley" Harry inclined his head.

"Call me Tara" She replied in a slightly awe-struck voice "After everything Freddie, George and ickle Ron has told me, I feel like we've been friends forever"

"That sounds nice" Harry smiled "I can use all the friends I can get" He leaned forward conspiratorially "Apparently I have a mass-murdering wizard after me!"

"Oh dear!" Tara clapped her hands to her mouth and let out a gasp of horror "Not Sirius Black?"

"The very one" Harry smiled wryly "Seems that, yet again, my life is an open book" He glanced at Ron, who was smiling "Are you sure your parents don't mind the extra risk they are taking? Having me here I mean?"

"Of course we don't" Molly said, bustling in to the room "After all you have done for Ron, and what you tried to do for...." She trailed off, then gulped and wiped her eyes "We wouldn't have it any other way, Harry"

"Thank you" He walked over and gave her a warm hug, then turned back to Ron and Tara "Would you like to go for a walk?" He noticed Molly was about to protest "Inside the wards - I wouldn't want to put your family at risk, Mrs Weasley"

"That should be okay then" Molly nodded, glancing at the other two children "Be back in time for tea"

"Yes mum"

"Yes Aunty Molly"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

_"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you where you stand"_

"Because you are not a killer, Neville" Luna said kindly "You haven't the nerve to murder me in cold blood"

"I didn't think I did either, but Ron and Ginny were friends of mine - good friends" He stared at her, eyes cold "And I am starting to wonder if they were the only ones. Tell me, Luna - has anyone died at this school by a hand other than yours?" Luna stared back at him, then smiled.

"You'll find that we have killed very few people directly, Neville" She replied "After all - a rash of killing and blasting curses might send up a few flags, even to someone as apparently unobservant as Dumbledore"

"So you use acromantulas, plants, mer-people and werewolves to do your dirty work" He snarled "That doesn't make you any less guilty"

"No" Luna shrugged "I don't suppose it does" She paused "Have you shared your opinion with anyone else?"

"No"

"Why?" She said, genuinely surprised.

"I thought I would give you the chance to turn yourselves in - to come quietly"

"I'm sure if you ask Harry, he would tell you I NEVER come quietly" Luna smirked "But I am glad you haven't told anyone else"

"Why?"

"Because it means I only have to kill you" She said in a tone suggesting it was obvious, then, whipping her hand round, conjured her scythe and swept it through his neck in one single, continuous motion.

For a few seconds, his face continued to stare at her, his expression one of complete surprise, then his head slowly slipped from his neck, and toppled on to the floor with a wet squelch.

xoxox

**_The Burrow, August 1993_**  
Harry closed his eyes, listening for any sounds of movement in the rest of the house. When he was certain that everyone else was asleep, he climbed out of bed, took a deep breath, and silently apparated out of the room.

xoxox

He reappeared in a garden filled with flowers. Looking around, he saw a lone figure sat on a swing a few feet away. He waved his hand, and conjured a bunch of flowers.

xoxox

Luna was pushing herself slowly back and forth in the moonlight when she heard a step behind her.

"Well met by moonlight, proud Oberon" She whispered.

"Well met indeed, my Lady" He swept round in front of her, went down on one knee and presented her the flowers "I brought these for you, because I wanted to show them what true beauty is" Luna took the flowers, then leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Rise my love, and be seated" She took his hand as he sat down on the swing next to her "How was your day?"

"Surprisingly fun" He admitted "I flirted quite a lot with young Tara - who is an Auror named Nymphadora Tonks, by the way - and ensured that Mrs Weasley believes I am happy to be there" He paused "And during a walk with Ron and Tara, I did a complete scan of the wards from the inside. I think that, coupled with what you sent me, I can set the Trinity Virus going tomorrow, and it will come to full power in around twenty eight months time"

"Two and a half years?" Luna raised her eyebrows in surprise "You are willing to wait that long?"

"Well - Voldemort won't be back until the summer after next, and he won't be capable of launching a proper attack for the first three months or so" Harry shrugged "Besides, twenty eight months will ensure it comes to full activation right around Christmas" He smiled as she laughed.

"Giving yourself a present two and half years early?" She grinned as he nodded "Sounds fun" She paused "So - flirting with Tonks, huh?"

"It's far easier to stab someone in the back...."

"If you can first get them in your embrace" Luna nodded in agreement "Just so long as you save some flirting for me, sweetie"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, dear heart"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"I had to kill Neville" Luna said casually to Harry as they lay in bed that night.

"Oh - okay" Harry paused "He didn't make a pass at you, did he?"

"No" Luna shook her head, snorting with amusement as she did "If he'd done that, I would've made sure you caught us in flagrante delicto and let you kill him yourself"

"That's so sweet" Harry grinned "So - what did Mr Longbottom do to warrant his death?"

"He overheard us discussing The Weasleys and Hermione" Luna said, causing Harry to sit bolt upright in surprise.

"He overheard us?" He turned to face her, and - for the first time since she had met him - she noticed he looked annoyed with himself.

"Apparently he was looking at a bush, and heard everything we said as we walked past"

"Damn it" Harry smacked one hand in to the other, closing his eyes "Okay - no more discussing our plans for genocide and world domination in public"

"He's taken care of, and no one else knows" Luna said calmingly.

"I know" He nodded "We'd be in Azkaban by now if he had - but that's not the point"

"If anyone else other than him had heard us...." Luna trailed off, turning slightly white.

"We're so close" Harry whispered "We can't get it wrong - not with only one person left" He closed his eyes "I also don't want to have to kill anyone else - anyone innocent - because of our mistakes"

"So - we'll be more careful" She replied, trying to sound unconcerned, then, realising his eyes were still closed, leaned over and kissed him softly "We'll be more careful"

xoxox

**_The Burrow, August 1993_**  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry looked up in surprise as the Headmaster loomed over him "I wasn't expecting to see you today"

"I thought I would just pop in, and see how things were going" He looked around "Where is everyone else?"

"Mr Weasley is in the house, along with Bill. Mrs Weasley took Fred, George, Ron and Percy to Diagon Alley" He paused "She didn't think I should risk going out in public, what with Black on the loose"

"Quite right" Dumbledore nodded.

"Oh - and Tara is packing" He sighed "She has to go home tomorrow, and return to school after that"

"Tara?"

"Ron's cousin" Harry replied, internally rolling his eyes at Dumbledore's attempt at ignorance "We've had a lot of fun this summer, but her parents are expecting her back in Florida tonight - let her get used to American time again I suppose"

"I'm glad to see you making friends, Mr Potter" Dumbledore smiled "If you will excuse me, I will go in and have a quick word with Arthur, then I will be on my way"

"Okay - see you at school, sir" Harry watched as Dumbledore walked off, then - when the Headmaster was out of sight - he turned himself invisible, and slowly walked over to the kitchen window. Squatting down, he cast an illusion in the distance, making it look like he was still walking around the garden.

"....is she going home?" Dumbledore's angry tone drifted out.

"We had to tell him something, Albus" Arthur replied "And we didn't know they would get on so well at the start of the summer"

"Is there any way to change it?" Bill asked, looking up as Tara walked in to the room.

"No" She shook her head "I have made a big song and dance about having to return - about how my parents want me to attend the school in The Quays. If I go back on that, he's going to wonder why, and I don't think a teenage crush is going to be reason enough"

"Very well" Dumbledore glanced out of the window, and - seeing Harry in the distance, turned back "Nymphadora - you will keep in touch with him. I have a few contacts in the American Ministry, and I can arrange for an owl forwarding service to be set up. If you act as his pen-pal for the next year, then hopefully when next summer comes, he will be eager to see you again"

"Yes, sir" Tara nodded.

"In the meantime, I will see if I can talk to Minister Fudge and The Board about a potential transfer student for the fourth year" He paused "Yes - that seems like it could be a good idea" He turned back to Tara "I understand this is a lot to ask, Miss Tonks, and if you do wish to back out at any time....."

"Thank you sir, but I am actually having a lot of fun" She paused "I know he is younger than I am, but in some ways he seems a lot more....."

"A lot more what, Nymphadora?"

"Mature, sir" She stared up at him "Perhaps it is the effects of the past two years, but I would say he is growing up quickly - far quicker than I did" She shrugged "Well - I should get back to packing, just in case he comes back in"

"Of course" Dumbledore agreed, then - with a nod to Bill and Arthur, turned and strode out of the kitchen, not noticing Harry lurking in the bushes, watching him go.

"Oh Tonks" He sighed "For your little performance as Willow, I was going to kill you quickly. But now...." He trailed off, then let a slight smile touch his lips - a smile that didn't reach his eyes "Now you'll wish you'd never been born"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"Happy new year, love of my love" Harry clinked his glass against Luna's as they heard the Clock Tower chime midnight. They were sat at the top of the Astronomy Tower, gazing out over the snow covered grounds.

"And you, heart of my heart" She replied, smiling softly at him "Do you think this will be our last time?"

"Our last new year?" She shook her head "Oh - our last new year here?" She nodded "Almost certainly. Draco will be soon enough, and, after a few more prods with a stick, I am pretty sure we can get Voldemort to attack by Easter...."

"...at which point, you kill him, save the world, become the darling of all of society...."

"...and ride off in to the sunset with my beloved by my side" He finished "Have I forgotten anything?"

"Telling Dumbledore" She replied, and Harry snapped his fingers.

"Knew there was something" He shook his head "What would I do without you?"

"Probably marry Tara and live happily ever after" Luna grinned "I mean - if she wasn't a lifeless husk of a woman, dying by inches"

"Married to Tonks" Harry shivered "Now that's something that would give me nightmares"

xoxox

**_The Burrow, August 1993_**  
"Write me?" Harry asked, trying to sound eager.

"Of course" Tara nodded with a smile. She leaned over, and gave him a hug "Keep your self safe, okay?"

"I'll try" Harry nodded, inwardly wanting to run up to the shower and scrub himself until he bled "Have a nice trip"

"I'll try" She smiled, then turned and took hold of Arthur's arm. A moment later, they both vanished with a crack of apparation, leaving Harry stood next to Ron.

"I think I'm going to miss her" Harry said with a sigh "She's fun"

"Has been since I was a kid" Ron nodded "She used to visit every year, but now it's only every so often, when her school schedule allows" He paused "But with The World Cup next year...."

"You think so?" Harry brightened up "That would be nice - I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship"

"Just a friendship?" Ron asked curiously, and Harry merely smiled.  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

As Harry stared out across the grounds, one single thought ran through his mind.

"Sometimes, death just isn't enough"


	10. Letters To America

_Gryffindor Dorm, September 14th 1993.  
Dear Tara,_

_As I promised, a letter to tell you all about the start of my third year at Hogwarts. And what an exciting and dramatic start it was!_

_Ron, Luna and I shared a carriage with our new Defence Professor - Remus Lupin. (I can't remember if you met Luna, but she is my girlfriend. We've been together for just under a year, and I think it's going pretty well!). Turns out he was a friend of my dad's (and of Black's, but more of that later) and told me a few stories._

_The trip was pretty peaceful, until we reached the bridge over Benson Lake. Then the train stopped and was invaded by dementors, searching for Black. I don't know what Ron and Professor Lupin (sorry - he asked me to call him Remus when we aren't in class) were expecting, but they seemed quite surprised when they realised the Azkaban Guards were not affecting me all that much. (I guess what with seeing Hermione eaten alive, Ginny swallowed whole and an entire swarm of Acromantulas sweeping across the grounds, I am less subject to panic and sad thoughts than I used to be. Who knew?). Remus drove them off with a patro... I want to say a patronizing tiger, but that doesn't seem right._

_Professor Dumbledore explained what was going on at the feast - with Sirius Black on the loose, and with him being a former student who - it turns out - knows a lot about the secret passages at Hogwarts - The Minister has decided to grant our school extra protection._

_Quite why The Minister thinks that demons from the pits of hell that can suck out your soul are suitable guards for a school full of children is beyond me. But what can I do?_

_Since then, I have been going to class, doing homework and hanging out with Ron, Luna and a girl in my year named Parvati (I think Ron fancies her!)._

_How are things going with you? Anyone you've got your eye on?_

_Your friend,_   
_Harry._

xoxox

_The Three Broomsticks, October 5th, 1993.  
Dear Tara,_

_My first Hogsmeade weekend! And it is as fun as the twins were telling me!_

_Sadly, Luna couldn't come with me (the pitfalls of dating a younger woman!), but Ron, Parvati and I do seem to be having fun without her (though I plan to take her something back, of course. What sort of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't get my best girl a present?)_

_And on a similar, if unbracketed, topic - please find enclosed a picture of the three of us in the main square. Don't we look adorable, all bundled up against the cold?_

_Even though we haven't reached Halloween, Professor Dumbledore - in his infinite wisdom - has already decreed I must stay in the castle for the holidays, so I won't get to see you at Christmas. Luna is staying, which is nice - I don't get to see enough of her! - and so are Ron and Parvati, which is also nice._

_We don't even have the fun of the Quidditch season this year - the stand is still being reconstructed after last years massacre. But The Headmaster is hinting that there might be something in the offing to keep us busy - though what, he refuses to say._

_Oh - I should go. Ron and Parvati are coming back and it's time to return to school._

_See you later,_   
_Harry_

xoxox

_Gryffindor Dorms, Very early on All Souls Day 1993.  
Dear Tara,_

_Why do I even bother thinking I can enjoy this time of year? There has been another death. It started earlier tonight....._

"WARRRRRGH!" Harry bolted up right as Ron let out a scream of terror.

"Ron?" He pulled the curtains surrounding Ron's bed back, to find the young boy cowering, blankets drawn up to his chest "What's wrong?"

"Sir.... Siri.... Si...." Ron's teeth chattered with fear "Sirius!"

"Seriously?" Harry replied, biting his lip "I mean - he was here?" Ron nodded, and Harry turned, drawing his wand.

_....I went after him, and found that he had already triggered a few wards. Most of the staff were in the halls, along with some of the students....._

"Harry? What's going on?" Luna ran towards Harry as Professor Sprout sprinted past them.

"Sirius Black was in the dorm - he tried to attack Ron" Harry took her hand, and pulled her after Sprout "He ran down here"

"And you're going to try to catch him?" Luna raised her eyebrows in surprise "I thought The Headmaster....."

"I was too late to deal with the troll - too late to deal with the basilisk. I'm damned if I am going to let another one get away!"

"Mr Potter" Sprout glanced over her shoulder "You should...."

"Don't tell me to go back!" He snapped.

"Very well - if you are going to come, then you have to stay with me" She skidded to a halt and glared at each one of them in turn "Understand?"

"Yes Professor"

_.....We ran through the halls and out in to the grounds, where we found Black racing across towards the greenhouses......_

"We've got him now!" Sprout yelled triumphantly "Miss Lovegood, Mr Potter - can you spread out a little - make sure she doesn't get past you"

"Yes, Professor!" They both nodded.

"And be careful"

"Yes, Professor" Harry glanced at Luna, who sprinted off to the right. Raising his wand, he walked off to the left, wondering just how they'd be able stop a fully grown dark wizard if they had to.

_.....He ran through Greenhouse #6. Which I suppose I should explain about, since you haven't been to Hogwarts before._

_Greenhouse #6 is where the dangerous plants live. Venemous Tentaculas, Limping Roo Trees, Monkey Puzzles, Sunflowers - the plants that, if treated wrongly - can tear you to shreds._

_I guess either Black knew, and didn't care, or had forgotten after all those years in Azkaban, because he ran straight towards it at full pelt._

_And while Professor Sprout followed him, Luna tried to head him off at the pass...._

"STUPEFY! REDUCTO! STUPEFY!" Luna fired three curses towards Black, then went pale as they missed completely.

From the far side of the greenhouse, Harry watched as the first curse destroyed six panes of glass, then the second crashed in to the bindings surrounding one of the plants, with the third one hitting Sprout in the back of the head.

_....If you've never seen a Purple-People-Eater on the loose, it is quite a sight to behold. Unless you are standing close up, and then..... then it is one of the scariest things you will ever see...._

"HOLY CRAP!" Luna cried in horror and surprise.

"What did you do?" Harry gasped.

"I didn't mean it!" She span round, horror still written on her face.

"We have to get help" He replied, taking her hand.

"Shouldn't we....." She gestured to where Sprout was laying, unconscious in the entry to the greenhouse.

"Do you think we can take on the PPE and win?" He asked, and when Luna shook her head reluctantly, he pulled her backwards "We can get the rest of the staff, and come back. But we have to go now!"

_.... Sadly, we didn't make it. By the time we got back, all that remained of Professor Sprout was.... well - something I'd rather not put to paper. _

_The school has been locked down - all of us confined to our dorms while the teachers are dealing with the Purple-People-Eater. Hopefully they should be done in half an hour or so, but even if they can stop the plant rampaging through the school, it won't bring Pomona back, nor will it prevent Black returning._

_Sorry - I'm not feeling my best, so I'll write more later._

_Harry_

As he finished writing, he handed the letter to Luna. She glanced through it, smiling at various points.

"What do you think?" He asked when she'd finished.

"A full and frank explanation" She nodded with a smile "From a certain point of view" She handed it back to him "So - how do you think I did? You know - for my first attempt at vengeance?"

"Very well" He smiled "No one suspects anything, and using Sprout's plants against her was a work of genius" He grinned as she flushed with pride.

"I thought, since she used most of those plants to control and manipulate you, it was poetic justice" She smiled, her cheeks still tinged with pink.

"So what about Dennis?"

"Still thinking about that" She admitted "But don't worry - I will have him taken care of before you have to deal with Remus"

"Excellent" Harry cackled, then - realising Luna wouldn't know who Mr Burns was, and that she was staring at him as if he was mad - stopped "Remind me to introduce you to The Simpsons - I think you'd quite like it"

"Okay...."

"Well - I should go" He stood up, looking around the Room of Requirement "Everyone will be waking up soon, and I should at least look like I pay attention to the rules" He smirked "Since they are there for my safety"

"Of course" She stood up and kissed him softly "Happy Halloween"

xoxox

_History Of Magic Class, November 9th, 1993  
Dear Tara,_

_I know - writing a letter in class is a bad, bad thing to do. And if I was in charms, transfiguration or even potions I wouldn't be doing it. (Though the latter is more to do with the fact the potions master is a bastard, and he hates me)._

_In my defence, Professor Binns is the single most BORING person in the world, and since you've met Percy, you'll know how boring Binns must be!_

_He must also have a very limited set of teaching materials, since he only ever teaches us about the Goblin Revolutions, and nothing else._

_Now - don't get me wrong. I am sure that, someday in the distant future (assuming I am not horribly murdered by Black or killed by a rampaging hippogriff high on catnip - Trelawney's latest prediction of my fate, by the way) that I will definitely need to know that the 77th Rebellion was ended by Xylthplythlyx The First. Under what circumstances I will need this, I am not quite sure, but obviously we wouldn't be taught all this crap if it weren't of some use, would we?_

_Anyway - life at Hogwarts seems to have calmed down a little. We haven't seen anything of Black since Halloween, though a few students have reported seeing a large, jet-black dog lurking in various parts of the grounds. Trelawny has, of course, used this to forecast my death no less than six times in the past few weeks, but I am starting to think she is just a batty old woman._

_But enough of me - how are things going over the pond?_

_Yours,  
_   
_Harry._

xoxox

_The Hog's Head, December 1993  
Dear Tara,_

_I know that we are just friends, but I wanted to get you something for Christmas. I know you are studying to become an.... well - what we call Aurors, I can't remember the American term, and I thought you might find this book useful. And since I can't see you in person to give it you, HAPPY CHRISTMAS!_

_As you will probably have gathered, we are on another Hogsmeade visit. The last before Christmas - hence the present buying. I also picked up some things for Ron, Parvati - who is growing on me, despite being somewhat flighty, overly concerned with her appearance and actually believes divination is real - and of course for Luna._

_I don't like being apart from her. I mean, I know it can't be helped. We don't share classes, we are in different houses and she is a year too young to come to Hogsmeade, but still - we should be able to find time to spend together. But Ron and Parvati are keeping me busy, and I am getting to spend less and less time with her._

_I think this could be something special, Tara, but we aren't being given a chance to find out. If things don't get better, I can see us...._

_Well - you probably don't want to hear this._

_Thank you for your last letter - I enjoyed the story about Joan and Alex. They sound like they're going to be a lot of fun, and I can't wait to meet them!_

_Oh - it's time to go. I'll write again later._

_Yours,  
_   
_Harry_

xoxox

_Headmaster's Office, December 20th, 1993_  
"I believe we have an opportunity" Dumbledore smiled at the assembled group "From his last letter to Tara, it appears that Mr Potter and Miss Lovegood are having problems in their relationship. The fact they are in separate years is making it hard for them to find time together"

"Do you think we should use this?" McGonagall asked "Tighten the rules to keep them apart?"

"Perhaps" Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"But if you make it too obvious, don't you risk pushing him away?" Lupin asked "I don't know him that well, but Harry is his father's son..."

"That's obvious" Snape sneered, but Lupin ignored him.

"...and I don't think he will react well to being manipulated"

"Then we'll be subtle" Dumbledore smiled, turning to Tonks "Continue to exchange letters, Miss Tonks, but don't push the relationship angle too far. Stay friends, and let Mr Potter make the first move"

"Yes, sir" She nodded.

"And Mr Creevy - thank you for letting us know about their walks" Dumbledore looked at the young student, who beamed at the praise "I would be most grateful if you would continue to keep us apprised of any more of his movements you think we should know about"

"Of course, sir" Dennis beamed again.

xoxox

_The Great Hall, December 23rd, 1993  
Dear Tara,_

_This will probably be my last letter of the year, since the year only has eight days left in it._

_Classes finished yesterday for the term, and most of the students went home. As I might've mentioned before, Luna, Ron and Parvati are staying, which rocks, but so are Draco and Pansy, which sucks._

_But the end of term frivolity is not my main reason for writing._

_I don't know if I've mentioned it before, but Luna is actually pretty smart. Whether that's down to the way she sees the world (Ron described as through 'crazy-tinted glasses') or not, I have no idea. But she does see things that others don't._

_Including the fact Professor Lupin has been too ill to teach class four times since the start of the year. The illness generally lasts three days or so, and is obviously not life-threatening not contagious, because he is always back on the fourth day._

_Now, if he were a woman, I would say there is an obvious explanation (there are just some days you don't want to piss Parvati off, if you get my drift!) but unless he is hiding it very well, I would say the odds of Lupin being a woman in disguise are about as likely as Professor Flitwick and Auror Tonks taking on Voldemort using only a rocket launcher and a large spear._

_But Luna has also pointed something else out - the three days Lupin is off are generally the day before, the day of and the day after the full moon._

_Which, I am sure you already know, are historically the days that werewolves transform._

_We don't have any definite proof one way or the other, but come January 18th, we're going to keep a close eye on him!_

_So - from a school full of mystery and intrigue, I bid you Merry Christmas!_

_Always,  
_   
_Harry._

xoxox

_Room of Requirement, Christmas Eve 1993_  
"I know how I'm going to do it" Luna grinned.

"How?"

"Remember you told me about Final Destination?" She smiled as Harry grinned.

xoxox

_The Great Hall, Christmas Day (Night), 1993  
Dear Tara,_

_I am starting to loath the holidays. First year, there was the troll. Second year, Luna's attack. This year.... well you already know about Professor Sprout, and now..... someone else has died._

Dumbledore stared down at Dennis' body, then looked up at Madam Valentine and Professor McGonagall.

"How did this happen?" The two women exchanged glances, then McGonagall turned back to Dumbledore.

"We're not entirely sure, Albus"

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"I'm not sure we can, Headmaster" Madam Valentine continued, with a quick look at McGonagall "There doesn't seem to be.... It's hard to......"

"Spit it out, woman!" Dumbledore snapped, causing both teachers to raise their eyebrows in surprise. Dumbledore paused, took a deep breath, exhaled then continued "My apologies, Professors. I appear to be under more stress than I thought"

"Quite understandable, Albus" McGonagall smiled kindly "And I wish we could do something to ease that stress" She glanced down at the bed where Dennis lay "However this appears to have been an accident - a horrible, terrible accident"

_Ron, Parvati, Luna and I walked in to The Great Hall. Typically, Dumbledore hosts a Christmas Lunch for all those students who don't go home for the holiday._

_There were only around twenty students, including Malfoy, Parkinson and, of course, Dennis._

_The next part is a little....confusing. Somehow - and no one has been able to explain it yet, because they all have a different story - something caused the doors to slam shut behind us......_

"What the fu...." Pansy jumped backwards as the door slammed shut, and bumped in to Draco, sending him crashing against the wall.

As he scrabbled for something to hold on to - to stop himself falling over - he grabbed one of banners, yanking it to one side.

Which put it in the path of one of the magical candles.

_.....The banner burst in to flames, and broke away from the wall. It fell down towards the Slytherin table, sending the students scurrying in all directions....._

"AGUAMENTI!" McGonagall, Valentine, Harry, Luna, Ron, Parvati and Padma all send water flying towards the burning cloth, but nothing happened - the fire continued to burn.

"It's MAGICAL fire!" Luna yelled "WATER WON'T WORK!" She turned to her friends "We have to cancel the fire spell, then we can stop the burning!"

"Of course!" Harry nodded, then looked up to the top table again "PROFESSORS - CANCEL THE FIRE SPELL!" He saw McGonagall nod, then they turned all turned back to the fire was spreading up the Slytherin table.

_.....Luna's plan was perfect - of course. As I mentioned before, she is one of the smartest, if not the most understandable, witches in a generation - but there was one tiny thing we overlooked._

_The only thing that makes me feel better is that McGonagall and Valentine overlooked it too....._

"FINITE INCANTATUM!" Fourteen voices called out in unison, and a second later, the fire went out.

As did all the candles in the room.

_......Fourteen cancelling spells, all being cast at once, some by very, very powerful mages, did more than put the fire out._

_They collided, combined and magnified, creating one of the largest magical null spots that ever existed. The candles, the suits of armour, the banners, the house points counters were all affected......_

"Look out!" Harry called. Ron turned to see the Hufflepuff House Points Hourglass falling forward - the spell that had been holding it to the wall had clearly collapsed along with all the others. He jumped forward, pushing Dennis towards the wall, out of the way the Hourglass.

_.....Ron couldn't have predicted it - I don't think even that old bat Trelawney could have seen it coming._

_Ron got a concussion, and a broken arm, in his attempt to save Dennis from being crushed._

Unfortunately, Dennis tripped on a chair and crashed in to the feet of a suit of armour......

For a second, time seemed to freeze. Then, as they all watched in horror, the axe - held by the suit of armour - began to swing downwards. Slowly at first, then faster.

Harry jumped forwards, but even as he did, he knew he would never reach it in time.

He saw Madam Valentine raise her wand, but even from this angle, he knew there was nothing she could do.

In what seemed like an eternity, but was really less than a fraction of a second, the axe swung down, severed Dennis' head from his neck, then continued on the same path, embedding itself in the wall.

_Lunch was cancelled, everyone sent back to the common rooms. We've been here pretty much ever since - waiting for someone to come up and tell us what's going to happen next._

_This was supposed to be, if you will pardon the pun, a magical world. A world of fun, of wonder, of excitement and joy. But in the past three years, I've seen one death after another - whole families of children wiped out, and I'm starting to wonder if this world is so wonderful after all._

_Ignore me - I'm just feeling the effects of the day I suppose. Hopefully the New Year will make things better, and by the time you come over in summer, I will be back to my normal self._

_Anyway - Merry Christmas,  
_   
_Harry._

xoxox

_Gryffindor Common Room, January 1st, 1994.  
Dear Tara,_

_I know it will come as a surprise, but we've managed to make it to the New Year without another death. Whether this means that the year will go on as it started, who knows, but I think the new year has given me a new sense of optimism - that maybe this world isn't as bad as I thought._

_Though that could just be I got to kiss my love at midnight - something I missed out on last year due to her being petrified. (And yes, I could have kissed her, but.... ewwwww!). I am also pretty sure I saw Ron and Parvati sneaking away a few minutes before, but they could just have both needed the loo at the same time._

_It's a bright, sunny day today - somewhat surprising for the middle of winter, and the four of us have decided to go out for a picnic. School starts up again tomorrow, and I don't think we'll get too many opportunities after that._

_More later,  
_   
_Harry._

xoxox

_Gryffindor Dorms, January 1st, 1994.  
Dear Tara,_

_I am just about to go to bed, so I thought I'd tell you more about the picnic, and about the rest of the day._

_When we set out, we caught a glimpse of the giant dog people had been talking about - it was lurking around Hagrid's.... around Professor Black's Hut._

_(It's a long story, but Hagrid, the former groundskeeper and the person who introduced me to this world, died last year and was replaced by a Professor Edward Black, who also took over as Care of Magical Creatures teacher. And despite his name, he is not apparently related to any of the more infamous Black family)._

_Ron wanted to chase after it, but Luna and Parvati talked him out of it. I was happy just to let it be - after the last two and half years, my attitude is 'If it's not trying to kill me, leave it alone otherwise it might change its mind' - and after about five minutes, it lolloped off in to the Forest._

_Once it had gone, talk turned back to the World Cup this year. It seems that Mr Weasley has been given an allocation of tickets, and they've invited me along. He was going to invite Luna, but she is already going with her father. (As a journalist, he gets two passes to most of the important games, and since Callista's death, he has taken Luna). So I understand he has a spare ticket, and a little bird has suggested that he might be asking someone you know pretty well.... But I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise!_

_I haven't followed quidditch a great deal - we haven't had a game here for nearly a year and a half, and you can probably guess how my Aunt and Uncle feel about it - but from what I can gather the competition is at the semi-final stage, with Ireland playing Italy, and Bulgaria playing England. Ron seems to think it will be an England-Ireland final, but Luna told him he was nuts - that Bulgaria would only lose to England the day that the Snorkack Nation rises to overthrow The Ministry._

_Or, as she put it, in six years, two months, twenty two days, ten hours, five minutes and fifty-nine seconds time._

_So now we have a friendly bet between Luna and Ron, over who will be in the final. If she wins, he has to dress up as a Snorkack and do the traditional Dance Of Welcome in The Great Hall, and if he wins, she has to stand up and sing EQFS (English Quidditchers Fighting Song), again in The Great Hall._

_Parvati and I both decided we wanted no part of this - Ron is my best friend and Luna my girlfriend, and I have more sense than to get in between. And I think Parvati doesn't believe England will win either, but doesn't want to say so to Ron (which only increases my belief that they are, if not secretly dating already, then moving that way)._

_The two semi-final games are going to played on the last two days in March, so the bet will be fulfilled on April 1st (a suitable day, if ever there was one!)._

_Most of the rest of the picnic was taken up with gentle ribbing and teasing, and discussions about how much we all LOATH Snape (but I will save that for another letter, since I don't want to ruin this one!)._

_All in all, it was pretty much a perfect day. Something that is rare, even in a place such as Hogwarts._

_Love'n'hugs,  
_   
_Harry._

"Luna?"

"Yes dear?"

"How did you guess my animagus form?"

xoxox

_Wishing I was ANYWHERE but where I am, Valentine's Day, 1994.  
Dear Tara,_

_Chaos! Mayhem! Alarums! Hippo!_

_I loath the floo, and I hate portkeys even more. And, no doubt when I learn to apparate, I am going to dislike that as well._

_But right now I would rather be apparating half-way through a portkey out of the floo system than sitting opposite Ron and Parvati in The Three Broomsticks._

_I guess I should explain...._

_It all started this morning, when we woke up to find various envelopes hanging from the end of our beds. I assume they'd been delivered by elves in the middle of the night (or REALLY sneaky cat-burglars, but I'm going with elves for the moment)....._

"Who's that from?" Ron asked, pointing to one of the two cards at the end of Harry's bed.

"Not sure" After putting his glasses on, Harry could easily make out Luna's handwriting on one - partly because he was so familiar with it, but also because it was written in sparkling silver and gold pens, alternating the letters in his name. But the card hanging next to it was written in dark ink, in a scrawly, spidery type writing.

"Ooooh - a secret admirer?" Neville asked from the far side of the dorm "What will Luna say?"

"That it's not my fault I am so undeniably sexy as to drive all the girls wild?" Harry replied in a dead-pan voice, causing Neville to laugh and Ron to fling a cushion at him. Harry slapped it back at him, then turned to peer at the second card "I don't know the writing, but that doesn't mean anything" He reached out, then paused and withdrew his hand.

"Mate?" Ron looked suddenly concerned.

"What if it's not from a girl?" He asked quietly.

"A boy?" Neville raised his eyebrows.

"Black" Harry continued in the same, quiet tone.

"Professor Black?" Neville's voice went up two octaves, then he frowned and shook his head "You mean Sirius Black, don't you"

"Uh-huh" Harry nodded, then pulled out his wand. He cast a number of detection spells "It seems to be clean"

"Maybe you should let Dumbledore see it" Ron said, moving forward "I mean - if it is from Black, it could have spells you can't detect"

"Okay" Harry nodded, then turned and pulled the case off his pillow "Ron - can you get Lu's card, without touching the other one?"

"I think so" He reached out and gently picked Luna's card from the string holding it.

"Cool. Nev, Dean - when I say now, can you see if you cut the string so I can catch it in this?" They both nodded "Careful - I like my head the way it is" He paused as they both blanched white "Sorry - I guess I'm a little worried and not thinking"

"No worries" Dean grinned sympathetically.

"On three. One. Two. Three. NOW!"

_.....I handed the envelope to Dumbledore, and he said he would look in to it. But none of this has to do with why I wish I was anywhere but here._

_In all the excitement about the cards on my bed, no one noticed Ron had received two as well, and when he moved to take Luna's card, he knocked them off in to his bag._

_The bag he brought with him today, to put his Hogsmeade purchases in....._

"WHAT'S THIS?" Every head in the pub span round at Parvati's shout of annoyance. She was holding up an envelope with hearts and angels on, and those who were close enough could see it was addressed to 'Darling Won-Won'. Ron, meanwhile, was staring at her in a completely confused manner.

_.....Luna managed to calm them down a little, but now they are just alternating between glaring at each other, and not looking at each other at all. _

_I will let you know more later, since Luna is now trying to get my attention._

_A very uncomfortable,  
_   
_Harry_

xoxox

_Later that same night.  
Dear Tara,_

_I realise it's not quite the action of a friend, but Luna told them that we weren't going to spend an entire day watching them both pout, so we got up and walked out, leaving them to fight on their own._

_The rest of the day was a lot more fun, and I am now just about to go down for dinner with Luna, who liked the necklace I bought her, so thank you for the advice!_

_A much more bouncy,  
_   
_Harry_

Luna handed him back the letter.

"It just happened to fall in to his bag?" She asked, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"That's my story, and I'm sticking to it" He replied with a straight face, then grinned "Of course, it might've been helped along the way with a few judicious charms"

"Of course"

"And if, while he was getting washed, it accidentally got pushed further down while I was searching for a quill, that would hardly be anyone's fault, would it?"

"Of course not" She shook her head "Do you think she'll forgive him?"

"Oh - almost certainly" Harry nodded "If it hadn't been Lavender who sent it, I'm sure they'd already be back to being all snuggly-wuggly again" He tilted his head to one side and smiled "Whether Parvati and Lavender will make up so quickly is a whole other matter"

"I wouldn't count on it" Luna returned the smile "If someone else - other than a psychotic mass murderer - had sent you a card, I would have had to do something about it"

"I dread to think" He grinned as she let a maniacal look cross her face "What I don't get is why Lavender sent him a card at all. She didn't start to get all hot'n'bothered over him until our sixth year last time....." He trailed off as he realised Luna was looking completely innocent and pure, which was always a dead give away "My love?"

"Yes snookums?"

"Would you know anything about this?"

"Me?" She asked, her look growing more innocent and pure.

"You"

"Well - I might have mentioned to Danny that I was curious how they got together, since they don't seem really suited. And I might also have hinted that I didn't think it would last long - that Parvati seemed to be setting her sights on someone else"

"Oh - is that all?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well - it's hardly my fault that Danny talked to Padma, who talked to Cho, who talked to Marietta, who talked to Lavender, and I am pretty sure it can't possibly be my fault that Lavender took whatever Marietta might have said as a suggestion to make a play for Ron" She grinned "I did good?"

"You did very good" He pulled her in to passionate kiss, then began to run his hands up her side, but stopped a few moments later "Sorry"

"For what?" She looked at him, slightly perplexed.

"I didn't mean to start this for at least another two years or so"

"Oh" She shook her head dismissively "Don't worry about it. I am quite happy for a snog or two, and...." She glanced down at her sweater "...though I don't have much to play with..."

"No" He shook his head "I can't do that - not yet. It's just.... not right" He stood up "Okay - it's about eight weeks until Easter. I think having Remus die on Easter Sunday might be quite symbolic, don't you?" Luna contemplated him for a while, then grinned.

"I think you're being too hard on yourself, love. And yes - Easter Sunday would be a perfect day for a massacre" She leaned over and kissed him softly "I do love you, you know"

"I know" He nodded "And that's why I'm going to wait"

xoxox

_Ravenclaw Tower, Gondorian New Year, 1994.  
Dear Tara,_

_Have you ever read Lord Of The Rings? It's really quite good. I found a copy in Diagon Alley once, and it appealed to me. A great hero, embarking on a quest he didn't ask for, finding one true companion along the way (though I suspect my relationship with Luna probably isn't the same as Frodo's with Sam. Tolkien, for all his brilliance, doesn't exactly strike me as someone who would include an openly gay couple!), being betrayed by those he thought were friends, and finding allies in the most unlikely places._

_But the central theme - that evil - in all its forms - must be defeated - is one that stuck with me._

_Sorry, I am getting entirely distracted. I guess I am just a little over excited since I am waiting to celebrate Luna's 13th birthday. Danny let me in, and Vi went upstairs to find her._

_It seems that I am actually having a good influence in her life. I don't know if you've ever met her, but she can be a little..... strange at times. She is disconnected from the world - mostly due to her family history - and people mistake that for her being slow, or loony (god I hate that nickname)._

_But since I'm dating her, and people know I'm dating her, they seem to be treating her with slightly more respect, and looking past the surface to see the real her. And normally I hate the fame and notoriety my name generates, but in this case - in this case I kind of like it._

_I've wandered off topic again, haven't I? I guess I am just bouncy an peppy about celebrating her birthday. I didn't get to do it last year, due to basilisk intervention, so I'm going to make up for it this year._

_Anyway - I see Vi returning with a smile on her face, so I will have to stop here._

_Good night,  
_   
_Harry._

xoxox

_The Great Hall, April 1st, 1994.  
Dear Tara,_

_As I write this, I am watching the entrance doors, waiting for one certain person to walk in. And, before you ask - it's not Luna. She is sat next to me, with a large grin on her face._

_Last night, the four of us sat by the radio, listening to the commentary on the second of the two semi-finals. Ireland had already won their match, and as we listened, Bulgaria absolutely hammered England in to the ground. By the end, Ron had given up listening, and was just staring out of the window. The final score was 470 to 50, and twenty out of the fifty points were penalties._

_All in all, not one of England's proudest hours. Most of the castle was pretty put out, and while it might have been fun to see England play in a few months, there is a HUGE upside to them losing._

_Because as I write, Ron is coming to The Hall to perform the Dance Of Welcome, dressed as a Crumple-Horned Snorkack._

_Which isn't something you see every day._

_Oh - wait..... here he comes._

Harry stared open mouthed, while Luna and Parvati both giggled hysterically. The staff all appeared to be watching straight faced, but Harry was sure he could detect twitches of laughter on McGonagall, Valentine, Professor Black and Dumbledore's faces.

"And thus do I complete the dance, and welcome you all to my humble dwelling" Ron, dressed in a green and yellow costume and sporting a large, crumpled horn on his forehead, bowed, then turned to face Luna.

"I also ask forgiveness for doubting the word of Miss Lovegood - I shalt not do it again" He bowed, and held the position until Luna stood up and started applauding.

_Oh my word. That was a work of genius. Do you know if there's way to transfer memories, because I really wish you could've seen that! I know Ron is your cousin, but I'm pretty sure you would've loved it!!_

_And now, lunch.  
_   
_Harry._

xoxox

_Room Of Requirement, April 1st, 1994_

"It has to be tonight" Harry looked down, stroking Luna's hair as she lay her head in his lap.

"Do you think we can do it?" She gazed up at him, a look of contentment on her face.

"I'll need your assistance, good lady"

"You don't even have to ask" She smiled "So what's the plan?"

xoxox

_Hogwarts' Infirmary, April 1st, 1994.  
Dear Tara,_

_I thought today was too good to be true. After the fun and frolics of lunch time, I have managed to end up in the infirmary with what Professor Snape says is quite a serious case of fox-blight._

_I'm confined for the next thirty-six hours - no visitors, no friends. They are a tad concerned it is contagious, and that I could infect most of the school, so I get to stay here all alone, except for Madam Valentine and Professor Snape (oh yay), who have been inoculated against it._

_I suppose your wondering how this happened? Well - it is a truly thrilling tale, and one that I can't do justice to in a letter. I will tell you everything when I see you in Summer, but for now, lets just say that if you are looking for a romantic spot to frolic with your girlfriend you probably shouldn't do it near the Hogwarts Lake at the start of spring._

_Anyway - I should get some sleep. Madam Valentine insists I need my rest._

_See you soon,  
_   
_Harry._

xoxox

_Hogwarts' Infirmary, Midnight, April 2nd_

"Did you make the switch?"

"I did"

"Will he notice?"

"No"

"So the next time he comes to brew the potion?"

"The blood of men will flow like wine and hell itself will come to town"

There was a pause.

"Huh?"

xoxox

_Hogwarts' Infirmary, April 15th, 1994.  
Bloody hell!_

_Apparently Jesus isn't the only one who can come back from the dead at Easter._

_Last night, after dinner, Ron found his pet rat was missing. He's had Scabbers ever since he started school, and apparently he belonged to Percy before then. Scabbers is pretty useless, but apparently he has a lot of sentimental value._

_So Ron asked if we could look for him, and we - being the nice, friendly people we are, said yes._

_We spent most of last night looking for him, and couldn't find him. We packed it in at midnight and came to bed._

_We started again around eight o'clock this morning - not my favourite time to get out of bed, but a promise is a promise and didn't find much. We took a break for lunch, then went out a bit later - which was when things got interesting...._

"It's that dog again...." Luna pointed across the grounds to a dark shadow in the distance. Parvati turned, then frowned.

"Is it me, or is it staring at something?" She asked quietly. Luna looked along the ground, then froze.

"It's Scabbers. The dog is staring at Scabbers" Luna raised her hand slowly, and pointed to a spot midway between the two girls and the dog "There"

"I'll get Ron" Parvati said, still keeping her voice quiet "Just keep an eye on....them"

_....We'd split up to search, but when Parvati came after us, the three of us ran back to where she'd seen the rat, and found all three of them gone....._

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Harry bellowed as he looked around the grounds. He span back to stare at Parvati "Where are they?"

"I don't know - they were here, but...."

"There!" Ron pointed to a spot in the distance, and the other two turned to see the large black dog dragging Luna across the grounds, towards the edge of The Forbidden Forest.

"Lets go!"

_.....We chased the dog across the grounds, but by the time we caught up with it, it had slipped in to the forest. We followed it in, but then.... well....that's when it got complicated. Because the dog wasn't a dog any more._

_It was a man._

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Ron yelled, reaching for his wand.

"NO!" Harry slapped his arm.

"But he's...."

"He's pointing a wand at Luna" Harry said calmly "And however fast we are, we won't be able to stop him cursing her" He turned back to Black "What do you want?"

"I want him!" Black snapped "I want the bastard that ruined my life - that killed your parents"

"You did it!" Harry yelled back "You betrayed my parents to Voldemort...."

"No - it wasn't me!" He jabbed his wand towards Luna "It was him"

"I'm not a him" Luna said with a smile "I'm a her" She gestured to the front of her robes "See" Harry giggled, and Black glared at him.

"The rat" Black's voice was suddenly a whisper "Give me the rat"

"Scabbers?" Ron stared at him as if he was crazy "What do you want Scabbers for?"

"Because he's the one that betrayed me" Black hissed "He's not a rat - he's Peter Pettigrew"

_.....There was a little more arguing, a few more threats and quite a lot more wand waving, then Luna handed over Scabbers, Sirius cast a spell and Scabbers transformed in to Peter Pettigrew - a man believed dead since Halloween 1981....._

"We take him back" Luna said calmly.

"I WANT HIM DEAD!" Sirius screamed "HE KILLED JAMES AND LILY!"

"Then we send him to Azkaban!" Luna screamed back at him, causing Ron and Parvati to take a step back, and Sirius to stare blankly at her "We punish him properly, otherwise you will have to go back to jail" She glanced at Harry "And you won't be able to look after your godson"

"He's my...." Harry turned to stare at Black in confusion "My godfather?"

"Lupin didn't tell you?" Sirius asked, his voice calm "Dumbledore didn't tell you?"

"Apparently not" Harry sighed "Luna's right - we should take him back" Sirius paused, then nodded.

_.....As we left the forest, we realised it had gone dark - the moon was about to rise. Then we came face to face with Draco and Pansy. They'd seen us going in to the forest, and wanted to catch us out of bounds....._

"Potter.... and Black?" Pansy stared in disbelief, while Draco smiled.

"Helping a criminal sneak in to the school, Potter?" Draco sneered "The Headmaster will have to be informed"

"I'm sure he will" Harry replied in a calm voice "And when he hears the story, I think he will probably want to reward us" Draco and Pansy exchanged glances, then both raised their wands.

"Come with us, Potter, or...."

"Or what?" Ron smirked "There's five of us, and two of you"

"The Weasel can count?" Pansy smirked "Did you spend all night learning, or did Loony here help you?"

"Very funny" Parvati snapped, then her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide "What the fuck is that?" She asked, raising her arm.

"Do you think we're stupid enough to fall for that?" Draco sneered "Now put your...."

_....But that was as far as he got, because a second later, Pansy was hit in the back by a rampaging werewolf._

"RUN!" Sirius bellowed, then transformed in to a dog, and wrestled the wolf to the ground.

"You heard him!" Luna grabbed Draco and pulled him along, while Harry, Ron and Parvati followed them.

"Pans..."

"She's dead" Harry's face was serious "Lupin broke her neck"

"That's LUPIN?" Draco's eyes went wide "PROFESSOR LUPIN'S A WEREWOLF?"

"Yes, and if you don't want him to kill you next, RUN!"

_....We ran up to the castle to find every member of staff, and a large number of seventh years, coming the other way....._

"Professor Dumbledore...." Harry started, but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"We know what's happened. Get inside, all of you" He said quickly "Severus, Filius - I need you to stay here and ensure the school is protected"

"Yes, sir" They both nodded, and followed us back in.

_.... The rest of the story I learned second hand nearly an hour later, when Dumbledore and the rest of the staff returned, carrying two bodies...._

"REMUS! CONTROL YOURSELF!" Dumbledore yelled, face contorted with rage. The werewolf span round, then leapt forward.

"STUPEFY!" Two dozen stunning curses shot through the air, but Lupin merely shook them off and primed himself for another jump.

"It's not working!" McGonagall cried, turning to Dumbledore. He closed his eyes, then nodded.

"Seventh years - blasting. Staff - you know what to do" He said, face a mask of sadness.

"REDUCTO!"  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lupin crumpled to the ground under the weight of fourteen blasting curses and twelve killing curses. The assembled group remained ready, wands raised, but he didn't get up again. A moment later, they watched as his body began to shrink and morph, turning back in to the old, and battered, body of the defence professor.

_.....Pettigrew escaped, Black - who it turns out is innocent - has been forced to go on the run, and Draco spent no time at all in spreading the story far and wide._

_All in all, not that good a day. Pansy - dead. Lupin - dead. Pettigrew - probably returned to serve his Master. Black - still on the run._

_On the bright side, Lupin's rampage only killed one person. If he'd changed in the school..... I dread to think._

_I know - not much of an upside. But right now, I'll take what I can get._

_Harry._

xoxox

_Hogwarts' Express, June 1994.  
Hey,_

_I know I've missed a few letters, but since The Lupin Massacre (as it is now being known) things have been.... difficult._

_But since I'm going to see you in about two weeks, I will save the explanations for then. And quite honestly, I am glad this year is over. I thought the first two years were bad, but seeing a werewolf tearing and biting at your godfather - even if he is a dog - is not something you forget quickly._

_Roll on The World Cup. From all reports, it should be a lot of fun!_

_See you soon,  
_   
_Harry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about 50% longer than normal, because I couldn't make it any shorter.


	11. Unforgivable

"I can't chant that!" Susan stared at Harry as if he was crazy.

"Why not?"

"Because she's playing against Hufflepuff, you twonk!" Susan rolled her eyes "How would it look if I spent the whole of the match cheering for the other side?"

"It's what I'm going to do" Harry replied, sounding slightly affronted "And what the hell is a twonk?"

"Muggle expression" Susan shrugged "I picked it up over Christmas, working in a pub"

"Oh" Harry paused, then smiled "I kind of like it" He glanced further down the path where more students were walking towards the Quidditch Pitch "What do you think Malfoy would make of it?" Susan giggled.

"I'm pretty sure he'd have no idea what you meant" She grinned "I say you give it a shot"

"Next time he insults me!" Harry returned the grin, then they both walked inside the pitch and up in to the stands.

"I know you're going to shout for Luna today, but what about the next match?" Susan asked as they sat down.

"Gryffindor vs Slytherin?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"No - the next Ravenclaw match" Susan amended "When the mighty Lions of Doom take on the...."

"Snorkacks of eternity?" Harry smirked "Well - I really want to say I'd support my House...."

"As a good student should" Susan nodded.

"....but no one in my House kisses as well as she does, nor do they do anything else...." He trailed off, smirking, as she held up her hand "Too much information?"

"You have no idea" She nodded "I mean - do you want to know what Hannah and I do in the privacy of our...." She whacked him on the arm when she realised he was grinning at her "Ugh! Boys!"

"We am what we am" He replied "But suffice to say - I am going to be cheering for my beloved all year, even if it annoys one of two of my fellow Lions"

"Bold choice" She smiled, then a huge grin split her face. Harry turned to follow her gaze, and watched as Hannah Abbot and a girl Harry thought was named Orla walked in to the staff box, and up to the magical megaphone.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Hannah's voice boomed across the pitch "BOYS AND GIRLS AND EVERYONE WHO ISN'T SURE!"

"MALFOY!" The yell came from somewhere in the Gryffindor Section, causing a few laughs round the pitch.

"Welcome to the first match of the new season" Orla continued, then her voice became serious "The first match held at Hogwarts in over four years. So before we start, can I ask all of you to stand in a minutes' silence, in memory of those who died and those who suffered on that day, four years ago"

Much to Harry's surprise, the entire pitch did fall silent - even The Slytherin end of the stands - as everyone seemed to get lost in their own thoughts.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hannah spoke again.

"Thank you" She paused, then her tone switched back to excitement again "And now, if you will welcome on to the field the Ravenclaw Team....." Harry, having just sat down, jumped to his feet again and started applauding loudly as the seven students flew out, dressed in ruby red robes.

"WOOHOO! GO LUNA! GO LUNA!" He yelled, then waved as his girlfriend looked round, and gave him a big grin "WOOOOOHOOOO!"

"Oh god" Susan rolled her eyes "Are you going to be like this the whole time?"

"Yuh-huh" Harry replied without turning round.

"This is gonna suck" Susan sighed.

"You think I'm bad now?" He glanced at her, smirking "You should've seen me two years ago!"

xoxox

_**Privet Drive, July 29th, 1994**_  
"They're letting you go?" Petunia couldn't contain her surprise "I would've thought with Sirius on the loose, and Peter on the run, they would have been more concerned about your safety than ever"

"Me too" Harry grinned "But you're forgetting the all important part - this is a chance for me to get to know Tara even better"

"Ah - Tara" Petunia nodded "That's the Auror you mentioned?"

"Yeah. She's a metamorph, and is currently posing as a fifteen year old cousin of The Weasleys in order to tempt me away from Luna"

"How old is she? Really?"

"I dunno - maybe twenty three? Twenty four?"

"And she's trying to seduce you?" Petunia shivered "That's just wrong" Harry raised his eyebrows curiously "Oh - I know that you're really twenty something, and Luna is a year younger than you, but even I can see you love her, and from what you've said, you've been very reserved for a teen-aged boy"

"True" Harry nodded "I just can't see me...." He shook his head "Anyway - Mr Weasley and Bill will be here tomorrow morning to pick me up. I know that means you'll miss my birthday, but since they are under the impression that you don't celebrate it, I could hardly argue"

"Don't worry - we'll have a little party tonight" She held her hands up before he could speak "Nothing large - nothing they'd notice and start to get curious about, but something"

"Thanks" He grinned, then they both turned as the door to the lounge opened, to reveal Dudley, nose bleeding with mud all over his trousers "What happened to you?"

"Disagreement with Polkiss" Dudley grinned "Oh, by the way Mum, I'm not friends with him any more"

"You don't say?" Petunia replied in a dead-pan tone, causing Harry to grin "Any particular reason?"

"He expressed an opinion that the two black girls who've moved in down the road shouldn't be permitted to live in such a nice area as this, let alone play out on the street" Dudley replied, glancing at his hand "I thought he was wrong, and that lead to...." He paused, then smirked "That lead to a difference of opinion"

"Really?" Harry leaned forward.

"He thought he should be allowed to just walk away after saying that, and I thought he shouldn't" Dudley shrugged "Seems I was right"

"Then why...." Harry gestured to his cousin's nose.

"Smedley decided to get a punch in before he ran off" Dudley frowned "Little bas...."

"DUDLEY!" Petunia glared at him "You know how I feel about that language in my house"

"Sorry mother" Dudley hung his head, then looked up "But he is!" Harry couldn't help laughing as Petunia continued to glare at her son.

"Would you like me to...." Harry pulled out his wand.

"Thanks, but I can deal with him on my own" Dudley replied, causing Harry to snort in amusement.

"I meant would you like me to heal your nose, Dud"

"Oh" Dudley blushed "Yeah - if you could" Harry walked over, and waved his wand over Dudley's face. A moment later, the blood vanished, and Dudley grinned "Thanks!"

"No worries" Harry returned the grin "And are you sure you don't want any help with...."

"Polkiss and Smedley?" Dudley let out a short laugh "I can take care of them - don't worry" He looked over at his mother, who was looking doubtful "Mum?"

"I don't like you fighting, Dudley - you know that"

"I do" He nodded "But you should have heard the language he was using - what he was saying" He paused, then glanced at Harry, then back at his mother "Would you rather I just said nothing? Went along with them?" His mother rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well - when you put it that way...." She sighed "Just make sure you don't hurt them too badly - I don't want their parents coming round here complaining"

"Yes Mum" He nodded, then snapped his fingers "Something else - looks like a new family is moving in to Number 10"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"And with her long, blonde hair flying in the wind, Luna passes the Quaffle to Jones, who skips round MacMillan then passes back to Lovegood who SCORES!!!" Orla yelled, and Harry, along with the entire Ravenclaw stand, jumped to their feet, stamping, clapping and cheering.

"That's my girl" He grinned as she flew back to the middle of the pitch.

"Really?" Susan smirked "I'd never have guessed"

"Like you're not proud of the job Hannah's doing?" They both glanced up to the commentary box, where Hannah seemed to be bouncing up and down on her heels as she spoke.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! YOUR SUPPOSED TO CATCH IT MACMILLAN, NOT BAT IT AWAY LIKE YOUR A TINY LITTLE KITTEN!"

"Fairly proud" Susan admitted with a grin "Though this is going to make for a fun evening in the common room" She noticed Harry had a slightly evil smirk on his face "Oh dear"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I recognise that look" She rolled her eyes "What are you up to?"

"Well - since every member of the Quidditch Team is in our little study group, and it looks like they are going to get their elbows handed to them, maybe we could hold an extra meeting tonight, and let some your housemates get their own back?" He continued to look innocent, even though the corners of his mouth were twitching up.

"I will suggest it to Hannah - see what she thinks" Susan grinned "And I thought the expression was 'Get their asses handed to them'?"

"Oh it is" Harry said with a slight grin "But they way your team is playing, I'm not sure if they know the difference"

xoxox

_**Privet Drive, July 1994**_  
"BOY! GET DOWN HERE!" Harry repressed a grin as Vernon's voice bellowed through the house. He scooped up his trunk, picked up Hedwig's cage, and, after a final look around to make sure he hadn't left anything, struggled downstairs.

"Mr Weasley" Harry nodded politely, then smiled warmly at the girl stood next to him "Tara - I didn't know you were arriving this early?"

"Her parents know you've been writing, so they thought they would let her meet you and go with you to The Burrow" Arthur replied with a smile "Would you like a hand with that?"

"Thanks" Harry gratefully handed over his trunk, then turned to face his uncle.

"Are you coming back?" Vernon snapped.

"Not unless you want me to" Harry replied with a grin that he tried to make look forced.

"You can go forever for all I care" Vernon sneered "But I suppose you'll be back next summer?"

"Every summer till I'm seventeen" Harry sighed, then shrugged "Bye"

"Behave yourself, boy" Vernon called after him "I'm not having those freaks sending you back early because you were rude"

"Yes, Uncle" Harry yelled back, then slammed the door and turned to face the two Weasleys "Sorry about that"

"Don't worry about it" Tara smiled in a friendly way "You've got the rest of the summer to have fun!" Harry grinned back.

"So - how are we getting there?" He asked, then let out a groan as Arthur held up a bottle.

"I know you don't like them, but it's the only way" Arthur said sympathetically "Just close your eyes, and it will all be over soon"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES YOU MORON!" Susan and Harry grinned as Hannah yelled at the Hufflepuff Keeper.

"She really is having fun, isn't she?" Harry grinned "Is she going to do all the matches?" Susan shook her head.

"Professor Elleson explained that the idea is to have one person from each house doing the commentary. So Hannah will be doing three, Orla will be doing three, and whoever volunteers from Gryffindor and Slytherin will do three each as well"

"Hmmmm" Harry stared at the two girls doing the commentary contemplatively, then turned back "Do you think I'd be any good at it?"

"Probably, but there is a problem" She grinned as he looked at her in confusion. She reached out, and turned his head until it was looking at Luna again.

"Oh - yeah" He shrugged "I suppose if I'm commentating I should at least look like I want Gryffindor to win?"

"It's possible" Susan nodded, then jumped to her feet "WOOHOO! GO SMITH!"

xoxox

_**The Burrow, July 1994**_  
"Well - now we're all ready, lets go" Arthur lead the small group out of the back garden of The Burrow, along a tree-lined path towards a large hill.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, looking around.

"The Ministry have set up a number of portkeys" Bill said from in front of them "There are hundreds of witches and wizards coming in for the match, and The Ministry are trying to avoid anyone in the muggle world noticing, so all travel is being strictly controlled"

"Makes sense I suppose" Harry nodded to himself, then, almost without thinking, pulled his wand out of his robes and held it up when someone jumped down from a tree in front of them.

"Woah!" Cedric took a step back, while Tara stared at Harry in surprise.

"Sorry" Harry blushed "Force of habit"

"Remind me not to play Guess Who with you" Tara said with a slight smile, causing Harry to blush again.

"Cedric! I told you not to do that!" An older man walked towards them, carrying a similar rucksack to the one Mr Weasley was sporting "I do apologise, Mr Potter - but my Cedric is looking forward to the game, and is feeling a little boisterous"

"No worries" Harry held up his hand "I guess I shouldn't be so jumpy" He slipped his wand back in to his robes, then glanced at Tara "Sorry - I guess I just don't like surprises"

"Quite understandable Harry" Arthur smiled, then the group started walking again.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the top of the hill, and found a small, rusty bowling trophy waiting for them. For a second, Harry stared at it, remembering the last time he had taken a trophy-like portkey, then he shook his head, and reached out to touch it.  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"LUNA - SHE CAN REALLY FLY. AND I'M THE ONE WHO IS HER GUY!"

"A bit forced, don't you think?"

"LUNA - SHE CAN THROW THE QUAFFLE! MUCH BETTER THAN THE PUFFS FROM HUFFLE!"

"Slight better, except for the puffs part"

"FOR THE QUAFFLE SHE CAN HUNT! AND SHE HAS A VERY WARM CU...."

"HARRY!" Susan slapped her hand over his mouth. He pushed it aside and smiled.

"I was going to say 'Cuddle'" He grinned.

xoxox

_**Quidditch World Cup, July 1994**_  
"LUNA!" Harry ran forward, leaving his group behind, and flung his arms around the blonde girl walking towards him.

"That's Luna?" Tara asked Ron, her eyebrows raised. When he nodded, she continued "But she's...."

"I know" Ron replied, voice quiet "I don't get it either"

"I mean - she's kind of cute, I suppose, if you like that sort of thing" Tara admitted.

"But not compared to you" Ron replied "Or Ginny for that matter. And wait till you get to know her - she's as mad as a march hare" He shrugged "I figure he'll get tired of her eventually, or she'll do something so insane and nutty that he'll get annoyed"

"Keeping them apart is going to be difficult"

"Well - they can't share a tent. Dad won't allow it. Nor will Mr Lovegood for that matter" He nodded to where an older man was smiling fondly at Harry and Luna "So that's a start"

"Tara!" Harry turned, and pulled Luna back towards the group "May I present my most wonderful and glorious girlfriend, the redoubtable Miss Luna Lovegood"

"Nice to meet you" Tara nodded "Harry's told me so much about you in his letters"

"And he's told me all about you" Luna replied, causing Harry to let out a snort of amusement while Ron and Tara merely stared at her curiously "I'm sure we'll be great friends"

"Well - we both seem to like a certain young man quite a lot, so that's something we have in common" Tara continued smiling, though a hard look had come in to her eyes. Luna returned the smile, though a lot more warmly.

"True" She nodded, then turned to Harry "Dad wants me back at the tent for a bit, so I'll see you later?"

"As always" Harry smiled, then kissed her softly "See you later" Luna grinned, then turned and bounded off through the field, and Harry turned back to the group "So - where are we sleeping?"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"THE HUFFLEPUFFS CAN SHOOT AND PASS! THEY WILL KICK SOME RAVENCLAW ASS!"

"THE RAVENCLAWS CAN THROW AND PITCH! PLUS OUR CHO CHANG WILL CATCH THE SNITCH!"

"TAYLOR, SMITH AND MACMILLAN! CAN THEY DO IT? YES THEY CAN!"

"THEY CAN'T EVEN ROLL AND TUCK! CAN THEY DO IT? CAN THEY...."

"And Lovegood scores again!" Orla's voice cut across the chants Harry and Susan were yelling "Taking the score to 170 to 20, it looks like the game is pretty much in the bag!"

xoxox

_**Quidditch World Cup, July 1994**_  
"Who the hell is Krum and why is everyone shouting his name?" Tara stared up as The Bulgarian Team flew over the pitch, leaping and flying as they went.

"That is the best seeker in the world" Ron, like everyone else, was staring up at the display the team was putting on "Viktor Krum, of Hamburg Hourns - more catches than any other seeker in recent history, and tipped to be the best of his generation when he leaves school"

"And you still bet against them?" She asked in an amused tone, causing Harry and Luna to laugh at the memory.

"Well - their chasers are pretty bad" Ron replied defensively, then he sighed "I suppose they showed you a memory of it?"

"I didn't know how" Harry admitted, then smiled "I don't suppose you'd like to tell me how?"

"Not really" Ron shook his head, then they all looked up to the main box where Cornelius Fudge had just appeared.

"WELCOME TO THE 295TH QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!" He called out, and the entire stadium - which was packed to the rafters - started cheering and applauding "AND NOW..... LET THE GAME.... BEGIN!!!"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"It looks like Summers has spotted the snitch!" Hannah yelled suddenly "YES! He's racing down the pitch! Cho Chang is on his tail!"

"Poor Cho" Susan whispered, causing Harry to smirk.

"But..... oh my word that had to hurt!" Hannah winced in sympathy as a bludger smashed in to Darren Summers broom, sending him flying off in to the Gryffindor stands.

"Madam Valentine to aisle three please" Orla added, causing a few laughs to ripple round the grounds.

xoxox

_**Quidditch World Cup, July 1994**_  
"That was AMAZING!" Luna, Ron and Tara all looked at Harry fondly as he continued to babble about the match "I mean - with the catches, and the shooting...." He looked over at Ron "Are matches usually that good?"

"School matches?" Harry nodded "No - not so much. But I'll talk to Dad, and see if we can arrange to go to a few of the league matches during the year"

"That could be fun" Harry grinned, then turned to Luna "Did you enjoy it?"

"I had vast acres of fun" She nodded with a smile "And Dad got a good story to write about as well...." She trailed off, then glanced towards the entrance of tent.

"Luna?" Tara looked at her curiously.

"It's probably nothing, but you should get your wands - all of you" Harry drew his wand at once, while the others stared at her as if she was crazy. But a second later, Mr Lovegood and Mr Weasley burst in to the tent, both looking frazzled.

"Everyone - get your wands. We're leaving" Arthur said sharply.

"Dad?" Fred stared at him in confusion.

"NOW!" He was almost yelling - something Harry had never seen before "Luna, Ron, Tara, Harry - with me. Fred, George, Charlie, Bill - with Eric"

"Yes Dad" Various voices called out, then Harry watched as Eric Lovegood lead the four older Weasleys out of the tent. A second later, Arthur gestured for them to follow, and they crept out of the tent.

"Oh god...." They followed Tara's gaze, to where two adults and two children - the muggles who ran the campsite - were being levitated up in the air. They'd clearly been getting ready for bed, as nightshirts and dressing gowns were flapping in the wind.

"Do you think they're...." Ron started, but stopped as a horrifying scream came from the younger girl, followed by a fountain of vomit "Oh god"

Harry glanced at Luna, but before they could change direction, Tara shook her head.

"No"

"But they're torturing CHILDREN!" Harry snapped at her.

"Yes. And if you go over there, they'll torture you as well" She pointed to the figures on the ground "They're not just drunk and out for a good time. They're Death Eaters, and they will torture you, rape you and kill you"

"But...."

"No!" Tara insisted, then they all turned as they saw figures marching towards them.

"The woods. Go!" Arthur turned, and ran off to where two women were being tortured. As Harry saw him fade in to the distance, he saw the older man fire two blasting curses in to the gloom.

"Ron - take Luna. Keep her safe" He said quickly, then turned to Tara "You might be willing to stand by, but I've seen too much...."

"Okay" Tara nodded "If you're going to do this damn foolish thing, then I'm going with you"

"That's fine by me" Harry smiled grimly.  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"YES!YES!YEEEEEEES!" Orla started jumping up and down madly "Cho Chang catches the snitch. The game ends and Ravenclaw win by 350 points to 100! It's a GLORIOUS day for Rowena's children, and I expect the party to go on long in to the night" The Ravenclaw stands, and Harry, echoed the sentiment with cheers and applause.

"Bugger" Hannah added, causing most of the crowd to laugh "Well - I hope you enjoyed our commentary, and I will see you again after Easter when our glorious flyers in yellow take on the Silver and Green of Slytherin. And when I firmly predict we will kick their asses up and down the pitch!" The Hufflepuffs let out whoops of support, while The Slytherins merely called out jeers and catcalls.

"And so it's good afternoon from me" Orla grinned.

"And it's good afternoon from her" Hannah finished, then there was an audible click as the magical megaphone shut off.

"Your influence?" Harry asked.

"I might have subjected her to a few of the classic comedy shows over the Christmas break" Susan nodded, then looked around as the stands started clearing "So - you want to great the conquering heroes?"

xoxox

_**Quidditch World Cup, July 1994**_  
Harry lead Tara across the campsite, taking her slowly away from the more crowded areas, until they found themselves in a deserted area behind the public toilets.

"Where are we?" Tara asked.

"I thought I saw one of the Death Eaters coming back here" Harry looked around, then shrugged "Guess I was wrong"

"We should get back" Tara turned round and started walking.

"Not yet" Harry said, his voice changing. She stopped, and turned to face him.

"Harry?"

"We've got unfinished business, Tara" He glared at her for a moment "Or should I say Willow?" He saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes "But I guess you won't be going by that name now, will you - Nymphadora"

"Harry - this isn't the time. We should get back"

"I'm not going back with you, Dora" He let a smile cross his lips "Don't get me wrong - I am going back, but you won't be going with me" He raised his wand. She stared at him, then laughed.

"You think you can kill me?" She asked "A fully trained Auror?" She drew her own wand, then morphed back in to her usual form "You're just a schoolboy, Harry, and after today, you probably won't even be that"

"Then take your shot" He stared at her, hand steady "Take me down, and hand me over to your Lord and Master" When she didn't move, he smirked "I dare you"

"STUPE..."

"CRUCIO!" He dropped his wand and screamed the curse at her. Blue light shot from both of his hands, crashing in to her. She fell to the ground, writhing in agony.

"Har..."

"CRUCIO!" He repeated, then slowly walked forward, not cutting the spell off this time "Do you know the amount of hate you need to power this spell, Dora?" He thrust his hands forward, intensifying the effect "Since you're a fully trained Auror, I guess you have some idea" He lifted his hands, stopping the flow of blue light for a moment.

"Ha...."

"During my fifth summer, you posed as a muggle girl" He glared at her "You made friends with me, even standing up to Dudley to do it. You got me to like you, to trust you - you made me your best friend, and all the time you were reporting to that bastard! CRUCIO!" The blue light shot out of his hands, smashing in to her body. He stood for a full two minutes before lowering them again, by which time, she had stopped screaming, and was merely sobbing in to the ground.

"And then - after you'd made me care for you - you faked your own death! You wanted me to think you'd died, so I would run to Ginny, to Ron, to Hermione and to Dumbledore for sympathy. So I'd rely on them even more, and not question what they were doing as my fifth year started" He walked over and kicked her in the chest "How many times did I hear 'Think about Willow, Harry' or 'Maybe Willow would be alive, Harry'" He kicked her again, then took a step back.

"But do you know what? Even after all that, I was going to let you die quickly. I mean - you were an evil, manipulative bitch, but you were only following orders. Then - then you tried to seduce me away from Luna. You tried to take me away from my soul-mate - from the only woman who will love with me without question and without any doubt in her heart. And that, dearest Tara, is unforgivable" He raised his hands "And one unforgivable turn deserves another. CRUCIO MAXIMUS!"

"Ha... H...."

"Hurts, does it?" He sneered as the bright blue light continued to envelop her "Multiply that by a lifetime, and you'll have an inkling how I feel" He let his sneer change in to a grin "But don't worry, sweetie - in a few minutes, you won't feel anything. Ever again"

Five minutes later, he lowered his hands, walked over and turned her on her back. He crouched down, staring in to her vacant, unseeing eyes. He pulled out his wand and cast a quick diagnostic spell, smiling at the results.

"See you later, Tonks" He stood up, gave her one last kick to the head, then turned and walked back the way he had come.  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Hannah asked as she walked down the stands to where Susan and Harry were waiting.

"You were brilliant" Harry nodded "Plus, you know, the game was fun as well"

"You would say that" Hannah rolled her eyes, then turned to her girlfriend "I did good?"

"You did very good" Susan said with a grin "And while Hufflepuff House might not have much to celebrate, I think you are in for a fun and enjoyable evening"

"Yay!" Hannah grinned, then glanced at Harry "Am I to assume Miss Lovegood will have a similar evening?"

"Now, now - you know Harry doesn't kiss and tell" Luna said from behind them.

"Of course I don't" Harry nodded as he took her in his arms "That sort of thing would be unforgivable".


	12. A Busy Year

**_Ministry Of Magic, July 1994_**  
"Director Bones" Dumbledore nodded politely as he entered the office of The DDMLE "You summoned me?"

"Yes" She stared at him for a moment, contemplating what to say. When she'd first read the report surrounding the events at The World Cup, she'd almost blown her top, and come very close to demanding Dumbledore's head on a pike.

But, after rereading it, she realised that there wasn't any way that Dumbledore - however great a wizard he might be - could have prevented the attack on one of her Aurors, and that while he might have put Tonks in that position, she, herself, had also signed off on the plan. And so, she realised, she was as much to blame as he was.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up.

"Auror Tonks was admitted to St Mungo's late last night. Two other Aurors found her injured on the campsite being used to host The Cup"

"Oh my" Dumbledore leaned forward "Is she alright?"

"No" Amelia shook her head slowly "She's been admitted to the fifth floor, and from all reports, she won't be coming out again" Despite knowing it was childish of her, she took a slight measure comfort of seeing the colour drain out of his face.

"What happened?"

"Someone tortured her to the point of insanity, then when a few points beyond it" Amelia kept her tone level "The Healers say that what remains of her mind is enough to keep her breathing, but that's all" She stared at him "She won't ever recover, and, just like the Longbottoms, will spend the rest of her life, dying by inches, completely unaware of anything other than the pain she felt"

"Dear god" Dumbledore shook his head "Do you know how... I mean..." He trailed off "She was supposed to protect Harry Potter. Do you think that...."

"She was injured in the line of duty?" Amelia raised her eyebrows "I have a few scattered reports, and they all say the same thing - that Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and a fourth, unknown girl, were seen running through the campsite in the company of Arthur Weasley. Arthur saw two women being attacked, and sent the kids to the forest. From there, it appears Ron and Luna stayed behind, while Harry and Auror Tonks went back in to the battlefield"

"Why would...." Dumbledore started, then trailed off "Of course"

"Headmaster?"

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Professor Sprout, Professor Pomfrey, Hagrid, Remus, Pansy, Colin, Dennis - he's watched all these people die and been unable to stop it" Dumbledore said sadly "Perhaps when he saw the Death Eaters killing and maiming, he decided he could not just sit by and do nothing"

"And Nymphadora would have gone with him" Amelia nodded in understanding "Because she was there to protect him" She sighed "I spoke to Molly and Arthur this morning. They've told Harry Tara was murdered by Death Eaters, and that her body was sent home early this morning. They also wouldn't let me speak to either of the children, but my guess is Harry and Tonks got split up, and Tonks ran afoul of one of the Death Eaters"

"Poor girl" Dumbledore said sympathetically "Have her family been informed? Because I would gladly...."

"I spoke to them earlier" Amelia nodded, then frowned "I told them she was one of the first response teams, and that's why she ended up there. I didn't think it was prudent to tell them the truth"

"Probably not" Dumbledore shook his head, then stood up "If that is all?"

"I will need to talk to Harry Potter at some point, Professor - just to get a complete picture"

"Of course - I will visit Molly and Arthur tomorrow, and put your request to them then"

"Thank you" Dumbledore turned and walked out of the office, frowning thoughtfully. As bad as the attack on Nymphadora was, the loss of another friend would, no doubt, lead Harry to seek friendship and comfort from those he was close to. In addition, the possibility that the death of a young girl he was friends with could make him feel guilty enough to reconsider his relationship with the Lovegood girl.

By the time he reached the public Floo, Dumbledore found himself smiling.  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

".....And Slytherin win the game, 200 points to 170, with Draco Malfoy's snitch catch making all the difference!" Blaise Zabini's voice echoed through the Quidditch Pitch, causing Harry, Luna, Susan and Hannah to pout in sequence.

"And so as the forlorn Lions limp off the pitch, we look forward to the next game when we can smack the Ravenclaws back down to size" Lavender's voice cause a few jeers, and even fewer cheers, and then the megaphone clicked off.

"So - scared?" Harry turned to Luna "Are you quivering in fear at the might Gryffindor Lions?" Luna stared back at him with a dead-pan expression "Not even a little bit?" He held up his hands, making claws "Arf?" Luna burst out laughing, while Susan and Hannah grinned.

"Yes, my darling" Luna grinned, but her voice was flat and toneless "I am cowering in terror at the thought of going up against such fearsome opposition. Oh what ever will I do?"

"Glad to hear it" He grinned back at her, then shrugged "It was pretty bad, wasn't it?"

"Pretty much" Susan nodded "The chasers were a disaster, I have no idea what the beaters were doing and the less said about the keeper the better" She paused "And as you so helpfully pointed out during the last match, your seeker could not find his elbow with both of his asses" Harry smiled.

"How about you? Crabbe and Goyle seem to have found something they can do well...."

"Hitting things very hard. What a surprise" Hannah smirked.

"....and while Malfoy is a despicable example of a human being, he is a better than average example of a seeker" Harry continued "And as for the....." He waved his hands "The Viet Green - they are pretty damn good"

"Viet Green ?"

"Always going forward" Harry grinned, then paused "You taught Hannah about The Two Ronnies and missed out Max Boyce?" He rolled his eyes "Their only weak point is the keeper, but unless Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw raise their chasing game...." He shrugged "So what do you think?"

"I think The Mighty Snorkacks are going to kick his ass, and The Grand Army Of The Badger are going to kick his elbows!" Luna replied. The other three looked at her curiously "When am I ever wrong?"

"I think you bet against Lucinda during The Tournament" Susan gave her a fond smile. Luna smiled back.

"While I admit she was technically the first to return with The Trophy" She glanced at Harry "I still think it should've been declared a draw"

xoxox

_**The Great Hall, October 1994**_  
"You're really going to compete?" Luna raised her eyebrows as Harry stared up the hall to where The Goblet Of Fire was bubbling away "I thought you said this was just another part of Dumbledore's schemes? That you were never in danger?"

"Oh - I'm not" Harry turned, shaking his head "Since I didn't put my name in, the contract that will bind Lucinda, Fleur and Viktor won't apply" He glanced back up the hall "Not that Dumbledore will tell me that of course"

"So - why go through the danger?"

"Two reasons" Harry smiled "Firstly - I have to ensure I am in the graveyard in June, and this is the best way to do it without arousing suspicion"

"And second?"

"I'm going to have access to a wild dragon, a horde of mer-people and grindylows and a maze full of fun and frolicsome creatures" He smiled "Just imagine the mayhem and chaos I can bring about!"

"HARRY POTTER!" Every head, including Luna's and Harry's, turned as Dumbledore called out the fourth name. Harry stared for a moment, then leaned over and kissed Luna softly.

"I'll be back soon" He grinned, then bounded to his feet and walked up the hall.  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"How's Lucinda doing?" The two couples walked back up towards the school.

"Fairly well" Harry replied "Like most of the Auror corps, she's working on the Death Eater attacks. She's pretty much assigned full time to tracking down Voldemort's headquarters"

"Is anyone working on finding this Lord Sidious?" Hannah asked.

"Not sure" Harry admitted "From what Professor Dumbledore says, they are looking for him, but since he and....." He paused, frowning "Do they have a name for the woman?"

"So far the few reports that have mentioned her have just referred to her as His Dark Lady" Susan rolled her eyes "Which is pretty typical of the magical world - just assume the woman is the minion"

"Hey - I resemble that remark - I would never call Luna my minion" Harry grinned "I like having my testicles right where they are"

"So I do" Luna added, causing both Susan and Hannah to snort in amusement. Luna rolled her eyes "I meant his!"

"We know" The two girls replied together, then Hannah continued "You were saying?"

"Since Sidious and his lady friend appear to only be targeting Death Eaters, I think Kingsley is happy enough to just keep an eye on him at the moment" Harry shrugged "Which seems like a good plan to me - the last thing The Ministry needs is a war on two fronts"

"Do you think they can win?" Susan asked quietly "Do you think they can kill him?"

xoxox

**_Hogwarts' Trophy Room, October 1994_**  
"Potter?" Harry walked down the stairs to where the three previously announced champions were stood.

"Miss Doyle" He nodded politely, but she took a step forward, glaring at him.

"Not content with being The Boy Who Lived, you want to steal my thunder as well?" Lucinda Doyle glared down at him, eyes blazing.

"It's not my fault" He shrugged "I didn't put my name in The Goblet, and I certainly don't want any part of this" He waved his hands around the room "Having watched most of my friends die over the past three years, I had no intention of doing it again" He glared up at her "And if you, you snooty wench, didn't have your wand firmly rammed up your English Channel, maybe you'd show me some damn sympathy" She stared down at him for a few moments, then grinned.

"You've got a lot of balls for a little boy" She smiled, then held out her hand "Lucinda Doyle"

"Harry Potter" He took her hand and shook it, then looked at the other two "Hi"

"You are the Hogwarts' Champion?" Viktor Krum stared at him.

"Apparently" Harry sighed "The Goblet spat my name out without me putting it in. So - here I am" He paused "I'm Harry Potter by the way"

"Viktor Krum"

"I saw you play this summer" Harry shook his hand, smiling "It was amazing"

"Thank you" Viktor smiled.

"I am Fleur Delacour" The other girl beamed at him, and for a second he felt her veela power wash over him. Then, picturing Luna's smile, he held out his hand.

"Harry Potter" He shook her hand, then gave a slight bow "It is a pleasure to meet you - both of you" He glanced at Viktor again "Look - I didn't want any part of this, and now I'm in it, I'm not suddenly going to change" He paused "And I don't know about you three, but I'd rather see all of you come through this alive than watch you die one by one"

"Are you coming to a point, Potter?" Lucinda smiled at him.

"I know this is a competition and all, and that you three want to win, but do you think we could make it a friendly contest?" He looked at the other three "I mean - if we can help each other out, ensure that if anything mind-blowing dangerous comes up, we maybe warn the others in advance?" Fleur, Viktor and Lucinda all exchanged looks, then turned back.

"I think we can" Fleur nodded.

"Of course" Viktor added.

"Sounds like a plan" Lucinda smiled. Harry grinned back, then glanced at the door.

"May I also suggest not telling the others?"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"I know I wanted to wait" Harry said calmly "That we should take it carefully - especially after Neville at Christmas, but fuck it - I want to kill him now"

"Who?" Luna frowned, trying to remember the last few days, and if anyone had annoyed them more than usual.

"Malfoy" Harry replied, looking at her curiously "Who did you think I meant?"

"I didn't know" She shrugged "So why do we have to kill him now?"

"He's going to kick your ass in the next game, and clearly I can't have that"

"You think we can't beat him?" She stared down at him, hands on hips.

"Do you know how cute you look when you do that?"

"I do, and stop changing the subject" She continued to stare at him, though she was smiling now.

"I think if your team was made up of seven Luna's, then Malfoy and his band of thugs wouldn't stand a chance. But - as much as it pains me to say it - he is better than Cho" He paused "Plus I'm worried that he - and the thug twins - will go after you in particular"

"That's sweet, but I can...."

"I know you can look after yourself - that's never been in doubt, love of my love" He jumped up and slipped his arms around her "But if they hurt you - during the match - then I would be forced to kill them in public" He shrugged "And, even accounting for the general level of intelligence of the majority of our fellow students, someone is probably going to notice" He smiled "And I don't want Slytherin winning the cup"

"Fair enough" She smiled "So - when?"

xoxox

**_Hogwarts' Quad, November 1995_**  
"Miss Doyle" Harry, hand in hand with Luna, bowed politely as Lucinda walked over.

"Mr Potter" She turned to Luna "Miss Lovegood" She looked back at Harry "It's dragons"

"Huh?"

"The first task. I don't know what we have to do, but it involves dragons" She looked around "Just thought I'd let you know" She gave him a slight nod, then turned and walked out of the quad.

"Nice girl" Luna said with a smile "And she seems to be taking your peace and love speech to heart"

"Good thing too" He replied, then looked around. Once he was sure they were alone, he continued "She died bloody last time, and both Viktor and Fleur were pretty badly maimed"

"And you're going to try to avoid that this time?"

"Yup" He nodded "Because I think they'll make powerful allies in the future, and if I can save Lucinda's life...."

"Then she'll love you forever" Luna nodded in understanding, then went up on tiptoes, and kissed him softly "Every day I am more and more impressed"

"Why thank you....." He kissed her back, then looked around "Huh - no Malfoy"

"You're expecting him?"

"Last time he taunted me, I mocked him, he tried to curse me and Professor Moody turned him to a ferret" He sighed nostalgically "Good times"

"Remembering the fun you had with the Weaselette, Potter?" Malfoy said from behind him. Harry, catching sight of Mad-Eye walking on the far side of the quad, smiled at Luna, then turned.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"The trip to Hogsmeade is going ahead today" Dumbledore announced at the start of breakfast "As usual, security is going to be tight, with both The Ministry and various members of staff on duty" He looked around "I expect everyone to behave themselves accordingly"

"So no running off to join The Dark Lord and his Army of Doom" Harry whispered to Luna with a grin. She let out a snort of laughter.

"All travel to and from the village must be by carriage - anyone found walking will be severely punished, along with being banned from all future trips this year" Dumbledore continued "That being said - I would like you to enjoy yourselves"

"But not too much fun" Luna admonished "Because who knows where that might lead!" Harry smirked.

"Now, enjoy your breakfast" The Headmaster sat down, then looked around the room. Draco appeared to be deep in conversation with Crabbe and Goyle, and occasionally glancing over at Harry and Luna.

"That doesn't bode well" He thought, glancing over to where Harry and Luna were chatting together "Then again, perhaps it will give Harry a chance to test his mettle, and prepare himself for the coming battle" He paused "Though maybe I should warn Filius and Edward, just to keep an eye out"

xoxox

"My guess is he's going to do it today" Harry glanced across the hall, then back to Luna "Last time round, Bella, Narcissa and Peter tried to kidnap me during this visit and, even without Cissy, I suspect Voldemort is still going to ask them"

"So we're going to walk in to their trap" Luna nodded "And then get them to kill Draco, using wiles and cunning" Harry nodded with a smile.

"I forget - are you Wiles or Cunning?"

"I'm Cunning" She smirked "Isn't that obvious?"

"Of course" He grinned, then glanced back to where Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were now talking intently "Around lunch time, we'll wander off towards the mountain path. The Trio will follow us, and probably summon Bella to take us"

"And we kill her?"

"Not exactly" Harry smirked "Just follow my lead, and we can deal with Number 23 - we can finally finish the list"

xoxox

**_Tournament Stadium, November 1994_**  
"And with a very inventive use of a tickling charm, The Beauxbaton Champion scores 38!"

Harry grinned as the custom built stadium erupted in cheers and applause, and pictured Fleur doing her lap of honour. In the three weeks since he'd been named as The Fourth Champion, he'd got to know her quite well, and - as he had predicted - they were fast on their way to becoming friends.

"And now, would you please welcome the final Champion, who will be facing the Hungarian Horntail, Mr Harry James Potter!!" He strode out of the tent, waving to the crowd. In the visitor stands, he saw most of The Weasley family, while in the student area he smiled as he spotted Luna, Parvati and Ron cheering and waving as he strode up to the centre of the arena.

Harry stood still, staring up at the caged dragon, then, as the canon fired overhead, and the cage vanished in to thin air, he raised his wand.

"ACCIO FIREBOLT!" He yelled, then ducked behind a rock as the dragon let out a burst of flame.

Half a minute later, his broom flew down from the sky, and in to his hand.

"Here we go" He said to himself, then, mounting the broom, he took off in to the sky, waving as he flew over Luna's head.

"And Potter showing hitherto unknown ability on a broom" Lee Jordan's voice rang out through the pitch "Makes you wonder what he could have achieved on the quidditch team"

"Probably getting banned for cursing Malfoy every other minute" Harry thought, then he pulled the broom down, and dived towards the ground, then skimmed along the ground, heading towards the egg.

"Looks like he is going to attempt to use speed and agility over brute force - which makes sense when you think how skinny and wimpy he is compared to the other three champions" Harry rolled his eyes, then drew his wand.

"REDUCTO! REDUCTO! REDUCTO!" He aimed three curses at the egg, but at the last second he raised his arm around a quarter of an inch, and instead neatly blasted the chains holding the dragon to the ground.

xoxox

Ron, Parvati and Luna watched, mouths falling open in horror, as the dragon surged forward, snapping the chains that held it to the ground.

"DO SOMETHING!" Luna yelled in the vague direction of the staff section, then bolted forwards. A second later, Ron and Parvati followed her.

xoxox

Harry still flying close to the ground, raised the front of his broom, and headed towards the visitor stand.

xoxox

"STUPEFY!"

Luna yelled, but her stunning curse shot over the dragon's head and, flying across the arena, struck Professor McGonagall in the face, sending her falling backwards in to Flitwick's lap.

"Oh crap"

xoxox

Harry glanced over his shoulder, then, bending low over the broom, he yanked the front up and shot in to the air.

xoxox

Ron and Parvati watched in stunned silence as the dragon twisted in the air, trying to follow Harry.

Unfortunately, it seemed the dragon wasn't as nimble or aerodynamic as the Firebolt Harry was riding, and seconds later, it crashed in to the visitor stand.

xoxox

"Yes!" From a hundred feet above the stadium, Harry watched as the stands collapsed from the impact of the Horntail, and as the assembled staff, Aurors and other Ministry personal jumped to their feet, the dragon shook its head and flew in to the air again. But a second later, it glanced at the ground, with what could only be described as a hungry look in its eyes.

"Oh no you don't" Harry flipped over on his broom, and dove back towards the ground "STUPEFY! REDUCTO!"

"STUPEFY!"  
"REDUCTO!"  
"INCENDIO!" Harry looked round in surprise as Viktor, Lucinda and Fleur flew up beside him.

"We need to lead it towards the forest" Lucinda called out to him "Away from the school" He nodded, then flew off to the left. Fleur followed him, while Viktor and Lucinda went to the right.

"On three" He yelled "One. Two. Three!"

"REDUCTO!" Four blasting curses struck the dragon dead on, and it took off towards them, roaring its anger. As they turned and fled, Harry glanced across at Fleur.

"Oh yeah - this was a great plan"

xoxox

Ron and Parvati ran over to the visitor stands, and started banishing and levitating the ruins. They were joined moments later by dozens of students and other adults.

"Where are the teachers?" Ron yelled, floating a large bit of wood in to the air "Why aren't they helping?"

"They've gone after the dragon" Parvati guided one of the support beams back in to the centre of the arena "They're trying to stop it reaching the village" She turned back, but before she could move another bit of debris out of the way, she realised Ron was staring at something on the ground. She followed his gaze, then walked up beside him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Bill"

xoxox

"This isn't working" Viktor called out "We need to kill it"

"I know" Lucinda nodded reluctantly, then looked at the other two champions "The weakest point is the back of the neck - if we can hit it there...."

"We can bring it down" They looked around as Kingsley, Dumbledore, Bones and Scrimgeour flew up beside them.

"On three" Lucinda continued "One. Two. Three"

"REDCUTO!" Eight bolts of red shot out, and struck the dragon at the top of his neck.

"Oh god" Harry closed his eyes as the dragon screamed in agony, then shook his head as it crashed in to the ground, dead.

"I know" Dumbledore said sympathetically "But we had no choice" He glanced back towards the stadium "We should return - they will need our help"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"POTTER!" Draco's voice made Luna and Harry stop and turn to face him.

"Draco" Luna inclined her head in a polite nod "Vincent, Gregory. Are you enjoying your day?"

"Shut it, Loony" Draco snarled.

"You shouldn't be so impolite" Luna smiled in a serene manner "Didn't we help you get rid of the spy in your ranks?"

"For which I am grateful" Draco sneered "But I am not the only one - I have a few friends who want to thank you as well" All three Slytherins raised their wands "Come with us, or we'll kill you where you stand" Harry and Luna exchanged glances, then shrugged.

"Okay" Harry took Luna's hand "Lead the way"

xoxox

"Harry Potter" Bellatrix smiled as Draco pushed Harry and Luna in to the clearing "You're cuter than I thought" She was flanked by Dolohov and Avery.

"Thank you, Madam LeStrange" Harry bowed "You are also....." He looked her up and down "Striking"

"You know - if you were willing to reconsider your allegiance, I could show you a thing or two - things you might find interesting" She glanced at Luna "And you, young Luna - I could also teach you things to please your man" Luna stared back at her.

"That does sound like it could be fun" She turned to Harry "Could we?" Harry smiled fondly at her, then slowly shook his head.

"As fun as it sounds, I wouldn't touch that crazy bitch with a ten foot barge pole. And the only way she is touching you is over my dead body" Luna returned the smile, then turned back to face Bella.

"Looks like we won't get to be lovers after all, Bellatrix" Luna sighed "Sorry" Bella stared at both of them, then let out a high-pitched cackling laugh.

"My Lord told me about your misplaced courage, Potter, but he never mentioned that it ran to idiocy" She gestured to the five men around her "You are surrounded by your enemies - outnumbered three to one, and yet you dare to mock me?"

"Looks like" He and Luna joined hands as the six Death Eaters raised their wands.

"Got any last words, Potter?" Bella asked in a mocking tone.

"Actually" Harry replied "I do"


	13. Ever After

_"Got any last words, Potter?" Bella asked in a mocking tone._

_"Actually" Harry replied "I do"_

_He paused, then looked around, grinning._

_"Just how stupid are you people?"_

xoxox

"Professor!" Susan pelted up the main street of Hogsmeade, Hannah running behind her. They skidded to a halt in front of Professor Black "Harry's missing?"

"Harry who?" Black asked politely.

"Harry Potter" Susan stared at him as if he were crazy "How many other Harry's are there at school?"

"Well - there's Harriet Jones, Harold Cooper...."

"Stop naming Harrys!" Susan yelled "Harry Potter is missing"

"Are you sure?" Black looked around "I mean - couldn't he and Miss Lovegood have snuck away for a little...."

"We were supposed to meet them for lunch, Professor" Hannah said before Susan could explode again "And after recent events, they would have let us know if they were going somewhere else"

"Very well - I will let the others know to keep an eye out for him" Black smiled, then turned and ambled away. Susan stared after him, then turned to her girlfriend.

"Is it just me, or was he a little.... uninterested?"

"He did seem like that" Hannah replied, staring after the departing professor "But right now we need to find Harry and Luna" She looked around "Most of the group will be in The Three Broomsticks - if we mobilise them, we can search the village pretty quickly"

"That's my girl" Susan kissed her cheek "Lets go"

xoxox

"Careful Potter" Bella stared at Harry as he grinned at her "Our patience is not infinite"

"Oh - I know" Harry continued to grin "Your master's reaction to Snape proved that well enough"

"That filthy traitor!" Dolohov spat "He deserved everything he got"

"I entirely agree" Harry nodded "But it should have been our side that punished him, not yours" He looked around, wondering if they would work it out.

"What are you saying?" Bellatrix stared at him "Why would you punish your own spy?"

"He wasn't our spy" Luna replied in a sing-song voice, then turned to Draco "If Snivellus was loyal to The Order, why would I give him away?"

"You never liked him" Draco said, sounding a little hesitant "He bullied Potter, and he took the piss out of you for the past four years"

"And you think we're that petty?" Harry laughed "This is WAR, Draco, not some little schoolboy spat. Do you really think I would send anyone who is working against Tommy-Boy to their death? That I would sacrifice someone who could help me avenge my parents because they called me names?" Harry shook his head "Honestly, Draco - if you're the best that Moldyshorts can offer, I'm surprised he just doesn't pack it in now!"

"CRUC..."

"I wouldn't" Harry span round to stare at Bella "Didn't Tom-Tom want me alive and unharmed?" Bella stared back at him, then lowered her wand.

"I will make you pay for your arrogance, Potter" She said in a low, whispering voice "When my Lord is finished with you, I will make you suffer"

"And when that day comes, I will make sure I put on a good show. But for now, you have someone else to punish" He gestured to Draco, who stared at Bella with a look of terror growing on his face.

"Nephew of mine" Bella took a step forward "Is Potter telling the truth?" She slowly raised her wand "What exactly did you overhear the night you declared Snape as a traitor?"

xoxox

"Anything?" Susan looked up from the map of the village on the table. She and Hannah had commandeered a corner of the main bar in The Three Broomsticks, and had started sending out various members of the group to search the area.

"Sorry, no" Terry shook his head as he and Padma came back "But we also haven't seen Draco running around either" Susan looked up curiously "I thought it might be important"

"Might be" She nodded thoughtfully "Is it possible that Draco's kidnapped him?" She realised both Terry and Padma were staring at her with disbelieving expressions "What?"

"Draco?" Terry echoed.

"Kidnap Harry?" Padma raised her eyebrows sceptically.

"When you put it like that...." Susan grinned "But keep an eye out?"

"Of course" The two Ravenclaws turned and left the pub again. Susan leaned back in her chair.

"Harry. Where are you?"

xoxox

"He was a traitor!" Draco pleaded "I heard him talking to Dumbledore!"

"And if he was really a spy for Goldilocks, you think he'd tell Dumbledore?" Harry rolled his eyes "He was never loyal to The Order, and was going to betray them before the year was out" He span round to face Bella "Why do you think I sold him down the river? I learned what he was planning - to crash the wards at Headquarters - and couldn't let that happen!" He turned back to Draco "So Luna got you to come and listen, and I lead him to where I wanted him" He paused, then grinned "And you fell for it, hook, line and sinker"

"No...." Draco shook his head.

"You cost your Master the best spy in his group. Snape was providing so much intelligence, the war would have been over in days, and Lord Voldemort would be Minister, maybe even Emperor of the country" He grinned "You could very well have cost him the war, Draco" Draco went white "How do you think he's going to take that, when he finds out?"

xoxox

"Miss Bones, Miss Abbot" Flitwick stared down at the two girls as they continued to look at the map "I understand you believe Miss Lovegood and Mr Potter are in trouble?"

"We haven't seen them since lunch, and despite a fairly expansive search, we haven't been able to find them"

"And just why are you conducting the search?" Flitwick sat down next to them "Didn't you inform a member of staff?"

"We told Professor Black, but he didn't seem very interested in helping us"

"Didn't he?" Flitwick raised his eyebrows curiously "Are you sure he is missing?"

"No, but if he's not missing, why can't we find him?"

"Very well - I will inform Director Shacklebolt and the Headmaster. Carry on"

"Sir, yes sir!" Hannah saluted, causing Flitwick to smile fondly before he left.

xoxox

"Do you expect us to let you go now, Potter?" Bella asked Harry with a smile "As you pointed out - our Lord will punish Draco for his.... error in judgement. But how do you think he will react if he finds out we let you go?"

"No doubt he will be very angry with you" Harry shrugged "But since I want the three of you dead, how is that my problem?"

"There are six of us, and two of you" Avery raised his wand and pointed it at Luna, who merely smiled.

"Are you sure about that?" Luna glanced at Draco, Crabbe and Goyle "Are you three ready and willing to face Voldemort's justice?" She glanced at Harry "We can protect you, if you want" Draco glanced at Harry, then back at Bella, then at Harry again.

"How...." He started, but before he could continue, Bella screamed an obscenity at him, then fired a blasting curse across the clearing.

xoxox

"SPELL FIRE!" Lavender threw the door to the pub open "Someone has seen spell fire coming from the forest near the mountains - possibly unforgivables" Susan and Hannah leapt to their feet and ran to the door.

"Lav - find Flitwick, Dumbledore or any Auror and let them know. Then tell any other member of the group to meet Hannah by The Post Office, but not to go to the source of the fire directly"

"Yes, m'am" Lavender saluted with a grin, then bounded out of the pub.

"She's having way too much fun with this" Hannah shook her head in amusement "So I'm going to The Post Office?"

"Wait for the group there. I'm going to poke my nose in, see what's happening, then bring in the re-enforcements"

"Okay" Hannah paused "You'll be careful?"

"Aren't I always?"

xoxox

Ten minutes later, Susan - under a strong disillusionment charm - snuck up to the clearing, and slowly peered round a tree.

"You can come out" Harry called softly, making her jump.

"How did you know?" She looked around, but couldn't see anyone else.

"I'm very good at what I do" He smiled at her as she walked in to the clearing "I take it everyone else is on their way?"

"Almost the entire study group, and probably some staff and Aurors as well" She blushed as she removed the invisibility charm "When you didn't turn up for lunch, we.... panicked"

"Glad to see we're so well loved" Luna grinned, walking in from behind her "Where are they waiting?"

"Hannah's corralling them at The Post Office"

"Cool" Luna nodded, then turned to Harry "I'll go let them know we're not dead, and that they don't need to stage a mass invasion"

"Thanks" Harry smiled up at her, then, as she left, turned back to Susan "So - I guess you're wondering what happened?"

xoxox

Luna strolled down towards The Post Office, then - catching sight of a rather large group of people, changed direction and sped up a little.

xoxox

"So what I want to do is...."

"LUNA!" Terry shouted, and Hannah frowned at him.

"No! I don't think Susan or Harry would approve" She paused, then added "Maybe Harry, if he could watch"

"No, you wazzock" Terry grabbed her and span her round "Luna - yonder!"

"LUNA!" Hannah ran over to her, followed by Dumbledore, Flitwick and Shacklebolt "Are you alright? Where were you? Where's Harry?"

"Harry's fine" Luna replied, holding her hands up as the others all started asking questions "I will take you to him, but I think that - for reasons that will become apparent - it should be limited to Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick, Director Shacklebolt and Hannah"

"Why do you wish to include Miss Abbot?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Because she and her girlfriend organized all this" Luna waved to the assembled group "So it seems only fair she knows what happened"

"If you insist"

"I do" Luna replied at once "Now, do you want to go, or shall we stand here and debate it a little more?"

xoxox

"Wow" Susan stared at the six bodies laid in the corner of the clearing "If I'd known you were in that much danger, I would have brought in the cavalry a lot more quickly"

"Probably a good thing you didn't" Harry gestured to the surrounding trees, the vast majority of which bore at least one burn mark "Who knows what would have happened" He paused, then looked around "But, on that topic, I want to talk to you and Hannah in private some time soon"

"About?"

"I'd rather not say now, if that's okay" Harry glanced around again "Luna will be back with the others, and I don't want them overhearing"

"Of course" She nodded, then stood up, dusting her skirt off "Do you think you'll be eligible for the rewards on these three?" She gestured to three of the bodies.

"That depends on Dumbledore" Harry said with a frown "And Kinglsey I guess" He looked up as a silver creature streaked in to the clearing.

"We're coming. Flitwick, Dumbledore, Kingsley and Hannah" The snorkack bounced up and down for a moment, then, in a burst of light, vanished.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough"

xoxox

"Where did you learn to do that?" Professor Flitwick asked as the five of them walked in to the clearing a minute later.

"Harry's been teaching us in the study group" Luna smiled "We thought it would be useful to be able to communicate over long distances without relying on owls or shouting really loudly"

"Very impressive" Flitwick smiled proudly, then he, and the other three newcomers, stopped suddenly "Oh my. Is that..."

"Bellatrix LeStrange, Rupert Avery, Antonin Dolohov, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy" Harry nodded sombrely "They are all dead"

"May I ask how?" Shacklebolt strode across the clearing and waved his wand over the bodies "Some appear to have died by killing curse, Mr Potter" He turned to face him "I take it you can explain that?"

"Yes, Director" He nodded, face still serious "Luna and I were forced here at wand point by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, and turned over to Bella and her cohorts"

"You are saying Mr Malfoy is a Death Eater?" Dumbledore objected "Are you sure?"

"Maybe he just brought us here for a picnic" Luna added, causing Harry to laugh, then she waved her wand, and the sleeves of the three Slytherin students flew up, revealing three Dark Marks.

"As I was saying - Draco brought us here to be taken to Voldemort" Harry continued, looking at Kingsley rather than Dumbledore "It seemed he was trusted with this job after revealing Snape as a spy"

"Oh my" Dumbledore sighed.

"Didn't they take your wands?" Shacklebolt asked "Draco I mean?"

"Yup" Harry nodded "But for some reason they thought that meant I was helpless and would just give up" He paused, then added "Must be the way they were taught" He shrugged, then continued before anyone else could speak "Being the cunning, sneaky and generally all around devious person I am, I convinced Bella that Draco was wrong about Snape - that Severus was a loyal Death Eater, and Draco had just been looking for a chance for advancement by turning him over"

"And she believed you?" Hannah asked in surprise.

"You'd be surprised how little the average Death Eater trusts anyone, let alone someone else in their play group" Luna said with a sly smile "Seems Voldemort's ideas for team building could use some work"

"Anyway - after a few minutes, an all out fight broke out. Bella killed Draco almost at once, so I stole our wands back"

"Then we joined the fight, using pretty much any curse that seemed suitable" Luna continued.

"Until only Bella was left, at which point she tried to flee, but we both hit her in the back, and she fell down, bleeding pretty badly" Harry finished "Luna had a bad cut on her arm, so I tended to that, and by the time we were done, Bellatrix had died"

"Could I have your wands, please?" Kinsgley asked. Harry stared at him for a moment, then turned to Susan and Hannah.

"Is this him?" He asked Hannah.

"Mr Potter! I assure you I am...."

"And what would you say if you weren't?" Luna asked. Kingsley paused, then turned to Hannah, who nodded.

"Very well - you may have my wand" Harry held it up "You can have Luna's when I have mine back" As he handed it over, both Susan and Hannah drew their wands and pointed them at the other adults.

"If I may say so, you seem a little paranoid" Professor Flitwick remarked as Kingsley scanned Harry's wand.

"And if I may say so, the security arranged by Professor Dumbledore blows dead monkeys" Harry replied, taking his wand back, and nodding to Luna. She gave her wand to Kingsley, then took it back when he was done. Only then did Susan and Hannah lower their wands.

"A colourful choice of words" Dumbledore smiled "But I get the general gist"

"Do you?" Harry took a step forward "Luna and I were kidnapped from the town, and not one of your staff noticed. Three Death Eaters apparated in to the area, and not one of your staff noticed"

"Professor Black seemed barely interested when I told him about Harry" Susan added "And it was Lavender who alerted us to this battle, not any one of the staff or Aurors" The four students stared at the three adults.

"I shall of course take your comments under advisement" Dumbledore replied, slightly sharply, then turned to Kingsley "Director?"

"A number of cutting and blasting curses" Shacklebolt said calmly "No unforgivable curses from either wand, and - assuming the scans of the other six wands check out, I would say they acted in self-defence, and that I won't take this any further"

"Very good" Dumbledore nodded, then turned back to them "Mr Potter, Miss Lovegood - I would like to see you in my office later. I believe we should discuss this incident further...."

"Why?" Susan asked, looking up at Dumbledore "They've told you what happened, sir, and unless Director Shacklebolt finds something to contradict that, why is that not the end?"

"That is a matter for Mr Potter and I, Miss Bones...."

"I trust them with my life, Headmaster" Harry interrupted "Anything you can say to me, you can say to them"

"Still...."

"Are you going to lecture me about killing, sir?" Harry asked with a frown "Are you going to drag me and Luna up to your office to tell me that Draco made a bad choice, but he deserved a second chance? That we should have used stunning curses to disable our enemies?" He stared at Dumbledore accusingly.

"While I might not have phrased it like that, you are essentially correct" Dumbledore nodded "Draco was a child who took the wrong path, but now...."

"HE'S A DEATH EATER!" Luna bellowed, causing everyone except Harry to take a step backwards in shock "Tell me, sir, in all your research, have you not come across the ceremony to brand the Dark Mark in to someone's skin?"

"I have...." Dumbledore started, but Luna didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Because if you had you'd know that it can only be done to someone who is willing" She continued in a commanding voice "And someone who has already committed an abominable act - murder, rape, torture" She gestured to the three dead students "They didn't just choose the wrong path, Headmaster. They tarnished their souls, and they deserved their deaths"

"You don't accept that they could seek redemption?" Dumbledore asked, now frowning at her.

"They died in the act of handing me over to Voldemort" Luna replied "It was them or us, and while you seem to think the potential redemption of three murderers as important, we chose our lives over theirs, and I challenge you to find any sane person who would say different" She glanced at Flitwick and Shacklebolt, who were both nodding "So - if that's all you have to say, I think we should be going back to school" She stared at the Headmaster, daring him to respond.

"You have given me a lot to think about" Dumbledore inclined his head "And, unless Director Shacklebolt has further need of you, I believe you are correct that we should bring this day to an end"

"You might be required to answer further questions, but for now I am going to report this as self-defence, and note that the two of you" He nodded to Luna and Harry "Have done the world a great service by ridding it of six Death Eaters. An for which you have my thanks, and the gratitude of The Ministry"

"You are most welcome" Harry replied with a slight bow. He glanced at Dumbledore, then turned to Luna, Hannah and Susan "Come on - the others are probably wondering what's going on"

xoxox

"So that's pretty much what happened" Harry addressed the crowd of students "And while I am sorry that Luna and I had to kill, I can't say I regret our actions. Bella was a mad dog who needed putting down, and if our actions today save the life of even one person tomorrow, then I would say it is worth whatever after effects Luna and I will go through"

"Here, here" Hannah said from beside him.

"And we would both like to thank you for what you did" Luna continued, looking over the group "We are both very grateful that we have such good friends"

"You'd do the same for us" Ernie MacMillan said from the back of the group, causing both Luna and Harry to blush, but nod.

"Anyway - Professor Dumbledore is going to be calling an end to the visit in about ten minutes" Susan said, pausing to let a wave of moans sweep through the group "I know - but he is worried that more Death Eaters will come looking for their friends, and as much as I hate to admit it, he does have a point"

"The next meeting will be Tuesday night" Harry added "We'll answer any further questions then, but only then and not before" Everyone nodded "Again - thank you. All of you"

xoxox

"A good day" Harry pulled off his shorts and climbed into bed next to Luna.

"We've finished the list" Luna nodded, rolling over on her side "And we dealt with five more Death Eaters as well"

"Including Bella" Harry couldn't help smiling "The final battle, when it comes, should be a lot easier without her popping up like a psychotic little puppy"

"What about Dolohov and Avery?" She moved over and laid her head on his chest.

"Oh - don't get me wrong - I'm glad they're dead too. Dolohov injured Hermione pretty badly at The Ministry, and Avery was responsible for twenty Order members, But they were both predictable - sensible even. Bella" He shivered "She was mad on a level I hardly even knew existed, and killing her makes me as happy as killing each one of the twenty three" He paused, then smiled "Well - almost as happy" He felt Luna grin, then slowly started stroking her hair.

"What did you want to talk to Susan and Hannah about?" She asked after a moment, and a soft purr. When he didn't respond, she squirmed round and looked up at him "Hon?"

"You know what I want to ask them" He said softly. She stared at him for a moment, then, eyes wide, looked at him questioningly. He nodded, and she smiled.

"I thought you were going to do that alone" She replied, voice filled with surprise "Well - alone with me"

"I was" He admitted "But after today - after getting rid of Bellatrix - I think that it might be better to include the group"

"I know it can't be because you don't think you can do it without them" She started, then paused. A second later, her mouth fell open "Well bugger me...."

"If you insist, but I thought you said it hurt the last time" Harry smirked as she blushed "Sorry - force of habit"

"I know" She grinned "But to get back to my original thought - I have to admit I am truly surprised, which doesn't happen very often any more"

"Good to know I can still do it from time to time" He grinned "If I get the group involved, then when we win, history will remember all of us" She opened her mouth to question him, but he put his finger against her lips "Don't get me wrong - history will remember you and me the most. We're going to be the ones who do the actual killing of The Dark Lord"

"As it should be"

"But if we can include the others in our victory - if we can make it a team effort - then when it comes to Phase Two, they are are more likely to support us"

"Because we trusted them to protect the school, they are more likely to trust us to protect the country" Luna nodded in understanding "You really are sneaky, aren't you?"

"What can I say?" He smiled "I took the lessons Dumbledore taught me to heart" Luna smirked "Of course, whether he'd approve of the way I have put them in to practice is a whole other issue, but that's beside the point, and won't matter soon enough anyway"

"Because when the poets write our song, they will write about you, about me and about the students who fought off a full blown Death Eater invasion - lead by Lord Voldemort himself, and not about how Albus Dumbledore guided you to victory" Luna grinned "He will be sidelined, ignored and ultimately forgotten"

"We'll destroy him by taking away the thing he values - the things he loves - the most. His influence, his status, his position as beloved mentor to The Boy Who Lived - everything that he has worked for since my parents died. All of it will be gone in a second, and he'll be left with nothing but his memories" Harry wriggled down, pulled Luna in to a warm hug and dropped his voice to a whisper.

"And when he is left broken, friendless and alone - when he has nothing left and he can't hurt anyone ever again - then, and only then, will I consider my job done"

"And then we'll live happily ever after" Luna replied in the same whispering tone.

"Whatever your heart desires, love of my love"


	14. Hearts' Desire

**_Hogwarts' Quad, February 1995_**  
"You need a bath" Lucinda span round and stared at Harry with a look of amusement.

"Pardon me?" Harry nodded his head sideways. Following his movement, Lucinda saw Moody and Flitwick trudging along the covered walkway.

"I said - you need a bath" He repeated.

"Oh" She paused, then nodded "You don't need to join me?" She smirked as Harry blushed bright red "Never mind - I'm not sure I need young Miss Lovegood as a rival"

"I wouldn't worry about that" Harry rolled his eyes "She'd probably be happy to join us" This time Lucinda blushed equally red, and Harry laughed.

"Anyway - I will go take a bath" She looked around "The prefects bathroom should be free about now"

"Enjoy yourself" Harry smiled, then turned and walked towards the grounds, going over the egg's poem in his head.

"Did you get her sorted out?" Luna asked, walking up behind him.

"Yup" Harry nodded "So I'm guessing Rodger Davies, or possibly Cedric?"

"Probably Rodger" Luna smiled "I know she went to the ball with Cedric, but from all reports that's not going anywhere"

"Really?"

"Apparently she found out Cedric....." Luna started, then paused "Okay - I don't quite know how to say this...."

"Chases snitches?" Harry smirked "He came out the year after he finished Hogwarts, and the only reason he kept the secret was because he was worried that Voldemort might disapprove of a pureblood who...."

"Didn't want to perpetuate the blood line?" Luna waggled her eyebrows.

"To say the least" Harry smiled "So - Lucinda gets Rodger, Fleur gets her sister, Viktor gets Cho I think?"

"Based on the Yule Ball, yes"

"And I get Ron" He sighed, then noticed Luna was looking pensive "Honey?"

"Your heart's desire is Ron Weasley?"

"Well - maybe to drown the bastard" Harry grinned wryly "But no - he's not my heart's desire. However Dumbledore picks the person I have to rescue, and he used this to further cement my friendship with Weasley"

"So you don't think he's going to pick me instead?" Luna asked, her voice suddenly becoming quiet. Harry stopped, and turned to her.

"Honestly? I don't think so" He pulled her in to his arms "Dumbledore doesn't want to encourage our relationship, and putting you down in the pond will make it clear that you are the one thing I value more than any other"

"Really?" She asked, her head buried in his chest.

"Really" He nodded, then paused "But just in case....."

xoxox

"Miss Lovegood, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office" Luna turned to Harry and stared at him.

"Erm - oooops?"

xoxox

"Ah - Miss Lovegood, thank you for coming" Dumbledore gestured to a seat at the end of the row, and Luna sat down, glancing sideways to see Rodger Davies, Gabrielle Delacour and Cho Chang.

"Always a pleasure, sir" She replied with a smile on her face.

"I have asked you four to join me, because I require your help in The Second Task tomorrow" Dumbledore stood up and walked round his desk, then perched himself on the front of it "You are here because you all have close associations with The Four Champions, and because I know you want to help them succeed in their quest to become Champion of The Tournament" Cho and Rodger nodded, while Gabrielle looked a little confused. Luna merely stared at Dumbledore, not saying anything.

"How can we help you, sir?" Rodger asked after a moment.

"Hopefully by now the four Champions will have solved the clue from The First Task" He paused, and after a moment, the four of them nodded "Then you know they have to find something that is precious to them and bring it back within a certain length of time"

"An hour" Cho said, and the other three nodded again.

"It was decided by the Tournament judges that, to give The Champions a proper sense of urgency, that they would have to search for the thing they value the most - the one thing in the world they love more than any other" He paused as Luna frowned at him "If it were a simple thing such as a book, or even a sack of gold, they might not be willing to try their best to retrieve it"

"So instead you're going to use us" Luna said matter-of-factly "You're going to stick us in The Dark Lake, and make them come down and get us"

"I see The Sorting Hat chose wisely when it put you in Ravenclaw, Miss Lovegood" Dumbledore replied, his voice less friendly than before "Very well deduced" He pulled out his wand "You will all be perfectly safe - I can promise you that you will come to no harm, and if your Champion does not save you within the allotted time, you will automatically be returned to dry land" He looked up and down the row "I have the permission of Madam Maxine, Miss Delacour, and as your Headmaster, I am quite able to place you three under the enchantment right now" He drew his wand.

"However it will be easier for you if you accept this willingly - the spell will cause you less distress if you don't struggle against it" He held up his wand "So - are you all ready?" Gabrielle, Rodger and Cho all nodded "Miss Lovegood?"

"Erm - no. I don't think so" She shook her head "Yeah - I'm going to have to say no"

"Pardon me?" Everyone turned to stare at her.

"I don't want to be stuck at the bottom of a lake for an hour, whether I'm awake or not" She glared at the Headmaster "So - no. Pick someone else"

"You can't refuse, Miss Lovegood" Dumbledore stood up and walked down the row of seats until he was facing her "Under the terms of the Hogwarts Charter...."

"I'm pretty sure that The Charter doesn't cover kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment" Luna continued in a calm voice "And I'm pretty sure that if you do this against my will - which is the only way you can do it, since I'm not going to agree - then by this time tomorrow you will be in a Ministry Cell, facing charges that will put you away for life" She stood up "So what's it to be, Headmaster? Life in prison, or letting me walk out of here?"

xoxox

"Mr Weasley - the Headmaster would like to see you in his office"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"Draco Malfoy paid the ultimate price for his bad choice, as did Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. I would like to ask you all to consider this, and understand that it is never too late to change your mind, and to redeem yourself for choices made in the past" Dumbledore looked around, looking serious "Today's visit to Hogsmeade will go ahead as planned, however in light of yesterday's incident, security arrangements have been completely and thoroughly reviewed. Details of the new arrangements are posted in your common rooms and on a sign by the front door. I advise you all to read them and make yourself familiar with them, as breaking these rules is grounds for serious punishment" He paused then looked around again.

"In addition, the order of the next two Quidditch games has been reversed. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw will play first, in order to give the Slytherin team time to find, and get some practice, with their new players"

xoxox

"Are you going to object?" Harry, Luna, Cho and Terry were in a carriage on the way to Hogsmeade.

"Part of me thinks we should, but honestly - I don't see the point" Cho shrugged "Dumbledore isn't going to change his mind, and whether we play in four weeks or three weeks and six days, we're still going to kick your Lions' ass"

"Of that I have no doubt" Harry grinned back at her, then laughed as she looked surprised "Oh come on - do you think I am going to cheer against my beloved?"

"Good point" Terry smiled, glancing at Luna "I'm just glad my sweetie plays for the same team" He took Cho's hand as she smiled. Harry glanced at Luna, and they both smiled, then Luna turned to Cho.

"Any exciting plans for today?"

"Lunch, then a walk in the fields" She sighed "Not as long a walk as we'd like - Dumbledore's new arrangements have seen to that - but still... a chance to get away from everything would be nice"

"I understand" Luna smiled at Harry "The war is getting closer - every day the shadow comes nearer and nearer" She paused "I think that, before the year ends, it will come to the school. And though I will stand by my love's side, and face whatever comes, there are days I wish it would all just go away - far away, and let us be" She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder for a moment, then sat up and grinned "But hey - that's worry for tomorrow. Today - today I'm going to give him a day to remember"

xoxox

**_The Dark Lake, February 1995_**  
"Harry?" Fleur walked up beside Harry as he stared in to The Dark Lake. He turned, and couldn't help blushing as he caught sight of the swimming costume she was wearing.

"Fleur" He bowed slightly, fighting his blush "How may I be of assistance to you today?"

"I am worried about my sister" Fleur looked around "I would have expected to see her in the stands, but she is not there"

"And Madam Maxine has told you not to worry about it" Harry continued, and Fleur nodded excitedly.

"That's exactly what she said!" She began to bounce up and down on her heels, which caused Harry to blush even harder. Fleur glanced at him, then stopped and let out a quiet laugh "Sorry, Mr Potter. Sometimes I forget...."

"It's not your fault" Harry shook his head, still slightly red "But your sister is perfectly safe" He reached out and rested his hands on her shoulders, which was a bit of a stretch as his head only came up to her neck "Madam Maxine, Headmaster Karkaroff and Professor Dumbledore would never knowingly put her in danger" He looked around, then gestured for her to bend over "Also" He whispered in her ear "We work together, remember. I promise no harm will come to her if I can help it" She straightened up and looked him up and down.

"Thank you, Harry" She kissed him softly on the cheek "I will not forget this" Harry watched her turn and walk down to the main staging area, then turned as Luna walked up behind him.

"You are very sweet" She kissed him exactly the same place Fleur had "But you should be going down to the Champions' area, love of my love - they'll be starting soon" She handed him a wad of gillyweed.

"I know" Harry sighed, glancing at the slimy blob in his hand "And I suppose making it look like an accident will be a lot easier if I at least look like I'm trying to save him"

"Of course" She kissed him again, this time slightly more passionately "It'll give you another chance to see Fleur in her costume" Harry laughed, and together they walked off after the young Veela. As they reached the edge of the platform, Harry turned to Luna.

"See you soon, love of my love" He kissed her softly "And enjoy the show - it should be fun!"

xoxox

Harry swam down in to the darkness, and headed straight for where he knew the four hostages were tied up. Based on his last time through the task, he had about twenty minutes before Viktor showed up - though last time the Bulgarian Seeker had been looking for Hermione rather than Cho.

"More than enough time to get rid of Ron and rescue young Gabby" He said to himself, then, looking around, he noticed a few dozen mer-people swimming around. He turned on his side, and swam over to the nearest "Hello"

"Lord Sidious" The mer-man nodded "As requested, we have kept the temple site free of others"

"Thank you" Harry attempted to bow, and ended up flipping over, much to the amusement of the mer-man he was talking to "I have one more favour, if I may?"

"By all means"

"There is a young lady - she is in a silver swimming costume, with silver hair"

"We have seen her"

"Could you... delay her? Don't harm her, or hurt her, but ensure she can not get to her sister"

"May I ask why?"

"If I save her younger sister, when she can't..."

"Then you will put her, and her sister, in your debt" The mer-man nodded "We will do as you ask" He paused "Would you like us to delay the others?"

"No" Harry shook his head "I already know how I am going to get them on my side, and if everyone except me gets held up...."

"It would look a tad suspicious" The mer-man nodded again "Very well - I will spread the word"

"I am in your debt, as always" Harry bowed, more successfully this time, then turned and swam down towards the temple site, where the hostages were.

xoxox

"Fleur?" Luna jumped to her feet as the young Veela surfaced and started splashing around "It's Fleur!" She ran down to the water's edge, then held her hand out and helped Fleur out of the water.

"My sister! The mer-people swarmed me, I had to turn back!" She grabbed hold of Luna "I couldn't get to her!"

"Harry promised" Luna said quietly "He will bring her back - he promised" Fleur stared in to her eyes for a moment, then nodded "Now - come on, we have to get you dry" She glanced over her shoulder to see some of the other Beauxbatons students coming towards them "And the others are coming" She led Fleur out of the water, and in to the waiting group of students.

xoxox

"Ron? Are you awake?" Harry gently shook Ron until the young boy opened his eyes.

"Harry?" He looked around, then his eyes went wide as he took in his surroundings, most especially the bubble of air holding the water back "Where am I?"

"We're at the bottom of The Dark Lake. Dumbledore...."

"Put me here" Ron nodded "You're supposed to take me back"

"That's what I'm supposed to do" Harry smiled "But you're supposed to be my friend, so it looks like we're both wrong"

"What?" Ron shook his head, as if trying to clear the remnants of the magical sleep away "I mean.... what?"

"Four years ago, you agreed to make friends with me. You, Hermione, Ginny - you were all in on a plan to ensure my life took a certain direction" Harry smiled as Ron's eyes went wide "You and Hermione were there to push me in certain directions. To fight the troll in our first year, to fall in love with your sister so I would stay on the side of light. To prevent me from asking questions. To stop me from wondering why - almost over night - I couldn't live without Ginny, and ignored everyone else"

"Har..."

"The Potter Conspiracy, I believe it was called. Seven years of plans, all carefully concocted by the Master Manipulator. And while Dumbledore deserves the most blame, he couldn't have done what he did without willing helpers. People I learned to care for. People I learned to love" He paused, then glared at him "People who betrayed me. People who used me for their own ends" He smiled wryly "Nothing to say, Ronald?"

"Professor Dumbledore said it would be in your best interests - that you would need someone to guide you in the wizarding world since you were raised a muggle"

"And you never wondered why that guidance would require love potions? Why I had to fall in love with your sister, rather than anyone else? Why I was sent back to a family that loathed me?" Ron stared at him, then shrugged.

"He said it was for the best" He stared at Harry "So - what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to give you a choice" Harry smiled at him "You can either swear, right now, that you will stop listening to Dumbledore, to your mother and to anyone else in The Conspiracy, and you will instead listen to me. Become friend in fact, rather than just in words"

"Or else?"

"Or else I will let you die, here and now" Harry shrugged "You don't have long, Ron - so make your mind up quickly"

"I'll follow you" Ron said quickly "I swear, on my magic, that I will obey you, and tell no one. That I will not be a part of The Conspiracy any longer" There was a faint glow, and Harry smiled.

"Excellent" He looked around "I have to put you back to sleep, so that no one knows anything different" Ron nodded, and Harry waved his hand, putting Ron back in to a light magical sleep. A second later, he collapsed the bubble, and as the water rushed in around him, he sliced the rope tethering Ron to the lake floor. He span round, and moved towards Gabrielle.

Suddenly, he saw a shadow rise over him, and he turned to see Viktor - now half-shark, half-man, swam over him, and took hold of Cho, then swam away, dragging the girl behind him.

"Go Vik" He thought "Now if I just wait for...." He trailed off as Lucinda, head enclosed in a bubble-head charm, swam in to view. She glanced at him questioningly. He gestured to Gabrielle, then waved his arms around. She shrugged, then swam towards Rodger, cut him free and swam away.

"And then there were two" He smiled, then, cutting Gabrielle free, he started back for the surface.

xoxox

"VIKTOR KRUM RETURNS!" Fudge's voice boomed out over the stands as Viktor carried Cho from the lake "With Fleur Delacour already out, that just leaves the two Hogwarts' Champions, Lucinda Doyle and Harry Potter to go!"

xoxox

Harry swam to a halt around two hundred feet from the surface, and then, placing a floating charm on Gabrielle, let go of her for a moment.

He pushed Ron away from him, then clicked his fingers. Ron's eyes shot open, wide with panic.

"Turns out, I don't need you after all" Harry said, his voice going directly in to Ron's brain "But - on the bright side - you'll get to see Hermione, Ginny, Remus and Bill again" He grinned as Ron's mouth fell open in understanding "And your mother will be joining you soon" Without giving Ron a chance to take that in, he looked past the red-head "Take him, my friends"

Ron let out a silent scream as two pairs of hands grabbed him from behind, and began to drag him away. He wriggled around until he caught sight of the mer-men, now pulling him down towards the bottom of the lake again. He turned back to stare at Harry, who simply waved at him.

"See you later, Ronniekins" Harry turned and took hold of Gabrielle again, and started swimming towards the surface once more.

xoxox

"And with Lucinda Doyle returning, we are only waiting for...." Fudge started, then stopped as two heads broke the surface "And Harry Potter returns with Ronald...." He stopped again as it became apparent Harry was not carrying the body of his best friend, but that of a young girl.

"GABRIELLE!" Fleur's voice echoed through the stands, and a second later both she and Luna were charging down to the lake's edge. She pulled her sister out, while Luna helped Harry.

"I have to go back!" He yelled, glancing around "I was.... I was swarmed, and I dropped Ron" He stared up at the stands in anguish "I couldn't go after him - not without risking Gabrielle's life as well"

"Then let us go" Fleur threw her towel around her sister, then drew her wand from inside her costume. A moment later, Viktor and Lucinda did the same, while Luna transfigured her clothes in to a tight-fitting one-piece suit.

"Mr Potter? What is the problem?" Dumbledore had arrived at the edge of the water, followed by Fudge, Madam Maxine and Karkaroff.

"I lost Ron - I couldn't keep hold of him" Harry had already turned and started walking back in to the water "We have to go back for him...."

"No need" Dumbledore smiled kindly, then held up his wand "TELASA RONALD" Harry looked around, then turned back to Dumbledore.

"Sir?"

"TELASA RONALD!" Dumbledore said, slightly more forcefully. When nothing happened, he lowered his wand towards the lake "ACCIO RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Sir - it isn't working!" Harry was almost yelling.

"There does appear to be a problem...." Dumbledore admitted.

"And while you are wasting time, Ron could be dying!" Lucinda yelled, then turned back to Harry "Come on, little boy - lets go find your friend"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"Hannah, Susan" Harry nodded politely as he and Luna walked up behind the couple "Might we have a word?"

"Of course" Susan nodded, then looked around "Will The Hog's Head do?"

"Don't see why not" Luna smiled, then the four of them turned and walked in to the pub, finding it almost deserted when they got inside.

"Can I get you a drink?" Harry asked as the three girls sat down.

"Butterbeer, please"

"Same for me"

"Coke please"

"Two butterbeers and a coke it is" Harry bounded off to the bar, while Luna pulled out her wand.

"Do you mind?" She asked "I just want to put up some privacy and silencing charms" Both girls shook their heads, and Luna set about casting her spells as Harry returned to the table with a tray of four drinks.

"Butterbeer, Butterbeer, Coke and Coke" He put them down, then set the tray to one side "I know I said I wanted to talk to you in school, but given what we're going to discuss, this seemed like a more suitable place" He looked around "I can't believe it's nearly a year since we started our little group"

"How time flies" Hannah rolled her eyes "So you want to talk to us about that?" Harry nodded "So why not in school? I mean - Dumbledore hasn't changed his mind, has he?"

"No" Harry glanced at Luna, who nodded "He is still supportive of it, but I doubt that extends to taking the group to war" He glanced at each of the girls in turn "I am getting sick of the waiting, and of the various attacks we have been suffering"

"The Burrow was almost burned to the ground over a year ago" Luna continued "The deaths at The Ministry, and now Bellatrix LeStrange was within spitting distance of Hogsmeade, when five years worth of students were enjoying themselves"

"If this was a proper war - the type that get fought in the muggle world - we would be relatively safe" Harry pressed on "But it's not - its a terrorist campaign, conducted by someone who doesn't give a crap about civility and acceptable behaviour. Voldemort will never launch a...."

"A proper war" Luna supplied.

"Thank you - a proper war, because it's not in his interests. He will keep on with single attacks, because they are almost impossible to defend against" He paused "And since neither The Ministry nor The Order appear to want to force the issue, I've decided I'm going to"

"And that's where you come in" Luna smiled at the two girls, who were now looking confused "We can't give you details, nor can we tell you everything, but we have a spy in the Death Eaters - someone who is definitely working for us"

"Who?" Susan asked, then held her hand up "Don't tell me - you can't tell me?"

"A matter of security" Harry said apologetically "The best way to keep a secret is not to tell anyone. The second best is only tell one other" He glanced at Luna "And don't take it personally, but I trust Luna slightly more than I trust both of you"

"You think we'd be insulted?" Hannah laughed "We're quite proud you trust us at all"

"As you should be" He grinned "But anyway - we have a spy, and I think we are going to be able push Voldemort in to action"

"By action, you mean...."

"I am going to get him to invade Hogwarts" Harry said dramatically, then grinned as the mouths of both girls fell open in unison "Thought that might surprise you"

xoxox

**_The Dark Lake, February 1995_**  
"Albus?" Dumbledore turned as Molly and Arthur walked up behind him "What's happening? Where's Harry? And where's my son?"

"I am afraid I don't know" Dumbledore replied quietly "While Harry was returning, he was attacked, and...." He glanced across to where Madam Maxine was comforting the young Delacour girl "Because he was bringing two people back, Harry couldn't fight back as well, and he let go of your son"

"Oh god" Molly turned, throwing herself against her husband.

"However Harry, Miss Delacour, Mr Krum and Miss Doyle, along with Miss Lovegood and a few Aurors, have all gone back in to the lake to find him and bring him back" Dumbledore smiled serenely "I have no doubts they will bring him back shortly, and he will be as right as rain"

"He'd better be" Molly glared "You promised us he'd be safe, Albus - after Ginny, and Bill, you promised us Ron would be safe for this task"

"And I believed he would be" Dumbledore took a step back as Molly glared at him again "It is almost unheard of for mer-men to attack humans, and I had specific reassurances from their chief that the contestants would not be molested during this task"

"Then why was my sister forced back?" Gabrielle asked from beside them "She said they swarmed her as well"

"I am at a loss to explain it" Dumbledore frowned "And the chief is not responding to my requests for an explanation...." He stopped as bubbles appeared on the surface of the lake. Everyone turned to face the spot, and a few moments later, a number of people rose from the water.

"Arthur...." Molly started, then - on seeing the anguished looks on all the faces - collapsed in a dead faint.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster" Lucinda was the first to speak "We couldn't find him"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"You're going to get Voldemort to invade Hogwarts?" Hannah and Susan exchanged glances "Seriously?"

"Well - I can try to get him to do it in a fluffy, pink bunny costume" Harry replied with a smirk "But that might prove more of a challenge" Luna rolled her eyes, then turned back to Hannah and Susan.

"If we let this war of attrition carry on, we are going to lose it bit by bit" She said calmly "Every day, someone new will die - and eventually we'll be so weak, he will be able to walk in to the school without batting an eyelid" She paused "Not that he has eyelids of course"

"So you're going to force the issue?" Susan frowned.

"Pretty much" Harry nodded "Which is where you two, and the rest of the group come in"

"You want our help?" Both Harry and Luna nodded together.

"We can take down Voldemort - that won't be a problem" Harry spoke as calmly as Luna had "But if he brings his Army of Doom with him....." He paused, then smiled "You originally wanted to call the group Potter's Army, Miss Bones, and that's what I want to make it - an Army of Light to fight Voldemort's Army of Darkness" Susan and Hannah exchanged another look, then Susan turned back to face him.

"Tell us more"


	15. In The Company Of Wolves

**_Headmaster's Office, February 1995_**  
"I call to order this extraordinary meeting of The Board of Governors" Lucius Malfoy stood at the head of the table, and looked around "We are here today to discuss the events of the past few months, especially in regard to the First and Second Tasks, and as to whether all suitable precautions were taken" He looked down the table to where Dumbledore was sat at the other end.

"Headmaster - perhaps you would be willing to bring us up to date?" Dumbledore rose, and nodded.

"Four days ago, as you are all aware, The Second Task ended in tragedy. A fourth year student - Ronald Weasley - was drowned while being rescued by one of the Champions. The circumstances surrounding this have been investigated, and it is our belief - that is mine and Director Bones' - that a fifth wizard was in the lake that day"

"A fifth wizard?" One of the other board members asked.

"When the task was originally devised, I personally spoke to the chief mer-man. He assured me that he, and his people, would keep control of the lake, and make sure that while the four champions were given a challenge, they would do nothing to put the lives of the targets in danger"

"And you don't think they could have changed their mind?"

"No" Dumbledore shook his head emphatically "There is clear evidence that a number of mer-people were subjected to versions of the imperious curse. And, from what we can gather, they were the ones that attacked Miss Delacour and Mr Potter"

"So we shouldn't consider bringing them up on charges of murder?" Malfoy asked.

"It wouldn't work" Amelia Bones spoke from Malfoy's left "Firstly - the evidence of the imperious curse meets the Ministry's requirements, and so any charges would be dismissed by The Wizengamot before the case started"

"And secondly?"

"If we press the issue, they will vanish" Amelia shrugged.

"So they can do what they want, and never be punished?" Malfoy frowned.

"No" Amelia shook her head quickly "If they thought they were honestly guilty, whether by accident or on purpose, they would stay and turn themselves over. But since we have all but declared them innocent, by our standards - not theirs - then they will see any attempt to force further action as an act of war" She leaned back in her chair "The DMLE is talking to them, trying to identify the wizard responsible, but...." She paused, glancing at Dumbledore. He nodded, and she continued "But identification is proving difficult because he was wearing a bone-white mask" The entire room fell silent, with a few people glancing up the table at Lucius Malfoy.

"Very well - The Board will leave that in the hands of the DMLE, and not take any action against the mer-people on behalf of the school" He turned back to Dumbledore "There is now the matter of whether The Tournament should continue"

"It must!" Karkaroff said calmly "The magical contract will not permit us to end it early, no matter the cause" He looked up to Dumbledore, who nodded reluctantly.

"If we try to end the Tournament before The Third Task, then all four Champions will lose their magic" He said sadly.

"This tournament has cost the lives of two innocent people, Dumbledore" Malfoy stared at him "Both from the same family, if I understand correctly?" Dumbledore nodded reluctantly "Not to mention the several dozen injuries from the dragon rampage" He turned to face the rest of the group "How many more deaths are we supposed to live with?"

"So you suggest we strip them of their magic?" Bones asked incredulously "Four children? I'm sorry Lucius, but are you crazy?"

"The magic of four children for the lives of the others?" Malfoy shrugged "Sometimes you have to look at what best serves the greater good, Madam Bones, even if you don't like what you see"

"We are not cancelling the tournament" Karkaroff snapped, and both Maxine and Dumbledore nodded in agreement "Master Krum has great potential, and I will not see it stripped from him"

"Nor I with Miss Delacour"

"And both Mr Potter and Miss Doyle have a bright future ahead of them" Dumbledore finished "No - I am afraid we will not be cancelling the tournament, Lucius" He smiled "However, The Ministry has agreed to provide a large number of Aurors to ensure the third and final task can not be interfered with, and to ensure that nothing will go wrong"

"You had better be right, Albus" Lucius stared back at him "Because it will be on your head if you are wrong"

"I am well aware of my responsibilities, Lucius" Dumbledore smiled grimly "And intend to fulfil all of them"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

Susan looked out from behind the table in The Room of Requirement, then turned to Harry.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked quietly.

"No" He shook his head with a wry smile "I am asking my friends to put themselves in harm's way, to stand up to Voldemort and his killers. There are good odds some of them - maybe most of them - will die" He closed his eyes "No - I am not sure I want to do this at all"

"But you're going to do it anyway?" She watched as she opened his eyes, then nodded.

"Pretty much the story of my life"

xoxox

**_The Hogwarts' Maze, June 1995_**  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Luna gently stroked Harry's hand as they stared at the giant maze in front of them.

"No" He shook his head, still staring at the hedges "In fact, I'm pretty sure I would rather be anywhere else"

"Then back out" She walked round and faced him "From what I can gather, all you have to do is walk in, then walk out, and you will have attempted the task"

"I know" He kept staring at the maze he would be entering shortly "And for most of last night, and all of this morning, I have been considering doing just that"

"But you're not going to?" She asked, and he finally turned round at the tone of her voice. When he was facing her, he realised she was crying silent tears.

"Oh Luna, my Luna, if I thought I could, I would run away" He pulled her in to a hug, stroking her hair softly "I would run so far that no one would ever catch us, and we could live the rest of our life in peace and quiet, answering to no one" He paused as she sniffled "But Viktor is going to be mauled by an acromantula, and Lucinda is going to be transported to the graveyard" His voice faltered at the end, and she pushed him back.

"You never told me what happened that night" She said, not accusing, but simply questioning. Harry took a deep breath, then closed his eyes, as if trying to block out the images in his head.

"Peter stunned her" He voice was barely audible "Then, after He had been reborn, she was taken by the Death Eaters, and used...." He trailed off, and Luna nodded.

"A Dark Revel" She shivered.

"She was found dead four months later, when her body was dumped in Hogsmeade" He paused "The DMLE was pretty sure she'd been killed the day before she was found"

"Oh god" Luna shivered again, and Harry opened his eyes

"God had very little to do with it" He said the same, whispering voice, then glanced at the maze again "He is going to torture me, cut me, torture me some more and try to kill me. But if I don't go - if I run away...." He paused then shook his head "I can't. I can't let her go through that again, not if I can try to stop it"

"I understand" Luna kissed him softly "Just promise me you'll be careful" She paused "I like Lucy a lot, and Fleur and Vik, but I can't lose you"

"I promise" He smiled weakly at her, then threw back his shoulders and straightened up "If things go well, I'll be gone for two weeks. Since they'll think I am being held by Voldemort, I can use the time to move Phase Two on without interruption"

"You'll get in touch?" She asked "So I don't spent the next fourteen days imagining the worst?"

"I promise" He nodded again, then, seeing other students arriving, he kissed her again "It's time"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"It's time" Luna said, drawing Harry's attention back to the present. He gave her a soft smile, then stood up, and faced the defence group he had formed a year before. They were sat in three rows of twenty seats, and for a second, he flashed on something Petunia had once told him.

_"If you have trouble speaking in public, try picturing your audience naked"_

As he stared out at the assembled group, and felt his terror slowly growing at the thought of some of them prancing around with nothing on, he reminded himself to ask his aunt what the hell she had been thinking.

"Harry?" Luna prodded him in the leg. He looked at her, ran his eyes up and down her body, then gave her a grin and turned back to the rest of the group.

"First - I owe you all an apology" He said in the voice Luna had come to associate with 'Harry The Leader'. It was firm and commanding, but not arrogant nor smarmy. It was, she had realised a year before, the type of voice you would follow in to battle if it asked.

"I have placed all of you under a strong secrecy spell for this meeting. It triggered when you walked in to the room, and will remain until I dispel it in the future" He looked around, then breathed an internal sigh of relief when no one seemed mad "If any of you wish to be released from it after I have explained why I cast this enchantment, I will release you from it, but I will also obliviate your memory of anything discussed tonight" There were a few looks of concern, but before he could carry on, Susan stood up.

"I know it seems excessive, but just hear him out - you owe him that much" Nods of assent swept through the group, and Harry gave her a grateful smile.

"For two years, ever since the night of The Third Task, we have been at war. It was never declared, and it there are no borders or countries fighting. No - we have been the subject of a terrorist campaign that has already gone on far too long, and from all appearances neither The Ministry nor The Order seem to want to bring it to an end" He saw a few students nodding, then continued.

"Every day it goes on, we risk more and more deaths. Every morning I go down to breakfast expecting The Prophet to have more casualty lists" More students nodded this time "Before long, there won't be anyone left to fight this war, and Voldemort will win by default. And all because no one is willing to stand up and enough is enough - that this must stop" He banged his fist on the table, making a few people jump.

"Well - if no one else is willing, I am going to do it myself. I am going to put an end to this terrible war, once and for all"

"How?" Terry asked from his seat next to Cho.

"With your help" Harry smiled as the look of surprise that came to every person's face "I am going to force Voldemort to attack Hogwarts on a day of my choosing, and once he is here, I am going to kill him. Him and every Death Eater that comes with him" He paused "But I can't do it alone. Luna and I barely escaped with our lives when we stood up to Bella and Draco, and neither of us have any illusions that if we take on Voldemort and his Army on our own that we would win. But with your help - with you at our sides...." He allowed himself a dramatic pause "I don't think there is anything we can not do"

xoxox

**_The Maze, June 1995_**  
"Thank you, Harry" Viktor looked up from his tending to his leg "I did not see it until it was too late...."

"You'd have done the same" Harry replied, glancing around. He had come across the acromantula advancing on Viktor, and - as he had agreed with Aragog two nights before - the spider had given Viktor a small nip before Harry had driven it back with what amounted to a very pretty light show.

"All the same - I am glad you are here" The older boy smiled down at him "But I will still beat you to the cup!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Harry grinned, then they both ran off in opposite directions.

xoxox

Five minutes later, Harry bounded in to the centre of the maze, and saw Lucinda do the same on the opposite side.

"So - you and me, huh?" Lucinda stared at him, then glanced at the trophy, sat mere inches away from both of them.

"Apparently so" He grinned "You going to stun me and claim it?"

"Maybe" She grinned back "You?"

"I never wanted to be in this in the first place" He rolled his eyes "Why would I want it now?"

"I thought...." She started "After Ron? If you don't take it now, won't it all have been a waste of time?" He tilted his head to one side, then shrugged.

"I hadn't thought of it that way" He paused "How about we get it together? A true Hogwarts' victory?"

"Okay" She nodded, and they walked up to the plinth the trophy was resting on "On three?"

"One. Two. Three" They both reached out, and the world went black.

xoxox

"Shouldn't they be out by now?" Luna was sat on the edge of her seat, gripping the front barrier so hard her knuckles had turned white.

"The Minister said it might take a while" Parvati replied calmly "And there haven't been any red sparks, so everything is probably going well"

"Unless they've all been ripped to shreds by monsters before they got the chance to send up a signal" Luna said with a pout.

xoxox

Lucinda and Harry fell to the ground, and the trophy tumbled out of their grip.

"Did you know the cup was a portkey?" Lucinda pushed herself up and looked around "Did anyone tell you that?"

"No" Harry shook his head, glancing over to the building in the distance "Where do you think we are?"

"I'm guessing a graveyard" She said, standing up "Wands out?" He nodded, and they both drew their wands "So - what next?"

"I don't know" He continued to look around, then turned to face her "We should get out of here. Now"

"Harry?"

"This place....." He started, then stopped as a door opened in the distant building, sending a shard of yellow light shining across the graveyard. A moment later, a small figure walked out of the door towards them.

"What the hell...."

"Lucy - go" He didn't take his eyes of Pettigrew for a moment "Take the cup and leave"

"What about you?"

"KILL THE SPARE!" The hissing voice echoed through the graveyard. Harry watched as Pettigrew raised his wand.

"Fuck that" He yelled, then span round "ACCIO TROPHY!"

xoxox

Luna was on her feet before the flash of light faded, and she jumped over the barrier, landing gracefully in the main arena.

"AND THE WINNER IS...." Fudge's voice stopped suddenly as he stared down at the pitch, listening to Lucinda's stream of obscenities "MISS DOYLE! CONTROL YOURSELF"

"OH SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Lucinda yelled at him, then turned as Luna ran up to her "We were transported to..... somewhere....."

"Is he alright?" Luna asked, the concern in her voice obvious.

"We were in a graveyard. The trophy" Lucinda gestured as the other two Champions ran up to them "The cup was a portkey. It took us to this graveyard" She paused as Fudge, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Moody arrived "We saw.... we saw Peter Pettigrew"

"Peter Pettigrew is dead" Fudge said forcefully.

"Then why did he try to kill me five minutes ago, Minister?" Lucinda spat, then turned back to Luna "He made me leave - he summoned the cup in to my back, and let go of me" She reached out and picked up the cup, but nothing happened "Damnit! Why won't it work?"

xoxox

_Bone of the father, unwillingly given. Flesh of the servant, gratefully given. And blood of the enemy, forcibly taken_

xoxox

"What are we going to do?" Lucinda, Fleur, Viktor, Parvati and Luna were sat in an empty classroom. After Fudge had announced Lucinda as the winner, Dumbledore had rushed them out of the stadium without letting them speak to anyone else. Then he, Fudge, Bones and Moody had gone, leaving McGonagall to "guard" them, though privately Lucinda thought she was just there to stop them doing anything Dumbledore would consider stupid.

"Nothing" Luna replied "If Harry is in danger....."

"If?"

"....then he won't want you putting yourself in that same danger" Luna took Lucinda's face and turned it towards her "He feels every death personally, and there have been a lot of them. If you go off, half-cocked, and get yourself killed...." She lowered her head, staring at the floor "I'm honestly not sure he could take it"

"Then what do I do?" Lucinda asked pleadingly "Am I really supposed to just sit here? Waiting to see if he lives or dies?"

"Yes" Luna nodded sadly, and for maybe the first time, Lucinda realised just how much the young girl in front of her loved her boyfriend, and just how hard a job that was going to be. She reached out and pulled Luna in to a hug.

"I'm sorry" She whispered "I didn't think"

"It's just so hard" Luna whispered back, eyes closed "It's the not knowing that kills me"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"For now, you should all carry on as normal" Hannah looked around the room "We don't know when the attack will occur, and, as Harry has pointed out, forcing the hand of someone as cunning, manipulative and powerful as Warty-Mold is not something you do over night"

"But we'll know in advance?" Zacharias asked from the back of the room.

"We'll give you as much notice as possible" Harry said with a grin "Enough to prepare properly, and to give us the best chance" He nodded to Hannah, who sat down, then he stood up "If, over the next few days or weeks - depending on how long it takes - you want to back out, I promise no one will think less of you. I am asking you to risk your lives for me, and I will not make anyone do it against their will"

"That's a nice offer, Harry, but you're wrong" Katie Bell stood up "We're not risking our lives for you. We're risking them for ourselves" She gestured to the rest of the group "For each other. For our families and friends" She turned back to him "This may be the most important thing we do with our lives, and I don't think any of us would consider letting you down" Harry smiled fondly as the rest of the group stood up in unison.

"Thank you all" He smiled again, glancing at Luna "Now - go. Have fun. Study. Do something that doesn't involve the war" He reached out and took Luna's hand "And most importantly don't bother us for the next two hours or so!"

xoxox

**_Somewhere in Northampton, Four Days after The Third Task_**  
"Can you give me a reason I shouldn't rip you apart where you stand?"

Harry, dressed in a jet-black robe that obscured his face, glared at the woman standing opposite him.

"Because you would die. And so would the rest of your pack" He said matter-of-factly "Then I would move on to your family, your friends and anyone else you might care for"

"Big words" The woman looked him up and down "Can you back up that thre..." She froze as she felt a dagger press against her neck, then let out a whimper as she realised it was made of silver.

"I've been very patient, Miss Owen, but my patience is not infinite. Now - are you going to help me, or am I going to kill you?"

"I'll help" She said desperately "I'll help!"

"Wise choice" Harry removed the dagger and took two steps back "I will return in three nights. I want you to gather every werewolf you can and bring them here"

"How do I know it's not a trap?" The woman stared at him "That you are not a Ministry worker sent to kill us all?"

"Because if I was, you would be dead by now" He smiled "But if you still doubt me, ask around. Talk to the other creatures that wizards consider dark, and ask them about me" He paused "Ask them about Lord Sidious, then judge for yourself" He turned and walked away, calling over his shoulder "Three nights, Miss Owen"

xoxox

Luna looked up as the postal owls flew overhead, then sighed and looked back down at her breakfast. Parvati patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Still no news?" Lucinda sat down next to her.

"My father has.... sources throughout the wizarding world" Luna sighed "And he promised he would write to me if he heard anything, rather than sending letters every day that would just get my hopes up" She picked up her spoon, then dropped it again "Viktor and Fleur?"

"They'll be down shortly" Lucinda smirked "They are not quite used to the layout of the school, so they're tending to go in pairs. And since Vik takes slightly longer to get ready than Fleur...."

"There's a switch" Luna said with a slight grin.

".... they keep getting delayed" She leaned back in her chair "I can't believe they stayed. I mean - I know they made friends, but...." She shook her head "When Harry comes back, he will have two new friends for life"

"Not three?" Luna raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"That goes without saying" Lucinda smiled.

xoxox

Harry, dressed once again as Sidious, stood at the front of the largest assembly of werewolves he had ever seen. Which, he thought, wasn't saying much, given that he'd only seen werewolves on their own before, but still - standing, facing seventy five of them was a pretty humbling experience.

"Thank you for coming" He let his voice filled with confidence "By now, some of you will know who I am. For those of you who don't, my name is Lord Sidious" He started pacing back and forth "Seven nights ago, Lord Voldemort returned. He regained his body, and as we speak he is regaining his former power. I estimate that within a month, he will be reaching out his arm once more, intending to finish the work he started over a decade ago"

"What does this have to do with us?" One of the wolves - a swarthy looking man with shaggy hair - asked.

"Based on his history, Voldemort will try to recruit the creatures The Ministry call dark to his side" Harry continued to pace "He will offer you a better life. He will convince you that he will treat you like fellow human beings, and that The Ministry won't. He will tell you that you have no choice but to join him, because The Ministry will hunt you down regardless" He span round and faced them "I am here to tell you that is a lie"

"A lie?" The same man snorted in derision "You think The Ministry will welcome us with open arms?"

"Oh god no" Harry shook his head in amusement "But neither will Voldemort. He will use you as cannon fodder, and as tools of fear and terror, and then will slaughter you when he is done"

"How do you know?"

"Because he is evil - he is evil incarnate and he cares for no one but himself" Harry said seriously "Not his Death Eaters, not his allies and certainly not his tools of war"

"So - you've warned us" Another of the wolves said with a shrug "And we'll tell the others. Is that it?"

"No" Harry shook his head "Because, and I know this will sound suspicious, but I can promise you a better future. If you side with me in the coming war, I promise you that - when it is done - your services will be rewarded" He took a step forward "I will ensure that werewolves will be treated as humans with an illness, not as dark creatures that should be put down for the greater good"

"Why should we believe you?" The swarthy wolf strode forward "If you're offering the same as Voldemort, why should we side with you?"

"Because he is telling the truth" Every wolf, and Harry, turned as a young woman walked in to the clearing.

"Miss Owen" Harry smiled "Thank you for coming"

"Sorry I'm late" She grinned "I just got back from The Forbidden Forest - I had to avoid a few Aurors on the way" She turned to face the rest of the wolves "This man - Lord Sidious - has made the same promise to a dozen other species of dark creature. And he has not asked anything in return" She glanced at Harry "He doesn't expect us to fight in his war, to live and die for his cause. All he has asked is that we don't oppose him, and that we don't side with anyone else"

"In the spirit of full disclosure, I should add that I might, from time to time, ask favours of some of you" Harry added "But they will not put you on the front line, nor will they bring you in to conflict with The Ministry" He paused "There is also one more thing I want"

"Which is?"

"That you control your own people" Harry started pacing back and forth again "Creatures like Fenrir Greyback are a blight on society. With the discovery of the wolfsbane potion, there is no excuse for any wolf killing or infecting humans on the full moon, and those that do should be stopped"

"And what if we don't?"

"Then The Ministry, under my direction, will control them for you" Harry's tone hardened "Make no mistake - I will stop the werewolves that are a danger to society, but my job, and your future, will be a lot better if the public see you co-operate with The Ministry, rather than fight against them"

"Blackmail?"

"Common sense" Miss Owen replied "Come on, Tyler - you know he's right. Greyback is a monster that should have been put down a long time ago. We all know it, and yet we've done nothing, because we didn't see the upside" She turned and pointed to Harry "This man - this wizard - is showing us the future we all secretly dream of. And if all we have to do is kill those amongst us who are a danger to us, then I say we do it" She stared at Tyler, the swarthy wolf, and after a moment, he nodded and took a step back, lowering his head.

"This will not happen overnight" Harry started talking again "It might not happen in the next month, or even the next year. But I swear, when I have defeated Voldemort, and used that defeat to take power from those who would try to push you down, I will fulfil my promise. So are you with me?" He smiled as the entire group erupted in cheers and applause. He walked over to where Miss Owen was stood, and bowed deeply.

"I will be in touch, Miss Owen" He said politely "But now I have other business to attend to"

"I understand" She smiled, then added "Your Headmaster has been worried sick these past seven days" He raised his eyebrows in surprise at her comment "I know who you are, Lord Sidious. That's why I have faith you can do as you claim, and why I am willing to stand with you as you do"

"Cool" He grinned, then turned as the assembled wolves started to disperse "Will they keep their promise?"

"They will if I ask them" She smiled "But now you should go. The Ministry might be aware of this gathering, and you don't want to be caught plotting with us monsters"

"Too true" He held out his hand, and shook hers when it was proffered "Take care, Miss Owen - I would hate to lose you"

"Take care, my Lord" She bowed, then turned and walked out of the clearing.

"Nice girl" He mused, then turned on the spot, and vanished.  
**_end flashback_**


	16. Are You Demented?

"Have you considered bringing Lucinda in on this?" Hannah asked as she threw a curse across the room, blasting apart a block of stone.

"I did, but I'd rather keep her out of it if I can" Harry replied "Good shot, by the way"

"Thank you" She grinned "But why?" She sent another curse across the room, blowing up another block "Wouldn't she support you?"

"Yes" He nodded "You're dropping your shoulder - it's throwing your aim off a little"

"Damn it" She cursed, then raised her arm slightly and fired a third curse "So why not ask her?"

"Because it would put her in a difficult position" Harry grinned "Much better!" She fired another curse "Good - you're aiming properly now" He paused "Can you do to two quickly?"

"I don't know" She paused "And why would helping you put her in a difficult position?"

"Because she's sworn an oath to Kingsley, to Scrimgeour and to The Ministry. STUPEFY!"

"PROTEGO!" A shield snapped in to existence around her, and the spell bounced off, crashing in to the roof "Nice try"

"Okay - two at once"

"REDUCTO! REDUCTO!" Two bolts of red light, separated by less than half an inch, flew across the room, exploding two more blocks "STUPEFY!"

"Protego!" Harry smiled as her curse bounced off his newly conjured shield "I can't ask her to keep this from Director Shacklebolt, or from Minister Scrimgeour. And I can't tell her without asking her to do that, because they, in turn, will come running to Dumbledore" He held up his hand, and they both lowered their wands.

"Makes sense" She nodded, slipping her wand back in to her robes "You know she's going to come running when she hears"

"Oh yeah" He nodded with a grin "But if she can face Kingsley and honestly say she didn't know this was coming, then she won't get in any trouble, and her career will continue uninterrupted" He tucked his wand away "You did well today, Hannah"

"Thanks" She beamed at him "I've never managed two curses that quickly before"

"Keep practising and you should be able to get up to three or four" He pulled the door open, and they walked out of the room together "So - you ready for your next great performance?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't it the long awaited Hufflepuff vs Slytherin game on Sunday?"

"Oh - yeah" She nodded "I'd kind of forgotten with all the other stuff"

"Do you know who they've got to replace Malfoy and the twin trolls?"

"Blaise is coming in at Seeker, I think" She paused, then shrugged "They've been remarkably secretive about it, to be honest - I don't think anyone knows for certain"

"Slytherins can keep a secret?" Harry rolled his eyes "What is the world coming to?"

xoxox

**_The Great Hall, 10 Days After The Third Task_**  
"BLOODY HELL!" Every head in the hall shot up at Neville's exclamation of surprise.

"Mr Longbottom?" Dumbledore stared down from the staff table "Is there something we should know?"

"Greyback's dead!" Neville shouted, holding up a copy of The Daily Prophet. He glanced down and started reading "Early this morning, Methrinda Plinkett was out walking her dog. She took the same route she had taken every day for nearly twenty years, when she came across as gruesome sight. Strapped to four silver poles were the corpses of four men. Stripped down to their underwear, they had the words 'NOT IN OUR NAME' written on their chest" He paused to let the news circulate round the room "Investigations later showed that these men were none other than Fenrir Greyback, William Devine, Krayson Chenson and Scott Flynn - four of the most vicious and dangerous werewolves in the country. Between them they have murdered or turned over two hundred men, women and children, and are feared and reviled throughout the country" He looked up at Dumbledore "From the rest of the article, it suggests there were killed by what the paper describes as experts in werewolf physiology" He paused "They think they were killed by other werewolves"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"Four weeks" Luna sat opposite Susan and Hannah in The Room of Requirement. She'd just finished their fifth training session - one a week since Harry had told them of his plan - and was now outlining the rest of Harry's scheme to them.

The two girls exchanged surprised glances.

"Four weeks? Really?"

"We've decided it should be over before Harry comes of age" Luna nodded "So that when the protections over his relatives house break, it won't put them in any serious danger"

"I thought he loathed his relatives?"

"Oh - he does" Luna grinned "And I'm sure he'll be glad to see the back of them the moment he gets a chance to leave. But loathing them and wishing them dead...." She shook her head "He doesn't want anyone to die who doesn't have to"

"Makes sense" Hannah nodded in agreement "Have you come up with a battle plan?"

"More or less" Luna handed each girl a roll of parchment "These are charmed so only you can see them - no one else in the study group, no staff and certainly no Death Eaters"

"The best way to keep a secret" Susan smirked, then took the roll and opened it up. As she and Hannah glanced through them, Luna leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

xoxox

**_Riddle Manor, 12 Days After The Third Task_**  
Barty Crouch Jr, now free of his disguise as Mad-Eye Moody, walked through the corridors of Riddle Manor, heading towards the throne room.

When he had been first sent to Hogwarts to ensure Potter's name was placed in The Goblet, he had assumed he would die there. There was no way Dumbledore wouldn't detect him, and he had thought he might just complete his task - getting Potter in to The Tournament - then be caught, and sent back to Azkaban.

But then, to his great surprise, he had remained undiscovered, and was able to prompt Potter in various directions - suggesting his skill with a wand, or pushing the young Longbottom boy to supply Harry with gillyweed.

And finally, under the guise of increasing security around the final task, he had been able to place the portkey on The Trophy - the final step that would send Potter to his master, and his death.

But when he had felt it activate a second time, and only the Doyle girl had returned, he had realised his time was up, and that his master would be waiting for him.

For half a second, he considered releasing the real Moody from the depths of the Auror's magic trunk, but then dismissed the idea as pointless and ultimately self-defeating - Mad-Eye Moody was a legend in the Auror corps, and justifiably so. Why make life difficult for his master by loosing him back on the world again?

He had departed twenty minutes after Lucinda Doyle had returned, apparating first to Dover, then Belfast, then to Riddle Manor, where he found that his master had been reborn, but Potter had somehow escaped.

Since that night, he had remained within the Manor grounds, cementing his position as The Dark Lord's Number 1 - a job he felt he had earned for all his suffering in Azkaban and his faithful devotion to his master.

It was in that position that he now hurried to the throne room. In the past two days, The Dark Lord had sent out envoys to the giants, the werewolves and the acromantulas, and all of them had returned empty handed, but telling the same story. All three races had sworn their allegiance to another mage - a wizard calling himself Lord Sidious - and wanted nothing to do with his master. They had not challenged him, but they wanted no part of his war on the rest of the wizarding world.

Then, early this morning, the last of the envoys - the one his master had sent to the goblins - had returned with the news that the bankers had also sided with this Sidious person, and The Dark Lord was not pleased.

"Bartemius" Crouch skidded to a halt at the voice that had called his name. He drew his wand and span round, looking for the source of the voice.

"Show your self!" He yelled, not wondering why he sounded so panicked. A moment later, a figure emerged from the shadows at the side of the corridor. A figure in a jet-black cloak "Who are you?"

"I believe you have been looking for me" Harry's voice was low but commanding "My name is Sidious, and I wish to speak to your master"

"So you are Lord Sidious" Crouch looked him up and down "You're shorter than I thought"

"And you have one more eye than I remember" Harry tilted his head slightly, internally smirking as Crouch's eyes widened slightly "Do not worry, Bartemius - I have not informed anyone else of your recent activities. They are none of my business, and they are not why I am here"

"Then why...."

"That is a matter for your master, Bartemius" Harry's voice became firm "Now - are you going to take me to him, or am I going to have to find my way on my own?" He paused "And inform Lord Voldemort that you didn't want to prevent his death?"

xoxox

"My Lord, may I present Lord Sidious" Crouch bowed low before the throne, while Harry merely stood, hands behind his back. Voldemort stared at both of them for a moment, then waved his hand, dismissing Crouch.

"Lord Sidious" Voldemort's voice was full of whispered menace "I have been wondering about you - you who have already interfered in my plans. And here you are - delivering yourself in to my hands of your own free will"

"Lord Voldemort" Harry's voice was tinted with amusement "I believe you are misaprehending my purpose in being here. I have not come to turn myself over to you, nor have I come to serve you"

"Then why have you come?"

"To give you a warning" Harry took a step forward "I know of your plans, Voldemort, and while I have no problems with your future conquest of the wizarding world, I am here to tell you to leave the muggle world alone"

"You care for muggles?" Voldemort's tone switched to amused curiosity "You would risk your life to come here to speak up for those pathetic little creatures?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "I would"

"Why?" Voldemort leaned forward, hands clasped in front of him "We are mages. We should rule over those who are weak, and destroy those who will not obey"

"But what of those who won't obey but are not weak?" Harry took a step forward "Muggles have created bombs that can destroy an entire city. They have the ability to identify a wizard by a single drop of blood. They also have the ability to create a weapon that can use that drop of blood to kill a single wizard, or his family" Harry paused "Or the whole of wizard kind"

"You lie" Voldemort exclaimed "They could not...."

"They can, and if you provoke them, Tom Marvolo Riddle, they will" Harry drew himself up to his full, if limited, height "If you confine your war to The Order, to The Ministry and to the wizarding world, I will leave you be, my Lord, but if you attack the muggle world, I would consider it a duty - and a privilege - to destroy you, for the good of both the muggle and wizarding worlds"

"Brave words. But you are alone, in my fortress" Voldemort stood up, and extended his wand "What is to stop me from killing you now?" Harry stared at him for a second, then whipped his wand up.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand, crashing in to the wall behind him "Do not presume that because you don't know me, I am not powerful" Harry strode forward until he was face to face with his enemy "Leave the muggles alone, Lord Voldemort. You do not want them, or me, as an enemy" He stepped back, turned on the spot, and vanished, leaving Voldemort staring at the empty room with a disturbed look on his face.

xoxox

"The carriages will be waiting at noon tomorrow" Dumbledore addressed The Great Hall "And while I understand that some of you are reluctant to leave under the present circumstances, we can not delay the end of term any longer"

"If Harry is going to return - he will come here" Lucinda said from the end of the Ravenclaw table, flanked by Viktor and Fleur and sat opposite Luna. Everyone had become so accustomed to them sitting there, they sometimes forgot that three of them were not actually Ravenclaw students.

"I understand that, Miss Doyle, but we can not wait forever, and The Board of Governors has decreed that tomorrow will be the day school closes"

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I got back when I did" Every single head turned to the main doors, where Harry was leaning against one of the pillars. His face was covered in blood, while his clothes were ripped and torn, and caked in dirt "I'd hate to send everyone off home if they were worried about me"

"HARRY!" Luna bounded out of her seat, and flung herself against him, causing him to let out an "ooooof" of discomfort.

"Careful, love" He hugged her gingerly "My ribs....." He stopped as she kissed him.

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore called out, but neither Harry nor Luna paid any attention "Mr Potter!" Again the couple in question did not respond, but there were a few amused giggles from around the hall "MR POTTER!"

"Yes?" Harry turned to face the Headmaster, a look of bemused delight on his face "You said something?"

"Perhaps you would like to come to my office, and explain...."

"Lucy and I were kidnapped by portkey. I sent Lucy back. Pettigrew tortured me, and used my blood to bring Voldemort back. They held me for two weeks, torturing me every hour of every one of those thirteen days, until one of the returned Death Eaters - I'm not sure which one - dropped a portkey on me that dumped me in Hogsmeade, and broke my ankle" He paused "The ribs, and my wrist, were broken a few days back" He shrugged "I cast a temporary healing charm, and came up here" He looked back to Dumbledore "Anything else you need explaining, sir? Because I think I should probably visit Madam Valentine soon...." He trailed off, blinked a few times, then collapsed in to Luna's arms.

A second later, Fleur, Viktor and Lucinda were by her side, helping support him. And while Fleur conjured a stretcher, Viktor levitated Harry's unconscious body on to it, then all four of them walked out, leaving The Great Hall staring after them in complete silence.  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"Mr Potter - the Headmaster would like to see you in his office" Flitwick called as the charms lesson broke up "Now, if possible"

"Of course" Harry nodded with a smile, then turned to Lavender "Could you let Luna know I'll be late to lunch?"

"Of course" She grinned "Any idea how long you'll be?"

"About the usual length" He paused "Unless she's wearing her tight black t-shirt, then maybe a little longer" Lavender stared at him for a moment, then slapped him on the arm.

"Why do I even bother?" She turned round and flounced out of the room, leaving Harry to pack away his bag "Will you be joining this exciting meeting of minds, Professor?"

"I will, Mr Potter" Flitwick nodded "As will Professors Ellesson, Brown and Devane" Harry looked up from his bag in surprise.

"All four Heads of House?" He raised his eyebrows "If this is about the rumour that I was the one who sabotaged the Slytherin Points Counter....." He realised Flitwick was shaking his head ".... then I had nothing to do with that and haven't even heard of it and I think you should forget what I said"

"Gladly" Flitwick grinned at him "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you about your study group"

xoxox

**_Privet Drive, July 1995_**  
"There's a new family moving in to Number 12" Dudley strolled in to the kitchen where Petunia and Harry were washing dishes.

"Another new family?" Petunia rolled her eyes "The Bonnies only just arrived"

"They've been here over a year, mother" Dudley said, causing both Harry and Petunia to turn and stare him "What?"

"Something you want to tell us, Dudders?" Harry grinned "About the eldest daughter of Clyde, perhaps?"

"No" Dudley when slightly pink, then, changing the subject, glanced out of the window "Anyway - The Patils should be....."

"Patil?" Harry dropped the dish he was holding, causing it to shatter on the floor "Two daughters? Twins? About my age?"

"Yeah" Dudley nodded "I think one of them is named Padma. And the other....."

"Parvati" Harry sighed, then, glancing at the floor, he waved his hand absently, fixing the plate.

"You know her?"

"She's in my House at Hogwarts" He put the plate back on the draining board "And she's a junior member of The Conspiracy"

"Really?" Dudley picked up a tea-towel and started drying off the plates "And she's still alive?" Harry rolled his eyes, but gave Dudley a grin.

"Without Ron, Hermione and Ginny out of the way, she was pretty powerless. All she could do was pretend to be my friend" He smiled "During the last time through, she was a tiny annoyance at best. I was going to let her go this time, but now....." He glanced out of the window to where the moving vans could be seen over the hedges, then suddenly smiled "But now, I think I can find a use for her" He turned to Dudley "Remember I told you about the dementors?"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore gestured to the seat in front of his desk "A matter has been brought to my attention - something I believe we need to discuss"

"If it was about the story in The Prophet about you and the goblin maid, it wasn't me......"

"It's not about that, Mr Potter....." Dumbledore started, then trailed off "What story?"

"Never mind" Harry shook his head "How may I help you?"

"Your study group appears to be meeting more often" Emily Brown said from behind him. He turned to face his own Head Of House "We've all noticed it, Mr Potter. Students disappearing for hours at a time, Madam Valentine has reported quite a large upswing in minor injuries and Professor Black has had eight students doze off in his class"

"In my defence - two of those who dozed off had quite a.... busy night before, if you get what I mean" He paused "You do know what I mean, right?"

"We were all young once, Mr Potter" Erasmus Devane rolled his eyes, then, glancing at Dumbledore "Well - most of us were"

"Thank you, Erasmus" Dumbledore rolled his eyes "If we could return to the matter at hand. Mr Potter - do you have an explanation?"

"I do" Harry replied. Then, when he didn't continue, Dumbledore leaned forward.

"And would you care to share this explanation?"

"It's because of you, Headmaster" Harry stared at him "Death Eaters came within spitting distance of a school full of children, and you did nothing but bitch at the two people who stopped them" He leaned back in his chair "Luna and I decided that if you, as our Headmaster, aren't going to take the protection of your students seriously, we would at least ensure they could defend themselves should more Death Eaters come calling"

"You're training children to fight Death Eaters?" Devane asked in surprise.

"No - I'm training them to fight kittens" Harry rolled his eyes "Of course I'm training them to fight Death Eaters - they're the ones who want to kill us!"

"Mr Potter - the security....."

"Is a joke" Harry said in a matter-of-fact voice "There are half a dozen ways in that bypass the wards, and Hogsmeade is only patrolled during our visits, not in the few days before" He leaned forward "I am not encouraging them to go out and fight. But if they are confronted by a Death Eater - which we've seen is not beyond the realms of possibility - then they'll be able to protect themselves long enough to escape, or for help to come"

"And you think teaching them to risk their lives is a good idea?" Brown asked.

"I think that not teaching them would be worse" He leaned back in his chair "So - what are you going to do? Are you going to stop me teaching them how to defend themselves?" Dumbledore gazed at him for a moment, then shook his head.

"You can continue your group, Mr Potter, but please remember that you do have classes to attend, and that some of your students have OWLs or NEWTs this year" He smiled "That is always assuming we are not overrun by Death Eaters and murdered in our beds" Harry couldn't help himself, and actually laughed at Dumbledore's comment.

"I will endeavour to keep that in mind, Headmaster" He stood up "If that's all?"

"Yes, Mr Potter" Dumbledore nodded, and Harry turned and walked out of the office and down the spiral staircase.

xoxox

**_Headmasters' Office, July 1995_**  
"I don't understand, Headmaster" Snape sighed, rubbing his temples "If The Dark Lord had been holding Potter for two weeks, I would have heard about it"

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore leaned forward intently "After all, Tom has only just returned, and you were not one of the ones who went to prison when He fell"

"I have explained and justified myself to The Dark Lord, and I thought he believed me" Snape looked up at the Headmaster "Perhaps I was mistaken - perhaps he does not trust me as much as we would like"

"It is a possibility" Dumbledore nodded "Do you have any idea who this mystery Death Eater might be? The one who saved young Harry?"

"No" Snape shook his head again "Those who were first called were His most loyal, the ones who served him the best and with the most devotion. I don't believe any of them could betray him"

"And yet the evidence seems clear" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair "If you could keep an eye out for potential allies?"

"Of course" Snape nodded "I will also see if I can locate where Potter was being held - perhaps this is a new Headquarters that we are currently unaware of" He paused "Albus - there is one other possibility"

"Yes?"

"Potter could be lying" Dumbledore stared up at him in surprise "I know it is only a slight possibility, however it would explain why I knew nothing of this, and why there is suddenly a member of The Inner Circle who is willing to betray The Dark Lord"

"I had considered that, but - however much I might dislike the idea of their relationship - Mr Potter would never knowingly hurt Miss Lovegood as much as he did during his captivity. He would never put her through thirteen days of hell, whatever his motive might be" He saw Snape open his mouth to object "And before you ask, I have been...... reading her occasionally. Her pain and torment during the time Harry was missing was real and genuine - she was terrified he was dead, and that he wouldn't be coming back"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

A few moments later, he saw Luna coming the other way.

"You know what I've realised?" He said, taking her hand.

"That you should have included Ross and Rachel on your list?"

"Good point, but no" He grinned.

"That if we have sex in our animagus forms, we could literally give each other the horn?" She said in a deadpan voice, causing him to burst in to laughter.

"Not exactly" He replied, still laughing.

"That Regan MacNeil wasn't possessed, she was just feeling a little cross?" This time he stared at her, slightly confused.

"Pardon me?"

"Never mind. What have you just realised?"

"That I am sick of giving inspiring speeches" He grinned "Do you know how many I have done in the past two years?"

"Thirty five and a half" She smirked.

"Thirty five and a half?"

"One was interrupted by a rain shower in The Room of Requirement" She continued "Which was entirely not my fault, because in no way was I utterly bored and wishing you would jump me like a rabid sex bunny" She paused "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Maybe" He leaned over and kissed her cheek "Anyway - with the possible exception of the Hogwarts version of The St Crispin's Day Speech, I am done with impressive monologues"

"Good decision" Luna smiled "So - would you like some lunch? I asked some of the House-Elfs to put you some aside"

"Thanks" He returned the smile "So - did I miss anything at lunch?"

"Lavender and Blaise got in to a fight, Terry and Cho were given detention for overly amorous behaviour, Padma made a pass at Ernie and Zack and Dean...."

"All three of them?"

"No - just Ernie. Zack and Dean were given detention for betting on the outcome of the last match of the year" She paused "So - pretty much the usual"

xoxox

**_Privet Drive, August 1995_**  
"RUN!"

"No!"

"RUN HARRY!"

"I won't leave you" He span round "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A giant unicorn burst from his wand, and started cantering around the tunnel, corralling the dementors.

"Wow" He heard Parvati exclamation, then, with a slight smile, twisted his wand to the left. The unicorn appeared to turn and stare at him, then took a few steps back.

"Harry...." The patronus moved to the right, driving the dementor to the left "What are you doing?" The glowing unicorn continued side-stepping to the right, then suddenly darted forward. The dementor reacted and flew backwards "HARRY! It's coming right at me!"

"You don't say" He paused, then grinned "Expecto Patronum!" Another unicorn appeared, and at once went to the left, and, with its partner on the right, bracketed the dementor between them, driving it ever closer to Parvati, who was now shaking with terror.

"Why?" She asked.

"You know why" He said quietly. She stared at him for a moment, then dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I thought it was for the best" She didn't look up "What about Padma?"

"She's done nothing to me" Harry replied calmly "Only those who have wronged me are punished" Her head shot up.

"You killed Ron"

"And people say you aren't as smart as your sister" He jabbed his wand forward, and the dementor turned, and enclosed Parvati in a cloak of darkness.

Five minutes later, it turned away, and - as Parvati fell to the ground, Harry jabbed his wand forward again, and the dementor, seeming to glow from the latest soul it had taken, glided away in to the growing dusk.

xoxox

"You're back" Petunia smiled as he walked in "Will we be seeing any owls or Aurors?"

"Possibly" He shrugged "But since there were no muggle witnesses, and there is clearly someone who has been Kissed, I suspect I won't have to answer for it" He grinned "Two birds. One stone" He paused "When's tea?"  
**_end flashback_**


	17. Crush The Serpent With His Heel

**_Court Room 1, Ministry Of Magic, August 1995_**  
"Mr Potter. Despite your continued lies about the return of The Dark Lord, I am forced to conclude that, in this case, you have been telling us the truth" Harry stared up at Fudge from the seat at the centre of the court room.

"I wish I wasn't, Minister. Parvati died because someone sent those dementors after me"

"After you?" A sceptical voice came from Fudge's left. Harry's gaze drifted, and he sighed internally as he saw a woman with a pink bow on her head, and a haughty, supercilious look on her face "What makes you think they were after you?"

"There were only five mages in Little Whining, Madam Inquisitor" He replied, realising a moment too late that she wasn't the High Inquisitor yet, but guessing that no one would object if he showed the proper respect "So unless Padma or Parvati, or their parents, did something to piss of Voldemort, I am going to stick with the idea they were after me" He paused "Unless it wasn't Voldemort that sent them?"

"You suggest it was The Ministry?" Fudge asked in surprise.

"Dementors are under Ministry control, are they not?" Dumbledore swept forward "And while there are rogues out there, Cornelius, they are usually found in the wilds, and the mountains. In all my years, I have never heard of them straying so deeply in to a town" He glanced back at Harry "And the idea they would come across the only wizard and witch in the area by accident..... it simply strains the bounds of credulity"

"So you accuse the Ministry?" Fudge leaned forward.

"I suggest that someone directed them, Cornelius" Dumbledore replied calmly "I will leave it up to you to decide who that someone might be" He turned and walked out of the room without a backward glance, leaving both Harry and Fudge staring after him.  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"Three nights" Harry smiled as Luna opened her eyes.

"Pardon me?" She stared at him, her voice raspy with sleep.

"Three nights" He repeated softly "This afternoon, I am going to poke Him with a big stick, and force Him in to action. And then the day after tomorrow, He will come here" She continued to stare at him, the sleepy look draining from her face.

"Are you sure...." She started, and he gently reached out to take her face.

"I know you are scared, love of my love" He stared in to her eyes "But never forget - I have faced him ten times, and every time I have walked away the winner. I killed him over ten years ago, when I was only seventeen years old" She stared back at him.

"But this is something new" She replied quietly "You are not killing those who betrayed you - you are fighting the most powerful, the most dangerous Dark Lord in history"

"Second most dangerous" He gave her a tentative smile, causing her to laugh softly "I promise - he won't touch me, my love, and he won't touch you"

"You promise?" She raised her eyebrows beseechingly "You won't die?"

"I promise" He leaned over and kissed her lips gently "You will be putting up with my jokes a hundred years from now" He paused "Assuming you haven't killed me yourself, of course" She grinned, despite the tears that had come to her eyes.

"Of course" She wiped her hand across her eyes, then looked up at him again "When do we tell the others?"

"Tonight" He smiled "That way, if it turns out I can't force His hand, they don't need to know"

"What if you can't?"

"Then I kill Him there and then" Harry shrugged "It won't be as dramatic, and it will make Phase Two harder, but meh - it's way past time for Him to die" He grinned at her "Just think, love of my love - in three days time, we'll be done"

"Sounds nice" She sighed "You still intend to go ahead with the plan?"

"I do" He nodded "You don't have to...." He stopped as she rested a finger on his lips. He smiled, then nodded again.

"We should get a little more sleep" She said softly "It's going to be a long day"

xoxox

**_Defence Classroom, September 1995_**  
Harry sat down at his desk, and closed his eyes. He had been giving it a lot of thought for the whole of the summer, but even now, only a few minutes away from one of the major turning points of the year, he still wasn't sure what he should do.

During his "first" first lesson with Umbridge, he had doggedly stuck to the truth. That Voldemort was back, that Fudge was lying and that the students needed to be able to defend themselves. It had landed him in numerous detentions, several hours of being tortured with a blood-quill and generally caused him a lot of hassle.

And it had lead to the formation of 'Dumbledore's Army' - a group he had thought was loyal to him, but - since it was lead by Ron and Hermione as well - had in fact spent the whole year reporting to The Headmaster, who - to Harry's very small surprise - was in league with Fudge and Umbridge all along.

So now, as he watched Umbridge descend the stairs from her office, he had to decide whether he wanted to put up with a whole year of torture, or to keep quiet, and let The Ministry keep telling their version of events.

He knew that he could solve most of his problems if he killed Umbridge. But he also knew he couldn't do that. She wasn't on his 'naughty list', and, despite the fact she was a truly heinous woman, she wasn't a part of the conspiracy against him. Much to his surprise, she was being duped by both Dumbledore and Fudge, and he found himself feeling slightly sorry for her. They had lied to her as much as they had lied to him, and he knew, in his heart of hearts, he couldn't punish her for that.

"Miss Brown?" Harry turned to see Lavender, hand raised, staring at Umbridge.

"There's nothing in here about using our wands"

"Why would you need to use your wands?" Umbridge sounded genuinely surprised at the suggestion. Harry took a deep breath, then looked up, staring at their new teacher.

"Because otherwise the Death Eaters will kill us all, Professor".

xoxox

"Detention. Every night this week" He sat down next to Luna at lunch. She looked at him, then grinned.

"I knew you would do it" She leaned over and kissed him.

"You did?" He smiled self-deprecatingly "That's good, cause I wasn't so sure"

"You have a better understanding of what the greater good is than anyone I have ever met. And you are not one to protect yourself at the expense of others" She smiled softly at him "You are a good man, Harry Potter, and you shouldn't doubt that" He stared at her for a moment, then smiled a beaming smile.

"Okay. I won't"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

Harry, once again cloaked in the darkness of his 'Sidious' costume, appeared outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. He glanced around, then raised his wand.

"I really should find an incantation for this" He murmured to himself, then, with a quick wave of his wand, caused the image of the Large Wolf over The Manor "How about who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Nah - too obvious. I'll huff and I'll puff....." He trailed off as the gates flew open, and a dozen Death Eaters streamed out, forming a semi-circle around him.

"DROP YOUR WAND, SIDIOUS!"

"Is that you, Bartemius?" Harry switched to the low, pleasant voice he had become accustomed to "Still alive?"

"I said, drop your wand" Crouch took a step forward.

"I am not here to fight" He slipped his wand back in to his robes "I merely wish to deliver a message to your master, and then I will be on my way"

"You killed Lucius and Narcissa - two of my master's most loyal" Crouch replied, his voice sounding calm but his wand still raised "That is not something My Lord is willing to forgive"

"I warned Tom that he should leave The Muggles alone" Harry's voice hardened "If I had let his attack on the toy store go unpunished, how would that look?" Crouch stared at him for a moment, then laughed.

"If I could see under your robes, would your balls be made of steel?" He asked "Never have I met someone who was so willing to tempt death with such nonchalance" He lowered his wand slightly "Stay here. If you make any move, if you so much as look as if you are considering entering, my friends here will kill you"

"Are you so certain they can?"

"Eleven of them. One of you" Crouch shrugged "I am willing to take the risk" He turned and vanished in to the Manor. Harry watched him go, then glanced around.

"So - how about them Cannons?"

xoxox

**_Umbridge's Office, September 1995_**  
"Sit down, Mr Potter" Harry stared at Professor Umbridge for a moment, then sat down at the desk provided "Pick up the quill"

"I'm going to write lines?" He asked, glancing at the innocent looking feather on the desk.

"Of a sort" She stood over him "You will write 'I must not tell lies'"

"How many times?"

"As many as it takes for the message to sink in" She smiled in a predatory fashion "Pick up the quill, Mr Potter"

"Yes m'am" He nodded, and picked up the pen, lying on the desk. He touched the quill to the paper, then silently mouthed the spell Luna had shown him a few hours earlier. Nothing seemed to change but a gleaming smile came over Umbridge's face, so he assumed she was seeing what she had hoped to see.

An hour, and three hundred lines later, Umbridge stood up and walked over to him again. She stared down at his hand, and smiled.

"I think that is enough for tonight, Mr Potter" She said kindly "You may go now"

"Yes, Professor" He nodded politely, then stood up.

"Same time tomorrow"

"Yes, Professor" He turned and walked out of the office, then glanced down at his hand "Revelus.... Oh - gross! Discaidy!" The bloody mess he had revealed vanished again "Luna my girl, I owe you big"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"The Dark Lord will see you, Sidious" Crouch had returned after five minutes "He does demand, however, that you leave your wand at the door to His throne room"

"That seems fair" Harry tilted his head to one side "I take it you are accompanying me?"

"I wouldn't want you to get lost on the way" Crouch said, in such a polite voice that Harry nearly laughed.

"Then lay on, MacDuff"

"And damn'd be him that first cries, 'Hold, enough!" Crouch replied, causing Harry to stare at him in surprise.

"A fellow pureblood who knows Shakespeare?"

"My Master believes we should study the works of past pureblood wizards as a part of our heritage" Crouch grinned as they walked up to the throne room "Now - you wand, please"

"By all means" He pulled his wand out of his robes, and handed it to the Death Eater "I take it I'll get it back when I leave?"

"Assuming you aren't dead" Crouch grinned, then turned and pushed the door open "My Lord, may I present Lord Sidious"

xoxox

_Dear Fleur,_

_We are planning a two year anniversary celebration of the end of The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry and I would like to invite you to attend this, in three days time. Please feel free to bring a guest, if you wish._

_Regards,  
_  
_Luna_

_Dear Viktor,_

_We are planning a two year anniversary celebration of the end of The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry and I would like to invite you to attend this, in three days time. Please feel free to bring a guest, if you wish._

_Regards,  
_  
_Luna_

_Dear Lucinda,_

_We are planning a two year anniversary celebration of the end of The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry and I would like to invite you to attend this, in three days time. If you wish to invite Theo - it's probably time we finally meet him!_

_(This is a slightly informal celebration, amongst Potter's Army, and neither The Ministry nor Professor Dumbledore are aware of it. While we wouldn't want you to lie, we can't see any reason why you would need to tell anyone. But it's up to you, of course)_

_Regards,_  
_Luna_

xoxox

"You dare to walk in here after all you have done?" Voldemort stared down at Harry "You murder my people...."

"YOU BROKE MY RULES" Harry bellowed at him, but Voldemort didn't even flinch "YOU WERE WARNED NOT TO ANNOY THE MUGGLES, YET YOU WENT AHEAD AND DID IT" He strode forward "It is for that reason I am here, Tommy boy"

"You dare...." He started, but Harry cut him off.

"I dare do all that may become a man" He said, trying not to smirk "And I dare to do what you seem either unable or unwilling to do"

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Ministry have proven useless at containing you, and if you were to take over, the wizarding world would be destroyed within five years" He paused "So I am going to ensure we are protected, by ruling this country myself"

"So you are here to kill me?"

"In two days time I am going to kill Dumbledore in The Great Hall" Harry continued as if Voldemort hadn't spoken "Then I'm going to kill Potter and Lovegood - the two school children who took out six of your best a few weeks back. And once the real dangers are out of the way, then I will come back and deal with you" He paused "You can try to take them out first, but you'll only be doing my job for me, and making my life easier"

"And what if I kill you now?" Voldemort stood up, drawing his wand and pointing it at Harry.

"Where no one can see? All alone in the dark?" Harry shook his head "That doesn't sound like you, Marv. No - you're going to kill me in public, so everyone knows you triumphed over The Dark Lord Sidious" He turned and walked to the door "If you think you can stop me, come to Hogwarts and prove it. Kill me where everyone can see - where everyone will know it is you" He paused, then turned back to face Voldemort "Your boytoy has my wand. May I have it back?"

"No" Voldemort grinned "I think my life would be much easier if you remain unarmed"

"Suit yourself" Harry shrugged, then withdrew his wand from his sleeve "It's not like he has my real one anyway" He glanced at Crouch "Sorry" He waved his hand, and the doors flew open "See you in two days, my Lord"

"CRUCIO!" Blue bolts shot from Voldemort's hands, but Harry simply waved his wand, and a vase flew in from the corridor, shattering as it intercepted the spell.

"Nice try" He smirked not turning round "But if that's the best you can do, I'd stay away, or you'll really be humiliated" He slammed the doors behind him, then triggered the portkey to return him to Privet Drive.

xoxox

**_The Great Hall, November 1995_**  
"So I can come to yours for Christmas?" Harry asked, and Luna nodded.

"My dad would be glad to have you" She smiled "And he'd like to talk to you about Voldemort's return. He thinks it would make a good series of articles - you know, all your confrontations with The Dark Lord and how you beat him each time"

"Really?" He looked at her sceptically.

"You want to get the story out, right?" She asked "And if you can show how you have bested him three times - well four if you include the night he tried to kill you as a baby - then perhaps it will encourage people to stand up to him"

"And you're father isn't worried about making himself a target?"

"Meh" She shrugged "We've been opposed to him since the start of the last war. Whether we openly side with you or not, we'd still be targets" She paused, then kissed him on the cheek "And it's not like I haven't been making myself a target since I started here"

"True" He kissed her back "Okay. I will give your father a series of stories, but there are some things he can't publish, even if I tell him about them" She nodded "So - what is a typical Lovegood Christmas?"

"Presents, stories, games" She shrugged "Plus, if you like, there's a charity concert at the local primary school. My father supplies printing services to them, and we go every year"

"A muggle school?"

"Yes - you won't be recognised as The Famous Harry Potter, and you'll be perfectly safe"

"Sounds like a lot of fun" He smiled, then paused "I don't suppose you know what night the concert is on?"

"Christmas Eve. Every year" She looked at him "Why?"

"Because that's the night that Trinity does her thing" He grinned "And what better alibi and protection that a muggle concert?"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"BLOODY HELL!" Petunia screamed in surprise as Harry appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Sorry" He held his hands up "I should have let you know I was coming, but it was kind of a snap decision"

"Are you alright?" She looked him up and down "Is anything wrong?"

"Oh - just the usual" He grinned "I was threatening Voldemort with complete destruction, and he tried to curse me, so I thought I should get out of there sooner rather than later"

"You were threatening....no - on second thoughts, I don't think I want to know" She shook her head "But he didn't get you?"

"No" Harry shook his head and grinned "You should start packing tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Her eyes widened in surprise "It will be over that soon?"

"I've arranged the final battle for the day after tomorrow, Aunty P. So either he'll be dead, and I will move you to your new home, or I'll be dead and, quite honestly, you will need to flee for your lives" Petunia gazed at him for a few moments.

"You seem remarkably calm about this, nephew of mine" She said after a pause "Aren't you worried?"

"Honestly? Not so much" He smiled "I kill him once - ten years ago, and I am much more powerful now than I was then. And secondly, it also means and end to my war against Dumbledore. Which is something I have been looking forward to for as long as I can remember"

xoxox

**_Hogsmeade Station, December 1995_**  
"Are you sure you would not be happier going somewhere else?" Dumbledore had taken Harry aside five minutes before The Express was due to leave "To visit with Mr and Mrs Weasley, for example"

"I'm not sure they'd still welcome me" He looked down, a mournful expression on his face "My actions lead to Bill and Ron's deaths and Charlie spending three months at St Mungo's" He looked up, still sad "I don't want to be a reminder to them"

"Then your family....." Dumbledore started, but when he saw the mutinous expression on Harry's face, he stopped almost at once "Very well - you may stay at The Lovegood's for the holidays. But I must insist that you stay inside the boundaries as much as possible, and that you permit me to place a few guards round the area to keep you safe"

"I would have to ask Luna and Mr Lovegood, sir" He replied "It is their house"

"I will speak to Mr Lovegood before you arrive at King's Cross, and the guard will be in place by the time you and Miss Lovegood arrive home"

"Thank you, sir" Harry beamed up at him, then they both heard the whistle sound throughout the station "I should go, Headmaster. I wouldn't want to miss the train"

"No - of course not" Dumbledore replied in a tone that made Harry internally roll his eyes "We wouldn't want that"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"Thank you all for coming" Harry stood the front of the Room of Requirement "The day after tomorrow, Lord Voldemort is coming to Hogwarts to kill Dumbledore, Luna and me" He paused as the room exploded in to chatter, then held his hand up "Susan and Hannah have both been given plans to deal with the attack, and will be passing them out in a few minutes. This will also be our last meeting before then, since I don't want any of you to be overtired or cranky when the fight finally happens"

"We will also be joined by three special guests" Luna added, causing Harry to spin and stare at her in surprise "Three of the four Tri-Wizard Champions will be coming to a party that they believe will be celebrating two years since the end of The Tri-Wizard Tournament" She glanced at Harry, who was still staring at her in confusion "They have no idea what is going to happen" She looked over at Susan and Hannah "I'm going to take responsibility for them, so don't worry that they're not in the plan" Both girls nodded, and Luna turned back to the group.

"We can't stress enough this has to remain a secret" She looked around "If Dumbledore, or The Ministry, finds out, they'll take steps to ensure the attack won't happen, and we will lose our best chance to end this war" She looked around and saw everyone nodding in understanding. Sitting down, she looked back to Harry, who still had a confused expression on his face.

"Hannah, Susan - your forces await" He nodded to the two girls, who stood up and started marshalling the students in to two groups. Harry watched for a moment, then turned to Luna and beckoned her in to a corner.

"They'll be here to fight at the end of the war" She said "Lucinda was kidnapped, Fleur's sister was put in danger, and Viktor would just feel left out if he was the only Champion not present....." She trailed off, wilting under his expression "I'm sorry"

"Sorry?" He frowned "Why are you sorry?"

"For doing this without asking you? For going against your will? For not telling you in advance?" She realised he was looking confused again "What am I missing, love?"

"I'm not angry at you, heart of my heart" He grinned "I'm just annoyed I didn't think of it first"

xoxox

**_Lovegood Residence, Christmas Eve 1995_**  
"Are you ready to go?" Luna looked in to the guest room to find Harry pulling on his jacket. He had been quite impressed to learn that both Luna and Eric knew how to dress in the muggle world. Of course, given their interesting slant on the world in general, they were not what you would call conservative dressers, but still - they both passed for typical, if eccentric, muggles very well.

"I was just checking on Trinity" He smiled "In about ninety minutes, the wards should collapse completely" He slipped his wand in to the inner pocket of his jacket "With Arthur away on guard duty at The Ministry, Molly will be left all alone"

"What if she fights back?"

"Then she takes a few Death Eaters with her" Harry shrugged "I say it's a win-win situation" He glanced at his watch "In one hour, Nagini will enter The Ministry, and around twenty five minutes later, Voldemort will learn that Arthur is there, and that The Burrow is almost empty. So he will send Pettigrew, who will arrive just as the wards shatter and break"

"Which, of course, will lead him to summon the troops, and storm the castle" Luna returned his smile "So to speak" She paused, then frowned "What about Arthur, and The Prophecy?"

"I'll tell Dumbledore I had a vision, and make sure Arthur is saved" He paused "Just in time to find out his home has been raised to the ground" He leaned over and kissed her "Am I being too mean? I mean - Arthur didn't really do anything overt to me"

"But he knew what Molly, Ginny and Ron were doing. He knew that Bill was involved. So did Charlie and the twins" She gave him a warm hug "They might not be naughty, love, but they are definitely not nice"

"LUNA. HARRY. TIME TO GO" Eric's voice drifted up the stairs, causing them both to smile.

"Let's go, love of my love" Harry kissed her cheek "Time is marching on"

xoxox

"Before we perform our final number, I would like to thank you all for coming" James Bowers stood at the front of the school hall, beaming at the audience "I am proud to say that this year we have raised a record five hundred and twenty pounds for local causes" He paused as everyone in the audience applauded "To finish, we are going to try something slightly different. We wanted to try something grand - a final number that you will remember" He turned and raised his baton, then stopped and turned back "Oh - if you recognise the chorus, feel free to join in"

"Now?" Luna whispered.

"Any minute" Harry whispered back as the music started. A moment later, the chorus of children stood up.

_Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord  
He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored  
He has loosed the fateful lightening of His terrible swift sword  
His truth is marching on_

_Glory! Glory! Hallelujah!  
Glory! Glory! Hallelujah!  
Glory! Glory! Hallelujah!  
His truth is marching on_

  
As the chorus ended, both Harry and Luna sat up straight as a stream of images started flowing in to their minds.

"Your doing?" Luna asked.

"I thought you'd want to see" Harry replied "Enjoy the show"

_I have seen it in the watch-fires of a hundred circling camps_

  
In the evening dusk, Molly Weasley walks out of The Burrow.

_They have builded up an altar in the evening dews and damps_

  
She continues down the garden, until she reaches a line of three headstones.

_I can read His righteous sentence by the dim and flaring lamps_

  
She kneels down in front of them, and the names become visible.

_His day is marching on_

  
Ginevra Weasley, William Weasley, Ronald Weasley.

_I have read a fiery gospel writ in burnish`d rows of steel_

  
Peter Pettigrew watches from the shadows, wand drawn.

_"As ye deal with my contemners, So with you my grace shall deal"_

  
A second later, there is a fountain of sparks and the noise of a thousand windows shattering as the wards collapse and break.

_Let the Hero, born of woman, crush the serpent with his heel_

  
Molly stares around in horror.

_Since God goes marching on_

  
Peter presses his finger to The Dark Mark branded on his arm.

_He has sounded forth the trumpet that shall never call retreat_

  
Two dozen Death Eaters apparate in to the grounds of The Burrow, surrounding Molly.

_He is sifting out the hearts of men before His judgement-seat_

  
She stares at them defiantly, not running or attempting to beg for mercy.

_Oh, be swift, my soul, to answer him! Be jubilant, my feet!_

  
Twelve of the Death Eaters walk over to the house, and set it on fire.

_Our God is marching on_

  
Twelve killing curses hit Molly, and she collapses on the ground, dead.

The images faded from their heads, and they turned to look at each other, a smile crossing their lips.

_He is coming like the glory of the morning on the wave,  
He is wisdom to the mighty, he is succour to the brave,  
So the world shall be his footstool, for the Soul of Time's his slave,  
Our God is marching on. _

_Glory! Glory! Hallelujah!  
Glory! Glory! Hallelujah!  
Glory! Glory! Hallelujah!  
His truth is marching on._

  
**_end flashback_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Battle Hymn of The Republic" remains copyright to the original writer/composer, or whoever now owns the copyright.


	18. Dumbledore's Army

"Miss Delacour" Dumbledore stared down The Great Hall in surprise as Fleur and Viktor walked in together, hand in hand "Mr Krum. I must admit, this is somewhat of a surprise"

"We were in the neighbourhood, and thought we would stop in and say hello" Fleur smiled sweetly, causing a wave of blushes to sweep through the hall.

"That is good of you, however..... Mr Potter?" Harry had stood up and walked over to the couple "You have something to say?"

"I don't know if you remember, Headmaster, but today is two years since the end of the Tournament" He gestured towards Fleur and Viktor "My little study group is having a little party to celebrate this anniversary, and - as the only Champion still attending Hogwarts, I took it upon myself to invite the other three to attend" He looked at Dumbledore curiously "Unless you object to their presence here, Headmaster?" Dumbledore stared back at him, then turned to the two newcomers.

"You are both welcome to spend the day here. I would ask that you try not to disrupt any lessons, and to abide by the various security rules we have in place due to the war"

"Of course, Professor" Fleur replied in a lilting accent, and Harry smiled at the number of sighs coming from various parts of the hall "We will merely have a look around, then meet up with Harry for the party later"

"That will be acceptable" Dumbledore nodded "May I suggest The Three Broomsticks for lunch - they are doing a very nice pasta salad at the moment"

"Thank you" Viktor nodded, then, after looking around for a moment, he turned back to Harry "Miss Doyle?"

"She will be joining us later" Harry replied with a grin "She is working today, and can't make it until after her shift ends"

"But she will be coming?" Fleur asked, and Harry nodded "Good. I find I have missed her company" She smiled at him "I have missed you and Miss Lovegood as well, of course - I would want to leave you out"

"That's very nice of you" Harry said with a slight blush, then gestured to where he had been sitting "Would you care to join us for breakfast?"

"Thank you" Viktor nodded, and he and Fleur followed Harry back to the table "Miss Lovegood - a pleasure to see you again"

"You too, Viktor" She nodded politely, then glanced at Fleur's hand "Something you want to tell us?" She asked with a grin.

xoxox

Bartamius Crouch Jr stared at Voldemort, wondering how to voice his opinion without being punished for expressing it.

"You have something to say, Bartemius?" Voldemort's voice was slightly amused, as if he knew everything the Death Eater was thinking and was merely waiting for him to say it outloud.

"Yes, My Lord" He bowed deeply, deciding to say exactly what he was thinking "I would ask you to reconsider your plan"

"You believe I am in error?" The amusement that had permeated his voice was gone, leaving instead a tone of stark disapproval. A tone, Crouch knew from experience, did not bode well.

"I would not phrase it like that, my Master, but I believe that this attack is unwise at the present time"

"Unwise?" Voldemort leaned forward "You think I should permit this upstart Dark Lord to attack Hogwarts? To go down in history as the one who killed Albus Dumbledore?" He stood up and took a few steps forward "You believe I should allow him to kill Harry Potter?"

"I believe you should let him try, My Lord" Crouch replied calmly "And that if you wish to fight him, fight him here, on your own ground, where you are strongest"

"You think I fear him?" Voldemort's voice switched to disbelief "That I am scared of him?"

"No, my Lord" Crouch shook his head, wondering how he could get express his fears in a way that would make Voldemort understand "I believe that he is leading you in to a trap. This attack will draw the attention of The Order, and will almost certainly draw the attention of The Ministry. So when you, my Master, arrive to kill him, you will be surrounded by your enemies"

"And you think they will defeat me?"

"Not you personally, my Lord, but how many of your faithful Death Eaters will die in the fight? How much of your army will you lose?"

"So you fear for your own skin?"

"No, my Lord" He paused "I believe that Sidious is baiting you in to acting prematurely. That he is leading you in to a trap, and that if you go to Hogwarts, he will kill you" Voldemort stared down at him, then pulled out his wand.

"I'm going to Hogwarts. I will not let this upstart wizard relegate me to the pages of history, and I will not cower in fear as he strides through the halls of the mighty and takes my place as ruler of this country" He stood up and pointed his wand at Crouch's head "Will you stand by me, or shall I kill you now?"

xoxox

**_The Hogshead, February 1996_**  
"Why me?" Harry looked around at the group facing him. After he had fed Hermione to the troll, he had assumed that Dumbledore's Army would die with her.

But earlier that day, while he was walking hand in hand with Luna through Hogsmeade, Susan and Hannah had asked to meet them in The Hogshead, and when they had arrived, they had found around two dozen or so students waiting for them.

"Because you have faced Vol.. Voldemort" Susan said, blushing slightly as she finished the name "You've proved you can fight him, and escape"

"He held me for two weeks and tortured me every day" Harry replied quietly "I'm not sure that classes an escape"

"You aren't dead" Hannah said "That's more than most people captured by Death Eaters can say" Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

"You are also a Tri-Wizard Champion" Susan continued "And we've seen you during defence classes. You know what you are doing" She looked around "Umbridge won't teach us anything, and when Voldemort makes his move, we don't want to be unprepared" Harry looked around the room, then turned to Luna.

"What about you, my love?" He asked.

"I know that you don't want anyone else dying on your account" She said softly "But Sue is right - now that Tom-Tom has returned, we need the best"

"And that's me?"

"No - that's Malthias Hufflepuff" Luna replied "He was the defence professor two hundred years after Hogwarts was founded. He taught for fifty years, and not a single one of his students got anything less than an Outstanding in their exams. But unless we are all going to take up necromancy, and sacrifice two dozen babies each, I think we might have to accept we can't be taught by Master Hufflepuff, and that you are a suitable alternative" She grinned as Harry burst in to laughter.

"Well - when you put it like that" He kissed her on the forehead and turned to face the group "I will teach you what I can, but only on one condition"

"That we don't tell anyone?" Terry Boot asked.

"Two conditions" Harry started, but was interrupted again.

"That we don't run off an join the Death Eaters?" Cho smirked.

"Three conditions" Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"That we don't use it to make a comfy chair?" Susan couldn't help grinning as Harry threw his hands up in the air.

"Do you want me to teach you or not?" He asked, his angry look spoiled by the grin spreading across his face "What I was going to say was that - aside from not telling anyone, and not running off to join the Army of Doom, you should only use this in defence" The room fell silent as everyone stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked. Harry smiled at her prompting, then took a deep breath.

"Susan and Hannah have given you the impression that I am good at what I do. Well - I'm not. What I am is lucky. It was luck I didn't get killed in the first year, luck that allowed me to kill the basilisk before it petrified and ate me. I escaped from Voldemort when one of his Death Eaters betrayed him, not through any great magical skill" He looked around, his face serious "Last year, at The World Cup, I took it upon myself to try to fight the Death Eaters. And when I did, I got a good friend of mine killed" He paused "I can teach you how to defend yourself, and how disable Death Eaters long enough so you can escape"

"And what if they come for us?" Hannah asked quietly "What happens if they come to Hogsmeade, or to our homes? Should we just run away? Should we leave everyone else to die?" She looked up at him "Look - I think I can speak for everyone when I say we are not going to go looking for trouble. We are not stupid, nor do we have death wishes. But if.... when they come, we want to be sure we can stop them" Harry stared in to her eyes for a moment, then, looking around, realised everyone agreed with her.

"Okay" He paused "I will start with the defensive stuff, then move on to the more offensive side" He held up his hand as various people protested "You can't fight back if you're dead" He said simply, which quietened everyone else down "When do you want our first meeting to be?"

xoxox

Half an hour later, the meeting broke up, and Harry and Luna sat down opposite Hannah and Susan.

"We still need a name" Hannah remarked "I mean - all decent rebellious groups have a good name"

"Potter's Army Of Light?" Susan suggested with a smirk, then laughed as Harry glared at her.

"The Study Group" Luna suggested.

"I like it" Harry nodded "Short, to the point and it doesn't give away what we're doing" He glanced at Susan, who was pouting "You know - if the wind changes, your face will freeze that way"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"When will we know?" Dudley looked up from the crate he was packing as his father entered the room.

"Harry said that he will inform us as soon as he can" Vernon replied, handing Dudley another crate.

"What if he...." Dudley started, then trailed off "What if he can't come?"

"Then he'll send someone else" Vernon said soberly "Someone who will be able to help us to safety"

"Oh" Dudley put a few more things in the crate, then put the lid on and turned to the next one "Do you think he can do it, Dad?" Vernon stared down at his son for a moment, then sighed.

"I don't know, Dud" He shook his head "Having seen everything he's done since he arrived, I would think there is nothing he can't do. But this...." He paused, then sighed again "Either way - we have to continue packing, and be ready"

"Yes, Dad" Dudley nodded, and went back to putting his belongings in to the next crate. Vernon watched him for a few moments, then turned and walked out of the room.

xoxox

"So tell me, Mr Potter - why are we here?" Fleur had cornered Harry during lunch, and insisted they go out for a walk.

"You don't think the party story is true?" He asked, glancing around.

"No, I think it is true" She replied, then - looking around, pulled him in to a secluded corner "I just think that there is more to it than you are telling me" Harry stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"We are having a party, however may have invited a few more guests than Dumbledore is aware of" He replied "Guests that he would almost certainly not approve of" Fleur stared down at him, then her eyes widened.

"You intend to end the war? Tonight?" She asked with a gasp of surprise.

"We do" Harry nodded "The study group know what's going on, and are ready to deal with the Death Eaters, while Luna and I are going to deal with Voldemort himself"

"And Vik and I?" She asked.

"You want to help?"

"He almost killed my sister" Fleur said firmly.

"You two will be part of our team, along with Lucy, when she arrives"

"Does she know...."

"No" Harry shook his head "We didn't want to put her in the position of lying to her boss" He grinned "We're hoping that, being an Auror, she'll be able to adapt when the invasion starts" Fleur gazed at him for a few moments, then nodded.

"I will let Viktor know" She said with a slight smile "You're not telling Dumbledore?"

"He'd only try to stop us" Harry shrugged "Sorry for lying to you"

"Don't worry about it" She kissed him softly on the cheek "If we win, you can make it up to us"

"And if we don't?" Harry started, then shook his head "Second thoughts - I don't think I want to know"

xoxox

**_Room of Requirement, June 1996_**  
"I just have to nip out for a moment" Harry whispered to Luna "Tell them I needed a pee or something"

"Okay" She nodded, then watched as a door appeared, and he walked through it, vanishing from the room.

xoxox

He reappeared in The Shrieking Shack, and walked outside.

"Nice night" He reflected, then, seeing his target in the distance, he scooped up a large rock from the floor then walked out in to the darkness.

xoxox

"Harry?" Sirius stared in surprise as his godson walked over to him "What are you doing out of school? Don't you know how dangerous it is? Does Dumbledore know you're here?"

"I wouldn't have thought you'd care what Dumbledore thinks" Harry responded "He's kept you locked up in that house for over a year. Don't tell me you actually enjoy living in that old, grim place?"

"It's not my favourite place, but Dumbledore is right - if I spend too much time out and about, I risk being caught"

"That's true" Harry replied, then stopped and looked around "Did you hear that?" He watched as Sirius turned, then he swung the large rock he'd picked up, smashing it across the back of Sirius' head. As his godfather fell to the floor, he threw the rock in to the distance, then pulled out a portkey he had made the year before.

"I'd say farewell, Padfoot, but somehow I don't think you will" A grin spread across his face "After all - the last time, I only thought you were being tortured and I ran to save you. This time - when you really will be tortured, I'm not going to come and save you" He kicked Sirius in the ribs.

"I loved you like the father I never had, you bastard. All those times I trusted you, confided in you, told you of my hopes and dreams. And what did you do? You gave them to him - to the master manipulator. I tell you that I'm starting to wonder about Ginny, and before I know it, she doses me with more love potion. I tell you I'm starting to like Luna, and Hermione starts railing against her" He swung another kick, this time between the unconscious man's legs.

"Did you ever once stop to think what you were doing? Did you even have a single pang of conscience?" He kicked him again, then let out a long, slow breath.

"A small part of me thinks you deserve to know why you are going to die, but the bigger part - the part that is going to win - will enjoy it so much more if you don't. You'll know I gave you to him - know that I betrayed you - but you'll die without ever knowing why" He grinned to himself "Of course, if you can fake your death again, I'll be in trouble. But somehow, I don't think you can pull that off" He dropped the portkey, and Sirius vanished in a flash of light.

A moment later, his brain exploded with the image of his godfather appearing in the graveyard of Riddle Manor, triggering every ward Voldemort had put in place.

"Have fun, Tom. Don't do anything I wouldn't" He thought, then turned and walked back towards The Shack.

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, he walked back in to The Room of Requirement to find McGonagall pointing a wand directly at his heart.

"Mr Potter - you have some explaining to do"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"My, my - don't you look pretty" Harry smiled as Lucinda walked in to the Entrance Hall, then glanced past her "No Theo?"

"He's not well" Lucinda replied with a slight sigh "He wanted to come, but he thought if he came, and ended up infecting half the school with spatter-groit, it might put a damper on the celebrations"

"He does have a point" Harry grinned, then held out his arm "Shall we?" She took his arm, and together they walked in to The Great Hall.

"Miss Doyle - it is a pleasure to see you again" Viktor stood up as the two of them reached the end of The Ravenclaw table.

"Vik?" She stared at him for a moment, then caught sight of Fleur stood behind him "Fleur?" She turned to stare at Harry "Your doing?"

"I thought if I just invited the winners, it might seem a little arrogant" He smirked.

"You are calling us losers?" Fleur asked, raising her eyebrows in amusement.

"Just telling it like it is, my little flower" Harry replied with a grin, causing Fleur to let out a short laugh.

"Come, Lucy - sit down" She gestured Lucy to a seat opposite her and Viktor "And tell us all about your handsome young man"

"Not so handsome at the moment" Harry thought he had spoken too quietly for anyone other than Luna to hear, but when a bread bun flew across the table and smacked him in the head, he realised he might have misjudged the volume slightly "Sorry" He smirked.

"So you should be" Lucinda grinned at him, then turned back to Fleur and Viktor, and began talking animately to them. Harry watched them for a few moments, a fond smile on his face, then turned back to Luna.

"Mr Potter" Harry looked up as Dumbledore gestured to him.

"Back in a mo, love"

"Take your time" Luna grinned "We can't exactly start the party without you, can we?"

xoxox

**   
_Room Of Requirement, June 1996_   
**   
_"Mr Potter - you have some explaining to do"_

Harry stared at McGonagall for a moment, then let curiosity spread across his face.

"About what, Professor?"

"About why you left school for over three quarters of an hour, why you mislead Miss Lovegood about where you were going, and - most importantly - how you left the school"

"Left the school...." He frowned "I had to go to the bathroom, then Peeves waylaid me on the way back" He shrugged "I was wondering where the rest of the group was, but I just figured they'd gone back to their dorms after Luna dismissed the group"

"Do you take me for stupid, Potter?" McGonagall snapped "You didn't just get lost on the way back from the toilet - you left the grounds for nearly an hour! The wards don't show you leaving or coming back, but they clearly show your absence for a fair part of the evening"

"So you're following me now?" Harry rolled his eyes "So much for privacy"

"Don't try acting innocent, Potter" She took a step forward, wand still raised "Sirius Black has been kidnapped by Death Eaters, just as you are absent from school" Harry watched her, wondering if she could make the leap that Dumbledore appeared incapable of making.

"Sirius is missing?" He gasped, but she narrowed her eyes, then shook her head.

"You don't sound surprised Potter" She paused "Could it be you know already?"

"You know" He thought "You've figured it out" He paused, then asked, in an overly innocent voice "How could I possibly know already, Professor?" She stared at him for a moment, then shook her head.

"How many others? Was it just Sirius?"

"What do you think?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"My god" She whispered, looking slightly horrified. Then resolve crossed her face "Come with me"

"No"

"Come with me, Potter, or I'll...."

"Or you'll what, Minerva?" He slowly withdrew his wand from his robes "I've killed fifteen members of Dumbledore's Army without anyone noticing. Do you really think you can challenge me?"

"I don't know" She admitted "But I can try - STUPEFY!"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"So when is the party due to start?" Lucinda asked, looking around The Great Hall "Are we having it here?"

"It's going to be in The Room of Requirement" Luna replied, which made all three of the other Champions turn and stare at her "You've not heard of that, have you?"

"Not so much" Lucy shook her head "Should I have?"

"It's where we've been holding Study Group meetings" Harry said with a smile "As far as I can gather, it's a magical room in the castle that will give you whatever you need in that room, but only so long as it stays in that room"

"Which means....."

"That if you ask for two thousand galleons, you'll get it, but if you try to take them out of the room, they vanish" Luna grinned "But if you ask for Class Five training dummies to practice duelling Death Eaters, then you have an almost purpose built training area"

"Wow" Lucinda leaned on the table, then glanced up to where the staff were sat "Could they have used that for the three tasks? How much does it expand?"

"I hadn't given it much thought" Harry replied, with a frown "I guess we could ask?"

"What purpose would it serve?" Viktor asked quietly "It won't bring William or Ronald back, and it won't change the fact of his return"

"True" Harry admitted, and Lucinda nodded.

"Okay - when's the party?" She asked, but a moment later, everyone stared up as the magical roof started to change, dragging the clouds in the night sky together to form a shape.

xoxox

**_Room Of Requirement, June 1996_**  
Luna pushed the door open, then stopped suddenly as she found Professor McGonagall holding Harry against the wall with a large magical hand that seemed to be coming from her wand.

"Miss Lovegood!" McGonagall called "Run and get some staff - I am not sure how long I can hold him"

"Why are you holding him at all?" Luna asked curiously.

"He sent Sirius Black to The Dark Lord" McGonagall yelled "And I think he killed Ron, Ginny - everyone who's died in the past five years"

"Oh - not everyone" Luna said calmly "I'm afraid that Dennis and Pomona were my fault. Expelliarmus!" McGonagall's wand flew out of her hand, and Harry - released from his imprisonment, jumped forward and kicked the professor in the kneecap, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Thank you, love" Harry smiled at Luna, then glanced down at McGonagall "You weren't supposed to die for another six months, Professor. I had a very special death planned out for my Head of House. But now...." He shook his head "Now I guess you'll have to settle for being spider food"

"What...." She looked up at him, holding her leg.

"Aragog and his family have been good friends of mine since just before the attack on the Quidditch Match, Professor. They have even stopped hunting mer-men and centaurs - what with them being friends of mine as well. They are quite happy, since I have promised them a better life when I become Minister, but I do feel that, every so often, I owe them a treat" Waving his hand, he summoned his wand and pointed it down at her "IMPERIO!" A wave of pleasure swept over him as he realised she was unable to fight the curse.

"Now - you're going to leave the castle and go down to the forest. If you meet anyone else on the way, you're going to tell them you need to get some ingredients for a spell you are testing. Once you get there, you will find the Acromantula clan, and tell them you are there to serve as their evening feast. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Harry" She nodded.

"Good" He smiled "Now go, and don't bother me again" As McGonagall marched out of the door, he turned to Luna and rested his hands on her shoulders "Did anyone ever tell you you have perfect timing?"

"You did, love of my heart" She grinned "The night you finally got over the DOM and took me like you should" She giggled as he blushed.

"Speaking of which....." He slid his hands down to her breasts, but she gently removed them "Oh... sorry?"

"Don't be" She kissed him "But Professor Dumbledore has returned from The Ministry, and he needs to talk to you" She paused "It seems there's been a raid, and he has some bad news for you"

"Oh no!" Harry put his hands to his mouth in fake surprise "Then I shall go and find out this dreadful news forth, fifth and sixthwith!"  
**_end flashback_**

xoxox

"The Dark Mark!" Lucinda exclaimed, drawing her wand "We have to get everyone out of here!"

"Too late" Harry replied, and a moment later, the doors were blown off their hinges as twenty four Death Eaters swarmed in, surrounding the children and cutting off all the exits. While screams and moans of terror filled the hall, Harry, Luna, Lucinda, Fleur, Viktor and Dumbledore all turned to face the doors again.

A moment later, Voldemort, cloaked in darkness, strode in.


	19. Third Life

_"The Dark Mark!" Lucinda exclaimed, drawing her wand "We have to get everyone out of here!"_

_"Too late" Harry replied, and a moment later, the doors were blown off their hinges as twenty four Death Eaters swarmed in, surrounding the children and cutting off all the exits. While screams and moans of terror filled the hall, Harry, Luna, Lucinda, Fleur, Viktor and Dumbledore all turned to face the doors again._

_A moment later, Voldemort, cloaked in darkness, strode in._

For a split second, Harry flashed back to the last time he had stood in this position.

Eleven years before, he'd been flanked by Ginny and Hermione, with Ron and Neville stood behind him. The battle had ranged all over the school, and the final battle, between Bella, Ginny, Voldemort and him, had been fought out in The Chamber of Secrets, and had, Harry believed, nearly cost Ginny her life as she took out Bella.

Snape's letter, of course, had revealed otherwise. While Ginny had been tortured, the potions that Madam Pomfrey and Snape himself had given her after the battle had ended had made her condition seem a lot, lot worse than it was, leading Harry to spend nearly every waking moment by her side. Even when Luna - who had jumped in front of a cruciatus curse for him - had actually been at death's door, Ginny had begged him not to stay with her, and not go to Luna's side.

For a second, he felt his anger threaten to overtake him, then - with a long, slow exhale - he let it fade away.

"You should not have come here, Tom" Dumbledore's voice was firm, commanding and pleasant, as if he were merely discussing what they would be doing during the holidays "You have no place at this school any longer"

"An Heir of The Founders will always be welcome at Hogwarts, Headmaster" Voldemort replied with the same tone "You can not deny me my birthright"

Harry watched the interaction for a moment, then, with a slight turn of his head, he nodded to Susan and Hannah, who in turn nodded to various students throughout the hall.

"Why have you come?" Dumbledore strode round, in front of the table "Why would you risk coming in to the open, when you know that, as we speak, The Ministry and The Order will be arriving within minutes"

"I came because I believe you are going to be killed tonight" Voldemort smiled "I have information that Lord Sidious is going to come here to kill you. You, the Potter boy and his whore"

"SHE IS NOT MY WHORE!" Harry yelled.

"HE'S MINE!" Luna added.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Harry finished, then realised both Voldemort and Dumbledore were staring at them with looks of utter disbelief on their faces - looks mirrored around the whole of the hall "What? I just wanted to make sure we were clear. I'd hate to die with such a big misunderstanding hanging over us" There were a few laughs round the hall, then Harry turned to face Voldemort.

"My Lord - we had a party planned for tonight to celebrate two years since the end of The Tournament. Since that also marked the night that Pettigrew brought you back, I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"

"HARRY!" Dumbledore yelled in surprise, but Harry didn't turn away from Voldemort.

"What? If we are going to have to wait for Sidious to turn up before you start killing us, I don't see the harm in having a little fun before then" He grinned "I mean - if we are all going to die, the least we can do is enjoy the time we have left" Voldemort stared down at him, raising his wand.

"Do you know what I do to people who mock me, boy?" He asked in a low, menacing voice.

"Buy them cookies?" Luna asked.

"Take them to the circus?" Lucinda added, causing Harry to grin.

"No" Voldemort glared at each of them, then turned back to Harry "I torture them. CRUCIO!"

xoxox

Susan watched in horror as the blue light engulfed Harry, and he fell to the floor. She saw Luna and Lucinda raise their wands, then, with a glance across the hall at Hannah, they both nodded.

"NOW!" She yelled, and a moment later, fifteen students on the left of the hall stood up, all firing blasting spells in to the Death Eaters. On the other side, twenty more blasted the rest of the Death Eaters away.

"AGAIN!" She yelled, and twenty seven more curses crashed in to Voldemort's army, killing every one of them.

xoxox

Voldemort, intent on torturing Harry, barely noticed as every member of his Army was killed, leaving him almost entirely unprotected.

"REDUCTO!" Four blasting shot across the short distance between Harry and Voldemort, sending him flying backwards through the air. The cruciatus curse ended, and Harry picked himself up off the ground.

"Fuck me that stings" He shook his arms, trying to get some feeling back in to them, then, flanked by Luna and the Three Champions, walked over to where Voldemort was lying. The Dark Lord's right arm had been blown off, and from all appearances his back had been broken when he had smacked in to the wall. While Lucinda, Fleur and Viktor turned round and pointed their wands at the rest of the hall, Harry and Luna knelt down.

"I warned you" Harry whispered "You don't want me as an enemy" Voldemort's eyes widened, but before he could speak, Luna and Harry raised their wands.

"DIFFINDO!"  
"REDUCTO!"  
"INCENDIO!  
"INCENDIO!"

They stood up and backed away as Voldemort's corpse burst in to flames. They watched for a moment, then turned to face the rest of the hall.

"Thank you - all of you" He couldn't help beaming at everyone "What you have done here today will go down in history, and your names will be spoken in the same breath as Merlin, as The Founders and as....." He trailed off, then frowned "And god help me, as mine" A wave of laughter spread around the hall as Harry blushed.

"If you would all like to make your way to the Room of Requirement, the house elves have set up a party" Luna was also beaming "I mean - we invited Lucinda, Viktor and Fleur here, so it seems only fair we give them the party we promised" The three Champions grinned "Go - enjoy yourselves. We'll be along in a few minutes" They watched as the students started to file out of the hall, then Harry gestured to the other three Champions.

"You knew this would happen" Lucinda said softly "You set this up, you got him here, and you killed him"

"And I lied to you" Harry nodded "I didn't want to put you in the position of having to lie to Kingsley"

"You are so sure I would?" She asked, eyebrow raised in amusement, but before he could respond, she sighed "Yeah - I would have lied to him. Then I would have resigned my commission"

"I am sorry - truly sorry - for deceiving you" He said sincerely. She gazed at him, then shifted her gaze to Voldemort's corpse, then back to him again.

"I think we can call it quits" She grinned.

"That's good, because we have to go" Harry said quietly, glancing up the hall "If we stay, then The Ministry, or Dumbledore, will try to use us for their own ends. We ended this war on our own terms so that neither Dumbledore nor The Ministry would be able to claim credit for what we did"

"Makes sense" Lucinda nodded "So - what do you want us to do?"

"Harry and I are going to leave in around a minute" Luna looked over at Voldemort's corpse "And we're taking Tom with us"

"Really?" Fleur frowned "I would have thought that your Ministry would want to examine the body"

"That's why we're taking it" Harry said intently "The Death Eaters might be dead, but Voldemort's supporters didn't all wear white masks and black robes. If they get access to his body, they could use it to bring him back"

"Or to find out the source of his power" Luna added.

"Either way, I'd rather they didn't get the chance" Harry finished "So we're going to steal the body, and dispose of it before they come here"

"But to do that, you're going to need a diversion" Lucinda stared up the hall "The Minister and Director will be on their way, and Headmaster Dumbledore is not going to let you go until they get here" She glanced at the other two Champions "What do you say? Do you think we can create enough of a diversion to let Harry and Luna escape?"

"I think we should be able to do something special" Viktor grinned a feral grin, while Fleur nodded with a slight smile.

"Two months from today, meet us in Diagon Alley" Harry said with a smile "Then we will celebrate properly"

"It's a date" Lucinda smiled, then, with a glance at Luna, added "You know what I mean"

"We'll see you there" Luna leaned over and kissed her cheek "Thank you"

"My pleasure" Lucinda grinned, then turned back to her friends "Shall we?"

xoxox

Dumbledore watched Harry and the other four talking quietly, his suspicion growing. It was obvious that Harry had known Voldemort was coming to Hogwarts that night. And that he had organized the students, and Champions, to fight.

He found these facts disturbing on a number of levels. Harry had defeated Voldemort without breaking a sweat, indicating a wizard of tremendous power. Add to that what appeared to be an army of devoted followers - willing to fight and die for him - and Harry's actions were staring to remind him a great deal of one of his previous students.

Rationally, he knew that Harry was unlikely to turn dark. However he also knew the muggles were right, that power corrupted. And Harry certainly had a great deal of power.

Finally, and possibly most annoying, he had simply stood there as the battle unfolded. He knew that when The Ministry questioned the students - both those who fought, and those who didn't - his name would not come up at all. And that Harry would be hailed as the hero who not only killed The Dark Lord, but the one who lead the students to victory.

Without realising it, he clenched his fist, anger flowing through him. Ever since James and Lily had been murdered, he - Albus Dumbledore - had been leading the fight against Voldmemort. He had ensured that Harry was placed in the safest location, that he had grown up, ready to face his destiny.

True, in the last few years he had suffered a few setbacks. The death of the Granger girl and the two youngest Weasleys had caused him to alter his plans, but, up until a few weeks ago, he believed that Harry was still following the master plan, even if the young boy knew nothing about it. And that, within a year, he would guide Harry to his destiny, and together they would go on to usher in a new world order.

But now - now all his plans were in tatters, and unless he could do something in the next few minutes, before The Ministry forces arrived, he would be marginalised - fading in to history until no one remembered his name.

"No" He said to himself "That won't do. Harry is not ready for the future. He still needs guidance and advice, otherwise I foresee things will go badly" He smiled, knowing what he had to do, then took a step forward.

A moment later, the room was plunged in to darkness.

xoxox

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry called out as he and Luna appeared in the front room of Number 4.

"Harry?" Petunia's voice came from upstairs, and a few seconds later, he heard the pounding of three sets of footsteps on the stairs. Harry grinned as they burst in through the door.

"Hey guys" He waved, then grunted as Petunia bounded over and hugged him.

"He's dead?" She asked.

"Really most sincerely dead" He nodded, then glanced to where Dudley and Vernon were stood "The war is over, and I've come to fulfil my promise"

xoxox

"Where is Harry Potter?" Scrimgeour stared around The Great Hall, then turned back to Dumbledore "And where are the remains of You-Know-Who?"

"That is a good question" Dumbledore replied, then turned to face the three Champions "I believe that Miss Delacour, Mr Krum and Auror Doyle might be able to help you with that"

"Auror Doyle?" Kingsley looked down at her "Would you care to explain what you are doing here?"

"I was invited to a party" She said "While we were waiting for it to start, Voldemort turned up" She glanced at Dumbledore "And, while The Headmaster stood there like a lemon on prozac, Harry's study group attacked and defeated all the Death Eaters, then the three of us, along with Luna and Harry, took Voldemort down"

"And where are Harry and Luna now?" Scrimgeour asked again.

"They had to go" Fleur smiled "Seems that she left a cake in the oven, and they went to make sure their house didn't burn down"

"Miss Delacour - I do not appreciate your attempt at humour" The Minister glared at her "Are you going to tell me where Harry and Luna are?"

"We don't know" Viktor replied "They left without telling us where they were going"

"And you didn't think to ask them?"

"Didn't think it was any of our business" Lucinda shrugged "We're not their parents, and, since they just brought the war to an end on their own, I am pretty sure they can take care of themselves" She stood up and turned to Fleur and Viktor "You ready to go?"

"Way past" Fleur rolled her eyes, then, taking Viktor's hand, the three of them started to walk out of the hall.

"We're not finished yet" Scrimgeour yelled, but they carried on walking. He stared after them for a moment, then turned back to Dumbledore "Well, Albus - what next?"

"I'm not sure" Dumbledore frowned "But I have an idea. Will you excuse me?" He closed his eyes, and apparated away.

xoxox

"I just have something to take care of" Harry smiled at his Aunt and Uncle "While I am out, Luna will modify your memories as you asked...." He trailed off as Dudley raised his hand "Dud?"

"I'm staying, and I don't want to forget" He glanced at his parents, who both smiled "Don't get me wrong - I am not proud of how I treated you when I was a kid, and even though you have promised it wasn't my fault, I am still truly sorry - but...." He paused, then shrugged "Ever since you came back, I think I have become a better person. And part, if not most, of that's down to trying to make up for how I behaved as a kid"

"Wow" Harry smiled.

"Plus if I forget about magic, the next time I talk to Claire is going to be REALLY confusing" He grinned "So - I'm going to be staying here, with all my memories intact"

"Almost all" Harry replied "I'm going to have to remove the memories of The Conspiracy from you. It's not that I don't trust you, but if anyone found out...." He stopped as Dudley held up his hand again.

"Makes sense" He turned to Luna "Miss Lovegood - do your magic" As Luna raised her wand, Harry smiled, then turned on the spot, and vanished.

xoxox

He reappeared on a small rocky island surrounded by water. Looking around, he pulled out his wand and cast the strongest shield charm he could manage, then, with a slight smile, he jumped in to the water.

He shot straight down, looking with interest at the various fish, crabs and..... was that a kraken?

"If I can figure out how to make this safe, this would be a really good place for a Magical and Muggle Creatures lesson" He followed the path of the kraken until the darkness swallowed it, then he glanced down, and his eyes went wide.

xoxox

"Miss Lovegood" Petunia grinned as she opened her eyes and found Luna standing in front of her "Did you come back to see us off?"

"Yes" Luna grinned "After letting me stay last summer, I wanted to wish you luck before you went to your new home"

"That's sweet of you" She looked around "Where's that nephew of mine?"

"He had to pop out for a moment" Dudley said from behind them. They turned to see him carrying a few cases in "He wanted to get you something special to remember him by"

"Oh" Petunia shrugged, then smiled "He's such a sweet boy"

xoxox

"INCENDIO TENARMBRUM!" A gout of black flame shot from Harry's wand, sending the..... he couldn't think of any other description than 'Giant Scary Sea Monster'.... shooting out of his way.

"Maybe it might be wise to rethink the whole idea about bringing school children here" He said to himself "I mean - watching it eat Ron or Hermione might have been fun, and watching Hagrid try to play nice with it would have been entertaining to say the last, but on the whole - probably not my best idea"

A few moments later, his rate of descent started to slow, and then he felt his feet touch down on the ocean floor. He looked around, then smiled.

"This will do" He pulled the bag containing Voldemort's remains out of his robes, and opened it "I know that, given your elevated state as the last, true Heir of The Founders, you would probably expect to be buried with pomp and circumstance, and in the grounds of Hogwarts" He looked around again "But I can't have anyone finding your body, Tom, so I'm afraid you just get me, and the bottom of the Atlantic" He placed the bag on the ocean floor, then took three steps back.

"Good bye, Tom. I hope you enjoy hell" He raised his wand "Stukje Grootst" The corpse exploded in to a hundred parts, then each of the parts exploded in to another hundred.

As Harry watched, the chain continued until nothing was left of the most powerful Dark Lord in history except minute fragments of dust.

"DISPERO!" The water started swirling, and within five minutes, the particles had spread out through the deepest ocean. He smiled, then closed his eyes, and apparated away, leaving the water still churning.

xoxox

"Harry! You just caught us" Vernon and Petunia smiled as Harry, carrying a large back, walked down the street towards them.

"Sorry - I got delayed" He beamed at them, then handed the bag "You should open this when you get to your destination"

"Thank you" Petunia grinned, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Vernon shook his hand, then they turned back and walked to the car.

"I just wanted to thank you both" Harry walked with them "Ever since my parents died in the car crash, I've thought of you as my..... as my new parents" He smiled fondly "Thank you for everything - you've been...... wonderful"

"We've only done what anyone else would do" Vernon replied, blushing slightly, while Petunia dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"Still - thank you" He leaned over and kissed Petunia on the cheek, and then hugged Vernon warmly. Then, as Dudley and Luna came out of Number 4, the three of them watched Vernon and Petunia climb in to their car, and drive away.

Once they were out of sight, Dudley turned to Harry, a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you" He pulled his cousin in to a hug as Luna watched, a slight smirk on her face.

"For...." Harry asked.

"I know how they.... how we treated you for the first ten years you were here" Dudley went slightly pink "And even though you say it wasn't our fault....."

"You're wondering how I can be so forgiving?" Harry asked, and Dudley nodded "How, after I have methodically killed, or arranged the killing, of twenty three people - including eight children ranging from eleven to sixteen - I could forgive two adults who once left me in a cupboard, in the dark, for six days without food?" He heard Luna gasp in surprise.

"Well - yeah" Dudley nodded again.

"They didn't know any better" Harry said simply "Your parents, and you, were under powerful spells to make you loath me. The wards that Dumbledore put around the house ensured that Petunia's mild jealousy over Lily's skills was amplified a thousand fold. That having another child in the house made Vernon far, far, far more annoyed than he would have been normally" He paused.

"My friends, my loved ones - they all betrayed me. They did it because Dumbledore asked them to" He held up his before Dudley could say anything "But they had a choice. And they chose to betray me. To lie to me, manipulate me and use me" He glanced around the lounge "You and your parents didn't have that choice, and I can't punish you for something that wasn't your fault" He grinned "Anyway - we have to be going" He turned, and Luna walked up beside him "We've got one more stop to make, and I suspect it is going to be the most entertaining of the day"

"Dumbledore?" Dudley asked, and Harry tilted his head to one side.

"You are not as dumb as you look" He smiled as Dudley grinned.

"I'm pretty sure that would be impossible" His cousin replied, then, glancing at Luna, bowed "Miss Lovegood - a pleasure as always"

"Mr Dursley" Luna smiled.

"Harry - I don't know if anyone else has said it, but thank you" Dudley hugged his cousin "I don't know a lot about magic, but I am pretty sure that the war wouldn't have stayed in the magical world" He took a step back "You'll be in touch?"

"We should be back for summer" Harry replied with a grin "Say hi to Claire for me"

"I will" Dudley smiled, then watched as they both turned on the spot, and vanished. He continued to stare at the empty spot for a moment, then turned at a knock on the door.

"Hey hon" Claire smiled as he opened, the front door, then, seeing the look on his face, frowned "You okay?"

"You know what?" He said, suddenly smiling "I think I will be"

xoxox

Harry and Luna reappeared just outside the gates.

"Did you get everything sorted out?" Luna asked, glancing in to the grounds of the school.

"Yes" He nodded "They're all in the forest, and ready to come when we call"

"Excellent" She cackled, causing Harry to burst in to laughter.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked, taking her hand.

"You have" She smiled fondly "But I'm sure it will come up again soon enough" She leaned over and kissed him "So - we're going to kill him?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "You saw his expression in the hall - he was furious that we'd done this without him" He shook his head sadly "I had hoped that he would be big enough to just accept it, but...." He sighed "He's planning something, and I think I can take a good guess as to what it is"

"He's going to tell Scrimgeour that we are going Dark" Luna said sadly, and Harry nodded "Will The Minister believe him?"

"He isn't part of The Conspiracy, but yeah - he'll believe him" Harry nodded again "Dumbledore will tell him that the only way we could have defeated Voldemort is by accessing powerful dark magic. That we have an army of loyal followers, and that we are willing to put our own needs, our own plans above that of the greater good" He looked up at her "He will compare us to Voldemort, and make sure we come off worse in the comparison"

"Let me guess" She smiled "He's going to offer us a deal. That if we are willing to accept his guidance, and follow his advice, he will convince The Minister that we can be controlled. But the moment we step out of line.... BAM!" She slammed her hands together "We're bound for Azkaban"

"He did the same thing to Severus my first time through" Harry nodded "He forced him to teach, forced him to spy and forced him to stay by his side until the day he died" He paused "It's why Snape sent me the letter - he knew he was dying, and wanted to get back at Dumbledore the only way he could"

"From Hell's Heart I stab at thee" Luna whispered sadly.

"So, unless we want to spend the rest of our lives as Dumbledore's lapdogs, we have to kill him" He paused, then realised she was grinning "You know he might kill us"

"I do"

"And that this will be the hardest fight we've had since we began. Much harder than Bella, than Voldemort"

"I know" She continued to grin. He paused, then smirked.

"Yeah - I'm looking forward to it as well"

xoxox

Dumbledore's head shot up as he felt the wards flicker.

"Harry" He hissed, then he vanished.

xoxox

"So how long do you think it will be before we...." Luna asked, then stopped as Dumbledore appeared in front of them "....find him"

"Oh - probably not that long" Harry grinned, then they both turned to face The Headmaster.

"Where have you been, Harry?" Dumbledore stared at him "And where is the body of Lord Voldemort?"

"Tom's body has been..... disposed of" Harry said firmly "Don't bother trying to look for it, and don't bother trying to rip it out my head. Even if you get the location that I left it, by now it will have become far too discorporate to recover"

"Why?"

"Why would it be too discorporate?"

"No" Dumbledore shook his head patiently "Why did you feel the need to dispose of it?"

"We don't trust The Ministry, Headmaster" Luna said simply "Voldemort was incredibly powerful - far more powerful than the average mage - and if The Ministry thought they could use his body to replicate that power, I doubt they would even think twice before trying"

"In addition, we don't want anyone using it to try to bring him back" Harry continued "Look, Headmaster, there's nothing you can do about it. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't bring his body back. It's gone for good, so you, and Minister Scrimgeour are just going to have to deal with it"

"Very well" Dumbledore took a deep breath "We will deal with your theft of Ministry property at another time. There are more pressing questions"

"I'll bet" Luna rolled her eyes.

"It is my belief that you were fully aware of what was going to happen tonight" Dumbledore stared at him "That you arranged for Voldemort to come to Hogwarts, and that you encouraged your fellow students to put their lives on the line in a misguided plan"

"Misguided?" Luna quirked her eyebrow "Were you not there when we brought the war to a premature end? When we took down Voldemort and his entire army without a single casualty?"

"Never the less, you took an unacceptable risk with the lives of everyone in the school, Harry. Asking students to risk their lives for your own purposes is unethical and immoral, and I believe that you owe them all an apology"

"Are you going to apologise then, Headmaster?" Harry asked with a slight smile, then shook his head "Oh - wait. Every student you've manipulated and used for your own ends is dead"

"Pardon me?"

"Hermione? Ron? Ginny?" Harry grinned as Dumbledore paled "Tell me - did you never think to compare the list of mysterious deaths in the past six years to your list of Conspiracy Members?" He glanced at Luna "How does he not fall down more?"

"You killed them?" Dumbledore's voice was barely above a whisper.

"They betrayed me, Professor" Harry stared at him, no longer smiling "They pretended to be my friends so they could use me, trick me, manipulate me and force me to do what they wanted"

"What you wanted" Luna added. Dumbledore stared at them for a moment, then shrugged.

"It was for the greater good" He replied simply "In order to defeat Voldemort, I knew it would be necessary to provide you with help and advice"

"What part of help and advice required Molly and Ginny to dose me with love potions, sir?" Harry sneered "What part required me to marry the girl you chose for me, as opposed to a girl I found myself?"

"What part of help and advice required Snape to mind-rape my beloved repeatedly? Or required wards around The Dursleys to make them whip, beat and generally abuse the man I love as a child?" The anger in her voice caused Dumbledore to take a step back.

"It was necessary" Dumbledore repeated "I believed that without the connection to the magical world that your friends provided, you would not be willing to fight and die to save it"

"Every single one of your conspirators is dead, Professor" Harry returned to sneering "And yet earlier tonight I fought to save the wizarding world. Not because I am friends with Sue and Hannah, nor Fleur, Viktor and Lucy" He glanced at Luna "Not even because of my girlfriend" He took a step forward, glaring at the old man "I fought Voldemort because he was evil. Because he was a danger to every sentient being on this planet, and I could not allow him to live a moment longer"

"You talk about evil, and yet you have killed twenty three innocent..."

"INNOCENT?" Luna bellowed, causing Harry to jump in surprise "Each and every one of them was a traitor to my soul-mate, Headmaster. They screwed over his life, caused him pain misery beyond reason, and you claim they are INNOCENT?" She drew her wand, but Harry held up his hand as Dumbledore frowned, then turned to Harry.

"You keep saying they betrayed you. That Molly and Ginny dosed you with love potions" The Headmaster continued to frown "But Ginny couldn't have had time before she died...." He trailed off "Tell me, Harry - how did you learn of my plans?"

"You haven't worked it out?" Harry asked sarcastically "Six years from now, Severus Snape - a man you treated almost as badly as me - sent me a letter detailing every little part of The Conspiracy. Who did what, when they did it, and how stupid I was to fall for it. I didn't believe it at first - the idea that my beloved Ginny could be an evil, manipulating, scheming bitch was just ridiculous"

"So, with my help, he tortured his way through all of his friends and family, and found out that - surprise, surprise - Severus had actually been telling the truth" Luna grinned "But of course, since we had left a trail of horribly mutilated corpses across the country, we realised we didn't have much of a future"

"And so I did what any sensible person would do" Harry smiled at his girlfriend.

"You travelled back in time" Dumbledore said, horror filling his eyes.

"There it is" Harry smiled "Two weeks after I met Hagrid, if you were curious. And since I knew exactly how my life would turn out if I let you have your way, I set about ensuring that my life would be just that - my life" Dumbledore stared at him for a moment, trying to regroup, then pulled out his wand.

"I wouldn't" Luna raised her wand at the same time, while Harry simply crossed his arms "We didn't come here to turn ourselves in, or to be taken in against our will"

"We came to tell you how utterly you failed, Headmaster" Harry took a step forward "Your futile and childish attempts to control me are done, and now I'm going to live my own life, my own way, and I'm going to do what I want, not what others want for me"

"And trust me - he's lived two lives already, so he knows exactly what he wants" Luna smirked.

"We're going to go on with our lives, and with the support of our friends, we will change this world" He paused "We are going to take office, and we will do it to the sound of cheering and applause" He grinned "So relax, Headmaster. We're not going to rule in your stead, but we are going to rule" They both turned to walk away, but stopped when Dumbledore sent a blasting curse between them. They turned to see him pointing his wand at Luna's head.

"You will both come with me" Dumbledore's voice was calm and commanding "You will return to my office, where we will wait for Director Shacklebolt and your good and dear friend Auror Doyle to arrest you for twenty three counts of murder"

"Or what?" Harry asked in polite interest.

"Or I will kill your true love where she stands" Dumbledore's voice didn't waver. Harry and Luna stared back at him, then Harry shook his head.

"You'll be dead before you finish the spell" Harry replied in a calm voice.

"Maybe" Dumbledore admitted "But do you think you can live without her? Are you willing to take the risk?" Harry stared at him for a few moments, then shook his head.

"No" He sighed "No - I'm not" He paused, then - as Dumbledore started to smile - he added "But somehow, I don't think you'll kill her" He said softly.

"And why not?"

"Because it would make my friends angry" As Harry finished speaking, Dumbledore became aware of a low clicking noise to his left. He turned to see the giant Acromantula Patriarch standing still as a statue, with ten of his family stood around him. A second later, he span to his right as seven centaurs cantered out of the forest and lined up in front of him.

Dumbledore stared at him for a moment, then, when he turned back to face Harry, his mouth fell open.

The Boy Who Lived and his girlfriend were now protected by a pack of fifteen werewolves, each one the size of an Alsatian, and each one staring directly at him.

But that wasn't what had surprised him. Because, behind the back line of the werewolf escort, two beings of pure fire were floating, both carrying whips of flame.

"And trust me, Headmaster" Luna smiled "You won't like them when they're angry" Dumbledore looked around, then turned back to Harry.

"So what now? You kill me?" He looked around "Another accident in a long line of accidents?"

"Oh no" Harry shook his head "Your death won't be mistaken for an accident, Headmaster"

"Morsemorde" She whispered, and a small, black skull appeared in her hand.

"Your death will be blamed on a rogue Death Eater, Headmaster. A rogue Death Eater that will appear every so often, stirring up fear and terror, giving the public something to worry about" Harry smiled "It's always good to have a mutual enemy, don't you think?"

"You think you've got everything worked out, don't you?" Dumbledore smiled "But there's one thing you haven't taken in to account"

"And what might that be?" Harry asked, head tilted in interest.

"There is still the matter of Lord Sidious" Dumbledore said with a touch of glee "He won't be happy that you've killed Voldemort and plan to usurp his position...." He trailed off as he realised that they, and the animals round him, were starting to laugh "Would you care to let me in on the joke?"

"It's you, Headmaster" Luna shook her head, still laughing "You're the joke - you just don't realise it yet" She turned to Harry "Shall we?"

"We shall" He nodded and, as Dumbledore watched in mounting horror, he transformed in to Sidious. A moment later, Luna followed suit, her scythe resting idly by her side.

"Look on the bright side, Albus" Luna smiled as she pulled up her scythe, resting it on her shoulder "You're going to die, but you'll know everything when you do. How many other people can say that?"

"AVADA KE...."  
"REDUCTO!"

Dumbledore yelled, but before he could finish the curse, Harry had blasted his hand apart, sending his wand spinning backwards in to the acromantula horde.

"I told you - you don't want to make them angry" Luna said softly, as one of the heliopaths floated forwards, brandishing its fiery whip. She held up her hand "MORSEMORDE!" As the giant, black skull appeared in the sky, Harry turned to face the assembled group.

"Don't make it too quick" He said quietly, then he and Luna, flanked by two werewolves on each side, turned and walked away.

Dumbledore watched them go, then realised the monsters were all closing in on him.

xoxox

As they reached the gates, they heard a long, sustained scream of pain.

"Happily ever after?" Luna asked with a hopeful smile.

"Happily ever after" Harry nodded.

Then, hand in hand, they walked off in to the dark.


	20. With Cheering And Applause

**   
_Three Years Later_   
**

"Minister Potter - five minutes"

Harry and Luna both nodded as the aide withdrew from the room.

"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked. Luna looked over at the door, then turned back to face him.

"Don't you think it's a bit late to ask that now?" She said with a slight grin. He thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Nope" He shook his head "We can always go on the run"

"Really?" She asked curiously "You'd do that? For me?"

"In a heartbeat, love of my love" He leaned over and kissed her "All I ever wanted, aside from The Conspirators punished, was to make you the happiest person in the world"

"I was that the moment you spoke to me on The Express" She grinned up at him.

"Really?" He looked at her in amusement, and when she nodded, he snapped his fingers "Looks like I'll be needing a new goal in life" She stared at him for a few moments, then laughed out loud.

"Heart of my heart" She grinned, taking his hand.

"Love of my love" He replied, kissing her softly on the forehead. They both turned and stared at the door again.

"Any regrets?" She asked after a moment. He was silent for a while, then nodded.

"Just one" He paused "Neville" He saw her bite her lip, and hurriedly shook his head "Not that you killed him - that needed doing and I am happy you did"

"Then...."

"He died because I was careless" Harry's voice hardened "He was loyal, trustworthy and a good friend, and because I made a mistake, he's dead"

"We made a mistake" She said softly, and he smiled at her.

"Either way - he died because of us, not because of his actions" Harry sighed "The only one in twenty five who was completely innocent, and the only one I regret" He paused "How about you?"

"That it took me nearly four years to get you in to bed" She smirked "Cause you know - my future self was right" She laughed as he flushed bright red "In fact, I was thinking of putting that in to my introduction speech....." She stopped as he clapped his hand over her mouth, then laughed even louder as he whipped it away.

"You licked my hand!" He said, wiping it on his robes.

"Seemed like the best idea at the time" She grinned, still chuckling.

There was a knock at the door, and they both turned as Susan stuck her head round.

"Two minutes, Minister" She said in a polite tone.

"You used to call me Luna" Luna replied with a slight smile.

"You didn't use to be my boss, and the most powerful woman in the country" Susan grinned, enjoying the argument they had been having every day for the previous four months. She glanced at her watch again "You should be going - you don't want to be late"

"Yes, mother" Harry grinned as Susan blushed "Is Hannah with you?"

"Yes, sir" Hannah slipped in to the room next to Susan.

"Harry" He replied with a resigned sigh.

"Yes, sir Harry" Hannah giggled. Both Susan and Luna grinned while Harry sighed again.

"Why did we pick them to be our bodyguards again?" He asked Luna.

"Because they are the best of the best, and they are our friends" Luna replied with a fond smile.

"And because we were the only ones dumb enough to volunteer" Susan added, causing both of them to laugh.

"One minute" A call came from the corridor, and Hannah turned back to face them.

"Sir, M'am - it's time" Harry nodded, and then he and Luna followed Hannah out of the door and down the corridor, with Susan bringing up the rear.

xoxox

Half a minute later, the four of them walked in to The Wizengamot Chamber, and across to the main podium. Susan and Hannah moved to the front, while Luna and Harry walked up on it, and faced the crowd.

As Harry looked around, he couldn't help smiling as he saw all those he considered friends.

Sat in the front row, dead centre, were Viktor and Fleur Krum, the latter was bouncing eighteen month old baby Luna Harriet on her knee. He gave them a quick wave, which they returned, smiling proudly.

Further along, Lucinda Doyle sat hand in hand with Rodger Davies, next to Cedric and Lee Jordan.

As he continued to look around the assembled crowd, he spotted one by one every member of The Study Group - which, over his express objections, had been renamed to Potter's Army - and finally, to his great surprise and delight - he saw, in the very back row, Dudley and Claire, who's left hand seemed to be sporting quite a pretty diamond ring on its forth finger.

"Minister Potter, if you would?" He turned back as Luna walked forward to the magical microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Luna's voice was firm, commanding and obviously full of joy "We have come here today to watch and witness the induction of the new Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot" She glanced at her husband "I have known him for nearly ten years, having met him on my first day at school, and I can honestly say you will not find a better, honest, more hard working and focused person to take on this job" She smiled as he went slightly red.

"Aside from masterminding the defeat of Lord Voldemort...." She paused as the chamber burst in to applause "....he has, over the past three years, worked tirelessly to make our world a better place. And I have no doubt that, as your Chief Warlock, he will continue his good work to bring about the long promised golden era of magic"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Luna continued her introduction.

"But while I know I can be entertaining to listen to, you did not come here today to hear me talk" She paused "So now, ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you your new Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot and First Lord of The Ministry, Master Harry James Potter"

The entire chamber rose to its feet, cheering and applauding as Harry walked forward to stand next to his wife. As the ovation continued, he reached out and took her hand and whispered in her ear.

"Hey - did you know England beat Bulgaria, 270 to 0, last night?" She smiled fondly at him.

"Actually I did" They both turned back, then she gave him a slight shove "The future awaits, my love" He leaned over, kissed her, then took a few steps forward until he was behind the podium.

As the crowd fell silent, waiting for him to speak, he thought back over the previous six years, and smiled.

The future was waiting, and - for the first time since he had received Snape's letter - the future looked good.


	21. Snape's Letter

_   
**Valentines Day, 2002**   
_

Dear Mr Potter,

You will no doubt wonder why I of all people am writing to you. You loathed me with a passion, and, since I am in a truthful mood, I must admit I gave you great cause to.

All the love and attention poured on you by your adoring fans annoyed me beyond reason, you were loved and cherished for something you had no control over - something you weren't even aware you'd done, and I did could never understand why people didn't see you for who you were.

If only people knew the truth about you, about your life, then I'm sure they'd view you in a whole different way.

But, as Albus keeps reminding me, the wizarding world needs its heroes, and to tell everyone what I know about you - about your life - would destroy society. And as petty and vindictive as I might be, I don't think I have it in my to destroy the whole of society as we know it.

So instead, I will settle for destroying one life. One single, solitary life. But trust me - destroying this one life will be far more satisfying than taking down the rest of the world.

Because that life is yours.

While I was alive, I could never have done this. But now that I am dead..... I have nothing to fear, and I can tell you everything. Every sordid little detail.

So get ready, Mr Potter, because everything you know is wrong, and I am about to put you right.

But where to start? Do I start with the "big surprises"? The ones that will utterly shred your soul, destroy the very core of who you are?

No - I think not. I think I will start with the little ones. Of course, since this is merely a letter, you can always skip ahead to the big finish, but somehow I don't think you will.

So lets start with the smallest, yet oldest, member of what I like to call The Potter Conspiracy.

When The Founders opened Hogwarts, they created a tool to allow the students to be sorted by an independent, unbiased judge. The Sorting Hat, when it was first created, was loyal to the school and to each student it sorted.

But, as you will learn, time and again, Dumbledore is an expert at finding loopholes and weaknesses, and by the time you started, he had subverted The Hat to his own ends. The night after you were sorted, he knew everything in your mind, and the minds of all of your students. And since The Hat was bound to the school, it was also connected to the elves, portraits, mirrors.... well - you get the idea.

Of course, it wasn't like Albus needed The Hat to spy on you - not when he had so many others at his disposal. But, in addition to being an expert on loopholes and weaknesses, he is also a major control freak.

Which explains how he was able to force The Hat to put the most Slytherin student I have ever met in to Gryffindor.

And also explains why almost every member of staff was also recruited in to The Conspiracy (which, it will surprise you to learn, was not entirely down to Albus. While he was the main instigator, he was not the only leader. But, more of that later).

I often wondered how you didn't notice what was going on. How you didn't realise that nearly every person in your life was playing with you, manipulating you... but then again - you have been under Dumbledore's machinations ever since you were introduced to the magical world.

That bumbling oaf Hagrid wasn't good for much, but his loyalty to his master was second to none. Every single suggestion that crossed Dumbledore's lips was taken as gospel by your favourite groundskeeper. A hint that you should try out for Quidditch? Hagrid tells you you have to be on the team. A passing comment that Malfoy is a wicked boy? You are in detention for punching him.

And it ran both ways, of course. Every confidence, every secret, ever fear..... all passed back to his boss.

Madam Pomfrey and Pomona Sprout worked in tandem. Did you never once wonder why none of your injuries were reported to The Ministry? Broken fingers, fractured skull, Lockheart stripping every bone in your arm.... yet not once were you examined by someone other than her (aside from me, but I doubt you found that any better).

And did you never make the connection that - every time you came out from The Infirmary, you were far more relaxed and calm, and didn't bother to question the events that put you there? A rogue bludger nearly kills you, and you don't report the house-elf that set it after you? Lockheart strips the bones from your arm and you don't tell the wizarding authorities?

Of course, if Sprout hadn't been dosing all your potions with extra ingredients, you might have been a tad more curious. But Dumbledore couldn't allow that, could he? I mean - you might have actually started thinking for yourself, and then where would we be?

That wasn't her only sin, of course. During your second year stint as Suspect Heir Of Slytherin (as if a child of James Potter could ever be the descendent of the most Glorious Founder!), she dropped a few hints that lead some of your fellow second years to treat you with more than a little suspicion. But she wasn't alone in that - Minerva and I were equally guilty.

Surprisingly, Albus never asked Filius. Whether he thought the littlest Professor wouldn't go along, or just didn't see him as useful, I never found out. But of all the staff, students and other people involved, Filius was one of the very few who knew nothing about it.

And yes, in case you missed it, your beloved Head of House, the woman you came to trust as a second mother, was also manipulating you from the day you met. A quiet word here, a suggestion there. Making sure you made the right friends, and didn't make the wrong ones. Being taught that while cross-House friendships are important, your House Is Your Family and you should never forget it....

And as for me - you can probably take a good guess.

The insults, the Occlumency classes, the obvious bias. Encouraging my Slytherins to treat you badly. Telling Draco that he would be rewarded specially should he get you in trouble.

Not that he needed much prompting of course. Your decision to befriend the blood traitors and that know-it-all Granger girl was enough to make you a target in his eyes. But a little extra prompting never hurt anyone, and he got more out of it than he put in.

(I must admit, I have slightly mislead you in the previous paragraph. One word was..... disingenuous at best, and a downright lie at worse. Can you figure out which one it is before I tell you the rest? I'm going to go with probably not - you are, after all a mix of all four houses, and by now your loyalty will be rising to the fore. But given enough time, I am sure you will figure it out).

By now, you are probably wondering "But what about The Ministry"? After all - you were a pretty famous child, and an even more famous adult. Surely there were people in The Ministry who would have looked out for you. Made sure that Dumbledore couldn't control your life so completely?

Well - there were. Minister Fudge, Director Bones and Percy Weasley knew everything about you. About the mistreatment by your guardians, about your injuries going untreated and unrecorded, about everything Dumbledore put you through. And it's not that they didn't care, but they subscribed to the same idea of The Greater Good as Albus, and so were willing to accept that the pain and suffering of one boy was entirely acceptable if it lead to the downfall of Voldemort, and thus the salvation of the rest of wizarding kind.

Fudge and Dumbledore never really argued - how could they when they were both on the same side? And Percy's estrangement from his family - another performance, played out for an audience of one.

Are you beginning to see the truth yet? The "big finish" of which I spoke?

I'm not quite ready to tell you yet, so instead I will get sidetracked to the other main group in the war. The group you looked to for support, for training and for friendship. The group now glorified as the saviours of the world.

I am talking, of course, about The Order Of The Phoenix. That bastion of truth and light that was instrumental in fighting back the darkness.

(I suspect it is possible that my 'showman' side is coming to the fore. But I have to admit, I am enjoying writing this letter more than I thought I would, and honestly, I haven't had this much fun in years. So I hope you'll forgive me for my somewhat ebullient style, because - as you will have realised, it is the least of my transgressions).

Let me start with a little trip down memory road. It's the summer after The Tournament. The Doyle girl is kidnapped, presumed dead, and you become moody and sullen, and start to ignore your little group of friends, in favour of another girl - young Miss Lovegood - who you seem to strike up a fledgling friendship with.

Then you are sent home, to your loving, caring guardians, and meet a muggle lass named Willow McClay. You become friends, you learn to trust her, care for her - even, I would hazard a guess, love her.

Then she is killed. Murdered by Death Eaters as a message to you. You are utterly devastated, and promise yourself that no one else will suffer for your feelings. And when you return to school, you cut Miss Lovegood out of your life, because you don't want her to get hurt when she isn't a part of it already.

A few months later, over Christmas, you meet an Auror named Nymphadora Tonks, who is part of The Order and Black's cousin, who reminds you a lot of your lost love Willow.

Which isn't surprising, since they were the same person. Albus suspected you were on the verge of breaking away from his little group, and going another way, so rather than killing one of his own students, he convinced you that making new friends was dangerous, and that by ignoring the guidance of your existing friends, you had, in fact, cost a young muggle girl her life.

A view re-enforced by your other two 'father figures', Lupin and Black.

Two men who were both so loyal to the memory of their dead friend that they were willing to do anything to make sure his son was taken care of. To make sure James' boy could complete his destiny. And of course, since they were so concerned about your future, they took advice and guidance from the wisest man around.

Advice that lead Remus to teach you, Weasley and Granger the patronus charm together (so that you would rely on each other more), advice that lead Sirius not to turn himself in for questioning under veritaserum that would have publicly cleared him of all the charges that privately he was already known to be innocent of (so that you would remain at your Aunt's), advice that lead Remus in to quitting after his third year (so Dumbledore could bring another of his puppets in to teach) and, of course, advice that lead Sirius in to fake his death by Draco's hand, so you would finally find a reason to kill (something you hadn't had before).

And with them vouching for each other, how could you not trust them?

Forgive me, but I have to go off on a tangent for a moment. It doesn't have a lot to do with you directly, but once you've read it, I'm sure you'll understand why I thought it would fit here.

I hate children. I really do. I loathe them with a fiery passion, and every time I watched a cauldron go up in flames, or my precious potion ingredients being turned in to sludge, I just wanted to whip out my wand and start punishing each and every one of them with the most malicious and evil curses I could find.

Teaching was never what I wanted to do - I wanted to go in to business on my own, so that I would only ever have to deal with people who appreciated me for my skill. Maybe I would have taken on the odd apprentice, but that would be someone who wanted to learn - someone who wanted to be there.

But after I turned against Voldemort, and the war ended, Dumbledore wanted to keep me near. And since he wasn't going to give up his position at Hogwarts, I was forced to accept that my dream was dead, and that I was now entirely dependent on his charity to keep me out of prison.

He ruled my life so completely that I had no choice in anything I did. And it is only now, after I am dead, that I dare to challenge him - dare to stand up to my darkest of masters. Because I know he can't do anything to me.

And because I know that you won't be able to do anything to me either.

But enough of my little nostalgic jaunt. I suppose I should get back to my story. Otherwise you might lose interest, and we can't have that, can we?

Aside from his little one year holiday at the bottom of his magical trunk, Alastor Moody was Dumbledore's most faithful follower. He did all the jobs that were too dirty for Dumbledore to do himself, and he did them very well.

Occasionally leaning on members of The Order to keep them in line was the least of his duties, but one he did with relish. Making sure they didn't start to wonder why Dumbledore was obsessed with you, why he had so many people doing things that were dubious at best, and downright evil at worst.

And why, when he took the time to train you, he ensured you knew enough to get along, but not to become any sort of threat. After all - if you had become a threat to Dumbledore's power, that would have defeated the whole purpose of The Conspiracy, and The Headmaster couldn't have that.

Now I am nearing the end of my little tale, I have just two more groups to go. One of which might surprise you, and the other which will probably destroy you (I can but hope).

While Dumbledore had recruited a number of staff members to his little conspiracy, his ability to spy on you was still limited by the fact he wasn't a student. And although he was able to corrupt The Sorting Hat, and the portraits, the magic of the school forbade spying charms in the more private areas (dorms, showers etc) and, try as he might, he could not find a way round them.

But he adapted, and instead of spying on you directly, he used your fellow Gryffindors to do it for him. One in your year, and one in the two years below.

Assuming I have not misjudged your insight, I think you can guess on the two younger spies. Two students who followed you around, kept bothering you, taking pictures of everything you did..... Well - I'll leave you to figure them out.

As for the older one - she was far easier to corrupt than her twin sister, who apparently refused (and then had her mind wiped so she wouldn't remember refusing), and all it took was the promise of a completely Order funded Clothing Store when she left school. I understand that your wife was a good customer of Parvati's Fashion Emporium, wasn't she?

The only other student (outside of what I will call The Inner Circle) was young Miss Parkinson. I think she was mostly involved because of Draco, and if you hadn't brutally murdered him, they probably would've wed eventually (but knowing her parents like I do, I think he got the better end of the deal).

And now - "The Big Finish" - the grand finale I promised you what seems like an eternity ago.

So far we've dealt with The Ministry, The Order, your teachers and your friends. Leaving, of course, your family.

Not your Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. They would never (knowingly) get involved with a wizard scheme, and the idea of them conspiring with Dumbledore is laughable.

No - I am talking of your second family. The one you came to love and trust more than any other.

Because although Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard in The Potter Conspiracy, he was not the most driven. No - that honour goes to your beloved wife.

She, along with her mother, her brothers William, Percy and Ronald and their (and your) good and dear friend Hermione, controlled every aspect of your life.

Your Aunt and Uncle might have disliked you, but without William's help, their abuse would not have gone un-noticed for so long. The muggle childcare agencies were blinding from learning of your treatment, and anyone from the muggle world who did start to get curious would just have to walk within a few feet of the garden of Number 4 and they'd suddenly remember something else they had to take care of, with your care going right out of their mind.

Your reckless decision to rescue Granger from The Troll was prompted by encouragement from Ron, who - incidentally - was not the reason she was in danger in the first place. Her beloved Headmaster had convinced Miss Granger that you would be better friends if you could bond over shared peril.

And so The Golden Trio was born, and with Hermione and Ron both in Dumbledore's pocket, you were in good and safe hands. They helped you work out the mystery of the Philosopher's Stone, to defeat the traps and to save the stone from QuirrellMort, and in doing so ensured that you would learn to trust and love them for life.

Which made it simple for them to bring Ron's little sister in to the Trio the year after. And with Ron being "big-brotherly" on one side (convincing you to 'stay away' from Ginny), and Hermione being "big-sisterly" on the other (convincing you you should follow your heart), was it any wonder you fell in love with Ginny so quickly? (Though that might also have been the love potions that Molly was giving to her daughter to give to you. It depends whether you want to view yourself as someone who is easily manipulated, or someone who is too stupid to know a love potion when they're given one).

Ginny Weasley - a girl, I am ashamed to say, is the perfect Slytherin. Cunning, ambitious and completely single-minded when she wanted something. And she wanted you - more than anything else.

I am sure that, if Dumbledore's plans had required you to end up with someone else, she wouldn't have got anywhere. But having you married to one of the lightest families in history entirely suited his purpose (not to mention his desire to mate The Boy Who Lived with the seventh daughter of a seventh son), and so he let your beloved wife have complete run of the table, even going so far as to letting her instruct the other members (such as when she was "ill" after the final battle. The few curses she suffered were no where near enough to put her life in danger, so Pomfrey and I whipped up a few potions to make her seem more sick than she was. You stayed by her bedside, like the whipped little puppy you were, while others who deserved your care more lay unheeded and alone).

Of course, if she had been in Slytherin, you'd never have fallen in love. So - as I mentioned previously, Dumbledore corrupted The Hat to put her where he wanted her, and not where The Founders' Will would have chosen.

(No doubt you are wondering 'What about the other Weasleys?' Well - let me put your mind at rest.

Arthur, Charlie and those hell-spawned twins were not an active part. They didn't do anything to you at Dumbledore's behest, nor did they take any specific actions to further his goals.

They knew, of course. How could they not? With the other half of their family all part of Dumbledore's Army, they were well aware of what he was doing, and chose not to speak.

So I will leave it up to your conscience to decide whether they were a part of it or not. And what action you might take against them, or not).

And that, my good and dear Harry, is that. Twenty three people who you love and cherish. Twenty three people who made your life what it was.

Twenty three people who betrayed you, used you, manipulated you, screwed you over and made your life what it was - a tissue of lies.

So there you go. Now you know the truth.

What you do with it is up to you, but knowing you as I do, I suspect it is going to be a sight to behold.

Enjoy you future, Potter, however it turns out.

Disrespectfully yours,  
Severus Snape.


	22. Disclaimer And Notes

**Disclaimers**

All original characters (Miss Owen, Master Tyler, Miss Doyle, Miss Bonnie and her father Clyde and all the new staff who come to Hogwarts) belong to me, as does the story. Feel free to post it to other sites, but if you are going to I must ask that you copy it exactly, including the first and last disclaimers.

(Note - if you wish to post it in a less X-Rated format, that can be arranged, but I would like final say over any edits/cuts that are made, as it is, after all, my work).

Harry Potter and associated characters belong to JK Rowling.

Lord Sidious and associated characters belong to George Lucas.

On a technicality, I suppose some of the characters belong to Joss Whedon (Willow Maclay, Tara Weasley, Joan and Alex)

The various Shakespeare quotes are from "A Midsummer Night's Dream" and "MacBeth"

Lord Of The Rings and associated things belong to JRR Tolkien.

As mentioned, "The Battle Hymn Of The Republic" belongs to whoever currently owns the copyright.

The "comfy chair" discussion comes from Monty Python, obviously.

The Hermen Melville quote is from "Moby Dick" (by way of "Wrath Of Kahn").

In addition, I do tend to quote and paraphrase a lot, sometimes without noticing I am doing it. As Sam Seabourne said "good authors quote, great authors steal" and who am I to argue?

So if you do recognise anything as being from a quote (or paraphrase) then it probably belongs to the original author/creator and I am not claiming creative rights :)

Finally - this is not being done for money or other reward (except, I suppose, knowing I have written something people are reading and liking), and if you do wish to repost it, you can NOT do it on a site that requires payment to access.

 

**Notes**

I really didn't like Order Of The Phoenix a great deal. It was too long, and there seemed to be far too much "movie" crap in it (stuff that would have looked good on film, but seemed a bit pointless on paper). And, if I am being completely honest, if Books 6 and 7 had been as poor as Book 5 was, it would have been a betrayal of a series that had a lot of potential.

On the flip-side, I loved Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows. It seems JKR found the funny again, which is what I always thought was key to the series. Not the Hallows, not the horcruxes, not the dragons and the magic, but the people. The interaction between them and so forth.

And while I haven't written any horcrux based stories (I think I made a passing mention of them in "The Silent Trio" series, and ignored them in the rest), that is only because JK Rowling did it so well already I don't want to try to improve on it.

So when I keep running across "whiny Harry stories" - where he is sad and mopey over Sirius' death and doesn't think anyone else could ever understand what it's like to lose someone you love - I get annoyed, and wonder why people can't do something different.

Which is where the Prologue (Sirius Was Dead!) comes from. Just the idea that Sirius' death wasn't a gut-wrenching tragedy (as everyone seems to want to make out it was), but (in this case) something he was looking forward to - something he had engineered.

(And, if I am being honest, I am lightly mocking all those people who start their stories with Sirius' death being a gut-wrenching tragedy, just because there are so many of them, and it's kind of fun to do!).

Finally - there are a lot of do-over stories floating around. "Nightmares Of Future's Past" by Viridian is one of the better ones, but they are mostly much the same (war ends badly, everyone's dead, Harry goes back and fixes things).

My previous attempt at a time-travel/do-over story was entirely a parody - Hermione changing the past in various comedy ways, none of which should be taken seriously.

In another story, there is a tiny time-travel/do-over element, but since it is entirely key to the plot, telling you any more would be a bad idea.

(There are also two more time travel stories - "Harry and Jane" and the not yet written "Nineteen Years Later" - but they aren't do over. They just involve people travelling in time).

But when I got to my first full attempt at a time-travel/do-over story, I didn't want to write another in the long line of "Everyone dies, Harry fixes it, everyone lives" because - as I said - there are so many of them. And what is more different to that than "Everyone lives, Harry fixes it, everyone dies"?

So - mass murder, torture, killing, maiming and generally doing nasty things to people ensues after Harry comes back to change the past.

Plus I rarely write 18+ stories, because I am more of a young-adult writer (that is I write for young adults, as opposed to being a young-adult who writes), so when I do, I tend to make them pretty special (such as "Holiday From Hell").

**The Potter Conspiracy**

The idea that Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard is not new - I am well aware of that. And that idea that Snape is a twat is also not new (mostly because he is a twat).

However the idea that others, including his very best friends, could have conspired against him, in collusion with Dumbledore, is one I haven't seen in many other places. ("Sunset Over Britain" is the one that springs to mind, but even that had limited conspiracies in).

The list of those who were part of The Conspiracy was pretty easy - anyone who Harry showed an affinity with, whether friendship, trust or love, turned out to be evil, using their specific relationship to screw him over.

In addition, I don't believe that McGonagall would rebel against Dumbledore in his plans. So many stories seem to have her doing just that, and yet if you read all the books, there is only one part of one chapter where she tells Dumbledore he might be wrong (when he leaves Harry with The Dursleys). Everywhere else, she is entirely loyal, no matter how stupid or dumb Dumbledore acts. (For example when Harry tells her he is on a mission from Dumbledore at the end of Deathly Hallows, she doesn't question it. She just accepts Dumbledore would have done this and supports his choice).

And at the same time, The Dursleys (who seem to be a target for much wrath and torture in "Dark Harry" stories) were just Dumbledore's innocent puppets, so that when Harry learned the truth, he made peace with them and they became some of his big supporters.

**Lord Sidious**

If Harry doesn't return until 2002/2003, he would have seen both "The Phantom Menace" and "Attack Of The Clones", and thus learned the lessons of Palpatine very well.

And so by using the name of a fictional, muggle Dark Lord - one that almost none of the pureblood wizards would have heard of, a) because he is a fictional, muggle Dark Lord and b) Sidious is a name that isn't in the Original Trilogy of films, and only turns up in 1999 when TPM is released - he ensures that no one who can act will link him to the new Dark Lord that is rising. And those that do make the link won't act on it, because they'd be ignored anyway.

In addition, he acted pretty much like Lord Sidious did - creating an enemy to distract both The Ministry and Voldemort while (as Harry) he carried out his other plan (dealing with The Conspiracy).

**Is Harry Evil?**

As boring as it is, I am going to let you make up your own mind.

**Luna**

I have always regarded Luna as the single most interesting and special character in the HP Universe. Her outlook on the world - that just because no one else believes in anything doesn't mean it doesn't exist - is truly wonderful, and one I have explained in a number of ways.

So when Harry tells her who he is, what he is doing and why, she can see the truth of it at once, even before the letter from her future self.

And as to whether she is evil for not standing up to Harry will depend on your view as to whether Harry is evil or not. Which, again, I am not going to say.

Finally, the interaction between her and Harry (completely flirty and barely taking things seriously) was vast acres of fun to write, and ensured that the story didn't just contain death, death and more death. (Which was also the reason that there is so much other fun stuff. I have been told in the past that my stories are way too serious, that they only have plot related stuff in. So I decided to add a lot of fluffy bits in to this one, just to keep it on the funny side. Because, like JKR, I think finding the funny is a good thing!).

**Other questions**

_How quickly did Ginny die?_

Pretty quickly. She was dead before Harry lead Aragog in to The Chamber to eat her. However her skeleton will not lie in The Chamber forever, because she was eaten by Aragog's family (bones and all).

_Could Harry have let the basilisk live?_

Honestly, no. It was too much of a danger to all the students. And while setting it loose on other members of The Conspiracy might have given Harry a happy, it wasn't worth the risk.

_Was Remus in on Harry's plan?_

No. Harry manipulated the wolfsbane potion to make sure Remus wouldn't be in control of himself. However the single death (Pansy) was a huge disappointment, as he had hoped Remus might take down one or two of the staff (Snape, McGonagall and even Dumbledore) as well.

_There is a slight 'Sweeny Todd' lilt to your fic. Is it also going to end with everyone loosing in the end? (from "Harriverse")_

Obviously not, since Harry and Luna now occupy the main posts in The Ministry, and have an army of loyal friends and followers.

In addition - the quote ("The good end well, and the bad end badly; that's why they call it fiction.") I used in the response is from "The Importance Of Being Ernest", not "Anne Of Green Gables" (sorry about that) and possibly does give an idea about my views of the various characters :).

_Will we see all 23 deaths?_

My original plan was yes, but only 19 (plus Dumbledore, Crabbe, Neville and Goyle, who were not part of the original 23) actually happen "on screen" (so to speak).

Mad-Eye Moody is killed as part of Harry's revenge, but we only learn about it when we here Barty's thoughts of letting him go.

Percy, Fudge and Amelia Bones are also not killed "on screen", as they die in The Ministry Raid that Harry doesn't go to.

(Technically, we don't see Sirius die either, but since we see the events leading up to that, I class it as an "on screen" death).

_Talking of deaths, you handed Voldemort pretty quickly. What's up with that?_

The rational (story based) explanation is Harry is incredibly good at what he does (which seems to be killing people for the most part), and that as he had already fought and killed Voldemort once (back in the previous timeline) he knew exactly what to do this time.

The less rational (plot based) explanation is that killing Voldemort has been done to death (if you will pardon the pun). JKR did it in Deathly Hallows, and a fair number of other fiction stories have done it in numerous and exciting ways. So I have given up trying to write dramatic battles and exciting death scenes, because I am pretty sure whatever I do will not be as good as some others.

Plus this story is entitled "HARRY POTTER AND", not "LORD VOLDEMORT AND". It's a story about Harry and his return from the future to kill people, and have lots of sex with Luna. Voldemort doesn't really enter in to it (if you will, again, excuse the phrasing), because it's not about him or his Army of Doom. It's Harry, Luna and the others that are the focus.

The only reason I kill Voldemort at all is because that's how the story moves on - you kill the big bad (and part of me wanted to put in a phrase saying "But Harry - you are really the BIG bad", but I couldn't find a place for it) then move on.

So that's why the final battle (between Harry and Voldemort anyway) was over so quickly - it wasn't important to the main story. And it's why some of Harry's murders were described in more detail than others (Ginny, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Molly as opposed to Hagrid, Colin, Pomfrey, Sprout, Fudge for example) - because they were more important. And why the confrontation in Dumbledore was so detailed - because that was the true final battle - the one the story had been leading up to.

_What was "Phase 2"? Is it the plan to take over the world?_

Pretty much. Uniting the magical races under one flag, ensuring muggles, muggle-born, half-bloods and pure-bloods can live in peace and harmony and, of course, having Luna and him in charge was his ultimate plan. But one that he could never have carried out with Dumbledore still in a position of power, or if Ron/Ginny had been involved. (Due to all three of them being pretty racist little twats).

_Racist? Really?_

Well - yeah.

The vast majority of wizards think muggles are backwards, useless creatures. Despite the fact they are humans (and thus the same species as wizards), most of the wizards in Harry's world (including Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Arthur and Molly to name but a few) consider them to be a lesser-race, and not worthy of being considered in the same breath as wizards.

Even if they don't think all muggles should be hunted down and killed, they still don't rate them as "worthwhile" or (I suspect) "real people"

Consequently, if Harry had tried to unite the races with Ron and Ginny still in his life, they would have tried to talk him out of it, telling him that he shouldn't go out of his way to protect muggles because they are inferior.

Luna, of course, sees all sorts of things that no one else does, so she doesn't see any problem in Harry's plans.

_Was Dumbledore always going to die?_

Yes and no. Originally, my plan was that they would leave him alive, then he would come after them, and they would kill him. But it did occur to me that he wouldn't take the death of Voldemort well, and that they would have to decide to kill him in advance.

_"The Battle Hymn Of The Republic" - Why did you pick that?_

My reasons for picking "The Battle Hymn" were because a) it is a REALLY good song when performed properly (march tempo, appx 120 beats per minute, with a full choir), b) it fitted the way I wanted Molly to die, c) it does sort of fit Harry's over all plan and d) it's a really good song!

(I originally wanted to use a more Christmassy one, but the only one that really fit was "Silent Night" and I have already used that as a backdrop to another story, and didn't want to repeat myself too much!)

I considered editing it - removing all the references to god - but then I decided that that would just be silly.

I did swap the last verse for another one - originally it was

_In the beauty of the lilies Christ was born across the sea,  
With a glory in his bosom that transfigures you and me,  
As he died to make men holy, let us die to make men free,  
Our God is marching on._

  
but while I liked the reference to "Beauty Of The Lily" as a reference to Harry's birth, the other verse spoke more to Harry's purpose, his plans for the future and the simple fact he is a force that will not be denied.

_Do you have a complete list of deaths?_

I do, and it is provided at the end of this chapter. The reason for this was two-fold.

Firstly - I needed to make sure that everyone who died had a reason for it, and I wasn't randomly killing people for fun. (Because that's bad!)

Secondly - Because I was writing in two time periods (possibly three, if you include Harry's original past), I also had to remember exactly when everyone died. So that if I was writing about his third year, I didn't include Hermione or Ginny in the chapters.

This became apparent when - during Harry's sixth year, Draco was making out with Pansy. Who I had killed three years before via the ingenious method of a rogue werewolf.

It took me two more chapters to realise what I'd done, at which point Pansy magically transformed in to Blaise (who became female, because I needed a girl) and my problem was fixed.

Plus at one point I had both Colin and Dennis dying in the same acromantula attack, until I realised Dennis wouldn't be in school until the year after. Which necessitated his death by Death (ala Final Destination).

_Why did you pick that story format?_

I picked the flashback format for the story (as opposed to a linear tale) because I thought it would be more interesting, and I can put the flashbacks in the context of the current story ("In The Company Of Wolves" for example).

In addition, the first few flashbacks are pretty sparse. Year 1 only has The Sorting Hat being destroyed, and Hermione being eaten (because they were the only important ones). The same for Year 2, and especially Year 5.

Consequently the balance would have been a little off, with the first few years going by very quickly, then slowing down in the later half of Harry's campaign.

(I do plan to try writing a linear version, by the magic of cut and paste, but only after I have finished posting the entire story on site).

_Do you plan to continue the story?_

No (well - sort of no). For two reasons.

Firstly - I have some other stories I really should finish first ("A New Dawn" and "The Western Sky" are first on the list!) and I think I have figured out how to rewrite "Nineteen Years Later" (another "different" time-travel story that I started, then had to abandon due to it not working at all).

Secondly - I like where it ended. I don't want to write a story where Harry and Luna are brought down and punished/killed - that would just be a downer.

I am tempted to write a wholly different type of story - a political drama (for want of a better phrase). With Harry and Luna now in the two most powerful offices in the land, and Susan and Hannah being their bodyguards, and Fleur as French (or possibly Veela) Ambassador to the Court Of Merlin (the UK), there is the potential.

Plus it would be nice to write a story without any fighting or large wars in. It is the one thing that Harry Potter fanfiction lacks - "typical day" stories, as opposed to war, horcrux, time-travel and so forth stories. But I guess we'll see - if I can work out enough of a plot for the first few "episodes" (either chapters or stories), I might give it a go. Otherwise, not so much.

Political Drama aside, if anyone else would like to use this as a starting point, and write their own sequel (where Harry and Luna are brought down, or the ghost of Hermione Granger comes back to haunt them like Jacob Marley), please feel free to do so as long as a) you let me know (so I can read it!) and b) you give me appropriate credit (because I am a HUGE ego-maniac, and because anyone reading the sequel would probably do well to read this first!)

**Random Stuff**

The original planning and drafting started on May 17th 2009, and the writing started on 7th of August, and was finished on September 28th 2009 when "Snape's Letter" was completed.

"Third Life" took the most time to write, because it was just an absolute bugger to get the final confrontation right (between Dumbledore, Luna and Harry).

"Unforgivable" took the least time (excepting the Prologue and "Three Years Later", obviously) because I had the entire scene in my head before it started.

The idea of killing Voldemort with a rocket and a spear comes from a young girl at Collectormania in Glasgow (it came up during a talk given by Warrick Davies and Natalia Tena, and was just too amusing not to include).

I think the parts I am proudest off are the end of "Crush The Serpent" (because it came out just as I wanted), "Unforgivable" (for the same reason) and the majority of the Harry/Luna relationship and dialog (because it is just so sweet!)

Finally - thank you to everyone who left a review, and to those who left multiple reviews. Hopefully I have either answered your questions in review, or in this chapter. If not...... there's not a great deal I can do. Sorry :)

**Bonus Cut Scene**

This was something I really wanted to put in, but since it happens pretty much at the climax of the story, I thought it might detract from the tension I had been building up.

So I decided to put it here instead.

(from "Third Life" - during Dumbledore's confrontation with Harry and Luna).

_"You haven't worked it out?" Harry asked sarcastically "Six years from now, someone sent me a letter detailing every little part of The Conspiracy"_

"Who?"

"Someone you treated almost as badly as me" Harry smiled "And someone who hated you far more than I thought was possible" He paused "You can't figure it out?" Dumbledore still looked confused "Snape"

"Snape?" Dumbledore asked in confusion.

"Severus Snape" Harry nodded,

"Snape?" Dumbledore still couldn't get his mind round the idea,

"Snape!" Harry insisted.

"Severus Snape?" Dumbledore shook his head

"Dumbledore!" Luna yelled gleefully, then - when the other two turned to stare at her, she blushed "Sorry - I was in the moment"

_"Whether you believe it or not, he sent me the letter that detailed who did what, when they did it, and how stupid I was to fall for it. I didn't believe it at first - the idea that my beloved Ginny could be an evil, manipulating, scheming bitch was just ridiculous"_

xoxox

**A Complete List of Deaths**

**_Note_**: A bold title indicates someone who died in The Conspiracy, while an italic title indicates someone who died for another reason.

**"Young Harry"**

"Killed" by mind-wipe in "The Potter Conspiracy" (August 1991) because Harry had to occupy his younger self, rather than using glamours or polyjuice.

**The Sorting Hat**

Killed by explosive shredding in "Crime And Retribution" (September 1st, 1991).

**Hermione Granger**

Killed by troll (eaten alive) in "Crime And Retribution" (Halloween 1991).

**Hagrid, Poppy Pomfrey, Colin Creevy**

Killed by acromantula swarm in "Sith Lords And Spiders" (November 1992)

**Ginny Weasley**

Killed by starvation/torture in "Snakes, Of Various Types" (June 1993)

**Pomona Sprout**

Killed by Purple-People-Eater in "Letters To America" (Halloween 1993)

**Dennis Creevy**

Killed by decapitation in "Letters To America" (Christmas Day 1993)

**Pansy Parkinson**

Killed by werewolf (Remus Lupin) in "Letters To America" (April 14th, 1994)

**Remus Lupin**

Executed by Hogwarts' Staff and Students (rogue werewolf) in "Letters To America (April 14th, 1994)

**Nymphadora Tonks**

Tortured to insanity by Harry in "Unforgivable" (July 1994) (it's assumed she died thereafter)

**William Weasley**

Killed by rogue dragon rampage in "A Busy Year" (November 1994)

**Ronald Weasley**

Killed by mer-people (drowning) in "Hearts' Desire" (February 1995)

**Alastor Moody**

Killed by starvation in his magical trunk (July 1995)

_Fenrir Greyback, William Devine, Krayson Chenson, Scott Flynn_

Executed by fellow werewolves in "Are you Demented?" (July 1995)

**Parvati Patil**

Kissed by Dementors in "Are You Demented?" (August 1995) (it's assumed she died thereafter)

**Molly Weasley**

Killed by Death Eaters in "Crush The Serpent With His Heel" (Christmas Eve, 1995)

**Sirius Black**

Tortured to death by Voldemort in "Dumbledore's Army" (June 1996)

**Percy Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, Ameila Bones**

Killed by Death Eaters during Ministry Raid (June 1996)

**Minerva McGonagall**

Killed by Aragog in "Dumbledore's Army" (June 1996)

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_

Killed by Sidious in "Crime And Retribution" (August 1996) in response to the attack on Hamleys toy-store.

**Severus Snape**

Killed by Voldemort for being a spy in "Sidious Rising" (Autumn Term, 1996)

_Neville Longbottom_

Killed by Luna in "Summer Lovin'" (Christmas Day, 1996) after he overheard Luna and Harry talking.

**Draco Malfoy**

Killed by Bellatrix in "Ever After" (November 1996)

_Bellatrix, Avery, Dolohov, Goyle, Crabbe_

Killed in a fight in Hogsmeade in "Ever After" (November 1996) after they attempted to kidnap Harry.

_Lord Voldemort_

Killed by Harry and Luna in "Third Life" (June 1997), assisted by Fleur, Viktor and Lucinda.

_The Army Of Doom_

Killed by The Study Group in "Third Life" (June 1997)

**Albus Dumbledore**

Killed by Heliopaths, Acromantulas, werewolves and centaurs at the behest of Harry and Luna in "Third Life" (June 1997)

**Author's Note:**

> 10th/11th January 2001 - I have done a lot of updating to fix the formatting problems introduced by a recent update. The story itself hasn't changed, just the italicisation of some of the paragraphs.


End file.
